


True Love -- the soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is silver, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Based on a True Story, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Closeted Character, Fashion Designer!Magnus, First Love, First Meet, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Healing, Heroes are not born but made, Homophobia, Jace is Alec's coworker in this universe, Jace is Gold, Jace is a player, Jace is not related to Alec, Jace is not related to Alec or Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus's mom is alive and a great mom in this universe, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, New York City, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Smut, Soulmates, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Toxic work culture, Virgin Alec Lightwood, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Two New Yorkers, just minding their own business, have a brief meeting of fate within the depths of the NYC transit system, when an accident on the train platform brings forth an unwitting hero, which just happens to be one very glittery fashion designer. Then they go back to their own lives after the victim is sent to the hospital.But what if they can't get one another out of their heads? In a city of over 8.6 million people, how likely is that these two individuals can find each other again?You just never know, in a town like New York.A HUMAN/Soulmate AUUpdated: Chapter 16





	1. The Morning Commute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).

> Thank you [Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/soracia) for being one of my unoffical betas overall for this fic, I greatly appreciate it! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the typical day in the NYC subways, grumpy and pushy commuters, crowded trains for one underappreciated New Yorker, and an off day for a glittery happy go lucky New Yorker with the world at his feet.
> 
> Little did they know that their paths were about to cross...

The train screeched, then stopped suddenly, lurching forward rather abruptly.

About half the passengers on the train stumbled and lost their footing, half hanging onto poles.

A very flustered Alec Lightwood, about to go flying into the group of straphangers in front of him, frantically grabbed at the pole that was closest to his right arm. He clutched it with all his might.

Damn these sudden stops, he cursed inwardly, barely keeping hold of his oversized portfolio. Inside the portfolio was the presentation he had worked on for his coworker Jace, for the Institute. 

The Institute was a up and coming rising star in the field of Infosec (cybersecurity)**,** and they had the potential to get even _bigger._ They were presenting to Seelie Industries, a very well-known corporation in its own right, in two weeks. Word usually got around fast in the industry with regard to the vendors and consultants used by Seelie Industries.

And they just had to get in there, it was _crucial _to the growth and future direction of the company. The boss was depending on him.

Alec had come up with the proposal, but of course Jace had to present it because he was team _leader._

That was the way it always been...Jace was seen as the golden boy, since he had come on board two years ago. 

And Jace, in the midst of getting praise from their managers and the CEO, had failed to even acknowledge the fact that Alec had come up with the idea in the first place. 

His teammate Underhill had known, and had nudged Alec in the ribs as they witnessed the spectacle, giving him an exasperated look and rolling his eyes. 

Alec had said nothing, his eyes having drifted to Jace talking animatedly, his mouth in a large smile with twinkling eyes, made even more dramatic due to his having heterochromia, a blue and a brown eye.

Very rare condition...for a very rare individual, Alec mused. 

When he had first met Jace, the combination of that startling condition, the twinkle in them, and the smile perfected to make even the most cold heart sing, had completely unnerved Alec.

_ "Hello, you must be Alec, part of the team! Nice to meet you. Our big boss told me good things about you. No worries, I won't work you too hard," he had stated, ending with a teasing tone in his voice. _

Alec had been mesmerized by those eyes, and he had gulped. 

But another thought had quickly entered his head, and it saved him from further making an embarrassment of himself.

"Oh, it is definitely great meeting you," Alec said, pushing away his odd feelings and shaking the man's hand. "But I thought that there had been other plans proposed for this team." 

_Mainly, that I was supposed to be the leader this time on the team, _he thought in dismay. 

He had been in the boss's office several times over the past few months, getting information about the project, and he had assumed that with all the communication, that he would be named the leader.

But alas, this individual standing in front of him, albeit this very confident, super-people person type, he noted wryly, had been made team leader. 

And this had not been the first time either.

Alec knew he was seen as hard working and dependable...yet not _leader_ material. 

This time, though, he had tried to have more face time with the boss...but alas, it had not worked. 

Passed over again, gold always shone brighter and was noticed immediately, while silver never held that type of caliber.

2nd best.

Alec sighed. 

Maybe that WAS for the best, though. Alec had never felt completely comfortable just talking to strangers, even if his life depended on it.

Jace on the other hand was like the sun, bright and outgoing, charming everyone who he came into contact with. 

Of course, OF COURSE.

And that charm had manifested feelings in Alec, feelings that Alec successfully pushed down while at work.

A persona that was pushed down while at work. No one needed to know what Alec was_ really_ like.

The culture was a traditional man's workplace, and people made sure everyone was aware of it. More than once, there would be jokes made about those of different sexual orientation, degrading ones. Or guys would be nudging one another, throwing, "No homo," so casually.

Alec would often say nothing, just put on a smile, even as he wanted to slink further down in his office chair whenever these conversations would occur within proximity.

Of course, with Jace's cubicle being right next to Alec's, he would hear Jace's personal phone ring constantly with various conversations occurring. Jace's responses, his voice lilting and seductive -- obviously talking to one of many starry-eyed admirers of the day -- would induce mixed feelings at the bottom of Alec's gut -- warmth at Jace's amazing voice, stabbing feelings because he was talking to his admirers. Was it jealousy? Hmm perhaps.

But even he knew he had no right to be feeling that way.

Of course, one of Jace's personal passions was the ladies and-- many ladies he had.

Watercooler breaks often had many of the staff mesmerized by the guy's latest meetups and exploits. 

And yet, whenever Jace would stop and address Alec, asking him for input, or trying to make conversation during the course of the work day, his intense gaze and attention would fall upon him.

And Alec would feel the gaze bore into his very soul, and the whole world would disappear. as it almost seemed as if Alec was the only person who mattered to him whenever they were interacting together.

But of course this was most likely really impossible and thus only part of Alec's wishful thinking.

Regardless, Alec would smile and respond, not ever allowing the continuing heartbreak at what could never be to reveal itself...

"Ladies and Gentleman, there is some congestion in front of us, we will be moving shortly..."

Alec groaned as he looked at his watch for what must have been the 5th time in the past 20 minutes.

Hadn't the conductor just made that same announcement a few minutes ago? 

And they did move after that...but just _barely_. Seriously, what was with mass transit, in general...

Yea, New York City had one of the most efficient working mass transit systems in the world... And yet nothing could just allow us working the grind to make it to work on time on a Monday??

Boy the boss man will be thrilled about this. Late...again, Alec thought wryly, tapping his fingers nervously on the pole he was grabbing. 

He surveyed the subway train he was on. 

Fellow grumpy straphangers, many mumbling under their breath, others rolling their eyes. 

Well, i guess we all have that in common, he thought, feeling a smile start on his face. 

His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him that he had just rushed out of the house without his breakfast.

But he had slept through his alarm today, and so he just tossed on his clothes, grabbed the portfolio that he had meticulously prepared, way into the wee hours this morning, and ran out the door.

Suddenly Alec's hearing changed slightly, and there was a soft, high frequency pitch in his ears. He felt slightly dizzy, and his vision blurred for a second before it came into focus again.

His eyes widened. 

Oh no, not again, he thought desperately, his gaze shifting from person to person on the train. 

Suddenly the bright lights and the smells inside the train seemed too glaring, too strong.

Of course no one else would know what he was going through. But he had these episodes from time to time. And the doctors had admonished him that he should be eating breakfast every morning, and at least having a glass of orange juice.

But _of course_ he did not do that this morning.

"Don't panic," he murmured to himself as he took one deep breath after another, attempting to keep from getting more nervous and exacerbating the symptoms. 

His vision blurred once again, and the sound came back in intensity. And the panic increased. 

He looked around frantically again, his hand grasping the pole so tightly his knuckles turned white. And the train was still not moving as of yet. 

Please move, please move, so we can get to the next train station, Alec prayed silently, closing his eyes, willing the train to move. He was already having trouble focusing on evening his balance on both feet and holding the pole so that he would not inadvertently fall.

One just never knew with these episodes.

When they would occur, the ringing in his ears would first occur, followed by some dizziness, and hyperaware state of what was going on, followed by increased ringing in ears and then spots in front of his eyes. 

Then blackness would often follow. 

No one wants to be the sick one on the train, to be the one inconveniencing everyone else.

Not during the rush hour. 

Please move...he prayed silently again.

Finally, the train started moving again, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. 

"This is the F train to Coney Island. 21st Street Queensbridge, next stop," the conductor said, as the train started moving at normal speed. 

Alec could already see the station emerging. His heart started to race, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Just hold on until the train stops and the doors open, Alec instructed himself. He would walk out, find a seat and wait until the feeling passed. It would normally take about 5 minutes and then he could just stand up and continue the rest of the way. 

As the train came to a stop and the doors opened, Alec grabbed his portfolio and walked out – more like half-ran, half-stumbled out onto the platform. 

Looking around quickly to survey the area, he saw a row of three seats a few feet away. He walked quickly to them, and sat down. His heart was beating so quickly now, and he closed his eyes. 

He was already feeling so much more calm, now that he had a secure place to sit and ride this thing out. He leaned his head back against the brick wall, relishing the coolness of the surface, and he gripped the metal armrest on both sides of his seat firmly. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and soon felt the familiar wave of sensations roll over him. Here it starts, he thought, as the ringing in the ears became louder…

...

Clunk clunk clunk, went the heavy soled boots, as a cheerful Magnus Bane breezed through the turnstile, the scarf on his neck floating with the movement.

Thank goodness there was no set schedule today at work, he thought, and really no reason to rush. In fact, he had gone out for drinks with college buddies last night in Queens, and even stayed over, hence his taking the train from this station this morning. He was more used to taking a yellow cab down 2nd Avenue--- close to where he lived, on York Avenue, in the city. 

Working at a fashion design company, they always had one day of downtime, where it was more of a casual pow-wow day. He and his executive staff would buy lunch for staff, and they would just all sit in the company lounge and knock around ideas and themes for upcoming events. 

Every client had a different vision with regard to the perception they wanted to bring to their audience, and so these pow-wows became integral toward idea and strategy development. 

Without staff, there was no way the company would have had the success it had today. 

Magnus grinned. He really had nothing to complain about.

As he neared the staircase, he heard the train pull in. 

“Ah damn,” he thought. He was about to miss a train. 

Then he chuckled to himself. There it was, his mind on autopilot. Just when he just told himself that it was a slow day today. 

It was truly hard to get off routine at times, especially in such a fast-paced industry. Need to turn that brain off, Magnus! he chided himself. 

He continued walking down the stairs. 

He glanced at the LCD display at the top of the platform, which would display the times the trains were to pull into the station. F train 7 minutes, it read. 

Ah okay, Magnus thought, waiting another 7 minutes isn’t going to kill me. 

He grinned. It was nice not to feel rushed, he thought, deciding to jump the last 3 steps of the stairway onto the platform. 

Hmm slow morning, he thought. There were not too many people waiting for the train today to go into the city.

Idly he looked across to the other side of the station. There were a LOT of people waiting on the other side. 

Hmm, he mused inwardly, train delay going into Queens? Or a lot of people working in Queens? 

He hadn’t known that. He had not even known that the Queensbridge could get this crowded. It was usually 74th Street Roosevelt that would be supercrowded, since it was a hub for 6 other train lines, or the main station after this one, the 63rd Street/Lexington Avenue station. 

Magnus was glad it was going to be a quiet morning. He relished these small bits of serenity in a usual, busy, bustling workweek. 

Sighing, he reached into his blazer pocket and took out his earbuds. He proceeded to put them in his ears, and reached into his other pocket to turn on his music. As his favorite song filled his ears, he hummed along.

He idly admired his fingers, of which had a new manicure of midnight blue nail polish with gold specks of glitter adorning the edges. Blue which matched the streaks in his dark hair and eye shadow. He grinned, feeling a burst of pride.

He knew how to make the best come out of people, including himself -- well, at least physically and on the surface anyway. Which totally contributed to an overall feeling of self confidence.

He felt good today. Maybe he would actually hit up happy hour tonight with the krew.

Or even that new club, and meet someone interesting tonight. Or two. Or more. Man, woman...Who knows what things might come, he mused, grinning to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement a bit further down the platform.

Someone, a rather tall, lean man dressed in black, rose up from his seat, looking a bit unsteady. His arms were flailing a little bit.

Probably some drunk, Magnus thought.

Although, his inner voice argued, the guy appeared to be wearing a suit and nice shoes. 

His face, from this distance looked VERY pale. 

The guy stepped forward...one, two, staggering, three, four. 

Then he stumbled, looking like he lost all control of mental faculties, and plunged straight off the platform, out cold --

_Down five feet, right onto the subway tracks._

F train, 2 minutes, the LCD display read. Magnus eyes widened. 

HOLY SHIT.

Magnus's legs had already begun to move on their own accord, even before his brain registered what was happening. 

Magnus _ran_ down the platform toward the place where that man had just fallen, as if his own life had _depended_ upon it.

He had _two_ minutes...


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bad at summaries! Maybe there will be one in due time. Anyway, story is progressing along. Thanks for continuing along with the ride! :)

“Hello, hello? Are you okay? Please wake up...” a voice kept repeating.

There was also short, deep breaths which would occur every so often in his ears, as if the person was trying to calm down -- for one reason or another.

“Mmmmm…” Alec murmured.

Alec rather liked the melodious tone of this voice. 

It sounded so soothing and musical; he felt like he could listen to it forever.

The faint smell of wood and -- _pine? something else?_ \-- hit his nostrils. So soothing!

And then he noticed that his head was lying on something soft and comfortable. He turned his head slightly to the side, and his cheek brushed against the luxurious feeling material.

Hm, he didn't recall owning anything like this.'

He felt so warm and relaxed, yet the light was getting brighter behind his eyes.

He felt fingers brush his cheek with a firm touch.

_Once, twice, three times. Wow, the tingles..._

He wondered dimly who exactly was touching him, since he lived alone

\-- _did he go home with someone last night? Was this still a dream? -_-

But at this moment, he felt so secure, he found that he didn't really care much.

The touch was _oh so_ tender!

He hummed as he felt fingers at his neck, pressing in slightly. This second touch unexpectedly sent more warm tingles through him. 

He took a deep breath, shuddering from the sparks causing by that touch. 

_But waaaaait...taking that breath made his chest hurt!_ his brain registered.

_What?_

_What?!_

His eyes suddenly flew open, and immediately shut tightly against the brightness of the light. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned, bringing his hand to his eyes to shield from the glare. With his hand over his eyes, he peeked through the crevices. 

He wasn’t home.

He was outside – and he was not sitting, he was lying down.

Suddenly he remembered where he was. Wasn’t he sitting down before? 

And he could also make out large hands, with dark blue glittery nail polish -- quite pretty, he thought idly -- directly in his line of vision, which slowly reached out toward him. 

Alec slowly moved his hand away from his face. His hand slid down to a hard surface -- so he was lying on this, not a bed.

Dimly he could make out – the subway platform? He found himself looking into a pair of large, almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes, glistening with gold, and the warmest look he has ever seen. They were full of concern.

His vision was still spotty and blurry, so he couldn't really make out the details, or see the face of this person too well.

“You’re awake. I’m so glad. Anyway the paramedics are coming,” the owner of the eyes stated, in that melodious voice. The annoying glare of the lights and the spottiness caused by what just happened were keeping him from seeing the entirety of his surroundings.

But Alec could sense the smile and energy which accompanied that voice. The face he still could not make out terribly well, but he could see the richness of the tanned complexion. 

_Was that clear lip gloss on the lips?_ A tinge of shine…_Matching the glitter on the nails. So sparkly!_

He licked his lips, almost giggling at the absurd thought. But he didn’t. The current situation was just too weird to process at the moment in his head…

The sounds were slowly coming back too – the footsteps echoing down the platform, the rush of various sounds of murmured voices, trains running…

The train! _Work_!

Alec tried to sit up, but there that was, that chest pain again. OW!

It was so bad, he lost his breath temporarily.

“Oof!” he complained, one hand flying to his chest, and he laid down back down on the ground, his head hitting the floor a bit harder than he expected.

He winced.

“Now, now,” that same voice murmured. Could a voice sound this amazing? Alec thought, getting dazed just from listening to it.

“Don’t overexert yourself, you’ve been through a lot.”

He felt his hand being taken by two warmer hands, and he instantly felt much calmer, more grounded by the warmth. 

It was so comforting…and tingly beyond anything he has ever felt with anyone...

A flurry of heavier footfalls were getting closer, and then Alec sensed another presence right next to the owner of the eyes.

“Hello, thank you so much for staying with him. We can take it from here, now,” a deeper, authoritative voice stated.

Alec felt the warm hands retract from the grip.

Alec was disappointed, and his hand floundered, missing the warm touch.

“Okay, great,” the melodious voice reported, “What hospital are you taking him to?”

Alec tried but just couldn’t follow the conversation; he was dazing out again…

_Come back,_ he thought, _please come back._

He wanted those warm hands to keep holding his…it had felt so _safe_…

A bright light appeared, way too brightly, “How are we doing today? I’m a paramedic, can you tell me your name?”

Alec looked up and saw the dark blue top with a EMERGENCY symbol on the lapel, and an ID was being thrust into his face. 

Alec blinked twice and licked his lips, trying to better clear his vision. He was still seeing spots in front of his eyes, and he felt extremely tired.

“Alec,” he rasped, suddenly getting an attack of the coughs.

“Ow!” he complained between coughs as each cough assailed his chest.

“You hit your chest when you fell onto the tracks. According to reports, you seemed already out cold before you fell off the platform,” the guy said.

“Thank goodness the guy who saved you got to you when you did. Swooped down and carried you back up all on his own, at least that’s what a few witnesses said. The train had been about to come too. You are one lucky man today, Alec.”

The guy took out his walkie-talkie and said something into it.

“But we do need to bring you to the hospital for observation, just to make sure you do not have any serious injuries to your head, face, or chest..."

My face? Alec thought. Why did they say that? Did something happen to my face? 

The paramedic was still speaking, "...before, you just blacked out on us again. That may or may not be something the doctors would want to check out. Okay, do you have any allergies to food or medication"?"

"No," Alec stated. 

"Do you have anyone you would like to call to let them know where you are?”

“Isabelle Lightwood, my sister, and Jace Wayland, my coworker,” Alec said, slowly enunciating the phone numbers. 

It was really hard for him to concentrate on the information, given the condition he was in. His head was feeling fuzzy, again.

“Ok, we will give them a call. My partner is coming down, and we are going to put you onto a stretcher and put you in the ambulance.”

Alec managed a nod.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about his savior, the one with the warm brown eyes and warm fingers that had made his skin tingle – _coincidence? _

But he felt himself fading out again…His eyes felt heavy, and he closed his eyes. 

Faintly he felt a collar put around his neck and a mask being placed on his face, most likely an oxygen mask. 

He felt the oxygen coming on. 

He took a few deep breaths. It was quite soothing. 

Time to rest, he thought, allowing himself to close his eyes. 

_Time to rest._

.........

Alec regained consciousness again. 

He was lying on a stretcher in an ambulance, and it had just arrived at the hospital.

The spottiness in front of his eyes had subsided for the most part, but now he felt a soreness around his eyes.

In fact, he could barely open his left eye, it felt incredibly swollen. With his right eye, he looked up at the concerned paramedic who sat by him. 

The paramedic removed his oxygen mask.

"We let you rest," he stated. "You had just gone through a terrible ordeal. There was nothing abnormal about your vitals or your breathing, so we just let you be."

Alec attempted a small smile of gratefulness, but winced at the pain which shot through his face. 

The paramedic noticed, and made a bag of ice for him. 

"Here," he said, "We are going to ice that eye, to make the swelling go down, okay?."

He nodded, holding the ice pack to his face.

"Brace yourself, we are going to bring you out now, okay? Please excuse any slight jolts, we will try to be as careful as possible." 

Alec nodded.

He found himself being wheeled out of the ambulance, and then through the ER doors. 

The hospital walls and ceiling were a stark white, and there were people sitting by the front desk/triage area, while down the hallway he could see patients in stretcher/beds lining the hallway toward the main area.

The paramedics stopped to chat with the front desk briefly, and then Alec was wheeled into an area sectioned off by curtains.

"Someone will be with you in a moment," the paramedic said. 

"Thank you, for everything," Alec managed to whisper. 

"Best of luck, I hope you recover well," said the paramedic. 

He turned to leave, then stopped and walked back again quickly, as if he had forgotten something. He went into his breast pocket and fished out a small card.

"Oh yeah, keep this card with you," he said, tucking it into Alec's bag of belongings. "It's ---"

The walkie talkie crackled, and the paramedic looked apologetic. "I have to run. Again good luck!" He said, and disappeared behind the curtain. 

Alec took a deep breath. He was finally alone, at least for a minute. 

Time to process what had happened this morning. 

Wow, just wow, he thought. Look at what happened just because I missed eating breakfast this morning. 

"Alec Lightwood?" A firm female voice spoke. 

Alec opened his eyes. The nurse smiled at him. 

She had kind, dark eyes and skin, with hair in a low bun.

"Hi, I am Catarina Loss, NP. You came in here not too long ago. We just processed your paperwork, and you will be going up to Room 215B once it is ready. For now, I will be taking your vitals, and giving you some paperwork to look at". 

He nodded and gave the nurse a small smile, as he allowed her to take his vitals.

"We will need to do a CT scan of your head and chest, just to make sure there was no serious damage, since that took the brunt of your fall, and it does not appear you broke anything. Thank god for small blessings, right?" 

Alec managed a small smile. 

"Oh," Catarina added, "One more thing ---"

"Hermano!!" a loud female voice yelled, accompanied by heavy, rapidly approaching footsteps. 

Alec nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion. 

He clucked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, seeing his impetuous younger sister Isabelle Lightwood storm into the room. 

"Oh my god, I am so glad you are okay!" Isabelle said. 

Her arms were spread out, about to give her brother one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. 

Then she really looked at him again, and then stopped in her tracks. 

"Oh my god, hermano..." she trailed off.

"Man, am I in that bad of a shape, Izzy?" Alec joked. "It feels like my eye is swollen, it seems."

"Well, you did fall onto the tracks, dear brother. Have you gotten a chance to see yourself?" Isabelle asked slowly.

Alec shook his head. He winced at the pain. "Got a mirror?" he asked. 

Isabelle fished in her purse for a mirror and held it up to Alec's face. 

He gasped inwardly.

The face looking back at him was borderline unrecognizable. 

His left eye was swollen half shut, while there was a half-healed gash across his forehead. There were various sized bruises on his left cheek and his lip was busted. 

Not to mention his chest still hurt from time to time. And he could barely move.

"Boy," he murmured. "Alec, you really did a number on yourself this time, buddy." 

Isabelle must have seen his shock, because she quickly withdrew the mirror and touched the side of his face comfortingly.

"No worries, hermano. At least there are no broken bones in your face, and as the nurse briefed us, you have not experienced any sequela r/t to head trauma." 

"Us?" Alec asked curiously.

"Hey buddy," a familiar warm voice said soothingly.

Oh god, no, Alec thought. He froze.

A pair of oh so familiar heterochromatic eyes and a heartwarming smile peeked in from the hallway. 

"It's me, Jace." 

Alec shuddered.

Oh god, of all the people to see him in this state. 

It was certainly _not_ supposed to be Jace. 

"You know, if you had not wanted to do the proposal, you should just have told us straight up. I figure there are much easier ways to get out of it," he joked. 

He strode into the room confidently and looked directly at Alec. 

Alec looked away, flushing.

"Wow, you took a beating, alright," he stated, his gaze becoming noticeably softer. 

He took Alec's hand in his, and his thumbs made small continuous circles on his palm. 

Surprised, Alec looked down at their entwined hands, feeling tingles.

Alec knew that it was mostly just one-sided, that he was having these feelings. 

It did feel really nice having his hand held -- finally -- by his unrequited crush of two years....

But strangely enough, Alec did not feel as elated as he should be.

Instead his mind went to the large warm hands, adorned with dark blue and gold glittery nails, that had grounded him during his time of need...

He cleared his throat. 

"Wow. Jace," he managed. "Not exactly the ideal circumstances to meet you this morning, huh."

"Don't worry about anything," Jace added, continuing to rub Alec's hand slowly, tightening his grip, his eyes on him.

"Work knows. We are all rooting for you buddy." 

Especially me, his gaze stated. 

Jace's gaze seemed to linger as he held Alec's gaze unmistakeningly, through those magnetic two toned eyes. 

Alec blinked.

Somehow a few days ago, this would have been an earth shattering moment for him. 

But right now, Alec was just not feeling it as much as he thought he would. 

Catarina cleared her throat. Alec had almost forgotten she was there.

"Just a few more minutes, okay?" she admonished the visitors.

"Alec needs his rest, and then we need to take him in for labs and CT scans. But you two can be in the waiting room if you would like to see him afterwards. And Isabelle, you will be briefed by attending."

Both Isabelle and Jace nodded.

"Uhh...any news about who picked me up from the tracks?" he added.

Both visitors shook their head. 

Catarina stated, "No. But I heard he stayed until the paramedic came."

"Yes, he stayed. And he held my hand too. The feeling was...quite magical," Alec said automatically, before he realized what he was saying. 

Catarina, Isabelle, and Jace all stared at him.

Alec, suddenly realizing what he had said, started giggling helplessly. 

Soon everyone was caught up in giggles.

"Man, Lightwood," Jace stated. "You need to get it together, son."

"Okay, time to go, " Catarina stated firmly. "We will call you two back once we are finished."

...

There was a big wildflower bouquet on the side table, when Alec returned from the CT scans. 

Isabelle and Jace were sitting in the room, having been told they could come in to greet Alec upon his return.

Isabelle sighed happily. "Ooh flowers!" she screeched happily.

Catarina looked at her, amused. 

"These weren't your doing?" she asked. 

Isabelle shook her head. "Nah I'm not a flowers type of chick," she deadpanned with a smirk.

Alec peered at the bouquet.

There was a small card, with the name "Alexander" on it.

Alec stared at the beautiful bouquet, longing to touch the soft petals. His heart warmed.

Alec just _loved_ flowers. 

Catarina peered more closely at the bouquet. It was not your traditional wildflower bouquet that might be selling on the street corner.

Red hibiscus... And Javanese white edelweiss.

A most delicate flower.

In fact these types of flowers were found in nature within the recesses of the mountains of Indonesia.

Set amidst other flowering plants, of which many were also found within Indonesia.

She'd recognize the plants anywhere. This type of wildflower we bouquet was extremely rare.

In fact, Catarina only knew of it because one of her best friends dabbled in botany/kept his own greenhouse, and somehow always seemed to have it in plentiful stock.

Her eyes narrowed, and she felt a devilish look coming into her eyes, which she squashed quickly.

Not a proper look for a nurse still on duty.

Off duty, however, all bets were off. 

"Do you need anything else for now? Unfortunately I have another call," she said apologetically, pointing to her beeper. 

"Not right now, see you later?" Alec asked, smiling.

Catarina nodded, smiled and turned to leave. Yup, she got another call, alright.

Hm you got a bit of explaining to do, old friend...

She wanted answers.

And she was going to get them.

Seemed as opportune of a time to take her break, she mused.

"Oh, by the way, "he added, "these are a great touch for the room. He motioned toward the flowers.

Catarina smiled. "Well, wish the hospital could take credit for that, but we cannot. That's great you have someone that cares about you so much."

With a wave, she left the room.

"Oh?" Alec stated. He looked confused. 

But then the look passed, and he smiled. 

"Well I hope they stay alive for the duration of my stay. They cheer me up. Isabelle or Jace, could you get me my stuff from my bag, and my phone?" 

They got to work. 

As they did so, a small card happened to fall from the bag onto the floor below the tray table. 

The card lay on the floor, unnoticed.

***********

"So, red hibscius and Javanese edelweiss huh? Care to tell me a story today?" She texted.

"Why, dear, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Came the text back.

Then another text arrived, just as quickly. "Wait, how do you know ---"

"Oh drop that evasive clueless act. There's no way in hell anyone could get Javanese edelweiss in such short notice. Others might buy that. But not me."

Catarina grinned. She'd gotten the ace in the hole this time.

"Anyway how do you think I know??? _The guys on my floor. I'm his official nurse._"

There was no response for awhile, and she knew she had won.

The three dots on the message list finally emerged.

"Oh, is he?" 

Score!!! Catarina thought gleefully.

Silence. Then three dots again...

"Okay, okay, you've got me. Wow, so he's on your floor? That's certainly the coincidence."

Yaaaaaaaas! Catarina thought, grinning. 

_"I want a great story_!" she typed into the message bar. 

"Okay..."

Catarina could imagine her friend's sigh over the phone lines. "Over lunch? Or over the phone?" 

This was going to be interesting. 

.....

_Sighing, he shut the phone off. _

_ He could never pull one over dear old Catarina, even as he was able to fool everyone else._

_ Morning pow-wows went great, no one even had any idea of the morning he'd had. _

_However, the face of the man that he had saved earlier this morning had never strayed far from his thoughts. _

_ He did not know why, but there was just something about him. And the way that he held his hands, as if he didn't want him to let him go..._

_He just had to see him again._

.......

"So, you are someone's knight in shining armor, eh?" Catarina teased half an hour later, tipsy after 2 mojitos at her favorite brunch spot.

"Oh be quiet, _you_," her friend admonished darkly, his brown eyes flashing even more gold than usual, his mouth twisted into an expression where he was trying his best not to grin.

He huffed, stirred his Martini with his pinky, and attempted to glare at his friend, who was staring back at him with a smug expression from across the table.

He failed.

Catarina laughed uproariously.


	3. The Only Way Left to Go is Up :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is slowly getting better, and *someone* finally manages to get a first peek at a recovering Alec post-accident

Magnus tapped incessantly on the table in the conference room with his pen.

Tap, tap, tap. 

It was 12pm and he was already itching to leave.

It had been a slow day today. Catarina had said she was free later day after 4pm, and he wanted to meet up with her again. 

Maybe even probe a little more about the guy who he had saved on the track a few days ago.

He smiled as he remembered the conversation they had at lunch the other day.

_Catarina looked triumphant as she folded her hands against her chest. During their lunch meeting, Catarina had kept teasing him throughout. _

_“Magnus Bane! Superhero! All that, and your manicure and hair remains intact,” she joked. _

_Thenh eyes grew serious. "So, do you think you will ever try to meet up with him? I’m sure he’s very curious about you…”_

_“You think?” Magnus asked, feeling uncertain._

_He had given his card to the paramedic to give to the man before he left the scene. But nothing had come out of it, and eventually he had almost forgotten about that little detail. _

_“I mean he absolutely adored the bouquet on the first day. And then the other one you sent yesterday,” she stated in mock annoyance, sighing._

_“They couldn’t both fit in the room, so he gifted it to the nursing station. Believe me, everyone is swooning over you right now.”_

Magnus grinned to himself.

The sound of someone clearing his throat alerted him back to reality.

“Ah Papa?” Raphael Santiago, co-founder of Pandemonium Inc., and long time friend, looked over the conference table at him, and was snapping his fingers at his face.

“I was asking you a question about the new winter line. Earth to Papa! What’s up with you. You have been daydreaming these past couple of days!”

Magnus blushed.

“Ay dios mio…” Raphael muttered, suddenly understanding. “New love interest, I see” He sighed. 

“Well please don’t let this one trip you up. You have a tendency to fall hard, and then you forget minute details while at work. Please try to rein this one in early.”

“No, no, it’s nothing of the sort. No one new,” Magnus stated empathetically.

However, his mind was already far away as he spoke those words. He needed it to be 4pm already!!

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the meeting.

*******************

A gift basket of dried fruit, chocolate, cookies, and cheeses arrived by messenger, with stems of the red hisbicius and white edelweiss amidst the basket. 

Alec was surprised to receive it. 

This was kinda weird...he thought. But cool! 

He was taught never to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wondered if it was from work, his boss had been known to be showy from time to time, which would explain this type of spectacle.

The nurses all aahed and oohed.

This time there was a note attached. Alec read the note. “Best wishes for your recovery. – MB” written in a very elegant script. 

Hmm MB? He didn't know an MB. He felt funny accepting gifts from someone he didn’t know.

However, the nurses did not have any such qualms.

“This is sooo romantic!” one of them gushed.

“Romantic?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, that totally does not describe my situation as all. I’m as single as could be,” he stated, sighing inwardly. 

He was definitely missing something, and it made him ache at that moment. But he did not know what it was…

Alec offered to share some of the items in the gift basket with the nursing station.

“You are our new best friend!” the nurses cheered. Alec grinned. Everyone was so nice; it seemed like this was a good place to work.

....

Izzy came to visit later that afternoon.

“Ooh, you got a gift? And with the same flowers in it!” she yelled.

Without asking, she grabbed some chocolates from the bag. Opening one, she popped it in her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back mockingly. “I looooove swiss chocolate, so smooth,” she moaned.

Alec stifled a laugh at Izzy’s over-the-top antics. 

Then she noticed the card in the basket. 

Snatching it up, she read it aloud.

“Ooh, note with initials this time! MB...Let’s find out who your secret admirer is!” she giggled.

Alec only smiled. His sister could be totally incorrigible sometimes. 

Izzy was determined though.

“If anyone can figure this out, it’s me,” she declared. “I have my ways…”

“Have fun,” Alec said, amused, grinning at his sister. She definitely had a multitude of energy, alright! 

A nurse came in just then, holding a medicine cup.

“Time for your pain medication!”

Izzy moved aside to allow her to administer the medication to Alec.

“Hmm you look much better this morning, Mr. Lightwood. Did you eat your breakfast?"

Alec nodded.

“Good, you shouldn’t have this on an empty stomach,” the nurse said, smiling. 

While waiting on the nurse to leave, Izzy idly glanced at both the flower bouquets and the gift basket.

Man, someone was certainly thinking of her big brother! She did not think it was from his workplace, those flowers just seemed way too specific in taste for them just to be a general type of thing, and then this gift basket was exotic and expensive! 

Totally her thing, of course, as Izzy was used to dating suitors who were rich and also had good taste.

But Alec?

Alec was low-key and was never aware of these things.

In fact, she was not even sure if he was aware of certain things within himself, like his sexuality. He had always been reserved and reclusive when they were growing up.

He had never really pursued members of the opposite sex as he was getting older.

However, she had noticed him looking once or twice at boys his age, longingly. But then he would look away quickly, with a look of awkwardness and shame on his face. 

They never totally talked about it.

However, in the past few years, Izzy would throw men’s magazines in his face like GQ or Maxim, remarking on the cute guys in the photo spreads. 

Alec would slap them away but he had not acted indignant or totally dismiss them. 

Later, she would catch him looking at the magazines, and noting their outfits and styling.

She had smiled to herself, chalking that up as a small triumph.

Also, lately, Izzy could joke about things with Alec about guys flirting with him or looking at him, and she noticed that he did not get defensive at all about it, only rolling his eyes at her eagerness.

Incidentally, Izzy had also caught the glances he was exchanging with his coworker Jace earlier in the hospital room.

She had worked with Jace once or twice in the industry. 

Now, Jace, she surmised, appeared to be the omnipotent ladies man, total masculinity, but he would also make eyes at guys from time to time.

She had seen confusion settle in Alec’s eyes during the exchange this morning, cheeks flushing_ \-- _even more so after they were holding hands.

_ Alec had a crush on him!_ she realized. And Jace was encouraging it!

Ugh, of all the people to crush on.

She wished Jace would just stop it, because her brother certainly did not deserve to get hurt from all of this.

And she would have to break knuckles if she needed to, in order to protect her brother.

As Izzy looked down, she noticed a small card, blank side up, on the floor under the rolling table.

Hmm, that’s odd, she thought. She bent down to pick it up. _Magnus Bane, CEO/Marketing/Co-founder, Pandemonium Fashions Inc._

Hmm, one of the largest fashion corporations out there.

She loved their clothes, in fact she had a few outfits that were featured on the latest Vogue. 

Then another thought hit her. 

_M-B?_ _Wait…like what was on the card that came with the gift?!_ she mused. _Hmm…the plot thickens_! 

Izzy looked over at Alec, who was just about to finish with the nurse.

“Alec, I’ll come back a bit later, okay?” she said, walking over to give him a kiss on the head. “Love you.”

“Love you back,” Alec said. He watched his sister leave. Then the nurse finished documenting the medication records and left the room.

Alec could already feel the pain medication kick in, these were strong, and made him sleepy. Within the next 45 minutes, Alec started to doze off.

As he was wavering in and out, there were muted voices floating in and out of the hallway, since his door had remained open.

“By the way, I saw the guy who dropped off that amazing wildflower bouquet yesterday. So sweet! Not to mention a total hottie! Total eye candy, isn’t he? And those midnight blue nails with glitter! With spiky black hair! He’s so unreal!”

Hmmm? Glittery blue nails?

That detail certainly provoked Alec’s mind a bit, but it did not completely register, as he was floating toward dreamland by then.

********************

Catarina showed up later that afternoon. 

“Good morning Alec,” she said in her cheery voice. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

Alec opened one reluctant eye, as he had still been sleeping. “I’m okay, I guess,” he said slowly.

“My chest hurts less than yesterday, so that’s a good thing right? And I’m lucky to be alive.”

The last words rolled off his tongue, his attempt at making a joke. But as soon as he heard them, he winced. 

There were actually no truer words said, given the situation he was in.

“Yes, that you are, young man,” Catarina said seriously.

She pointed to the lab results she held in her hand.

“We may know why you passed out that morning. When was the last time you went to the doctor?” she asked, looking pointedly at him. 

Alec gulped. 

It had been so long ago he did not even remember. “Uhh..”

“Because your hemoglobin level is 5.5, honey,” she stated quietly.

“Uhh,” Alec stated, at a loss. “Is that bad?”

“Bad? Usually someone your gender and age has hemoglobin counts between 12-14. You are not only in single digits, but 5.5. Usually doctors want to transfuse at 8!” Catarina said, with the hint of a laugh. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. 

Catarina had almost sounded like she was bordering on snarky, but in a good way – kind of like your very best friend being snarky and being awesome in conversations.

He grinned at that, but then his smile fell as Catarina put on her serious face.

“We will need to transfuse, just to see if your body is able to bounce back from this,” Catarina said.

“Is it really that necessary?” Alec asked plaintively.

The idea of a blood transfusion just sounded really crazy to him. Weren’t those normally just given to those in serious situations, such as car accidents or other major things?

All he did was pass out. 

Well,b the falling on the tracks. 

Right. He still couldnt' believe that happened to him. 

He sighed. "What does that involve?" he asked Catarina.

"Not much," Catarina said, "We get the doctors’ order, you need to sign the consent, then we bring it down for blood typing. They do all the preparing and they prepare the IV, you just lie there for about 5-6 hours, and someone will come in to do vitals every so often, and ask you if you feel any abnormal effects like itching or if you feel ill." You actually even nap if you feel sleepy. Most patients i know just relax and appreciate the nap."

Alec smiled. "Well then, it does not sound too bad. I am ready anytime," he said. 

Catarina smiled. "Great! I will just let the staff downstairs know about this, so they can type your blood. In the meantime, I need to you fill out these consent forms..."

**************

Alec found himself lying in bed, half sitting up, as the IV set was set up and the drip began. He found himself start to get sleepy 10 minutes into the transfusion drip.

The nurses had bundled him up with a soft blanket and also gave him an extra pillow, so that he wouldn't get cold during the transfusion.

Truthfully he was feeling pretty good right about now. He decided to look at his phone one last time before taking a snooze. His reflection off the phone made him wince. Oh right, my face and eyes are so busted, he thought sadly.

There was hardly any pain anymore, but the bruising on his face and eyes were will visible. 

At least the swelling had gone down, so he could recognize himself; before his face had been so puffy, you couldn't even make out his eyes.

"Well that's an improvement," he thought idly.

He opened his eyes so wide as he could, then relaxed his face, and then did it again while looking into the reflection of his phone display. 

He suddenly felt really silly and goofy, even though he really didn't have any reason to be.

It was not as if someone had caught him doing such a thing.

Oh Alec, you really need some rest, he thought.

Well, might as well take a photo for posterity, he thought. 

Turning his phone on, he put on his best smile and snapped.

Then he scrutinized the image. Not bad, aside from the fading bruises.

He could imagine Izzy saying, "You look like a badass, how go break some hearts, big brother."

He grinned at the image. Then he felt self conscious. No reason to be, he thought, feeling silly again. No one was here. 

Laughing to himself, he put his phone away. He turned to look at the IV pump. Five more hours to go, he thought.

He felt a yawn coming on. Okay, time to get in some zzzz, he thought, as he sat up to flick off the light.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow pass the window of his door. Probably the nurses making rounds, he thought, as he drifted off to sleep. 

************* 

In the hallway, Magnus was peering from around the corner. The guy had looked up, and almost caught him staring. His heart was beating furiously.

4pm had come, and he had left work with the quickness, to try to meet up with Catarina at the hospital.

But not before greeting all the nurses at the nursing station like usual, who all immediately swarmed to him, nursing notes be damned.

Ah, one of the bouquets, he noted, admiring the masterfully crafted arrangement that only he knew how to do. 

It made the nursing station look so lovely. 

The staff were so very friendly and attentive toward him, asking about makeup and fashion advice, asking if he had a brother, asking if he had a girlfriend. 

It was all quite charming.

Of course he reciprocated in kind. 

People were his business, and he did it well.

Even if he put his own spin on it, a little flattery here, a little wink there, and making sure everyone was included in the conversation.

When Catarina finally arrived, she even brought his attention to it.

"As usual, you got the whole team eating out of your hand, Magnus," she had stated in a mock accusing tone. 

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Magnus had teased, turning innocent eyes on Catarina.

She just huffed. "Oh please. Now I'll have to spend every day into the next week hearing from everyone what a gorgeous friend I have, blah blah blah, just like every other time you decided to pay a visit."

She rolled her eyes, but not really annoyed at her oldest friend.

As they were walking down the hall to the eatery, Catarina stopped.

"Sooo..." she said conspiratorially, lowering her voice,"Interested in taking a look at the guy whom you saved?"

Magnus stopped and looked at her.

"Hmm, I don’t know about that,” he stated, suddenly feeling shy. He didn't know why he felt shy, he had been thinking about him for the past few days, and had been planning on alluding to this during their meetup today. 

It was nice thinking about how things had occurred, and then to know that because of him, the guy was safe and on the road to recovery. 

Yes, they did have some sort of connection when at the subway station, but then again that could have just been due to the crisis at hand. 

However, crisis or not, Magnus had not been able to get him out of his mind; admittedly he was running out of excuses for this.

"Wow...with the gifts and all, and now you decide to get shy when you get an opportunity to see him?!" Catarina asked incredulously.

"The fashion magnate, Magnus Bane, co-founder of a large fashion corporation. Shy!"

She started cracking up. 

Some heads peeked out from a few doors in the hallway -- she had been _that_ loud.

"Sorry! she apologized. "Shhhhh!"

She shushed herself, then began to laugh quietly to herself.

The look on Magnus's face was one of disbelief and amusement. "Long day for you? I think you've lost it hun," he teased, smiling.

"You're weird dude," Catarina stated.

"Um it's great you came to see me. But you can visit me anytime. This guy is up there! Just go and take a peek! He's in the room, undergoing a blood transfusion. He’s not going anywhere." 

She nudged him in the ribs. "you know you want to! Just meet me back down at the eatery."

Magnus huffed. "Okay, okay! If it will make you stop bothering me, then I will!" He stuck his tongue out at her, then turned to walk to the elevators.

*******

5th floor. Magnus's heart was pounding as the doors opened.

_He was so not ready for this. _

He looked at the signs. Room 506, to the left.

Cautiously he walked down the hallway. 506. His heart seemed to thud louder with every step he took. _Get it together, Magnus!_ he thought to himself.

It was a windowed door. From where he was, he could see that the light was on.

Magnus crept as closely as he could to the side of the window of the door and attempted to peek in at an angle while attempting to keep himself hidden.

"Ohhhh," he gasped, sucking in his teeth.

There was a tall guy wearing a hospital gown, sitting in his bed, and hooked up to an IV.

Blood transfusion...right, thought Magnus.

But wait, was it _the_ guy?

He looked completely different from how he had found him. The bruises on his face had faded considerably, and the swelling around his eyes had gone down, revealing a set of large, beautiful hazel eyes.

He was also doing something really weird but cute with his eyes as he looked at his phone.

Then he wrinkled his nose, and Magnus had giggled, the movement being absolutely adorable.

As the guy took a selfie, that _smile_ had come out.

Oh my god, Magnus thought, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. He's _gorgeous_!

Then the guy had looked up, and Magnus ran down the hallway with the quickness. And hid around the corner.

But still looking down the hallway where 506 was. 

A goofy smile had crept onto his face.

Magnus had just fallen a little bit _in_ _love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming shortly :)
> 
> Anyway if you have made it this far, thank you for sticking it out with us :)


	4. Worlds Colliding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's and Alec's world just keeps getting smaller and smaller, until fate rears its head at an inopportune moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter somehow turned out ***much** longer the other ones; so sorry about that! Anyway i hope you enjoy!

_“Heeeeeey!”_

Magnus heard a shrill voice echoed from further down the hallway, accompanied by clickety-clackety footsteps, which appeared to be getting faster and closer.

Hmm, Magnus thought idly, sounded like how someone who was wearing stiletto boots might sound when trying to run, Magnus thought with amusement and a smile.

Some might have found it odd that he would know that off the bat. But he just _did_. Since he worked with many models during his shows, that sound was actually quite common around his company.

Seemed like someone’s got places to go, he thought. But at this hour?

Weren’t visiting hours just about over? 

It was actually quite late now, and he had turned the corner, coming toward the area with the elevators. He smiled, thoughts of the cute dark haired hazel eyed beauty he had just spied on, going around in his head.

He couldn’t believe he had finally seen him.

His heart was still beating madly. 

_Alexander,_ he thought, _ah, my heart –_

Suddenly, Magnus was _tackled_ from behind, sending him flying forward! And both individuals hit the floor, _hard._

“Oof!” Magnus huffed, trying to catch his breath. He found himself at one with the floor, his arms and legs splayed out and at awkward angles. And with someone half on top of him, now muttering unintelligibly. 

It was a woman's voice...?

He quickly turned his head to get a glimpse while trying to disentangle himself from the mystery tackler.

A mess of long shiny dark hair, accompanied by very familiar looking eyes, and regal features accompanied the face of a very pretty girl.

Her cheeks now burned pink with embarrassment. 

“Well, that did not go as well as I envisioned it in my head,” the girl muttered in a disappointed voice. 

She slowly got up on one knee, patting down her red bodycon dress and white trench coat. Then she gingerly got all the way back up, balancing precariously on her silver stiletto boots.

“Uh, you _planned_ to knock me over?” Magnus asked in wonder.

He had since gotten back up. He looked down at himself – his perfectly pressed collared midnight blue silk shirt with skinny silver tie was now creased, along with his tailored grey pants. 

And his hair was probably all over the place now, he thought wryly, his hand going to his head and checking his hair. At the very least, he knew that part of his bangs with the dark blue highlights had fallen down since some were now in his eyes.

The girl had obviously targeted his head as the point of contact when she had tackled him.

Well -- it wasn't as if he was going to go out tonight to the club after this anyway.

That would have normally been his typical night out, but somehow, he had lost the urge to do so after having run into a certain hazel eyed beauty. 

Speaking of which, this girl looked_ awfully_ familiar –

“So, what are you, a peeping Tom or something?” the girl’s shrill voice broke into Magnus’s thoughts. 

Refocusing himself, his gaze caught the very intense stare of the smartly dressed girl.

Hmm in fact…her clothes were all too familiar...

“Ah, I see you like our Fall “Young Sophisticate” line, eh?” Magnus mused, after scanning her outfit quickly.

“Your line?” the girl asked questioningly. 

Then the light bulb appeared, reflecting itself as a twinkle in her dark eyes.

“Oh my god, Pandemonium Fashions, the global fashion company. Ooh! I l looooove your clothing, so great!” she screeched happily. 

Suddenly Magnus found himself in a tight, air-busting hug by this enthusiastic girl.

“You guys are so talented! I always want to buy out your line whenever I go shopping!” she sighed dramatically.

Magnus laughed wholeheartedly. 

He liked this girl’s personality a lot. Actually, he mused, she was magnetically attractive, that body! If he had not already set his sights on the boy, she would have definitely been on the brain...

“So why were you staring into Alec’s room?” the girl continued. 

_Uhhh…caught! _

Magnus’s mind raced a mile a minute, his voice dry. 

He was trying to think up an excuse, but no easy explanation came to mind. 

Wow, Magnus, he thought, you are a bit slow tonight! Usually he would ad lib with a flirty comeback or something really smart. _Man, perhaps you hit your brain tonight when you were tackled, because nothing’s working!_

“—or are you my brother’s new boyfriend?” the girl asked, narrowing her eyes and looking at his face.

“B-boyfriend?” Magnus stammered, flushing, “N-no, I---”

Oh! So, this was Alexander’s sister?

Ah, no wonder why he had thought she looked familiar in some way. She did resemble Alexander to some extent…

He found the girl suddenly _thisclose_ to his face, looking intently. He stumbled backwards in response. Jeez...

“You’re hot!” she blurted out.

“You definitely know your makeup, love that eye shadow. And look at your hair and manicure, they are to die for!” 

She grabbed his hand to inspect the elegantly long painted glossy midnight blue nails with gold glitter. 

Then she paused and looked at him again.

“I did get that right, didn’t I?” she said a little more uncertainly. 

Her voice started speeding up.

“-- about the guy part? That you liked guys? I’m so sorry if I got that wrong. It’s just that you were staring into the window so intently at my brother, it was like he was the only thing in the world that mattered to you, and I was soooo happy because he’s done nothing but pine for this asshole who plays everyone. Jace, this golden boy at work. My brother’s sensitive and I don’t want to see him hurt, and—”

The girl’s voice trailed off as she saw Magnus staring at her, his mouth a bit open and slack jawed at the barrage of words that just came out from the petite girl’s mouth.

Wow she’s super friendly, he thought, a grin spreading across his face.

“Oh my god, there I go again, running my mouth as usual,” the girl said, a bit flustered. “Where are my manners?”

She extended her hand in the air toward Magnus, palm down, toward his upper chest, fingers slightly lifted.

Her hand displayed an equally expert looking glossy magenta pink manicure with silver swirls.

“Isabelle Lightwood,” she said in a more restrained dulcet tone, flipping her long hair to one side, fixing Magnus with a direct look that he was sure had enchanted more than one or more unsuspecting suitors and made them fall in love with her instantly.

This was no babe in the woods, so to speak. 

Suddenly a self-confident young lady was in front of him, not a hair out of place, more than familiar with social niceties.

He bet she could handle a crowd, and have everyone eating out the palm of her hand within minutes of an introduction. 

Like attracts like, he thought, amused.

“Charmed, _milady_,” Magnus purred in a low flirtatious yet authoritative tone, pursing his lips, as he took that hand and brought it to his lips for a cordial kiss, fixing her with one of his own looks.

Isabelle’s eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly this self-assured lady left forth a nervous giggle and flushed. It was cute! 

“Wow, are you for real?” she screeched again.

She fanned herself.

“Woot, I actually felt that. I haven’t giggled like that in years. My god, big brother bagged himself a _wild_ one! Didn’t think he had it in him. My brother isn’t exactly the outgoing type that wears his heart on his sleeve. But I suspect you are that type,” Isabelle concluded, giving Magnus another intense, searching look. 

“Oh,” she added, as if she had suddenly remembered something vital,” I don’t think I caught your name.”

“I’m _Magnus,_” he stated, continuing in his low, flirtatious tone, but more to play the role than anything else. 

“Magnus Bane. Right, we haven’t been formally introduced –"

“Oh, the name on the business card that I had picked up!” Isabelle interrupted him.

“Ooh and all the gifts! Those chocolates were delicious! And the flowers…you sent those too right?! They were so beautiful!!” she asked excitedly. 

He just nodded, his mouth twisting in amusement at the dramatics of this girl. 

“Well, you may not be my brother’s boyfriend, but he definitely means something to you,” Isabelle mused. 

She hooked her arm through his, and he looked at her.

“You are going to tell me everything. You like coffee? Let’s get some!” she stated. 

He shrugged. “Why not,” he stated.

“I do like the current company,” he drawled, using his flirtatious tone again. 

She giggled and elbowed him slightly in the ribs.

“Don’t do that too much around my brother, he does tend to be the slightly overreactive jealous type – oops just forget I said anything like that, haha!” 

Her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth, having said too much.

Magnus started laughing. 

Oh, he and Isabelle were going to get along, just fine. 

They grinned at one another, arms still linked, and walked together toward the elevators. 

*****************

"So, tell me again how you saved my brother," Izzy teased. 

"Again?" Magnus laughed, while taking a sip of his Peppermint Mocha.

Izzy had pretty much steered Magnus with a firm arm down a few avenues to her favorite Starbucks by Rockefeller Center. 

The girl had some grip, he mused.

She had held onto him as if she hasn't wanted him to just run off and disappear on her.

Then again, he doubted that had ever happened to her -- well unless they were put off by her ebullient over the top antics and intensity; for some that might have been a lot to get used to.

In terms of beauty, brains, and sophistication, she had it all. Including those Lightwood eyes, so similar yet different when compared with her brother.

Eyes that were now intently gazing at him.

She lowered her voice and said softly, “I can’t thank you enough. Alec is really stubborn in so many ways, including keeping his health in check. He’s been anemic for awhile now, but does not keep up with his diet or iron. He’s also a workaholic, and he will skip breakfast and meals often. I always try my best to keep on top of him but he doesn’t always listen to me. He’s had fainting spells before too because of this --- “

Magnus was surprised. “Really? And even after all of that, he still didn’t make any changes?” 

Izzy shook her head. “No, and he wouldn’t listen to any of us. This work proposal that he’s currently a part of, he’s been working overtime for it, especially since there are slackers on the team. He has never told me, but I think he got passed over as project leader when they assigned Jace to the team. Jace is this conceited coworker of his…”

She trailed off as she made a face.

“Wow, you hate him that much?” Magnus asked, laughing at the expression on her face.

“It’s that obvious isn’t it,” Izzy said, sighing.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I hate hate on him. It’s just the way Alec doesn’t really speak up for himself, and then he ends up being overrun by guys like Jace, who has the seemingly stronger personality and thus ends up getting the position that other more qualified people should have gotten in the first place.”

She made a face again, which made Magnus laugh.

She really couldn’t stand Jace!“

Also,” she added, “I think Alec has a thing for Jace, but I don’t know if it’s more admiration or an actual crush. My brother isn’t exactly adept in his social or personal life, to really know the difference. Yesterday morning, I saw Jace comfort Alec during a visit, and I did not like what I saw. Jace is a player. My brother is sensitive, and I don’t want to see him get played or hurt. I would actually rather see him with someone like you.”

Magnus was stunned at Izzy’s blunt admission.

But what grounds did she even have to base that assumption upon? he wondered.

He never truly met Alec in person. 

“I don’t even really know much about your brother, Izzy. I am not sure I am that person you seek,” Magnus said slowly. 

“But you said you felt something when you rescued him, right?” Izzy pressed on. “Like a feeling…a spark…”

At that, Magnus’s thoughts flashed back to that morning…

_He had two minutes…_

_Two minutes -- to save a life._

_Pure adrenaline fueled his body as Magnus felt his feet start running toward the end of the platform, where the tall man had just plunged down, face first onto the tracks._

_ He heard a faint scream come from somewhere in the station, probably from an observer who saw the guy fall._

_ His feet almost overshot the area he was running into; by then his brain had caught up. _

_Stop! Right here! _

_He then stopped, and jumped directly onto the tracks, making sure to avoid the 3rd rail. _

_ Fortunately, the man did not get close to the 3rd rail, despite his stature. He was lying, crumpled, partially face down. Magnus tried to lift him but he was having trouble. _

_The man was not too heavy, but he was very tall, and Magnus was struggling with that. _

_ Suddenly he could hear the sound of running footsteps getting closer. There were two transit cops who patrolled the station. _

_ Thank god, Magnus thought. “Here, let us give you a hand,” one of them said. _

_“Thank you,” Magnus said gratefully. _

_Together they managed to bring the man back up to the platform, and laid him gently on the platform._

_Magnus took off his pashmina scarf, folded it, and placed it underneath the man’s head for comfort. _

_ The man’s face was already bruised, with the beginnings of black and blue marks on both eyes, already a bit swollen. It was hard to see what he actually looked like with all the bruises and swelling._

_ His face was very pale, and his lips were slightly blue. “Is he okay?” Magnus asked worriedly._

_The transit cop put his index finger to the man’s jugular. “He’s fine but his pulse is a bit weak,” he stated. “What happened?”_

_“I saw him stagger off the bench, and then he plunged off the platform. From where I was standing, it looked like he had passed out before he fell,” Magnus said. _

_“Well, thanks to you, someone alerted the station manager, and somehow they were able to change the train signal, so no train ended up barreling into this station. That would have been too close of a call,” he stated._

_ “Consider yourself a hero.”_

_Magnus flushed, despite himself._

_ For some reason he was not great with receiving these types of compliments. _

_ Weird, since he received compliments for the way he flirted, the way he danced, the way he put on his makeup, or for his clothing line by his colleagues and competition within the industry._

_ But right now, he just felt undeserving of this type of praise. _

_“No, no need for that,” he murmured, brushing it aside._

_ “Just happy he is okay.” _

_At the moment he was feeling rather protective of the unconscious man._

_“Do you mind staying here with him for one second? We will be right back. Hmm, maybe you can try to see if you can get him to open his eyes,” stated the transit cop. _

_ Magnus nodded._

_The transit cop said something into his two-way radio and walked off at a brisk pace._

_Ok, here goes nothing…_

_” Hello, hello, are you okay?” Magnus asked softly, leaning close to the man’s ear so he did not need to speak too loudly._

_Surely the man would not want to be jostled awake by someone yelling at him._

_ He repeated it a few times. _

_The man was breathing, but shallowly._

_Magnus then touched the man’s cheek lightly, and just palpated his carotid to ensure that the pulse was still there._

_ Yes, the pulse was there, and it was beating much more strongly. _

_The man hummed suddenly, and Magnus almost jumped with surprise._

_ “You’re awake,” Magnus said with delight._ _“I’m so glad. Anyway, the paramedics are coming.”_

_ The man’s eyes flew open, only for him to suddenly grimace and cover his eyes, muttering a “Oh my god!“ exclamation, and accompanied with a whiny moan – rather cute reaction, if Magnus were to admit to himself. _

_He himself often complained like that as well._

_ The man then removed his hand from his eyes, and attempted to look at him – which for some reason made Magnus’s heart stop._

_ Was the man looking at his lips?_

_ But what a weird thought that was, why would the man even be looking there at a time like this?_

_ The man did seem a bit unfocused still, though. _

_ And --- did the man just lick his lips right afterwards? Oh mother of God..._

_Magnus’s brain short-circuited upon seeing that, but then berated himself._

_ Oh stop it, it was probably just reflex. The man is still semi-conscious right now. _

_Hmmm, they are really nice lips though, his brain observed. _

_ Oh be quiet! Magnus scolded himself._

_ He shook off the sentiment, feeling absolutely ridiculous._

_ Magnus, it’s been far too long, you need to go get some, he thought, kicking himself for being so silly. _

_Must be all the crazy things happening this morning that was getting all his feelings all riled up…._

_Then the man suddenly tried to sit up, but grimaced as his hand flew to his chest with a big “Oof!” that sounded quite painful. He then bounced backward,o back onto the floor,h his head with an unceremoniously loud thud._

_ Oh my god! Magnus thought, immediately taking the man’s hand in both of his. _

_The man instinctively held on to his hand tightly. _

_Immediately warm tingles spread throughout his hands, which took Magnus by surprise. _

_Wow this guy has such warm hands, he thought. _

_“Now, now,” he murmured. “Don’t exert yourself. You’ve been through a lot.”_

_ He continued to hold the man’s hand, massaging it slightly._

_ He started talking in low tones, hoping to keep him conscious, while ignoring the fact that the tingles he had felt at his fingertips had turned stronger, and were now traveling up both arms, creating a maddening sensation…_

_...._

“Yes,” said Magnus slowly to Isabelle, dipping his head lower to hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks at the thought of that memory.

“He definitely created an impression – I actually have not been able to stop thinking about him all week,” he admitted ruefully. 

At that Izzy cackled.

Oh boy, Magnus thought, that was certainly unladylike!

But so Izzy!

He grinned to himself, thinking how strange it was to think that he could already predict certain things about this girl he just met. 

Oh, he knew she was probably suchdelicious trouble when she wanted to be. 

But he also knew that she seemed fiercely loyal and caring to those whom she cared about.

“See!!” she said, hitting him in the arm. 

Wow, no chill, Magnus thought, now rubbing his arm.

That smarted a bit!!

Then he laughed. 

She was still cool peeps though.

And now he could get some information about Alexander…

“So, Izzy,” he asked, clearing his throat and not looking at her directly as his cheeks burned.

"So, what IS Alec into?” 

****************** 

Two days had passed since Magnus's meetup with Izzy. It was early morning, and Magnus had shown up at Catarina's door, ready to walk her to work. 

"Magnus! This is a surprise," Catarina said, eyeing her oldest friend. "I was just about to walk out the door!" She eyed the two large coffees he was holding in in hands. "Hmm, is one of those for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course my dear Catarina. I thought I would walk you to work on this beautiful morning," Magnus stated, trying to sound casual.

Actually he had woken up today, with the same urgency that he had the day before, and then the day before that. 

He wanted to finally introduce himself to Alec in person. 

Of course it hadn't helped that Izzy had been text-bombing his phone day and night. 

He almost half-regretted giving her his number, but she had made him an offer he couldnt' refuse...

"Hey, we should exchange numbers so I can keep you updated about Alec!" Izzy had proposed. 

At the time, he didn't see any good reason not to do so. "Sure," he said.

As Izzy took his phone and typed in her number, his mouth suddenly went dry.

This is really happening! he thought. He had to admit, he was pretty excited for things to come.

But what he hadn't expected was for Izzy to totally blow up his phone. 

He smiled recalling the various texts that had come through. 

_Ding!_ "Hey, Magnus, Project Runway is on now, do you watch that?"

Almost regrettably he had said yes.

Then came a barrage of texts while he was watching the show last night.

"Ooh, that dress is hideous isn't it? I bet you could design a much better dress!" 

"Oh my god, did she just wake up and go on the runway? Like after a night clubbing? Her makeup is all messed up!" And so forth, and so forth. 

_Ding!_ "Hey, Magnus, what color eye makeup should I wear with my blue suit, i need to meet a date but he likes understated. You should know by now that I totally do not do understated by any means. Help!"

_Ding!_ "Hey, Magnus! Alec mentioned you, no, I mean, his knight in shining armor today! Well, actually he really didn't. He was just wondering aloud. I dubbed you, his "Knight in Shining Armour" and he totally blushed and told me to shut it! Anyway you should stop by again and see him, maybe!" 

That last text had made him pause...

...and ergo, he was here today, walking Catarina to work. 

But now they were walking and he was having second thoughts. 

Was this being way too forward? 

What if Alec didn't find him attractive?

Or found him too flamboyant?

Ugh stupid Camille, making him feel this insecure, he thought, cursing out his exgf mentally.

Camille, the bitch who had treated him like crap and had cheated on him several times before he finally dumped her.

Camille, who had stomped on his self esteem, and it had taken him years to get to how he currently was right now.

But those years had really taken it's toll.

He had almost never been insecure prior to that. 

Now there was always some little voice in the back of his head that bothered him from time to time. 

Ugh...

*******************************

Inside his room, Alec shivered. He didn't know why he felt chilly inside the room this morning. 

"Hm is it a bit cold for you today, big brother?" Izzy rummaged in the bag. You want your scarf?"

"Scarf? I didn’t have a scarf with me. I don’t even think I own a scarf," Alec said, puzzled.

Izzy drew out the midnight blue pashmina, hey eyes widening.

"Oh wow, its not even a scarf. It's a cashmere pashmina. Wow I'd die to have one of these. Hm, Pandemonium brand, why of course!" she mused, lowering her voice and smiling as if she knew of some secret.

"Here, big brother, why don't you put that around you. It's cashmere. It'll feel so nice," she stated, winking playfully, as she brought it over and started wrapping it around him.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Alec had to admit, it did feel really smug and soft around him.

Also there was a very warm pleasant scent about the pashmina -- kinda woodsy, kinda fragrant.

And also very familiar!

But where had he smelled this before?

He inhaled, suddenly feeling incredibly warm and safe, that had nothing to do with the material of the pashmina.

And this color of midnight blue, it was gorgeous. S

a memory of dark blue nails with glitter popped up in his head. 

Was it possible --? Nah, his head reasoned.

No way.

That would be way too much of a coincidence, he though.

“Smile, big brother!!” Izzy’s screech pierced the air. 

Looking up, he was accosted by several flashes from Izzy’s phone. She had started taking burst shots of him.

“Open your eyes, lets see those gorgeous hazels,” she said teasingly. 

Alec was feeling playful.

“Oh okay,” he said, shrugging, playing along.

At the end of this impromptu photo session, there was a series of five photos, two of which Alec had licked his lips by accident, one where he had a toothy big smile, and one where he furrowed his brows, trying to look serious.

"How embarrassing," Alec murmured, looking over each photo.

Well, at least the bruises had faded considerably and he almost looked like his old self.

"Please make sure these don't see the light of day. Or rather, social media, Izzy. Promise and pinky swear," he admonished Izzy. 

Izzy threw him a mock glare. "What? You don't trust me?" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"No, Queen of Instagram. No, I don't," he deadpanned, as he saw her pull up her social media site and was browsing it intently.

He wasn't really into social media. But he did love many of the artsy photography that was displayed on various sites.

He peered over Izzy's shoulder at what she was looking at, trying not to attract her notice.

She was looking at a selfie of her and a guy, who was kissing her on the cheek while posing for the photo at the same time --

Hmm, new boyfriend? he mused.

But damn, for once her guy was aesthetically pleasing to him -- his Asian features were a a sharp complement to his caramel toned skin, with sharp cheekbones, dark bangs half falling in his face.

But that was not what caught his eye.

His eyes were twinkling, and the look he threw the camera, it was like he was staring deep into your soul.

Alec almost lost himself looking at those eyes. 

_Egad Alec, what's wrong with you?? All worked up over a picture_.

He felt a sensation tug at his heart and soul, and not a comfortable one.

What was that, envy? 

Well, good for Izzy, he thought, pushing that thought away.

No, he was not going to be envious that Izzy had found who seemed to be a great guy.

Who just happened to be_ his_ type.

She, for the most part had always been too good for the guys she dated. 

It was high time she ended up with someone wonderful. 

_Maybe one day he would find the one also..._

"Alec? I need to get going, I need to meet someone,” Izzy suddenly said.

She seemed evasive.

_The boyfriend?_ Alec thought.

“Sure, don’t worry about me, sis. Have a great time,” he said.

They hugged and then she walked out.

********************

The next few hours went by. Same old, same old. 

Alec watched TV for a bit, napped for a bit.

Man this was getting old, he thought, getting a bit listless and impatient.

Guess that was a good thing eh?

He did feel much more energetic today, as opposed to when he had first come here -- thanks to the blood transfusion he had received, along with the days of rest.

Alec was normally so active, so just lying around was really _testing_ him.

He experimented with a few leg lifts and movements for the next fifteen minutes, recalling that nurse Catarina had told him that he needed to do these type of range of motion exercises in order to maintain muscle strength, esp after being in bed constantly for the past few days. 

But yes, he was ready to get out of bed and walk around.

He brought the head of the bed up as to help him sit up in bed. He swung his legs around, slowly sat up, allowing his feet to dangle as per nurses instructions.

After a few minutes, he grabbed the pashmina and wrapped it loosely around his shoulders. He loved how warm and cozy it felt.

Taking a deep breath, he rose up from bed.

One hand occasionally holding the wall, he managed to make it to the door.

Then he stepped out into the hallway, which he noted was quiet and empty at the moment, except for the faint rustling in the distance, where the nurses station was.

He walked a few steps more, carefully bracing himself using the wall. Not bad, not bad, he thought.

_"Ohhh..."_

It was a soft voice, but loud enough -- and _familiar enough_ \-- to make Alec whirl around.

He came face to face with the owner, who was standing a few feet away. His eyes took in the lanky graceful physique, the outfit, the dark spiky hair with blue highlights.

Then the chiseled cheekbones on caramel toned skin, framing two warm looking brown eyes, sharp nose, and full lips, before his eyes lingered on the guy's lips, which were shiny with gloss.

_Wait, gloss?_ he thought, as his gaze fell immediately to the guys hands.

_Midnight blue manicure with glitter!_

He was struck with a dizzying sense of deja vu.

_He knew him! The subway platform, the one who picked him up._

_ But_...this was also the guy with Izzy in the photo he had seen on her Instagram_. _

_Izzy's boyfriend? _

The guy looked surprised, but seemed to recover quickly, taking a few steps closer. 

A big smile slowly crept onto the guys face, making his eyes look more intense, and Alecs brain short-circuited.

He was freaking gorgeous, even more so than in that picture.

_Oh my god…_

Just then, a faint ringing started up in his ears. Oh no, he thought desperately, as the ringing grew louder in his ears, and his vision started blurring, with spots forming in front of his eyes.

Instinctively his hand shot out to grab the wall. "Help," he whispered, in a voice not effective to reach anyone.

He stared blankly through a curtain of spots and weird swirling colors in the air -- at the guy in front of him -- whose facial expression had slowly changed from curious to horrified.

Next thing he knew, he was closer to the ground, spots still in front of his eyes, but he wasn't lying flat on the ground.

Rather he seemed to be lying down, but leaning on someone's shoulder.

And he smelled the strong scent of mixed wood...again.

"I've got you, beautiful. Breathe for me," the incredible melodious voice broke into his thoughts.

Alec blinked. _Izzy's boyfriend just called him beautiful?_

He still felt a bit disoriented, and was not ready to process what he thought about that.

He lifted his eyes upward, and found himself looking directly at a warm gaze with those big liquid brown eyes, with gold flecks in them. 

Then he was gazing gorginto theeous face of his saviour, who appeared to be cradling his head, allowing him to lean against him as they both sat on the floor.

"No worries, I already called for Catarina," the guy said. 

Then the guy chuckled, and if it wasn't goddamned beautiful, like clear bells.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," he murmured in a low voice.

Uhhh no one had the right to sound that...that..... 

Jesus Christ, Alec thought, his eyes widening, that voice should be illegal.

He felt something twitch, along with warm flutters in the pit of his stomach, and he flushed.

_Oh my God,_ _stop it Alec!_ And besides...

_"_You're Izzy's boyfriend?" his mouth formed the words, before he could stop himself.

_Wait, what did he just say? _

There was still faint ringing in his ears, along with a warm rush of sensation washing over him, making him feel giddy.

And there was this _pull, toward this guy, that he_ still couldn't quite comprehend…

Through the ringing in his ears, which was now crescendoing to the level of train passing through, he faintly heard, "Huh? I'm…not Izzy's boyfriend" in a quiet, confused melodious tone.

The rushing sounds suddenly stopped and all Alec could hear was the pounding of his heart, beating so quickly, he could hardly breathe.

Next thing he knew, a force -- that pull he had felt before -- had inexplicably propelled his head and torso forward so fast, his face and mouth crashed and came into contact with something soft.

Lips.

Deliciously ripe and moist.

Which froze for a second, which made Alec's breath hitch. 

Then the response, all lips and soft mouth which parted slightly, pressing against his, making his own lips part. 

The tongue licking in...

Alec couldn't help moaning as he responded, his own tongue now licking in. Now he felt fingers reach around to touch the nape of his neck. 

_The fingers were_ so _soft_, _the taste of this mouth so soft_ and _sweet, the tongue soft and probing. Their mouths and tongues were tenderly carressing one another. Electric tingles flew everywhere._

Alec tentatively reached to touch and carress the guy's cheek. 

Then his hand dropped to the guy's bicep -- wow he was firm under that shirt, holy...

Alec's brain had stopped working from that point now --

_This was literally the best kiss he had ever experienced in his life..._

_And_ then withdrawn just as quickly, as the face in front of him registered shock.

The look in those brown eyes were searching, as well as shocked.

_What did I just do?!_ Alec thought horrified, suddenly back down to earth.

The two stared at one another blankly, for what seemed like eternity.

"Ahem," a voice cut through the silence.

Alec looked up guiltily, at the smirking face of Catarina -- _were nurses allowed to smirk?_

_ She_ glanced briefly down at the other guy who was looking down, his cheeks flaming.

She shook her head and snorted. "Uh, Magnus, if you have finished _fraternizing_ with the patients, I gotta get this one back to bed," she deadpanned in a stoic tone, but combined with what could have almost been mistaken for affection. 

She then turned to Alec and put her arm around him to help him up, "Come along, Mr. Casanova."

Alec got up, keeping his eyes down as he was led back to the room, not being able to meet anyone's gaze.

He didnt look back.

He just wanted to die of embarrassment right now.

However, a little smile had crept onto his face. 

So_...Magnus_, eh? he mused. _Now he had a name. _

Against his better judgement, just before Alec reached his room, he did turn back.

The guy was now standing, gazing at him with a look he’s rarely seen directed at him.

Wonder, amazement, soft…yearning. Wow...

Alec threw him a little smile and a wave.

The guys face broke into that gorgeous smile of his, and he waved back. 

Alec felt his smile widen.

He turned away to walk into his room, now grinning like a loon.

He felt the flush rise up in his cheeks.

_Damn, I'm so screwed_, Alec thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 coming soon! 
> 
> Kudos/comments? suggestions? :) I welcome it all. thx!


	5. Life Getting in the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spontaneous run-in and even more spontaneous kiss, life happens, leaving Magnus and Alec unable to explore things further/move forward with one another in person at the moment. Anyway, Izzy finds out about the kiss, gossip ensues, mutual attraction is definitely established between Magnus and Alec, at least by text and communication.  
Alec is finally discharged from the hospital. And Izzy wants to plan a movie night to help Magnus and Alec along with getting to know one another.

Isabelle's phone rang.

Isabelle, in the middle of leading a proposal meeting, glanced quickly at her Caller ID. It was Alec. _Hm, I wonder what he needs – I think he knows that I’m at work, _Izzy mused. She held up a hand to everyone, to signify taking a short recess. As everyone else in the room got up from their seats, she turned away to pick up the call.

"Izzy," Alec's voice rasped. Izzy furrowed her brows in concern. Was she imagining it? Or was his voice trembling slightly. "Yes, it's me, big brother," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"I--," Alec faltered on the other line, suddenly shy. How crazy was this going to sound?

_Oh hi Izzy, yea so this guy whom I thought was your boyfriend because I saw him kissing you in Instagram, well I passed out onto him in the hallway while I was trying to walk, and then I spontaneously kissed him after he caught me in his arms?_

Holy hell, just kill me now, Alec thought in dismay, closing his eyes.

He suddenly did not want to talk about it.

But ugh...well, he did just call Izzy with the intention to tell her.

Too late to just forget about it – Isabelle knew that Alec rarely calls like this, so he was sure her interest was surely piqued by now; she would never let it go now. 

"What is it, Alec?" Isabelle's voice sounded more concerned now, as she was not getting anything from Alec to dispell any notions.

She probably thinks I'm going to bring up something about my health, Alec thought.

Hm actually that's not a bad idea, actually…

She would be expecting an update about that.

He took a deep breath.

"I ran into your friend the other day, the guy in the Instagram photo with the glitter," Alec found his mouth saying before he could stop himself.

_What--?!_

Oh my God, this was not how he wanted the conversation to go. _Shit, _he thought.

He heard Isabelle suck in breath sharply.

"Instagram photo with a guy with glitter? Uh which guy are you referring to, specifically?" she asked, sounding confused. 

_There's more than one guy in her photos with glitter?_ Alec thought incredulously.

Suddenly Isabelle started cackling. 

Haha she loved to play jokes on her brother sometimes. He could be soo gullible from time to time.

"I'm just joking, big brother. No, there's only one...Magnus. But --" she started. 

_But wait…_

She trailed off as she realized Alec had said he _ran_ into him. 

_Wow, Now this was news._

_Did Alec know that Magnus had been the one to save him??_

"So," Izzy began, not wanting to sound too eager, "Did you say you ran into him?"

"Uh, yeah," Alec stammered.

Why did he blurt out what he did? 

He was really kicking himself right now. 

The way he saw it, there was _really _no way out of this now! 

Ah fuck it, he was just going to have to _tell_ her. Alec groaned to himself. 

"I ran into him while I was trying to walk in the hallway, you know, because Catarina told us it was better for us to walk after being in bed a few days, you know, to get back my strength and all, " he babbled.

He took a deep breath, then continued.

"Anyway, so I'm trying to walk in the hallway, and then he’s suddenly right _there_. He said something and I recognized his voice immediately, and realized he was the one at the train station---" 

Izzy suddenly sighed. "Woooow, _sooooo_ romantic," she said, longingly.

Alec laughed, shaking his head and smiling, despite being on the phone.

"You think that's romantic?" he scoffed, suddenly feeling an urge to spill all. "You ain't heard nothing yet."

Alec suddenly burst into giggles, feeling giddy that he had a story to share for once. Usually it was the other way around...

Upon hearing this, Izzy held the phone away from her ear. 

She furrowed her brows in thought.

Was her brother actually...giggling? Has Alec gone mad? This was so _unlike_ him.

"Okay then, big brother," she said slowly, "Why don't you try me?"

Alex took a deep breath in order to stifle his giggles.

"I kissed him," he whispered softly, almost inaudibly. 

Puzzled, Izzy asked, "What? I couldn’t hear you."

"I _kissed_ him, Izzy," he said, now a bit too loudly. 

The shriek that erupted on the other end of the phone line made Alex wince. 

"What??! Wow, go Alec!!" Izzy shrieked. "Tell me everything!"

*****************

Izzy flew into Magnus’s arms upon seeing him at their lunch meetup spot at Eataly on Madison Avenue South. 

“Eeeee, it’s been so long!” Izzy screeched, giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek. 

Magnus laughs, hugging her back. “It’s only been a few days, babe, chill!” he protested. 

But it was good to see Izzy, as always. They linked arms and proceeded to go get some food.

Upon finding a table to sit and setting down their food, Izzy punched Magnus in the arm. “Sooooo, anything interesting happen in the last few days, ol buddy, ol pal?” she asked innocently, opening up her eyes wide and giving him the most beseeching look.

“Hey, so why do you always need to be so violent? You know I _love_ you, but damn my arm has bruises, babe, Magnus mock complained, rubbing at the spot where she had hit him. 

“How do your boyfriends hold up in long term relationships? Sheesh. Are they in traction within months?” he joked.

“Oh shut up, you know you love me”, Izzy teased, hitting him again. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

“So…my brother…” Izzy said knowingly, and looked pointedly at Magnus. 

Magnus suddenly felt scrutinized and under the microscope. His cheeks felt very warm, and he could no longer meet Izzy’s eyes.

“Uh, yea, Alexander is incredibly cute,” he murmured, eyes still averted.

Actually, he had been very thankful that work had kept him busy the last few days, so he had not had time to think about _that_...

“I bet his mouth is amazing too, huh,” Izzy stated, grinning.

“He told you?” Magnus gasped, the beginnings of a grin about to break out. 

He had shied away from bringing it up to her because he did not want to make Izzy feel weird, and since it had been so unexpected, he had not been sure if it had been worth mentioning. 

But if _Alec_ had talked to Izzy about it, well then that was a different story.

That meant that it possibly had meant something to Alec, in the best way possible. God knows _he_ was already smitten...

"Here, give me your phone," Izzy said, holding her hand out, palm up.

Magnus handed it to her, with an inquisitive look.

Izzy typed something into his contacts, then flipped the phone to Camera Selfie Mode.

"Come on this side and shuffle next to me. Let's give Alec a great photo of us to say hello with, shall we?"

Magnus couldn't argue with that. He suddenly felt kinda shy as he settled in next to Izzy. Their heads leaned in toward one another, smiling at the camera with big smiles as Izzy clicked, with Magnus throwing a flirtatious looking wink at the last minute.

"Oh my brother's going to love that!"

She started a new text, attached the photo, and typed in, "Well, hellooo cutie :) Shopping with Izzy at the moment! Btw Izzy put me up to this. So what's up with you :)"

She showed it to Magnus. "Is that ok to send? If so, you can sign your name at the end of the message."

Magnus didn't see anything wrong with it; it was actually similar to something he might have sent a paramour just to say hi.

He typed in "love, Magnus", and felt a huge grin overtaking his face.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" he asked tentatively. 

"He's the one that asked me to give you his number, if I saw the opportunity to do so. You don't mind, do you?" Izzy asked. 

She smiled as Magnus blushed, and a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"Aww," she said, as she quickly snapped a photo. "We will send this one too, hehe." 

Soon both photos were sent. 

Not five minutes later, Magnus's phone buzzed. 

Izzy looked at it, and showed it to Magnus. 

It was a selfie of Alec, with an equally goofy grin looking back at them. 

"Hi there yourself," Magnus read aloud. "I was wondering when we would cross paths again. By the way, thank you so much for the flowers -- I'm getting a bit spoiled over here. By the way, I think they will be discharging me in a few days, so hopefully we can link up at some point. <3. Alec"

Magnus looked up and saw Izzy giving him a look.

"You've got stars in your eyes. You've fallen for him," she declared giddily. 

At that statement, Magnus gulped. I have, haven't I? he thought, getting a bit worried. 

It must have shown in his face, because Izzy's expression changed to one of concern, and she reached out to touch Magnus on the arm. 

"What is it? Is it my teasing, I'm sorry about that," she said, in a rare turn of empathy. Magnus really looked uncomfortable. 

Magnus smiled and put his hand on hers. "Oh, never you mind, darling. I just don’t want to be too forward, that’s all.”

That wasn’t the actual reason, but Magnus did not see any reason to concern Izzy at the moment. 

Izzy laughed, and said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about regarding Alec. I actually think it would be a good thing --" 

Bzz! Went Magnus's phone. He glanced at it.

"By the way," the text read, "You really look good today. Those magenta highlights against your dark hair, wow! Why don't you wear those the next time we see one another. <3" 

Magnus shivered. _Oh boy, he was gone for him..._

_***********_

"Good morning! How is our favorite Romeo doing today?" Catarina's cheerful voice rang out, giving Alec a wink, as she walked into the room. 

Alec grinned shyly at her, blushing furiously.

Ever since Catarina had caught him and Magnus kissing that day in the hallway, the teasing had not let up.

Also she had also started showing him old photos of herself and their other common friend Ragnor -- they all had been college buddies.

Of course Magnus had always been the best-dressed in all the photos -- flamboyant yet always managing to look sophisticated and beyond his time -- completely at ease with his bisexuality. Magnus had of course majored in art and fashion, with a minor in business.

No wonder how he had ended up at the top of his game, by forming one of most successful fashion properties to date in NYC.

"Let's see if you can go home later today," Catarina said, smiling widely. 

Alec beamed.

It would be great to be home again, to sleep in his own bed. It had been far too long.

Catarina started fussing like a mother hen around him, taking vitals, then leafing through the many file folders she had brought with her.

"Yes that would be great. Well not that you guys haven't been absolutely amazing and all, this hospital is lucky to have you as nurses here," Alec said. "But I miss wearing regular clothing. I don't think this gown is me at all," Alec said, looking down at himself and sticking out his tongue.

Catarina tittered. Alec was so great. Aww she could totally see him and Magnus working as a couple once they really got to know one another...

"Hmm so would be coming to pick you up?" Catarina asked. 

"My sister Izzy," Alec responded.

“Wonderful! “ Catarina clucked her tongue, then paused, as if in thought. 

“Hmm, is Magnus coming?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Secretly, she was _dying_ to know if her friend was coming. He had been so busy with work this past week, they had not even gotten a chance to catch up.

Alec smiled at Catarina’s interest. 

She wasn’t fooling anyone; she really wanted to know what was going on. It made him happy though. 

He sighed. “Actually, Magnus can’t make it,” he said, feeling a little let down.

“His work has been keeping him busy. But he’s been texting me though, and sending photos and stuff.” 

He showed Catarina his phone, and as Catarina scrolled through the photos, the fact that Alec Lightwood’s smile grew bigger and bigger with every photo she came across did not escape her notice.

“Hehehhe, you like him! You like him a lot,” she giggled. 

Alec just looked at her with surprise. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you even allowed to giggle during work hours?” Alec asked curiously. “Don't hospitals have a rule against that?”

Catarina laughed. “Nope, they don’t!” she exclaimed. “You need to keep up a good attitude – it really does help with the mood and work productivity.” She was such a positive person, and Alec loved that. He would miss being here, surrounded by good people. Even though he missed his own bed, he lived by himself so it did get a little lonely at times. 

But Isabelle did not live too far away, so he would often hang out with her a lot and even stay over at times.

Catarina finished her checkup. 

“Looks like you’re good, Lightwood. I am going to tell the doctor that you are cleared for discharge. You will just need to sign some paperwork and then you will be out of here. You may want to call Izzy to let her know about this.” Catarina winked, and then turned to go notify the doctor.

Alec smiled widely. He couldn’t wait to go home. He opened his phone and sent out a text.

_Bzzzz!_ “Ooh, that’s so exciting!” Magnus had typed. “I’m so happy for you. I wish I could meet you up though…”

Yea, me too, Alec thought longingly.

He typed back, “It’s all good, Izzy’s going to get me, and then she’s just going to bring me home. They still want me to recuperate for a few days anyway, stay off my feet, no arduous scheduling of any kind. But don’t worry, we will see one another soon enough. I can't wait.”

He grinned. What a wonderful thing to have to look forward to.

***************************

"Heey, so have you and Alec planned any dates together yet?" Isabelle asked, raising one eyebrow.

They were at the mall later that week, having gone shopping for clothes.

They had just sat down on the food court with their frozen yogurts. As of today, Alec had been home recuperating about a week already. 

“By the way, love the flowers, and the clothing you have been sending him! Damn, he doesn’t know how good he has it!” she joked.

Magnus flushed under Izzy's intense gaze.

“Oh, it was really nothing,” he demurred. The company received samples all the time, and Alec just happened to be the right size, so why not? Anyway, it was just a few shirts here, a pair of cashmere gloves and scarf, a sweater etc. that he thought Alec would look amazing in.

And, of course, the flowers, which he knew Alec loved. 

"Darling, the dating…well isn’t it a little early to talk about that?” Magnus protested lightly.

“It's only been three weeks since everything. And it's been really busy at work due to planning for holiday windows and such," he groaned, chuckling despite himself.

"I hardly think that constitutes enough criteria to start planning dates together. Sure, we have sent texts to one another, Alexander seems to be doing fine, but he is still recuperating at home right? This week has gotten even busier for me, so I haven’t even been on the phone much. Turning his phone display to ‘On’, he showed Izzy the small number of texts that he and Alec had exchanged. It really was not much, just some gifs and short pleasantries.

At that, Izzy's demeanor changed, and her expression grew softer. She smiled sheepishly. "Aww, I'm sorry, Magnus. I am just so excited that you and my brother really clicked in person; that isn’t very common for him."

She pouted. "I just want everything to start happening, like right away," she said gleefully.

"Besides, I'm sure you are more than familiar with how to handle dating and relationships, your social calendar is probably usually really full," she added, winking.

Magnus laughed uncomfortably.

"Actually, yes and no. For casual flings, yes it was definitely easy to meet people. But all it takes is to be burned once, which totally happened, and it really changes you."

_Camille_, he thought, his eyes narrowing. His ex, who had cheated on him and made him feel like nothing. 

Magnus's voice had trailed off, and his eyes had darkened considerably, along with his fingers suddenly developing some sort of tic, rubbing together incessantly.

This went on for the next 5-10 minutes, and Izzy noticed that Magnus seemed oblivious to it as he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Izzy reached over and put her hand over Magnus's moving hand, giving him an empathetic look and smile.

That gesture seemed to break Magnus out of his trance, and he looked down at their hands.

"Oh boy," he breathed." Was I doing that again? With my fingers?"

Izzy nodded, and he frowned. "Hm I thought that had stopped. My ex, Camille, we were together for 2 years, and she would constantly keep me guessing, whether it was a male coworker that she was friends with, or her eventual many flings. Also, she used to put me down a lot. It started to affect me every day when I was with her, even at work. I was barely able to hold a pencil or to hold anything steady due to her for awhile – the anxiety she created within me. It took a good therapist and a lot of self talk in order to break free from that. Ugh that was such a dark point in my life," he sighed.

He gritted his teeth. He had no idea that even the thought of Camille could still have such an affect on him.

Izzy looked pensive. “Wow, she sounds like such a bitch,” she declared.

“You are definitely too good for the likes of her. “Anyway, I hope that does not affect how you view potential situations now. I really think you and Alec would be good for one another.”

Izzy suddenly clapped her hands.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to organize a get together. How about you come over for a movie night. It’s just a bunch of friends, you can meet the gang, and Alec will be there. We can order takeout. Say, this upcoming weekend?” she gushed.

Hmm, Magnus thought, that would be a great way to interact casually and then to get to know one another more.

“Time and place, darling?” Magnus responded, winking at Izzy with a flirtatious smile. 

His confidence leapt back. He was feeling good once again.

“Weeeeeee!” Izzy squealed, giving Magnus a huge, airbusting hug. “Can’t wait!

********

That had been about two days ago, and Magnus has been nervous, yet walking on air at work. 

Raphael had taken one look at him the morning following the kiss, and had just shook his head, muttering, “Oh god, here we go again,” earning him a smirk from Magnus. 

Sorry, but he couldn’t help being distracted, as he replayed the craziness of that kiss, which had been initiated by Alec. 

But Magnus knew what was at stake this week. Holiday windows were starting, and those demanded his full attention, as it was a big marketing ploy to draw in the customer. All the huge department stores were doing it, and this year they had been fortunate enough to snag Saks Fifth Avenue, which was one of the premier stores every Christmas season.

He was going to focus wholeheartedly on this, and not let his team down. Full of resolve, he strode into the conference room, and nodded at Raphael.

"Let's get a head start on this, shall we?" he stated in a no-nonsense voice as he placed his sketchbooks in the center of the table, lining them up by window order.

Raphael looked up at him, and regarded his serious tone with surprise.

Finally he nodded back at him silently, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

Maybe this time his idiota was actually thinking more rationally about his current infatuation. At least he hoped so.

The last thing he wanted was to see his friend hurt.

Holiday windows was serious business, and they couldn't afford to have anything halt their progress from start to finish, as the timeframe was already tight to begin with. 

Sighing, he reached for the sketchbooks that Magnus had brought to the meeting.

*******

Before everyone knew it, the day of the movie night had arrived. 

Izzy was a busy bee earlier that day, flitting back and forth around the apartment, cleaning, making sure there was enough snacks for the get-together. 

She had invited a few of their dearest friends – Simon Lewis, one of Alec’s closest friends, Maia Roberts, Helen and Aline, a wonderful couple whom they were both friends with from their college days, Andrew Underhill, one of Alec’s coworkers, who Izzy was cool with.

Izzy was so glad that Alec had not mentioned anything regarding his coworker/crush Jace since that first night at the hospital, when Jace had visited him – _the less Jace figured into Alec’s life, the better._

Izzy had noticed that Alec had not mentioned Jace at all since Magnus had come into his life, and so much the better. 

She was actually really excited that Magnus was coming to the movie night tonight – hopefully this would prove the catalyst for both of them to really get to know one another better! She grinned.

“Hey, Alec,” she said in a singsongy type of voice.

“Bet you can’t wait to see Magnus tonight – it’s about time you guys hung out in person.”

“Uhh, yea,” Alec said cheerfully. “It’s about time…” 

His voice trailed off as he tried to ignore his heart suddenly beating rapidly. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous.

Magnus seemed like a great guy, and very laid back. But Magnus also seemed like he was the type where everything came easy for him -- making friends, actually meeting anyone for him seemed to come easy. 

That was the complete opposite of Alec as a person...a bit too shy, a bit too awkward socially. 

Alec was basically a nervous wreck. 

Also he has not had a relationship in a long long time, and the last one did not even end too well.

And he liked Magnus so much already, it was really scary.

Hell, the only reason how they had gotten to know one another is because he passed out twice in front of him...

And then the 2nd time Alec had lunged at him, forgoing any conversation. 

_Well, darling, isn't that the best type of meetup? _he could imagine Magnus texting that to him.

He tried imagining Magnus saying that to him in that ever so soft, sensual drawl of his, and it just gave him shivers.

Not to mention it def got him aroused .Even more reason to make him nervous.

Magnus seemed so sophisticated, so worldly.

Also, had he ever met anyone that he felt so much chemistry with intially in the past? He wasn't sure.

It certainly seemed mutual, if that kiss had been anything to go by. 

Part of him also wondered how Magnus and Izzy had not gotten together when they had met. Speaking of which, neither Izzy nor Magnus had been forthright about how they had actually met Magnus's personality definitely suited Izzy more than his did. it seemed like they were like two peas in a pod.

He sometimes wished he had Izzy's cheerful demeanor and devil may care attitude. He definitely was far from jealous of his sister, but certainly envied how easily she seemed to navigate social circles.

He hoped he could survive this intact, and end up with someone steady and special to share his time with. 

_Magnus,_ he thought, immediately smiling widely like a fool. He was definitely in deep.

He took a deep breath. _Well, four more hours to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Movie night. Let's hope Alec is able to relax. He's quite nervous, isn't he?


	6. A Bundle of Nerves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night has started! Friends are happy. Izzy's excited, Magnus is excited.  
Alec is...excited? overly nervous? overthinking things?  
All of the above?  
Maybe just a little too much...

The first of the guests have arrived for movie night.

Izzy is busy running around, ever the socialite and gracious host -- answering the door, making friends feel at home, and running to the kitchen to mix spritzers, mixed drinks, and making sure that food deliveries are on time. She is a whirlwind. 

It made Alec dizzy to watch her. 

Alec decided to hang back, as he felt nerves acting up like crazy. He doesn’t know why. He knew he looked decent, his hair styled so it's not unruly for once, and wearing clothing that Magnus gifted him. 

Alec quickly ran through some first-meet scenarios in his head, of what he would say to Magnus when he finally saw him. So, yea this was guy who rescued you, when you passed out on the track a few weeks ago. This was also the guy who caught you when you fainted at the hospital, and then both of you ended up with tongues down each other's throats.

Jeez, Alec. What an impression you’ve given, already.

He was not calming down. By any means.

“Magnus!” Izzy’s voice screeched, which brought Alec back to reality.

_Holy hell..._

Magnus was finally here, in the flesh, decked out in the most amazing outfit and hair he has ever seen on a man. 

The fit, the way he wore it, and _those_ necklaces.

“Hi,” Magnus drawled, his warm brown eyes focused only on Alec, a few feet in front of him.

Alec's brain stopped working. Magnus looks totally _unreal_.

Texting, it seemed easygoing, and it was very easy for him to flirt.

Now that Magnus was right here, in front of him, it was so very different.

Magnus was beyond gorgeous, even more gorgeous than last time, and Alec is about to pass out with awkwardness.

_He was **so** not good with this social thing..._

Alec froze in place, his heart pounding in his chest.

Then he finally managed to get words out. 

His voice didn't even sound like his own.

"Uhh, I’ll be right back,” he muttered, pivoting right and heading straight down the hallway into his dad’s room. 

He closed the door and leaned against it, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Breathe, Alec. Breathe. He paced back around the room, back and forth, back and forth. 

Why did he always l get so damn nervous over anything. For once, he wishesld he could just play it cool.

Like Izzy. Like Magnus. He wished he could just be nonchalant, to go with the flow. It would be so much easier...

You can _do_ this, Alec thought.

The next minute, he floundered. Ahh. He put his head in his hands. Focus!

He lifted his head and looked up.

His eyes somehow fell upon the Cognac on the shelf_. Hm, that always seemed to calm his dad down, didn't it... _

Alec reached for it, opens it up and sniffs it uncertainly before taking a swig.

It burned going down his throat. But it went away just as quickly. Hm that wasn't too bad...

...

Before Alec realized it, fifteen minutes have gone by, and he had taken quite a few swigs from it. 

********

“Uh, what was that all about?” Magnus asked Izzy, who is looking after her brother’s retreating back with concern. 

“Okay, so what is it? Do I have the plague or something?” I thought we were going to make things more official at this get-together. But he practically _bolted_ from me.

What the hell? Magnus thought. He was so confused...

Izzy shook her head, putting a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.

“I told you he’s not the greatest in social situations,” she stated. 

Magnus was stunned. Really? Even after texting a few times a day, knowing each other’s routines and personal information, and Alec was _still _that shy? Wow, then. He really felt badly for the guy. 

Okay, he would then let up on him, be a little more patient with him.

Sighing with slight disappointment, he pasted a smile on his face, and turns to Izzy. "So, what movies are we watching tonight?"

*********************

Alec took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror one last time. He felt more confident now, no longer as nervous.

“Okay, I'm ready for you, Magnus” he whispered.

He opens the door and sauntered into the party, eyes bright and a big smile on his face.

Everyone turned to look at him, Magnus included.

Magnus blushed when he realized that Alec was directing a very smoldering gaze at him. 

“Ah, finally decided to join us, eh, Alec?” Izzy joked lightly, nudging him in the ribs.

Then she pulled him to the side. “Hey, you okay? Your face looks flushed." 

She then noticed his breath. “You drank some Cognac? I smell it on your breath...you pregamed?" 

Alec _doesn’t_ usually pregame like that, Izzy thought, still concerned.

“Eh, just this time, Izzy. No worries,” Alec said, laughing, hugging his sister tightly at the waist. 

It is obvious Alec had had one too many. But Alec feels so amazing. And finally, he feels like he can talk to Magnus. 

He gave Izzy an imploring look, to let him be. He couldn't keep his eyes off Magnus. Wow, he looked so good.....

Izzy continued studying get brother, saw the flirtation between Alec and Magnus, and relented. 

“Okay, okay, big brother,” she said, sighing. She then whispered in his ear, “Go get your man.” And flashed him a big grin. Alec grinned back.

He’s by Magnus’s side in a second.

“Well hello there. Finally, we see each other again,” he said in a voice bordering on flirtatious, waggling his eyebrows. He then proceeded to look Magnus up and down from under lowered lashes.

Magnus looked gorgeous as usual – he was wearing those magenta highlights in his spikey dark hair that he liked. He also had bangs half down his face – Alec smiled at that, recalling Magnus telling him that he never considered bangs before, but ever since Alec mentioned that those looked good on him, he had decided to style his hair that way since then. His eyes were lined with some smoky eyeshadow in dark grey and blue, with silver liner under his eyes.

Then his outfit was just a mix of medium and dark greys, a blazer and well-fitting pants, but in a drapey sheen fabric that created a subtle reflective effect when the light hit it. A silverish grey shirt, with its buttons open down right to above his chest completed the look, along with three black necklaces and a silver ear cuff. 

Magnus sucked his teeth in response to Alec checking him out. 

Well, this was bold of him. 

He liked it. _A lot_.

“Took you long enough, Alexander,” Magnus drawled. “But it was definitely worth the wait. Oh, you’re wearing the clothes I sent you.”

He took in Alec’s red collared shirt, with the collar flipped out, buttons undone at the top, and well-fitting dark denims, matching black leather shoes.

_This was one sexy man…_

“Would you like a drink?” Alec asked, feeling a bit giddy.

Magnus points to the Mojito in his hand. “Izzy made this for me. But would you like one?” he asked.

“Sure,” Alec responded. Magnus smiled – _god what an amazing smile that was!_ – and turned to walk into the kitchen, where Izzy was.

Magnus came out of the kitchen, holding a mojito. He handed it to Alec. Alec looked down at it. He actually had not wanted one, since he already felt really loopy after drinking his dad’s Cognac, but he did not want to seem impolite.

“To us,” Magnus drawls, looking at Alexander under lowered lashes. Alec’s breath catches. He smiles, and clinks glasses with Magnus, downing the mojito in one gulp. 

********

** _One hour later…_ **

People are huddled in a group on the couch, on the floor, watching the movie on the big screen tv and eating food at this point of the night. Simon is sitting next to Izzy and Maia on the couch; the guy is just talking, probably about the movie itself, Izzy looks interested in the conversation but seems like she wants to watch the movie as well. Maia looks like she’s getting annoyed at Simon. Helen and Aline look cozy on the loveseat, their heads on each other’s shoulders. Andrew Underhill, Alec's coworker, is in a separate armchair. He seems focused on the movie itself but keeps darting curious glances downward and right, where Magnus is sitting on the floor on one end of the couch, with Alec’s long arms draped over him.

Alec grins widely, practically hugging Magnus tightly every so often, eliciting a giggle from Magnus. 

What a gorgeous sound, Alec thought. I want to keep hearing that sound. Alec felt so happy and floating right now.

I want to kiss him, Alec thought.

“Magnus,” he murmured. 

Magnus turned his head to look at him questioning.

He’s suddenly accosted by insistent, soft warm lips on his. Magnus can also smell the liquor on his breath. 

Hmm, I didn’t know there was hard liquor at this get together, Magnus thought. Then all thoughts left his mind with the dexterity of Alec’s lips and tongue around his. 

_Whoa, sparks. This was really hot…_

Magnus pulls away slightly, putting a finger to Alec’s lips, and chuckles.

“Whoa, you took me by surprise, darling,” he murmured. “Should we get out of this room? How about the balcony for some air?” 

Alec nodded. “Sounds great,” he agreed. 

They both get up, taking each other’s hand, linking fingers together. 

Magnus looks around briefly. Izzy’s eyes are focused on the both of them, and she is grinning excitedly, her dark eyes shining. 

Andrew Underhill’s eye widened at the sight of the both of them holding hands, but then smiles, a thoughtful smile on his face. Looks like Alec finally have found someone to take his mind off of Jace, he thought. He had been really concerned for his coworker and friend -- Jace had had a very strong hold on him, even if it had been one sided on Alec's part. Jace was just bad news...too much of a player, too flighty in terms of emotional commitment. _Alec _was_ sensitive_. His heart could be broken very easily.

He was definitely glad for this current, if sudden, development. He would need to get the details later from Alec, he thought, filling away a mental note to invite Alec out for a beer one of these evenings.

Magnus nods at Izzy, and then both of them walk outdoors on the balcony together.

It is a clear night, the sky is dark with a slightly cool breeze. Alec stepped out on the balcony first, while Magnus turned to close the balcony door so they could have some privacy.

What a gorgeous night, Alec thought, taking in a deep breath and looking out at the city.

It was just perfect, and he _finally _had the perfect guy to share it with. Turning to Magnus, he was again amazed at how gorgeous this guy was, and that he wanted to be with _him_. He just couldn’t believe it. 

I want to kiss him again, he thought. 

Somehow, before he realizes it, he is pressed up against Magnus, his lips and tongue on Magnus’s. Magnus is kissing him back, and they both stumble into an oversized soft chair that’s on the balcony.

Magnus’s head spun as he returned Alec’s advances. Alec insistently presses against Magnus, whose back sinks into the chair.

Wow, Alec was sure forward tonight, Magnus thought. It is incredibly arousing. 

And yet…this is Izzy’s place, and maybe, just maybe they should not be doing something like this. 

At this point, Alec suddenly cuts off the kiss, looking at Magnus with a slightly unfocused yet dilated, smoldering gaze. The next minute, both his hands have grabbed Magnus’s wrists, pinning them down on each side of his body on the chair behind them. He lowers his head to the side of Magnus’s neck right below his ear and starts to tongue and suck on his neck. 

By this time Alec has completely pressed his body flush against Magnus’s, kneeling on the chair, his knee slotting in between Magnus’s legs.

"Ohhh," Magnus moaned, feeling the warm breath and tongue on his neck. "Mmmmm, that feels so goooood.”

_This was soo hot. _His mind's insistence that this situation was not appropriate rose up the surface again_\-- _but hot damn, why was Alec so skillful with his mouth._._

_Mmmmm... _

Magnus struggled to remain alert despite all the sensations he was feeling from Alec’s lips sucking on his neck. The sucking increased in intensity, and Magnus knew that there would be a purple bruise there tomorrow. Better remember to put coverup on in that area tomorrow, Magnus thought in a daze. 

Alec edges a bit closer to Magnus, his knee now on the chair, and practically in between Magnus’s legs as he presses closer into Magnus, making him sink further back into the chair. Then Magnus felt Alec’s hands on each side of his torso, attempting to slide off his jacket. He manages to slide the jacket off his shoulders and upper part of his arms, and then he feels Alec’s hands move to the front of his shirt. His hands are warm where they touch his bare skin -- _it feels sooo good._ _But what is Alec doing now?_ **Oh…**he seems to be trying to undo the buttons on his shirt, as quickly as he can. He’s fumbling, in fact. And he seems to be satisfied with what he had done to that one side of Magnus’s neck, because now his lips are on the other side of his neck and he’s sucking and licking_, again._

Magnus shivers. It’s fucking hot, him being this proactive. _So hot…_

_And yet…_

“Hey, now” Magnus murmured into Alec’s ear, “I really do like this. A lot. But you can slow down a little bit, you know..."

"Whoa, that's a bit too intense for me.” 

Izzy’s voice made Magnus wrench his head in her direction. 

She stared at both of them, her cigarette dangling from her fingers.

She had initially thought to make a joke upon seeing the both of them like this, but it fell flat as Magnus stared at her blankly. 

Magnus’s hair had gotten unruly, and his eye makeup was slightly smudged.

_And her brother_…_!! _She turned away, wincing.

Oh, she was _not going to even think about how he looked_. Eyes dilated, bedhead hair, ragged breaths...She shuddered. There was just some things you did not need to know about one's sibling...like their debauched *sex* look.

Ugh, Alec had it in full force at the moment.

There were some sides to people that siblings should just not get to witness. 

Alec looked beyond _wrecked, _and he had not even stopped when Izzy had spoken, as an attempt to try to get their attention. 

His lips seemed permanently attached to the side of Magnus’s neck, he seemed like he had been trying to climb onto Magnus, and was he still actively trying to undress him?

Also, when did they get together? she wondered. 

The last time they had talked about this, Magnus had said that they had kissed spontaneously, a chance encounter among strangers. 

She had not realized that they had already gotten _this _acquainted…

_Unless it just happened, this quickly...on her balcony??_

So much for coming out to steal a smoke and some air, she thought wryly.

Normally she would be extremely happy to see a new couple getting some, and even more so if they were her close friends. 

But this was her brother, now being really forward. And she knew he had pregamed before the party as well.

And right, she had not expected to happen upon _this._

At least Magnus seemed embarrassed. 

Her brother, thought, just seemed blind to what was going on around him. 

Finally, Magnus slightly pushed Alec’s mouth and hands away from him, and Alec looked back at him, stunned. 

“Magnus,” Izzy asked, feeling really awkward, “When—”

“Uhh, hi Izzy. I-,” Magnus gasped weakly, cut off as Alec leaned forward again, trying to nip at Magnus’s neck where he was formerly sucking. 

Magnus shuddered, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head. Okay, he thought, this was now a bit much. And Alec was doing in front of his sister!

“Alec’s a little tipsy,” he told Izzy, who gave him a knowing look. 

“You think?” Izzy said sarcastically.

Magnus nudged Alec off. Finally, Alec seemed to get the picture. He leaned back a bit, looking at Magnus. 

He wasn't smiling though. Instead, there was a look if shock on his face.

Did Magnus just push him off?

"What? You wanted to stop? I thought you _wanted_ this." His voice sounded a bit annoyed, with an edge to it. He was definitely slurring a little bit.

"I do, but you are drunk. I think this was enough for right now, though,” Magnus demurred. 

"Let's take a breather and go back inside and enjoy the rest of movie night. Shall we?" Magnus said gently, touching Alec's arm.

Alec shrugs his arm away indifferently.

"Fine," he states curtly, getting up in a huff, and walking past him.

What the hell? Magnus thought, annoyed, as he and Izzy exchange looks.

"I'm going inside to talk to him," Magnus said, as Izzy nods in agreement. He turned to follow Alec back in the room.

"Hey, Alec" Magnus said. "We need to talk."

Several pairs of eyes that were initially watching the movie on the tv screen are now focused on him. He saw a few eyeing both bruises on each side of his neck. He flushed, but it's intent on talking to Alec, who is standing in a corner with arms folded, sulking.

He even looks cute, sulking, Magnus thought, distracted for a minute.

Then he remembered why he had walked back in, he wanted to get things out in the air. Alec's sudden change of attitude had baffled him. 

"Alec, let's chat for a bit. We weren't done," Magnus said." If you would just let me --"

"Yea, you made it clear what your feelings were, you didn't want to continue," Alec slurred slightly, cutting him off. There was still attitude in his voice. 

More eyes continued to focus on them. _Holy hell,_ Magnus thought. _Is he serious? He's going to talk about it, that loud, out here for everyone to hear?_

Despite himself, Magnus started to get irritated.

So, Alec got annoyed because he had not wanted to continue once Izzy had come out to the balcony?

Uh, he hadn't_ intended_ to provide a show for an audience, sheesh. Drunk or not, Alec should have realized that.

"Look, it would be better if we talked in the next room," Magnus said, attempting to placate Alec and get him to calm down a little bit. He stepped closer to Alec and reached out to touch his arm. Alec flinched.

“Yea, well you weren't saying no when you were _all_ over me in the hallway at the hospital last week," Alec stated a bit too aggressively. Everyone gasped, including Izzy, who had come back in and was now standing next to Magnus...

Oh my God, Magnus thought, his cheeks flaming. Magnus was so embarrassed. And there was Alec, not even looking a bit embarrassed. 

That was the last straw. "You know, I've just had enough of this," Magnus stated slowly, his voice firm but controlled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izzy wince. Out of everyone there, she knew Magnus was getting incensed just from the sound of his voice. She could not see his face, but she bet Magnus’s eyes were flashing, the gold glints in his eyes more prominent than usual. "Oh boy, Alec," she murmured, shaking his head. _Alec was not going to know what hit him…_

Alec is still sulking, his eyes averted. 

"Look at me," Magnus stated a bit more loudly, standing in front of Alec, forcing him to look at him. Alec’s face took on a look of slight surprise, even as he remained sulking. Ugh, Magnus thought glumly, why did he need to be so gorgeous? Anyway, gorgeous or not, he didn't take kindly on being called out. Or for something special that they shared, to be thrown out they like it was nothing. _Cheap..._

"Tell me something," Magnus continued, his voice turning frosty. "Who is the real you? Was it you last week? Or are you really this _asshole_ that you are right now? When you decide, please let me know. Otherwise, I'm out."

Everyone gasps. 

He walks past Izzy.

"I'm so sorry Izzy, I'm going to go," he said apologetically, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

He didn’t even look at Alec as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

The door slams, and the room is deathly quiet. Alecs face is now pale, even as his eyes remained glassy. 

Izzy is the first one to speak. "Alec, how are you feeling? You look ill."

"Leave me alone," Alec stated curtly.

He proceeded to stomp off, brushing past Izzy.

Izzy looks after him with concern. Then she looked around the room. All their friends are either looking at her, or looking really confused.

Simon is the first one to speak. "Uhh is it okay to breathe now?" he joked, laughing nervously.

Alec stomped into his room and slammed the door.

He did not understand why Magnus yelled at him; he had been really nervous so he drank a little to take the edge off. Then he thought they were really getting along – their chemistry seemed off the charts; he had never felt so in sync with someone before. 

But then Magnus wanted to stop and go back inside, and he felt like he was being rejected and didn’t know why. 

Then Magnus yelled at him, and he just didn’t get why then either.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and sulked, putting his head in his hands while breathing deeply as he felt a familiar pressure at the back of his head. Ugh, he recognized he was going to get a headache soon.

Sighing, he lay back onto the bed with a bounce, closing his eyes and hoping the thoughts and images of this fiasco would soon go away…

....

“Big brother? Alec?” The voice sounded like it was coming from so far away.

It sounded like Izzy…Alec slowly opened his eyes, which felt so incredibly heavy.

Izzy looked so blurry…but he could see her large dark eyes, full of concern.

“You fell asleep right away last night. I followed you to your room shortly after you came in, and you were snoring away. How are you feeling?” she asked.

Alec attempted to sit up, propping himself clumsily on one arm. 

Suddenly two things happened: the immediate sharp pain in his head, and then the discomfort in his stomach. “

Oh my god, my head,” he groaned, bringing his hand to the back of his head. Suddenly that discomfort in his stomach turned into an uncontrollable upward force, which made him gag, strongly. 

Izzy looked at him, horrified. 

“Uh, Alec? Are you okay?” 

She was about to say more, but suddenly she was pushed roughly aside by Alec, who blindly leapt off the bed and out the door.

Then she heard some nasty retching going on. 

“Did you make it?” Alec heard Izzy yell from down the hall. 

Alec was nowhere near any place or receptable suitable for such an activity.

“Fuck,” Alec muttered, staring at the puke now on the carpet in the hallway, and all over his shirt, pants and shoes, just before another round of projectile vomiting came out of his mouth. 

It just wouldn’t stop. He felt it splash up into his hair, his face. 

It came out so violently, he fell onto his knees involuntarily. He felt like he was _dying_.

Then he felt a hand rubbing his back in slow circles. It was Izzy. 

“Aww, big brother,” she sighed. “It was certainly a crazy night for you, huh. Come on, into the shower now…”

Alec didn’t argue, he had no energy left to do so.

**************************

_Rrring_! 

Magnus, in the middle of his yoga workout, side-eyed his phone, which was lying on the bench. 

_Alexander._

Hmm yeah right, as if he would pick up at_ this _time.

It was already late afternoon, and like he was just sitting waiting all afternoon for him to call right?

But you were, his heart said. He winced. Still didn’t excuse his disrespect toward him last night. And even if he had been drinking – It was not his intention to be with someone who had tendencies toward alcohol, ugh.

He watched the phone ring, until it stopped ringing. 

Ah well, so that’s that, Magnus thought, taking a deep breath.

He was not sure if he was disappointed or relieved at that. 

Sighing, he put the phone face down, and turned back to resume his workout. 

His phone buzzed.

Don’t look at it, Magnus told himself.

It buzzed again. Ugh, it was just too tempting. 

Magnus proceeded to take out his headphones and put them over his head, and resumed working out. For the next 20 minutes or so, he put everything out of his head, and he finally felt at peace. 

Now that he was calmer, he could go on with the rest of the day…

Bzzz! His phone reminded him that it had yet to be read. 

Oh, right. Not like he had completely forgotten about it. Should he? 

He agonized for a bit over it, and then curiosity won out. He turned the phone over.

There were texts, from Alexander.

“Hey, Magnus,”

“I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me. But I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“I was so looking forward to finally meeting up for real, and totally overwhelmed me. I went about things the wrong way.”

“Anyway, I would have liked to say this in person to you, but I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I know some words were said, and I did not mean to hurt your feelings. That’s the last thing I’d ever want to do to you.” 

“Well, anyway, at least I was able to say whatever I wanted to say.”

Magnus stared at the text bubbles for a minute after having read the last one, his mind and feelings getting all mixed inside. 

This sounded more like the Alec he thought he had been getting to know over the past week or so. But oh well, that had been about 20 minutes ago, maybe Alec was already doing something else. 

Maybe he would give him some space and they would talk in a few days. 

Maybe they both needed some space…the thought did not make him happy, but it certainly seemed like the rational thing to do.

As he was staring at the text screen, a bubble with three dots started to appear.

“I don’t mean to seem creepy, but I see you finally read the messages. Well, thank you for reading them, I guess.”

Magnus’s heart started to throb. A lot.

It hurt all over.

He closed his eyes, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. _Aching. _

Ugh, he so might regret this later, he thought, his finger pushing the_ Call_ button. He brought the phone to his ear.

The call rang three times. 

Uh, okay, Magnus thought, a little puzzled. He grew slightly annoyed. His eyes narrowed. 

Alec _was_ there! Was he _just_ purposely _not_ picking up the –

“Hey,” a familiar deep voice, sounding a bit gruff, weary, and uncertain.

“Hello,” Magnus responded curtly, suddenly not knowing what to say.

There was a silence, and then Alec spoke. “Sorry I did not pick up right away. I had not expected the phone to ring, and I dropped it. I guess I’m lucky that the screen didn’t crack –"

Magnus tried not to smile at that.

“Well, this is probably as lucky as I’m going to get this weekend, I suppose,” Alec added in a low voice, suddenly sounding very sad.

Magnus’s heart plummeted upon hearing that.

Ugh, Magnus screamed inwardly. How was it that Alec was able to do that, to suddenly turn _that_ on?

“Hey,” Magnus said abruptly. “You don’t get to _do _that to me. Just because you suddenly sound sad and apologetic, it doesn’t mean I’m supposed to just forget about everything that went down last night,” Magnus ranted all in a huff.

On the other end, Alec’s eyes widened. 

Magnus was really angry. 

Oh god, now he felt like the most horrible person ever. I need to defuse this, he thought desperately.

“No, that wasn’t my intention,” Alec stated quickly. “Listen, I really want to meet up to talk. B-but only if you are willing to. I understand if you don’t.”

He cradled the phone close to his ear, and took a deep breath while he waited.

“I-I’m not sure,” Magnus finally stated after a while.

Ugh, okay, I deserve that, Alec thought sadly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe Magnus just needed some time, which, given the circumstances, he had every right to it. Who was he to think he deserved the chance to rectify things this soon? Or even at all?

He might as well cut this phone call short then, since he could already feel the pressure building behind his eyes, and he was feeling like he was thisclose to crying. And he definitely did not want to do that, to cry into the phone with someone whom he didn’t know very well –

“Oh, fuck it,” he heard Magnus say suddenly. He heard Magnus sigh deeply. “Come over, Alexander.”

“A-are you sure?” Alec asked uncertainly.

“Just do it before I change my mind,” Magnus said quickly. “I’ll text you the address. When you get there, tell the doorman to ring me. See you in a bit.” The dial tone came on. 

Alec just stared down at his phone as the text bubble came up, Magnus’s address appeared on screen. _York Avenue, right by the river._

Niiice, he thought idly. 

Alec took a deep breath, feeling nerves come on again. 

“Alec, you can do this,” he murmured. 

He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and keys, shoved them into his jacket pocket, and walked out of his apartment to go meet with Magnus.

******

Yea, telling oneself not to be nervous is one thing. Having your mind and body listen to you is something else entirely.

_Breathe, Alec._ _Breathe._

It was _not _working.

Alec decided to walk to Magnus’s rather than call for an Uber, hoping the walk would kill off the nerves he was feeling. 

Yea, it totally did not work.

His hand automatically went into his jacket pocket and pulled out the box of cigarettes.

Had he told Magnus that he smokes? Did he know how Magnus felt about cigarette breath? Cigarettes in general?

He did not recall. 

Anyway, too late now – he needed a crutch. 

Feeling slightly ashamed and weak, he flipped open the box, took out a cigarette and lit it up. 

Bringing it to his lips, he inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

Two more times, exhaled. That first one went quickly, then the second, and third.

A sense of relief spread throughout his body and he relaxed.

“In 1000 feet, your destination is on the right,” his phone GPS suddenly announced.

What? Already? Damn, he had not been ready for that. 

And now he probably smelled like a damn ashtray. Not really the impression he wanted to give to someone he needed to make amends with.

Dammit, he cursed inwardly.

He stopped right before the doorman building, and called Magnus. “Hello, Alexander?” Magnus sounded surprised.

“It’s me,” Alec said awkwardly. “Uh, I thought I should tell you ahead of time that I smoked a few cigarettes while on my way here. Nerves. Anyway, I wasn’t really thinking. I realized I never asked you if you were really against smoking or not.” 

He was babbling out of nervousness, his voice choking up toward the end. He hated the feeling. Ugh he really hated feeling on edge, so uncertain. 

There was a pressure behind his eyes that he hoped would not escalate.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice was gentle and it sounded empathetic. “Don’t worry about the smoking. Anyway, the doorman knows you are coming, so just let him know and then you can go to the elevators. 14th floor.”

“Okay.” Alec hung up, walked to the doorman and told him he was here to see Magnus.

The doorman smiled and waved him in. He got into the elevator, and got out on the 14th floor. He walked to the door, and rang the bell. 

Magnus opened the door. He smiled cordially but it did not quite reach his eyes.

“Hey,” Magnus said,

That sent a slight sense of dread through Alec. “Hey,” Alec said softly.

“Come in,” Magnus said, and Alec stepped through the door. 

“Wow, nice place,” Alec said, whistling.

Magnus’s apartment was huge from what he could tell, and well furnished. At the far end of the living room he could see a small balcony, with a breakfast table setup right in front of it. 

What a nice place to have breakfast, Alec thought idly, then almost laughed at thinking such a random thought.

Magnus’s eyes followed Alec’s gaze. “Yes, that is a great spot, and gets a lot of sun,” he said casually.

Alec hated making small talk, it just made everything sound so awkward and superficial.

“Where would you feel most comfortable, you think? Couch, or sitting at that table over there?” Magnus asked suddenly.

“Do you mind the balcony? I could use some air,” Alec stated. “Also, with me smoking before, I don’t want to stink up your apartment.”

Magnus nodded, and they walked out. Alec reveled in the view that was the East River from where they stood. They both stood, looking out at the landscape for a while, not talking.

“Look,” Alec said, needing the silence to end. “Last night, that totally wasn’t me. In fact, outing how we first met was not my idea of how to tell my friends, and definitely not in the way I made it sound—”

“I need to ask you something,” Magnus interjected. “Do you drink regularly? I need to know if that’s going to be an ongoing thing. Because last night was not pretty at all.”

“No, no. Not at all,” Alec stated. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“In fact, if I knew I get that belligerent after drinking, I would not even have touched the stuff in the first place. I was so nervous that you were coming, and then I saw you, you looked so good, I panicked and ran into my dad’s room. That’s when I saw the bottle of Cognac, it was my dad’s. I took a few swigs. I don’t know why, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I know it really isn’t.” He sighed, and then muttered, “Yea, and my sister’s hallway carpet, and my clothing from last night would also agree it wasn’t a good idea, I projectile vomited all over myself this morning. I couldn’t even make it to the bathroom –”

“Oh my god, you didn’t,” Magnus gasped, cracking up. 

Alec smiled sheepishly. “Yup. It was truly disgusting. I had to peel off the nasty clothes and I had to shower. It even got in my hair,” Alec said, shuddering as he remembered how he had to pick the chunks out of the strands of hair.

It had been an experience he never wanted to repeat _again._

“Anyway,” Alec continued in an apologetic tone,” I am really, really sorry. I never meant to disrespect you, or to throw shade on our first kiss. It was so damn amazing, so special, and it meant everything to me. Ugh, I feel so awkward now, thought. Can we just start over?” 

The words had come out all in a rush. He held his breath, waiting on Magnus to speak.

Magnus’s eyes crinkled. 

Alec was so cute when he was awkward. 

But he had to set down some ground rules. So, he resisted smiling.

But he did put his hand to Alec’s chin and looked at him directly in the eyes.

He’s definitely got some beautiful hazel eyes, Magnus thought, yet again, getting distracted. Then he shook his head. _Focus!_ he thought, irritated at himself.

“I only ask for two things,” Magnus said slowly.

“One, never cheat on me, I have zero tolerance for that. My ex did that to me, and it was so not cool at all. I dumped her ass shortly after. Two, please never drink again. Well, unless we are alone together. That was really really _hot,_ but the belligerent part just did not work for me. The rest of all of that, though, can definitely work…in a different environment, however.” He clucked his tongue, almost smirking as he finished his statement.

Alec looked down at his feet in shame.

“Ugh I really do feel terrible about the drinking and being belligerent. I swear I will never drink like that again. Heavy liquor has never agreed with me to begin with, I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea,” he murmured. 

He closed his eyes and just stood there, not moving, for what seemed an eternity. 

Then Magnus was suddenly next to him, his hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and found warm brown eyes looking into his.

“Hey, I’m glad you came over,” Magnus murmured. “I really did miss you.”

“I missed you too.” Alec could have cried, he was so relieved. 

Magnus flashed his awesomely devastating grin again at him, and he felt weak in the knees.

“So, now that we got that awkwardness out of the way,” Magnus drawled softly. “Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me, Alexander Lightwood?”

Alec smiled broadly. “I would love to,” he said, feeling as if his heart would burst. He was so happy. 

“Should we kiss on it?” he joked.

“I thought you would never ask,” Magnus murmured. 

He reached up to place both arms around the back of Alec’s neck, and looked directly into Alec’s large hazel eyes. God, is he beautiful, Magnus thought, not for the first time today.

Alec’s eyes dilated, and his gaze fell onto Magnus’s lips. He leaned forward, softly tugging at Magnus's bottom lip teasingly and enticingly before covering his mouth with his. It was sweet, not hurried, and nothing like last night. 

_And it was a zillion times better._

They just stood there in a warm embrace, their lips teasing one another, as warm sensations enveloped them both. It felt like they were in their own world.

“Ah, making up is great,” Alec murmured in between kisses. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Magnus murmured back, hugging Alec in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww they are officially dating now. Let the dating and romance commence!


	7. First Date Part 1: Mimosas, Swirly Spoons, and Racing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Magnus and Alec's first date!
> 
> Izzy helps Alec with getting ready, and then it's off to the date! First stop, brunch....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updating! I promise it was worth the wait!

"Uhh, why does your room look like a bomb hit it? It's a bit early for this, isn't it? What _are_ you doing?"

Alec looked up. Izzy was standing in the doorway with an amused grin on her face, with one eyebrow raised. She was still in her pajamas, stifling a yawn. Alec looked so lost, standing amidst a pile of clothing he had just pulled out from his closet and all his dresser drawers.

He was officially a lost cause. Nothing looked good. He groaned and threw up his hands.

"Wait.. is today the date with Magnus??" she said, as realization set in. Her voice had risen in volume, almost squeaking at the end. "Brunch right?"

Alec turned to look at her in surprise.

"How did --"

"Oh my god. It is! It is!" she continued to squeal, hugging her brother tight, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"And in answer to your question, don't you know that Magnus and I are like besties now? I know EVERYTHING."

She smiled then, letting that sit in the air between them.

At Alec's frown, she laughed. "Nooo... Not everything. I knew nothing about that kiss you two shared when you passed out in front of your hospital room. Oh wait, that kiss which occurred when you practically jumped him after you fell into his arms. Sooooooo romantic..." 

Izzy started to dance around the room, singing offkey and sneaking teasing glances at her brother, smiling impishly.

Alec groaned, turning away. "Don't remind me," he muttered.

He turned back to stare blankly at his closet, which he had been doing for the past 20 minutes. Still nothing.

Couldn't something magically appear? he thought miserably. He now regretted all the sweatshirts and plain sweaters he had stocked up on in his wardrobe. At the time he had thought he was being efficient by buying a few at a time when on sale, but now they just all looked drab…

And of course he was about to go on a date with someone who not only had formed his own fashion company, but also knew how to put himself together as if he was about to walk the runway himself. Dammit…

“Hey!” Izzy had stopped dancing, and was standing in front of him. He blinked.

“You know, why don’t you ask Magnus for some ideas? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind dressing you. I mean, you are going to be his date, I’m sure he would want you to look good!” She winked.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. “And you know this, because…”

He hoped Izzy hadn’t been imposing on Magnus. He knew his sister well, and she would completely take advantage of a contact, especially for high end clothing or makeup. 

Of course, even he could admit that she always looked fabulous.

Izzy laughed. “Oh no, no, no,” she said. “Did you think I would use Magnus like that, for clothes?” She pouted, pretending to be hurt at the implication. Then she grinned. “Not to say that I didn’t try in the beginning,” she continued blithely. “But I like Magnus too much. He’s so cool. I go to him for fashion and makeup advice, that’s about it,” she added.

“Anyway, you will probably get all the privileges, now that you two are dating,” she said lightly, poking her head into Alec’s closet as if to search for some yet unseen piece of clothing that would miraculously solve Alec’s current problem. 

Yea, that would be great, if he had not pulled every article of clothing from the closet already…

“Hey, what’s this?” Izzy suddenly asked. Alec looked up.

She had pulled out a button-down shirt, and was peering at it closely. The shirt was a gorgeous mulberry, with some iridescence. “I didn’t know you had this,” she said. She fingered the material. “Not bad…I”m surprised you have this. It’s not really your style.”

“Oh, that?” Alec scoffed. “That was part of a cosplay costume I had a few years ago…I only wore that to the event once and it went back into the closet.” 

Although…

He looked at the shirt carefully again. It was actually really nice. And he did recall that it showcased his arms and shoulders pretty well…why hadn’t he worn it again?

“I think you should wear this!” Izzy exclaimed. “And can I put some makeup on you? Please, please?! Maybe some green eyeshadow to bring out your hazel eyes? Or some liner? Pleeeeease?? It will be really subtle.”

"And Magnus would absolutely love it," she added, winking. 

Alec’s eyes widened. She just had to play the Magnus card, huh. He sighed. 

Behind him, he heard Izzy squeal. “I got you, didn’t I,” she cackled, leaning over to give him a loud kiss on the cheek. 

He stuck his tongue out at her in response. 

“You are going to look fabulous, darling,” Izzy stated in a flirtatious sing-song, attempting to mimic Magnus’s airs.

*******************

Half an hour later, Alec was outfitted in the iridescent mulberry shirt, and trying not to fidget as Izzy’s holding a wand of some kind close to his face, about to poke his eye out.

“Hold still! Otherwise this is going to mess up. Keep your eyes open as much as possible, I need to get this kohl liner the perfect thickness under your eyes,” she stated. Alec’s mouth fell open slightly as he attempted to not blink at the oncoming intrusion of Izzy’s eyeliner pencil.

Isabelle hummed as she expertly painted strokes on Alec’s upper and lower lashes.

“Perfect! Green on the top, kohl on the bottom. Wow your eyes really pop!” She held up a mirror.

Wow, Alec thought, gazing at himself. He’d never seen his eyes pop out like that before. His skin had also never looked so pristine.

“Time to use this!” Izzy said gleefully, as she held up a small round container. Alec looked at her inquisitively. “Styling wax. I’m not letting you go out like this, especially when you know Magnus is going to look all put-together.” She slathered a bit on both her hands, and weaved all fingers into Alec’s thick dark locks. 

Alec stiffened as he felt Izzy grab his hair. “I’m going to make this look halfway decent, and trendy, she laughed. “Magnus won’t be able to take his eyes off of you. Or hands for that matter…”

“Izzy!” Alec reprimanded her, flushing deeply.

“Sorry, but I think I’m talking to the guy who was pawing at someone all over my balcony at that party, right?” Izzy stated, stopping briefly to look at him, feigning an angry look at him. Then she broke into giggles.

“You are never going to let me live anything down, are you?” he said plaintively.

Izzy cackled. “Nope!” 

The buzzer from the doorman rang.

"Wait...is Magnus coming to pick you up downstairs?" Izzy squealed, her eyes wide as she looked at her brother. He nodded.

"Wow, that's very old-fashioned." She grinned. "Didn't know he had it in him." 

She made a mental note to tease him about it at their next lunch date. Magnus was so flashy and modern, she never pegged him as one who would know about tried and true dating practices of any sort. Then again, that's what made him so awesome, wasn't it? He seemed prepared for any scenario.

Alec suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. He quickly turned to Izzy. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You're anxious about how you look? Hmm, I didn't think Mr. Holey Sweaters would even care," she teased. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "C’mon, Izzy, this isn't the time to joke around," he said hastily, eyeing the door. He reached over and pressed the button for the door. "I'll be right down!" he yelled.

A deep musical laugh reverberated in the speaker. "Oh, Alexander," Magnus’s voice drawled. 

It sent shivers down Alec's spine. He whirled back to face Izzy, fixing her with a desperate wide eyed look.

Izzy squinted, taking in Alec's now nicely styled hair, aviator sunglasses, motorcycle jacket slung over the shoulders of that mulberry shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. And the Burberry scarf Izzy had thrown at him at the last minute. “There’s never anything wrong with ‘classic’!” she had informed him.

"You look great, big brother. Magnus is going to love it," she stated, giving Alec a quick hug. "Any idea what you guys are going to do after brunch?" she asked.

Alec shook his head. "No clue. Magnus said he wanted to be spontaneous. Brunch is probably going to be at some local spot, which is always great -- well, minus the alcohol of course. " He winced as the memory of the party came back to him. Izzy laughed.

"Although I have to say, I do love a mimosa or a Bloody Mary with my brunch though. " He smiled wistfully.

"Aww," Izzy stated. "Well maybe if Magnus is watching you, you can have one." She shrugged. "I'm sure the overdoing of the cognac was only a one-time thing, anyway." 

Alec nodded vigorously. Oh hell yea, he thought. There was no way he was ever touching that again.

"Okay. Go then!" Izzy laughed. "Don't keep him waiting any longer." 

Alec grinned, waving at his sister, then headed for the door.

He found Magnus chatting it up with one of the doormen downstairs.

Magnus, of course, looked amazing. Today his hair was streaked with a more subtle shade of red, and he only wore kohl around his eyes. His knee length black trench coat, red shirt and jeans were casual yet well put together. Black nail lacquer on fingers with silver rings on each hand. He wore an silver ear cuff on his left ear, which was really sexy.

He was standing with one of the younger doormen of the building, chatting it up.

The doorman seemed…rather taken with Magnus.

He was laughing at something Magnus was saying, throwing his head back and standing close to him. Maybe a bit too close? As he laughed, he put his hand lightly on Magnus’s forearm as he continued to talk.

Alec’s eyes automatically narrowed. Something twisted in his gut upon observing the pair. He didn’t like it one bit. 

He walked toward them. 

“Hey,” he stated, nodding to acknowledge both of them.

“M-Mr. Lightwood!” the doorman said, flustered, stepping away from Magnus. Quickly he stopped laughing and stood at attention. “Your friend Magnus is quite the conversationalist,” he said, gazing at him.

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily, stepping in to kiss Alec on the cheek. “You look amazing! Wow, that hair! And your clothing. Don’t tell me, Izzy was upstairs with you, right?”

Alec groaned. Was Magnus that perceptive about everything? “What, you don’t think I can dress like this on my own?” he said lightly. He felt giddy. He could still feel the imprint of Magnus’s lip on his cheek.

Magnus lifted the edge of the Burberry scarf around his neck. “Somehow this screams Izzy’s touch,” he stated. “Am I wrong?”

Alec huffed. “You’re right,” he said, sighing. Then he grinned. “Well I do have a reason to be more stylish now, don’t I?” he asked, trying to be flirtatious. 

It did the trick. Magnus’s soft brown eyes twinkled. “That was sweet,” he murmured, linking his arm through Alec’s and hugging him from the side. “Shall we go?”

Alec nodded. Magnus turned to the doorman quickly. “Great meeting you Alexi, I’ll be posting the latest sample sale dates, soon. Just check my social media,” he said. 

Alexi grinned and gave him a salute.

They walked out of the building onto the street.

“Could you teach me to be that good with people?” Alec asked. Magnus was great with handling everyone!

Magnus shrugged. “There’s really no need to be, you know,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s inherently part of my job so I’m used to it. I’ve always loved socializing with people, although you do learn when it’s genuine versus superficial. I do the latter when it’s necessary but it really drains my energy. Small talk for a short time is the best that I can do, in order to accommodate those situations. I’d rather save my energies for the situations and people that matter the most to me.” 

He stopped then to face Alec. “Like you,” he said simply, taking his hand and squeezing it warmly.

Of course Magnus always knew the right thing to say.

Alec practically melted. He felt himself blushing fiercely. Thank goodness he had his aviators on, otherwise he would feel way too transparent with Magnus looking into his eyes. He was sure that his eyes would give away how much he was feeling right now.

“Same,” he managed to utter. 

He was smiling so hard, it wasn’t funny. He cleared his throat as he refocused himself. “So, where are we going now, coffee, brunch?’

“Yea, why not?” Magnus said agreeably. “Good way to start. Then let’s see how the day goes. I have a few ideas…” Magnus trailed off, attempting to create a vibe of mystery behind his words. He liked being able to create moods, especially when dating. It kept the date fun and lively.

“Sounds good,” Alec stated.

“Here we are,” Magnus stated cheerfully, as the yellow cab pulled in front of a small restaurant along 2nd Avenue between 77th and 78th. Alec peered out of the cab window. The restaurant had a lavender awning in front. On the awning was the name “uva” in lowercase white letters, along with a small area in front with tables for diners who liked to people-watch.

“Only one of the quaintest Italian wine bar restaurants in New York City – especially when it comes to brunch. I’m rather partial to their gnocchi di ricotta, it is really good,” Magnus crooned, his dark eyes twinkling as he mentioned his go-to dish at the restaurant. “My friends Catarina and Raphael brought me here for my birthday two years ago, and its’ become my go-to place.”

They both stepped out of the cab after Alec paid the driver – “It’s the least I can do,” Alec had stated, after they had quibbled about who should pay – and they walked into the restaurant.

It was still a bit early for brunch, so the room was practically empty. 

Alec loved the atmosphere already. It had a rustic feel, with exposed red brick adorning two sides of the room. The tables were small and close together but more for a cozy rather than crowded feel, and there were large bouquets of dried flowers and fresh flowers everywhere, including a flower at each table with a small candles. The weathered looking windows and walls on the other two sides added to the rustic feel.

“Buon giorno!” a hearty voice called out as he came out from the kitchen area.

It was a good looking, lanky man with dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and an elegant air to him, dressed in a crisp dark blue button-down shirt with a sharp collar and black slacks. The guy looked over, and saw Magnus and Alec. “Magnus, mio tesoro! Come over here sexy man, it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“Giovanni!” Magnus cried out delightedly, as he left Alec to walk over to the tall man. They exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

Alec watched, half confused but half fascinated. He knew that some Europeans were used to greeting each other that way. The terms of endearment, however, he could totally do without, he thought wryly. But it did look like they were close, so he decided to let it go.

Magnus finally stepped back and motioned for Alec to come over. 

“Alexander, this is Giovanni, one of the sons of the owner – which is by the way one of the nicest people you could ever get to meet. Giovanni isn’t half bad himself,” Magnus gushed, as Alec and Giovanni cordially shook hands. “Certainly a great sommelier as well. I would recommend anything he brings out.”

“Ah, che bell’uomo! Let me look at you,” Giovanni said, holding Alec at arm’s length. “The motorcycle jacket and aviator look is so rugged, it makes you look dangerous -- totally my type by the way.” Giovanni stated with a grin, looking Alec over with an approving look in his eyes.

Alec demurred, looking down. He was not used to being ogled that way, even in jest. “And obviously your type, Magnus. So… daresay this is the one?” he teased.

Alec’s eyes widened behind his aviators, his face blushing furiously all of a sudden.

Magnus turned his face away quickly, but not before Alec saw a flush also form on his cheeks.

“Now, now, Giovanni,” he murmured. “No need to embarrass me in front of him…” Magnus took a deep breath. He did not want to scare Alec away on his first date! 

“We are just starting to get to know one another, so I thought what better place than one that is like home to me?” Magnus said lightly, lacing his fingers with Alec’s. “Is the courtyard open? I would love to show it to Alexander.” He smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling.

“Of course,” Giovanni said. “You’re actually in luck, you two currently have it to yourselves. It is an excellent place to brunch. Go right ahead.” 

Magnus nodded a thanks, and led Alec across the dining room toward the back. The lighting as they crossed rooms seemed to brighten considerably until they reached the back. 

Alec widened his eyes in appreciation at the garden space, which was flanked by gold yellow stucco walls and a wooden fence sitting on top of this. On top of the stucco walls sat various green flowering potted plants, which lined the entire side of the walls. Then there were larger potted flowering plants, one in each corner. The space looked more like a greenhouse than a restaurant, as the ceiling was actually panes of glass/windows that allowed natural light in. Yet there were fans to allow natural ventilation.

“I love this space,” Magnus confessed. “It reminds me of my own greenhouse; I love cultivating interesting and rare plants.”

That caught Alec’s attention, as he remembered all the interesting flower and plant bouquets he received when he was still at the hospital.

The white edelweiss, which was one of the flowers in the arrangement, was now his favorite flower.

“This space is beautiful,” Alec breathed. It felt like they were transported to a different environment, a pocket within this busy city.

They both sat down at one of the small tables, facing one another. Alec took off his aviators and placed them down on the table.

“Yes, the perfect place to have a mimosa or two while having brunch,” Magnus sighed, looking around.

“Well, you can totally enjoy one,” Alec stated, remembering their pact about alcohol.

Magnus laughed. “Oh, Alexander. You can go ahead and get a mimosa or two if you want. I don’t think you are going to get belligerent on that, right? Besides I’ll be here making sure you don’t go overboard.” 

Alec’s eyes crinkled as he leaned over and gave Magnus a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Oh okay, I just wanted to make sure with you first,” he said softly.

“Aren’t you sweet,” Magnus murmured against his lips. Then he looked closely at Alec, mainly his eyes. They looked different today! Wait…

“Are you wearing liner today? Is that green and black?” Magnus asked in wonder.

“Yea,” Alec admitted. “Izzy insisted. You like?” He still felt a bit self-conscious, as this was the first time he had worn any type of makeup. Hence he had brought out the aviators.

“Well, remind me to thank her later, you look hot as hell. Rowr,” Magnus stated in a low tone of voice. “I just want to eat you up right now, Alexander,” he purred.

Oh damn, Alec thought. That was doing amazing things to him. Shit…

But they were at a restaurant, about to have brunch. So he couldn’t think about such things right now. So instead, he took a deep breath, fluttered his lashes at Magnus with a smirk.

Magnus looked spellbound, his eyes not leaving Alec’s. Alec reached his hand over to cup Magnus’s face, leaned in and kissed him, his tongue licking into his mouth. It was enthusiastically returned by Magnus.

When they parted, both were breathing raggedly. They stayed where they were, nuzzling noses and lips, feeling quite content.

“So sweet!” Giovanni’s hearty voice sounded, as the man walked over. “Are you two ready to order? Mimosas first?”

“Yes, most definitely,” Alec said.

“Also, two gnocchi di ricotta and two insalata di carciofi, to start,” Magnus added. Alec looked at him in surprise. 

“Trust me, darling. After having one, you’re going to wish you had ordered more. These are soo decadent,” Magnus stated.

“Excellent,” Giovanni stated, taking their menus.

“What did you order besides the gnocchi? What was that insalata?” Alec asked curiously.

“It is a salad with baby artichokes, arugula, and generously shaved fresh parmesan on top. Trust me, it’s absolutely sinful,” Magnus murmured. His voice had gone an octave lower with the last word. It sent a chill down Alec’s spine.

“Sinful, eh?” Alec murmured, looking at Magnus under lowered lashes while biting his lip.

Magnus sucked in his teeth. Alec was looking absolutely adorable right now.

“Don’t you start with me. I want to spend the whole day with you,If you keep doing that, I can't promise I'll behave...” Magnus mock-threatened Alec good-naturedly, waggling a finger in his face.

“Is that so?” Alec said softly, still giving Magnus that look. _Who am I?_ Alec thought, amused with himself. He was never this bold before, with _anyone_.

“Hmmm...hold that thought,” Magnus stated firmly, taking his hand and putting it over Alec’s face, playfully pushing him away. Alec giggled.

Just then the waiter came over with the mimosas.

“Sweet,” Magnus stated. He handed a glass to Alec. “To us,” he stated, as they toasted one another and tipped the glasses back.

_An hour later…_

“…No, really? Tell me Izzy didn’t do that!” Magnus gasped, half-giggling, half choking, as Alec regaled him with stories from his childhood. Taking his glass, he tipped back his 4th mimosa; he was feeling too good right now. What time was it? Right now, he could sit here all day, nursing his unlimited mimosas, and drinking in the vision that was Alec in front of him. Man was he gorgeous. He could totally get lost in those amazing hazels. 

He smiled.

Alec grinned. What a dreamy smile Magnus had on. “What are you thinking about, you lush?” he teased. Unlike Magnus, he had stuck to one mimosa, true to his word. He reached across the table to link their fingers together.

“I’m thinking how hungry I am…for food. And for you,” Magnus breathed, bursting into a rush of giggles. 

A warm shiver ran through Alec’s body, not escaping his groin. Oh boy, so not the place for this to happen. Why did Magnus have to be so…sexy? Shit…

The waiter came by with their small plates.

“Our food is here!” Magnus sang happily, eyeing the gnocchi and salad plates hungrily. This broke Alec out of his thoughts and current state. Thank goodness.... “Just wait until you try these, so good!” Alec grinned at how enthusiastic Magnus was, in his buzzed state. His smile was blinding and went all the way up to his eyes, which were twinkling like stars. So beautiful, he thought, his heart skipping a beat.

He looked down at the plates presented before them. “Wow, these do look really good!” he said. His stomach started to grumble, slightly. “I don’t know what to try first!” he said, eyeing both the gnocchi and the salad.

Suddenly there was a spoon with rich ricotta cheese in front of his mouth. Magnus had an impish smile on his face. “Taste,” he murmured. Alec looked down at the spoon, then at Magnus’s face. “Most certainly,” he stated. Opening his mouth slightly, he let his tongue saunter out, and slowly licked around the spoon, making sure to keep his eyes on Magnus. He almost laughed as Magnus’s smile dropped, his eyes widening as they were glued to the motion of Alec’s tongue around the spoon. 

“Fuck,” Magnus whispered, no longer smiling. His pupils had dilated in response to what he was seeing.

He noticed that there was a smidgen of ricotta left on the side of Alec’s lip. He leaned over the table, with his elbows supporting him, and licked it right off. He saw – with a feeling of satisfaction -- as Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. Then he slowly smiled, his cheeks reddening, almost a mirror image of the wide dreamy smile that was currently on Magnus’s face.

“As delicious as I remember, that ricotta. But even more so, when it’s on you,” Magnus murmured huskily, his eyes half-lidded.

They leaned over the table to kiss again, and then settled back in their seats to eat. They took turns feeding each other, talking and laughing. 

Magnus was having a blast. He had also stopped drinking after four mimosas, but was still buzzed and feeling really relaxed. 

“Damn, is it still early in the day?” Magnus asked rhetorically, as if not expecting an answer. “I’m having too good of a time…” He sighed. 

“Me too,” Alec murmured. Suddenly he realized that Magnus had fixed his gaze upon him, his brown eyes boring into his. It was so intense, and full of desire; Alec shivered.

“Man, you are so hot. I wish I could take you home with me right now,” Magnus whined softly.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Magnus almost jumped out of his seat, horrified he had said that. He was instantly sober. Shit did I just say that? Stupid alcohol! he berated himself.

“Uhh sorry, Alec, I didn’t mean to say that,” Magnus stammered, not looking at Alec. He hadn’t meant to say that..out loud. What if Alec thought he was only looking to get in his pants? He felt his face turn warm. He was so embarrassed.

He heard Alec laughing like crazy. He turned to look. Alec’s eyes were crinkled and he looked really happy. “It’s okay,” Alec said softly. “I like you a lot too. Definitely feeling this.” He leaned over to kiss him on the nose. “But it is a nice day, and we should make the most of it. Let's see how the day goes.” 

Alec winked at him.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Alec was such a good sport. “Yea, let’s see how things go. As for brunch, I think we should get going,” he said, grinning. “Let’s see what’s next on the agenda.”

“Check, please,” Magnus said, waving at the waiter and handing him his credit card. The waiter nodded, and walked out of the room. 

Five minutes later, Giovanni emerged, holding Magnus’s credit card. “Magnus, Alec! How was the food? I hope you two enjoyed yourselves,” he said, smiling.

“Wonderful as usual,” Magnus said warmly. “But we need to get going now. So nice to see you.” They exchanged pleasantries and kisses on the cheek.

“It was wonderful, Giovanni. Thank you so much for your hospitality,” Alec added warmly.

Giovanni grinned at him. “Magnus seems really happy right now because of you. I’m so glad,” he said. Alec blushed at his words. 

“Stop embarrassing Alec, Giovanni,” Magnus said, laughing. “Anyway, we will be back real soon.”

“Okay, boys, go and have fun, but not too much,” Giovanni teased, waggling his eyebrows at them.

“We’ll try,” Magnus said, laughing. They both waved, and then turned to leave the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date continues into the next chapter, to come shortly...
> 
> BTW BTW UVA NYC is a real place in the East 70's! www.uvanyc.com  
THE GARDEN ROOM/COURTYARD AREA  



	8. The Date Part 2: Being Shmoopie in Cabs and Elevators, Role Playing and Being Mistaken for Tourists (and BFs!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date Continues as they move toward Downtown Manhattan, down Fifth Avenue, and ending up with a ferry ride down the East River. 
> 
> Magnus and Alec continue to learn more about one another...

Giggling happily, they both rushed out of the restaurant, hand in hand, flagging down the first yellow cab they saw.

Magnus yanked the cab door open. “Thanks for stopping!” he said in a sing-songy tone of voice. 

The driver, a stoic looking gentleman looking to be of Mediterranean descent, nodded. Alec almost laughed. The driver probably thought Magnus was nuts, acting the way he was at the time.

“C’mon Alexander, there’s no time to waste!” Magnus said gleefully, pulling the taller man into the cab. “We need to get to our next stop!”

“Which is…?” Alec asked, looking at him inquisitively. After all, he didn’t have any idea what was planned next.

The driver had also turned around, waiting for Magnus’s response. 

“Sixth Avenue and 49th Street,” Magnus said, suddenly all serious. “Thank you, sir.”

He gave the driver a wink, for good measure.

The driver just stared at Magnus for a moment. Then he nodded, his stoic expression still in place, and turned his eyes back on the road as he started to drive.

Magnus slinked down into the backseat of the cab, his mouth still pressed in a firm line. Alec had also slinked down in his seat. It seemed like they were both hiding, for some reason. The thought made him giggle.

Alec looked across at Magnus, wondering what he was thinking. He just looked so serious! Then he noticed Magnus’s deep brown eyes were twinkling. Shortly after, his mouth started twitching slightly. 

At that, Alec started laughing uncontrollably, and Magnus couldn’t hold it in either.

“That was hilarious,” Alec whispered, when he had a chance to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Magnus replied, wiping tears from his eyes. 

He then put a finger to Alec’s lips, shushing both of them.

“Sorry, handsome. I’m still slightly buzzed. I may be acting a little silly,” he apologized, throwing a flirtatious wink at Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus’s finger contemplatively, almost cross-eyed. Then he leaned forward and gave the finger a slight nip with his teeth.

“Magnus’s eyes widened. Then, as if realizing where they both were, Magnus sighed and gave a shake of his head. “Tsk tsk,” he whispered, kissing Alec on the nose.

They huddled together in the backseat of the cab, holding hands and smiling.

…

The cab ride downtown was peaceful, as Magnus had asked the cab driver to keep the radio low. He was grateful for the quiet atmosphere that this brought on. He still felt a bit buzzed from brunch, and usually this heightened his sensitivity to noise in the environment. He was still also feeling rather floaty, but this stemmed from the flirting shared between him and Alec during said brunch. 

He flushed as he recalled how flirtatious they had gotten back at the restaurant. It had felt like they were in their own little world, especially since no one else had been sitting in the garden area where they had been. And what Alec did with his tongue, licking the ricotta off the spoon -- Magnus's cheeks burned. He laughed to himself as he recalled his embarrassing outburst, revealing exactly how turned on he had been at that. Luckily, they had both laughed it off. But still...

Well, he certainly intended for at least some kisses, along with make out sessions during the day, if anything. Alec was an amazing kisser, and oh so sexy.

Avenue upon avenue rolled by, with Fifth Avenue coming into view, announced by the traditional giant manmade snowflake decoration at East 60th Street.

It became another world, as suddenly busy tourists and holiday shoppers on the sidewalk came into view, a far cry from the more low-key residential area where uva NYC was located. The sidewalks were packed with pedicabs driving along the side of the street and cyclists in the bike lanes.

Rockefeller Plaza came into view as the cab approached East 49-50th Streets. Magnus paid the cab driver, and both he and Alec stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. 

Immediately, Alec grabbed Magnus’s arm to pull him out of the way of a group of obvious tourists – a family carrying maps in hand and looking confused -- barreling toward them. Magnus quickly stepped aside, and the family passed by without even a look or an apology.

“Whew, thanks!” Magnus stated, relieved. He watched as the oblivious folk continued along their way down the avenue.

“You would think I would be used to that by now – I work around here! But no, every season it just keeps getting worse.” He sighed. “It’s like sheesh, I know New York is interesting. But hello, you need to learn how to get around – and not get in people’s way. No wonder why New Yorkers end up being rude – it just gets annoying!”

Alec laughed. “You’re telling me!” he stated. Something in his line of vision caught his eye, and he found himself looking across the street at the storefront for Saks Fifth Avenue. “Ooh, look Magnus,” he said happily. “They are working on the holiday windows! I love those. We used to come here during the Christmas season every year to see those – they were always so magical! The designers always came up with amazing ideas!” 

Alec grinned, his eyes twinkling. Magnus looked at his face just then and felt a twinge in his heart. 

“Not to mention the Saks Fifth Avenue light show with the holograms. My mother would always tell us that when we started hearing that play every 15 minutes down the Avenue, that was when the holiday season really started in earnest. Well, aside from the lighting of the Rockefeller Christmas Tree. But honestly, it was futile to even try making it to the lighting – we were never able to make it close enough for the sighting, especially with the crowds. But right, hearing the Saks Fifth music and light show start up and down the avenue would remind us to run over to watch it. Then we would just stand there in the crowd, watching this magic unfold across the building in holographic images, and feel the holiday spirit unwrap itself like a gift all around us. My mother would always tell us to look around just then – everyone would be smiling, a soft look in their eyes. It was truly amazing. I will never forget that.”

At that moment, Alec Lightwood looked like a kid on Christmas Eve, his face all lit up, his eyes all aglow. Magnus could imagine that kid looking at the windows in awe.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Well,” he drawled, “actually, Pandemonium won the contracts this year, so we will be doing the Saks Fifth Avenue windows.” 

Alec immediately turned to him in surprise. “Really? That’s amazing! Congratulations! Aww, you guys must be so excited about that,” he gushed. 

Alec hummed, deep in thought. Would Magnus tell him what the theme was for the windows this season? How awesome would that be if he had some insider information about that! Hmmm.. 

He looked up at Magnus under lowered eyelashes and asked, “Any way I can find out the theme in advance, or is it top secret?” Toward the end of that sentence, his voice had lowered to a whisper, and he directed a very intense gaze at Magnus while he bit his lip.

Magnus couldn’t help but stare at Alec; when he had bit his lip, his brain had short-circuited. His hazel eyes were even more magnetic when completely framed by those long dark lashes. 

“I-I don’t remember the theme right now,” he said, completely distracted. 

Alec pouted. 

“I’m serious! I can’t think around you. You are deliciously distracting when you look at me like that, darling,” Magnus stated in mock exasperation.

“Like what?” Alec said innocently, giving him a side-eyed look that he knew made him look cute.

Magnus rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

“C’mon, our reservation for the Observation Deck is coming up, we need to go,” he huffed, smiling widely. Alec was so incorrigible! “This way.”

Alec let Magnus drag him through the crowd and into the building.

***********

“Oh my God, how long is this hallway?” Alec practically screeched, but in jest, as Magnus weaved them from turn to turn. 

Magnus turned to him with an incredulous look on his face.

“Did you just – screech at me?” Magnus asked, his eyes widening. Then he shook his head, a half smile on his face. “Damn, you and Izzy really are related. I thought she was the only Lightwood sibling to sound like that. She almost blew out my eardrum the first time she did that.”

Magnus smiled fondly at the recollection of their first meeting at the hospital.

“Hey!” Alec protested.

Then he flushed. “I’ve never heard myself do that, ever.” He started laughing.

“I think we should be hitting the elevators soon,” Magnus reassured him. “Yea, it’s quite the trek up.”

There were a few checkpoints prior to reaching the elevators. They came to a roped-up section. There were security guards. Apparently, this was meant to maintain crowd control, Magnus thought. He looked around. It was only Alec and him here. But rules are rules, he thought.

They stood there, waiting for security to let them pass.

A tall lanky guard with brown hair and blue eyes sauntered over and looked at them. “Hey, folks,” he said. “Enjoying the day on the town? I bet you’ve never come to a city like this, eh? Where are you all from?”

“Uhh,” Alec began. He was at a loss for words, especially when strangers started talking to him. He was so bad at small talk. His throat went dry.

“San Diego,” he suddenly heard Magnus’s lilting voice say.

What? Alec tried to catch Magnus’s eye, but Magnus was already off and running. “As different from New York City as day and night, wouldn’t’ you agree, officer? Just miles of beach along the coastline, with sunny skies. The weather’s been great too. But it’s definitely nice to experience different things once in a while. New York just has so much to offer, doesn’t it?” Magnus rattled off, with hardly any effort.

Alec just looked at him, and, not for the first time, he was totally in awe of Magnus.

Not to mention really turned on at how deft he was at talking to people.

“Ah, California,” the guard mused. 

He looked at both men with an approving look in his eye, lingering on Magnus a bit longer.

“Hmm, I would have thought you were from L.A. or something, given the type of clothing you were wearing. Also you seem to have this type of air about you – I mean, in a good way of course,” the guard said, ending his sentence with a bit of a stammer. “It’s something not many natives have here.”

Alec noted the change in the guard's tone of voice as he was talking to Magnus. Hmmm...if he didn’t know better, he could have sworn…

Alec shook his head. He had probably just imagined it. He shouldn’t be getting suspicious every time someone was talking to Magnus. Everyone probably felt as drawn to him as he did.

Of course Magnus had the social thing down pat, it was his job…

“Actually,” Magnus continued smoothly, tugging Alec by the hand and bringing him in closer, “We are here for about two weeks, before we head out on that business trip upstate to present our proposal. I’m a graphic designer. I just met up with a client in Manhattan. You heard of Pandemonium Fashions right?”

“Oh yes, their line is great!” the guard gushed. “I love their suits. I have a few myself,” he added proudly.

Magnus resisted the urge to grin. “Yea, they certainly have great style, don’t they? Actually, they are doing the Saks Fifth windows this year, so be sure to visit when they premiere.”

“Wow, thanks for the tip, I totally can’t wait!” the guard bubbled.

Alec had to stifle a laugh. It was odd seeing a guard almost giggle. At that moment, the guard’s walkie talkie beeped. The guard turned to speak into it. Then he turned to the two.

“Okay, you two can go. Elevators are to the left, just down this short stretch. You two have fun!” he said cheerfully.

Magnus nodded, his smile wide. Alec noticed he was biting his lip. Alec in turn bit his own lip, as he felt the rising laughter bubble in his throat. 

They quickly walked forward until they were out of earshot of that guard. Then Magnus bent over and nearly roared with laughter. 

Alec’s laughter died in his throat and he put both hands on his hips, pretending to glare at Magnus.

“What the heck was that, Magnus?” he asked, trying to sound stern. But the longer he watched Magnus crack up uncontrollably, even he couldn’t stifle his laughter.

The next second, they were both doubling over with laughter.

“You are good, Magnus. So good,” Alec said, wiping away tears of laughter from his eye. “Damn, you deserve an Oscar for that!”

Magnus finally stopped laughing and grinned. “Yea, that was fun. Raph and I used to do that a lot whenever we would frequent small towns. The folk would always ask me if I was from China or some Asian country, just because of my face – or they would ask Raph if he was from Mexico…it was all so stereotypical and biased. We both got super annoyed with it. So we would make up our personas to throw out just in case.” 

Magnus started dancing around playfully. “Maybe…we would both be from Spain – which fits Raphael since he’s Latino, on holidays, with me being his childhood friend turned business partner. I speak fluent Spanish so no one ever questioned that story, haha. Or…maybe we would both be from Nice, coming in during Fashion Week, independent boutique owners – which is not very farfetched given that our thing is fashion, and then I would throw out a perfect French accent, and all eyes would be in awe –“

“Wow you speak both Spanish and French?” Alec asked astounded.

“I also studied Mandarin back in school,” Magnus stated. “My native language is Indonesian, though. But I hardly speak it, only when I’m on the phone with my mom. We talk every week.”

“Aww, that’s great you talk to your mom often,” Alec said. “And so great that you can speak your native language. Our parents’ native language is Spanish, but Izzy and I don’t know much.”

“It’s never too late, Alexander,” Magnus stated. “I picked up both languages while studying abroad for short stints at a time in France and Spain during my college years.”

Magnus saw Alec’s face lighten up with excitement upon hearing those locations. “Yea, my mom had the same expression on her face when she first arrived at the houses where I was staying ,” he said, smiling. “The hosts loved her so much, they even let her stay there for a bit.”

Alec was silent as he listened to Magnus talk. Then he beamed. “Wow, you know how to charm everyone, don’t you?” he said in awe. “I’m impressed.”

Magnus laughed. “Anyway, a story for another time,” he said, wagging a finger at Alec. “Did you think about what you’d want to be if someone asked you that question, “Where are you from?”

Alec was taken aback. “Uh, I didn’t think of anything,” he stated. “I mean, when that guard first asked us, I didn’t know what to say, I just clammed up.”

“It’s just acting, playing a role,” Magnus stated flippantly. “In a sense, it’s much easier than being yourself, so there’s really no reason to be nervous or anything. In fact, I think that’s why I find it so fun, I find this personality that I want to emanate, and then I test it out when I see people to see how convincing I can be.”

Interesting, Alec thought. To play a role… It sounded vastly more entertaining and interesting, than just being himself, that’s for sure.

Feeling silly all of a sudden, he struck an exaggerated pose. “Think I could be Alec Lightwood, model?” he deadpanned playfully, jutting out his hip as he pouted at Magnus.

“You could model for me, anytime,” Magnus said softly, giving Alec an overt once-over. Alec felt warm under his gaze. Then he laughed, shaking it off.

“Oh c’mon. I’m trying to find an alternate persona here!” Alec said in mock indignation.

Then Alec paused – and looked up at Magnus with lowered lashes. “Darling, isn't New York City just so chic? I just met the most fascinating person recently, and we are going for drinks tonight. They are so right when they say there's someone for everyone in this city.” he drawled softly. 

He suddenly noticed Magnus’s eyes on him. His words died in his throat, and he gulped. Then two arms grabbed him in a tight embrace, Magnus’s lips caressing his ear.

“And who are you meeting for drinks tonight, sounding all breathy like that?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he tickled Alec lightly in the ribs. 

Alec started laughing wildly, gasping for breath.

“Oh my God, stop, I hate being tickled. Holy hell,” he gasped.

His face grew warm as he realized he was getting hard. Ugh, could he be even more embarrassed right now? he thought, getting a bit frantic. He was pressed up tightly against Magnus, and he was sure Magnus had felt it as well.

If Magnus had felt it, he didn’t give any indication of it. But he did step away from Alec, holding him at arm’s length. “As fun as this has been, we really do need to move on, darling.” He laughed, pointing toward the high speed elevator. 

Already a horde of people were standing in front of it...

Oh great, they were going to be squished. Well, thank goodness it was only 1 minute and 7 seconds to the top.

As they made it to the horde, the elevator arrived. The doors opened, and the horde started wading in. At the end, Magnus and Alec had just made it inside, with Magnus in front of Alec with barely any breathing room between the crowd and the doors. Actually there was breathing room, as Alec and Magnus could feel each other's warm breaths on their necks and ears -- which was starting to get very distracting.

Alec instinctively wrapped both arms around Magnus's waist from behind, and leaned his forehead against the back of Magnus's head. Magnus's heart nearly melted.

Damn...

Hmm, actually... Magnus suddenly whirled around so he was facing Alec. "I think I like this view better," he murmured. 

"Can't argue with that," Alec murmured.

Suddenly the clear voice of the guide in the elevator rang out. "Everyone welcome to the Top of the Rock," a woman's voice stated. "Please direct your attention to this side of the elevator, we are going to run through a really quick history of Rockefeller Center..."

All heads turned to the opposite side as the guide spoke. Magnus and Alec ended up at the back of this tight crowd.

Magnus leaned in toward Alec, an impish smile on his face. Alec slouched a tiny bit so their faces were almost level.

Magnus lips traveled over Alec's temple and down his cheek with a trail of small kisses, and then his eyes gazed at Alec's lips with the slightest hesitation before meeting them with his.

Their lips brushed lightly -- once, twice... And then parted as their tongues found one another, licking inside and carressing....Alec tightened his hold on Magnus as he pulled Magnus in so that his body was pressed tightly against his. The guy was just a wall of muscle, down to his abs, Alec thought, not for the first time.

His brain short-circuited as he felt Magnus return the gesture. Now every curve of his body was pressed into Magnus's, sending sparks throughout his body, and especially down to his groin.

Alec moaned softly into Magnus's mouth.

Magnus's ringed fingers reached up to caress the nape of his neck, tracing slow circles along the sensitive area right under his ear, causing jolts to go down Alec’s spine as Magnus deepened the kiss.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, when he had pulled back temporarily to get some air. And then his mouth pressed against Alec’s again.

Man, straight up shivers, just from his own name alone…

Magnus's hands had left his neck and had wandered under his leather jacket, to encircle his waist. His lips and his mouth became a bit more insistent, sending shivers down his spine.

Damn, Magnus was an excellent kisser, Alec thought faintly. Was there anything that Magnus couldn't do? The stray thought almost made him giggle. But he managed to stifle it and focused on all the amazing sensations. It felt like he was drowning in them.

But in very good ways.

...

The door of the elevator opened onto the main Observation level. Clear, tall plastic panes served as safeguards for viewing the Manhattan cityscapes on all sides.

Both Magnus and Alec had since ceased making out, since they hadn't wanted to cause a scene or to provide the crowd with an extra show on the elevator. 

They walked out, and all distracting thoughts flew out of Alec’s head as he was awed at the 360-degree views of all the skyscrapers and high-rise buildings laid out before them. Of course, the Empire State Building took center stage, undeniably regal in its presence among the rest of the towering buildings.

It was silly to be awed, since he had been born and raised here. Still, sometimes, to see things from a different perspective… right now this view took his breath away. He found himself tugging Magnus by the elbow, pointing to one building in the distance, than another, and another. 

“Haha, slow down Alexander! We will get to see everything!” Magnus laughed. 

However, Magnus didn’t mind getting hauled all over the place by his super enthusiastic, handsome hunk of a date. He found it absolutely charming and endearing.

“Excuse me, excuse me!”

Magnus turned and saw Alec giving his phone over to an elderly lady a few feet away. 

“Would you mind taking our photo against the Empire State building?” Alec asked breathlessly. “This is the first time my boyfriend and I are here, and I really want to commemorate it.“ His words came out in a rush, before he realized what he had said. 

What? his brain screamed. Did you just use the B word?

Oh my God, what?!

A few feet away, Magnus had frozen. Had Alec said what he thought he’d said? Maybe he had heard him wrong…or imagined it. But despite that, his heart swelled. And he also felt a pang in his. Magnus wasn’t sure if that was out of happiness or trepidation. His past relationships had not gone too well, and he definitely had not wanted to rush into this one, especially since it seemed to have potential on some level. 

Still, he and Alec did not know each other nearly well enough yet. But he hoped that they would, eventually.

The elderly lady smiled as she took the phone from Alec.

“Aww, boyfriends, how cute,” she crooned, confirming Alec’s worst fears. 

Oh crap, so I did say it, didn’t I, he thought. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face Magnus. He walked back to where they were, and walked to where he wanted the photo to be at.

Putting a grin on his face, he tried to be lighthearted as he spoke.

“Playing a role, right?” he said to Magnus, as he tried to smile, reprimanding himself inwardly for being so dumb.

Magnus’s gaze was empathetic…and was there something else in them? Alec couldn’t decipher them at the moment.

“It’s all good, Alexander,” he said softly. “Anyway, a photo is a great idea.” He took Alec’s hand and drew him in, kissing Alec on the cheek. Then they stood together, as the lady took a few photos. 

When she was done, she handed the phone back to Alec. “That kiss on the cheek was so cute, I think I got one of that. You two are made for each other,” she said. “You two remind me of me and my Henry, god rest his soul. Take care of one another.” 

And with that, she waved and walked off, still smiling. 

Wide eyed, Magnus and Alec just stared at one another. Slowly, Magnus’s face erupted with a wide grin.

“Aww, she was really cute, wasn’t she?” Magnus stated, delightedly.

“Yea, she was,” Alec responded, his mind back on the “boyfriend” slip, and also on what the elderly lady had said.

He looked out at the Empire State building, lost in his own thoughts.

He felt Magnus take his hand, lacing their fingers together. He turned to look at him. 

“It’s a gorgeous view, isn’t it?” Magnus asked.

“I love the view,” Alec said softly, giving Magnus’s hand a soft squeeze. Magnus turned to look at him just then, and Alec’s heart warmed over.

Alec was so incredibly glad to be where he was, right now. And with this person. This was beyond anything he's ever experienced in the past, despite this just being a first date. 

Alec was just so incredibly happy right now.

His eyes scanned the horizon, and fell upon the East river where there were a few ferries sailing. “Look, the ferries!” he said, pointing. “What a great day for that!”

Magnus smiled. “Actually that’s what we are doing next. What do you think, Alexander?” he asked.

“I love it!” Alec said, feeling giddy.

********

"34th Street East Ferry please," Magnus told the cab driver once he and Alec had stepped in.

He glanced down at their entwined hands with a warm feeling in his heart, then took a sideways glance at Alec next to him.

Alec was busy looking out the window, a soft dreamy smile on his face. 

Magnus smiled to himself. A big smile had bloomed on Alec's face when he had told him they were going to take a ride on NY Waterways down the East River. 

It was a beautiful day, the blue sky with puffy white clouds over the horizon, a perfect day to be on the water and seeing the sights. He himself enjoyed these ferry rides immensely -- for a short while, you could forget you were in the city completely, out on the water, enjoying the open air and breezes. Even better when with company, especially someone special -- enjoying the weather and the scenery, holding hands, or holding one another, maybe more...

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand softly, making Alec turn to him, his gorgeous hazel eyes crinkling at the corners. Alec squeezed his hand in return, using his thumb to trace small circles on the inner part of his palm.

"5 minutes," Magnus said softly. 

Alec grinned. "I haven't been on any type of large boat in the city since I was little. My parents took us on the Staten Island Ferry when I was 6 years old," he said. "I still remember how amazing it was to see the skyscrapers along the city skyline. This is going to be fun."

"You are going to love this. It's not as long as the Circle Line, but it's just a fun way of seeing the New York skyline," Magnus stated. "Then we can hop off either downtown, or ride it back up again, depending on what we feel like. And you know what's the best thing?" At Alec's questioning look, Magnus laughed. "It only costs the price of a Metrocard ride, so it ends up being one of the best things to do in the city that’s cheap. Can't beat that for an outing!" 

Alec laughed. "Well, I can certainly appreciate that. Brains and beauty," he murmured. 

Using his free hand, he reached over to brush his thumb softly against Magnus's lower lip. As his thumb grazed his lip, Magnus's mouth fell slightly open. Alec allowed his thumb to lightly graze the edge of Magnus's upper lip as well. Such soft lips. 

Alec noticed Magnus gazing at his lips as well. Their gazes locked and held for a moment.

The cab stopped. That jolted Magnus back to reality. 

He shook his head sheepishly. "Ugh," he muttered. "We keep getting interrupted."

He pouted, but then quickly turned to Alec, putting on a smile. "Darling, we're here," he said brightly. "Right on time."

******

They found seats on the upper deck of the ferry, right by the back.

Surprisingly, not that many people were on the ferry, being that it was still early afternoon. As the boat left the pier, its motor running loudly, Alec put his arm around Magnus and hugged him from the side. They both watched the waves increase in speed as the boat made its way into the East River, the white foam swirling over the rushing waters.

"I have always loved watching the waves while on the boat. There's something so hypnotic and mesmerizing about it," Magnus said softly. "Accompanied by the running motor of the boat, I actually find the combination quite soothing." 

Alec closed his eyes and felt the rushing breeze sting his cheeks, and took a deep breath. He listened intently to the combined sounds Magnus was describing.

“It does sound quite nice,” he stated, smiling.

Magnus took a deep breath and hummed. "Actually, I have always loved being on the water. Remember that I said I spoke Indonesian? Well I was actually born in Indonesia. My family is from the city of Jakarta. We were always on the river,” Magnus stated.

Alec had turned to Magnus when he had started talking about his birthplace, his eyes intent with interest – he loved it when he learned of other people’s backgrounds, especially those with cultures differing from his own.

“Indonesia? Wow, I’ve never met anyone from Indonesia,” Alec said, his voice getting excited. “I do know of the various costumes I see during the local parades in the city. They look so glamorous.”

Magnus smiled. “Ah yes, national costumes; they can certainly get quite ornate,” he said, grinning. 

“My family, back in Jakarta were fishermen. I remember we used to go out every day to take the fish to the market." We would pass by other family boats and we would greet one another,” Magnus said.

Alec watched Magnus as he spoke, noticing that his brown eyes softened while talking about his family. It was so cute. 

“My mom and I came over to New York when I was 9 years old. During the first few months in New York, we went into the city, and I rode my very first large boat, the Circle Line, going around Manhattan. I remember it being such an amazing experience to be gliding along such a large body of water. I felt like I was a small part of something so extraordinary, within this body of water, this whole city. I was amazed by it." There was now a giant grin on Magnus’s face. This had clearly been a wonderful memory that he had retained.

“My mom -- when I do take her into the city, I always take her on some sort of boat ride – she enjoys it immensely. Actually, she loves the speedboats. Never thought my mom would be some kind of speed freak,” Magnus laughed. 

Alec laughed wholeheartedly upon hearing that. It was always so cute when someone’s parents did something unexpected.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Alec. 

He turned to Magnus.

“Have you ever driven a speedboat? Alec asked curiously.

Magnus shook his head.

“Never really had the opportunity, but I’ve always wanted to. it looks so liberating being out there on the waves on your own. It must be really fun,” he stated. His face broke out into a big smile.

Alec was riveted by that smile. So beautiful, he thought.

He cleared his throat and continued speaking. “Well, my parents took us a few times when we were little. We have a family house in the Hamptons, but I’ve never had any reason to really go by myself – guess I was never really interested.” 

He suddenly felt shy. “Would you want to go… I mean, with me sometime?” he ventured. “I would love to show you our boat. We can go skipping thetthe waters of the Long Island Sound.”

Magnus looked at Alec, wide-eyed. He was inviting him to go to his family home at some point? 

Alec got a little nervous, since Magnus had not responded immediately, and continued, “I mean, I’m not the greatest. But I was taught the basics. I think it would be really fun. I mean, if you were up for it –"

“Wow, Alec. That – sounds great,” Magnus said, smiling widely. This was certainly unexpected. But in a good way. He leaned in to kiss Alec on the cheek. “You just surprised me with the invite. But I would love to come with you.” 

Alec’s cheeks reddened and felt warm, from both the kiss and from Magnus’s words.

They both sat there, sharing a comfortable silence, feeling content and close, watching the cityscape pass them by.

"Let's stand at the corner of the boat so we can see everything," Alec suggested. "I'll hold you to keep you warm."

Who could argue with that? Magnus thought, as he grinned at Alec. They both got up, and he reached over to link Alec's fingers with his. They walked to the back corner and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, who sighed with contentment. That made Alec smile, and he dipped his head down slightly to kiss him on the cheek. They watched the city skyline pass them by as the boat sailed on past skyscrapers and buildings. 

"This is so surreal," Alec murmured, hugging Magnus tightly. "This was a great idea."

"Ooh, we are about to pass under a bridge!" Magnus yelled excitedly over the sound of the engines. 

Ahead of them the Williamsburg Bridge loomed, closer and closer. Alec felt a surge of adrenaline and wonder as the ferry approached the bridge, and they started to sail underneath it. They passed under the bridge with a big Whoosh! as the sound rushed loudly past their ears, and the winds around them kicked up.

As Alec looked up, he was amazed at how wide and imposing the bottom of the bridge was -- one would never think it was so big, especially when you drove on it day in day out -- you just never thought of those type of things.

Here, you had a different perspective of it. It was kinda cool.

As the ferry cleared the rest of the bridge, Magnus arched his neck slightly to look up at Alec. "I don't know about you," he said, a little out of breath, "But my heart is kinda pounding. That gave me a rush, in a good way. I don't know why, but I like that." He grinned.

Alec laughed, "Yes, it did that to me too," he said softly, grinning.

He looked down at Magnus, who was beaming up at him, his dark brown eyes twinkling. It felt only natural to dip his head down and kiss him on the lips, softly. He heard Magnus's breath hitch as his mouth opened slightly, feeling his fingers reach up to cup his chin to bring his face in closer.

Their tongues met, and again Alec thought how amazingly soft Magnus's lips and tongue were, and the amazing smell of sandalwood that always seemed to be around him. Mingling with the swirling breeze caused by being on the water, tossing their hair wildly about their faces, there was just something very romantic about it -- it felt very freeing.

Alec felt Magnus's fingers weave themselves into his hair, attempting to tame some of the wild strands flying around. As his fingers caught in the strands, they pulled somewhat at his scalp, causing some very pleasant sensations to Alec's nerve endings. He moaned softly, his hands now having reached to grab the lapels of Magnus's coat, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss between them. 

Overhead, he could hear the boat passing under another bridge -- he recognized this by the crescendo and speed of the wind. And then they had passed it by. They parted, trying to catch their breaths, grinning widely at one another as they both looked back at the passing scenery.

"That was really something," Magnus murmured, snuggling further into Alec’s arms.

They stood together, enjoying the rest of the boat ride, along with each other.

Eventually the pier at the far end came into sight, the ride was nearly over, and the sun was glaring down at the city. It was almost evening by this time.

Magnus turned to Alec.

“Are you hungry yet?” Magnus asked. “We could always start looking for a dinner spot while we walk around a bit in the area.”

Alec nodded. “I could eat,” he stated. It was so great how Magnus was always anticipating, a few steps ahead. 

“Well I know this really great Turkish place on 9th Avenue, Istanbul Kebab House. It’s nothing fancy, but the food is amazing and shareable – big plates. Are you down for that?” Magnus asked.

“I love Turkish food!” Alec said delightedly. “Especially the salads. The one with the cucumber and tomato ---"

“The Shepherd salad,” Magnus interjected. “Crumbled feta cheese, and the oil and vinegar dressing. That’s one of my favorites as well.” 

“Okay, great. Let’s hit that up later then.” He grinned. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner next! And then who knows...


	9. The Date Part 3: Heart to Heart <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues: it's going splendidly as Magnus and Alec find more common ground while chatting during dinner. Then things get a bit more heated as Magnus shows him one of his favorite retreats in NYC, and Magnus calls in his company limo to take them for a drive...which may or may be leading to other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMANCE, ADULT situaitons, the NOT QUITE but leading to SMUT situations...this is your chapter

‘Sit anywhere you’d like,” said the friendly host of Istanbul Kebab House, gesturing toward the dining area filled with dark mahogany wooden tables and chairs.

Magnus and Alec strode toward the back, having eyed a row of booths that were located against the brick wall facade. 

Alec slid into the booth first, then turned as he felt the seat shift with added weight. Magnus had maneuvered himself right next to him. Alec’s eyes lit up with surprise.

“Now, this is pretty comfy, isn’t it?” Magnus said, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Alec nodded. Shyly he peeked at Magnus, who had already picked up a menu and was poring through it. He still couldn’t believe it was already evening – today had just passed by like a whirlwind. Again, he marveled at having met someone with whom he had pretty much gotten along instantly -- their chemistry was fantastic.

Soon the waiter came, and they ordered a falafel appetizer, the Choban Salatasi (Shepherds’ Salad), along with a hummus/baba ghanoush/roasted eggplant plate with warm pita bread. Alec had chosen the lamb kebab over rice, while Magnus had ordered the kofta and lamb kebab platter. 

"Thank you." Magnus acknowledged the waiter with a warm smile as he took their menus.

He turned to see Alec looking at him with a lingering look in his hazel eyes, a grin tugging at his lips.

Magnus reached over with his hand to lace their fingers together. "This day has indeed been incredible. It's looking like a beautiful night too. I have an idea of where to go after dinner, it's one of my favorite places in the city, if you're interested," he murmured, taking Alec's fingers and putting them to his lips. 

Alec shivered at the sensations caused by Magnus's lips grazing his fingertips.

"Most definitely," Alec replied. 

The waiters came with their waters, and Magnus pulled away a bit to take a sip.

He noticed Alec’s eyes on him as he was doing so. Alec was so adorable.

Magnus gave Alec’s hands an affectionate squeeze.

“So,” Magnus said, “I want to know a little more about you, Alexander. For instance, you know what I do for a living: Fashion. What do you do for work? And is it just a job, or is it a career?”

Alec’s eyes widened as he took in Magnus’s questions. “Wow, that’s a lot to talk about,” he said finally, reaching for his glass of water. He took a sip. He peered over the glass at Magnus, who was smiling at him.

“Are you sure you have time for this?” he asked.

“I already know that I like you,” Magnus stated honestly. “I want to know all about you, your aspirations, if you are doing something that you enjoy. These things are so important toward one’s self-esteem and growth.

"For instance, I always knew that I had a knack for pulling clothing together and creating something that felt right for myself. I was also always really good at drawing. I knew a long time ago that I liked making people feel good about themselves, and I wanted to be more proactive in doing that.

"In creating Pandemonium with my friend Raphael, we wanted to showcase that clothing is a vital aspect people use to express themselves, in order to bring out their potential. So I decided long ago, we wanted to help people with that. 

“But of course not everyone knows what they want to do right out of college. So I was just curious if you are doing what you want in life, and if your heart feels it is right for you,” Magnus added.

Alec had never considered it that way. All his life, his parents had instilled it in him and Izzy that getting into a solid field to make money was priority number one – not the arts, not soft/people skills. 

Nothing else mattered. 

Izzy of course had pretty much told their parents to shove it and she was as a PR person. 

Everyone could tell she loved her job, that she had a passion for it. It emanated from the way she spoke, and it poured through every pore in her essence. 

Alec, though? He went the practical route… which explained why he was where he was right now. 

Now that he thought about it, he really did not feel much pride in what he was doing. 

True, he was helping the company to grow, but he knew it was just a paycheck. 

Although, recently he had begun to feel as if it was not really worth his time and effort, especially when he was constantly being eclipsed for his efforts – such as Jace being given the team leader position over him – and also with the company having such a toxic work culture, especially to those not like the majority...

“I… am definitely not where I want to be,” Alec finally said. 

He blinked twice, and looked at Magnus. 

Magnus’s face held an expression of empathy. The look in his eyes said, “Go on.” 

Alec felt encouraged by it, and continued speaking.

“My parents were never proponents of the ‘do what you love and the money will follow’. In fact, it was always the opposite. They both grew up poor and they had to work in order to be able to raise both me and Izzy. They suffered a lot of financial setbacks, and they worked through it."

He took another sip of water from his glass and cleared his throat.

"My mom had to give up writing, and my dad had to give up his dreams of becoming an engineer in order to pay the bills. He had been in school when my Mom had gotten pregnant. And he never failed to remind us that we needed to stay in school, at any cost, so that we could finish. 

"There were even some days, where, even though he never voiced it out loud, I got the feeling that he saw the both of us as detriments to the career and life he had been aspiring toward.”

His voice the end of his admission. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He was getting better about not crying anymore when he thought of it. But there were still days where it got to him -- when he allowed himself to think about it. 

He had always felt like he was a disappointment to his family, and especially to his dad. And not just in the job aspect, but also the fact that he wasn’t interested in girls. 

His dad had always made it clear that he was to carry on the Lightwood legacy -- which meant he was to get married to a woman and have children. 

No matter what, that was not something he could ever acquiesce to. Strangely enough, he was at peace with this, since this was something that couldn't be changed.

Perhaps that was why he overdid it with the other aspects -- that if he could make his father happy in the other aspects, perhaps his sexual orientation wouldn't matter as much.

Magnus placed a hand on top of his and squeezed gently to show moral support.

"Wow, I can't believe I just told you all of that," Alec breathed.

"Hmm.. So your mother was an aspiring writer?" Magnus mused. "Definitely tough to start up, but I'd imagine the journey to be incredibly rewarding. That's definitely something you do from the heart..."

He looked at Alec intently. "Did you and Izzy get any of that, the writing thing? Sometimes talent transcends generations. I could see it in Izzy -- she is definitely a master communicator..."

Alec looked at Magnus with wonder. Wow, could Magnus be any more insightful??

"Funny you should say that," Alec said slowly. "In fact, yes. Izzy's at her dream job of doing public relations, and I've been writing ever since I was 13... My dream was actually to be a published author."

Magnus noticed that a gleam -- from excitement -- had come into Alec's eyes as he spoke of this. 

He recognized it well -- when one loved their life's work, that look usually became apparent.

Then Alec's expression became somber, and his smile disappeared. 

"However, both my parents told us that writing and getting published was extremely difficult and only if you were lucky -- and that we could apply our writing when we were in more established professions that could lead to a profitable career. Not something as unpredictable as straight up writing," he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"So what did I end up doing? Something totally unrelated. I ended up an ace with information technology -- I mean it is interesting but that's beside the point," Alec stated, his face still registering distaste. 

Which was incredibly cute, Magnus thought, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Then he remembered Alec was still talking, and withdrew that smile in favor of a serious, empathetic expression, maintaining eye contact with Alec.

"Right now I work in cybersecurity at Infosec. It's a small company that's up and coming. You know how attacks on cyberinfrastructure is increasing due to the amount of technology used by all types of companies? Well, we are "leveraging technology to safeguard the important properties of the client," Alec said, using air quotes to emphasize his boss's favorite phrase to use during meetings with clients. 

This made Magnus giggle. He quickly covered his mouth. "Er, sorry, " he said, but he was still grinning.

Alec laughed. "No worries, it all sounds so overblown and exaggerated," he said. "I guess as far as writing goes, I am really good at writing proposals for projects -- but never doing anything that would showcase my own work, never anything that I can own. Currently, I am part of a group that's supposed to make a presentation to a major client, Seelie Industries. I’m the one who thought up the idea and presented it to my boss... who ended up making someone else the team leader, who knew nothing about it to begin with!" 

Alec's voice had risen toward the end of the sentence, and he put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. 

Ugh, he thought. 

Even though he hadn't mentioned Jace by name, he felt bad even speaking about him that way. He did come to the hospital to see him and to comfort him after the accident -- he was a decent guy, no matter what his sister or Underhill thought.

Funny how he could think of Jace right now, the one he’s been crushing on for almost 3 years…and not be yearning for him in some way. 

But he used to. _A lot._

Jace’s smile, his heterochromatic eyes, one blue, the other brown… the shape of his lips – just the thought of these would haunt Alec’s dreams and his waking moments. 

The thought of Jace would steal Alec’s breath like nothing else would, and reduce him either to a shivering mess when their eyes met at work, or create an insatiable urge which would then have to be satisfied in private at home by himself. 

But truthfully it had grown to become nonexistent, and Alec was glad for the end of those feelings.

Unrequited feelings and urges were torturous, especially the yearning for someone you couldn’t have.

Idly, he wondered how Underhill and Jace were doing at work -- he wondered how much he would need to do in order to catch up to everything that he missed due to his accident. That really wasn't something he was looking forward to, going back to work, and it was practically just around the corner! 

Bummer, he thought dejectedly.

Magnus noticed Alec's face fall, and he squeezed his hand gently in support. 

It made Alec's smile return to his face. He was glad.

"That certainly doesn't sound like a place where they recognize you, or a place where they could foster your potential," Magnus said softly, reaching to hold his hand.

Alec shook his head. "It's starting to seem that way," he mused. "Not to mention that the boss and the entire office is practically a boys club -- they talk about women, women clients -- it's so insulting to them, but they still do it, like there’s nothing wrong. Not to mention they will make a remark about LGBT people or news once in a while, and it just makes me really uncomfortable --"

"That's really toxic," Magnus said. "I don't even know how you endured working there that long. I can't imagine that place doing good things for your self-esteem or making you feel proud of working there."

Again, Magnus was being extremely insightful. It was like a breath of fresh air. 

For three years, Alec had been trying to swim in this toxic work environment, feeling extremely uncomfortable and trying to lay low. He could not be himself due to the work culture.

"You know, I talked myself into feeling pride for working there, especially since the industry is booming and the company is doing something really important. But you're right, it really feels more like a chore lately. And you're right, not being able to be myself there is really taking a toll on me."

Alec then turned to Magnus. "It must be amazing working with others who accept you for who you are," he said in wonder.

Magnus laughed heartily then. "Well, I am the boss, so everyone has to accept me and do what I say!" he cracked. 

Alec started laughing. That's right...

"But," Magnus stated, all serious again, "You are right, though. Even though the corporation is fairly large, we are all close knit and more like family. Hard to believe right? But somehow we make it happen, through monthly pow-wows, skyping people in for meetings, acknowledging everyone who has played a part in our success. Not to mention plentiful company outings, and the year-end holiday parties we throw. Yea, those are certainly memorable for people...."

Alec laughed. "Sounds amazing. You have an opening?" he joked.

Magnus shrugged. “I’m the owner, I can create any position in my company,” he sniffed, mockingly putting on airs. 

Then his face broke into a smile and he started laughing. Alec was captivated by that smile and that look.

Again he felt that pull toward him. There was certainly something about Magnus. It seemed like something within him knew it from the very start – on that platform, even when he was not able to see his face; he was just drawn to his very presence. Also, when they were both in the hallway by his hospital room…

And now.

Man, he thought, this is like nothing I’ve ever experienced. Ever…

He couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread onto his face. He knew that his eyes were probably reflecting something extremely dopey or silly or both.

He didn’t care how he looked. 

He was exactly where he wanted to be – here with Magnus, who was beaming like the sun, and who was drawing out incredible feelings within him.

It definitely seemed like Magnus felt the same way.

Just then the food arrived. Everything looked mouthwatering.

Suddenly Alec was famished.

“I’m starved,” Magnus said cheerfully, shifting in his seat to cuddle against Alec. “Let’s eat.” He took some salad and lifted it to Alec’s mouth. “You first.”

Alec just stuck his tongue out at Magnus playfully. “Already being bossy?” he teased.

“You know you like it,” Magnus said affectionately, smirking.

******

“This was the place I was talking about,” Magnus said.

After dinner, they had strolled around 9th Avenue, before hailing a cab and going all the way down West Side Highway. By this time the sun had been setting – which was actually incredibly beautiful, even as they were watching it from inside of a cab.

“This is South Cove Park, one of my favorite retreats from Midtown and the rest of the city,” Magnus said softly, leading Alec down the walkway. He chucked lightly. “Well it may not be a secret for much longer, since this is a tourist area. But it still looks pretty secret to me, since there’s almost no one here right now.”

”

Alec took in the sight that lay before him. The neon blue lights seemed to run down the length of the esplanade, framing this entire corner of the park in almost a heavenly blue glow. The wooden structures by the lookout area were practically aglow from the blue lights. The entire effect was absolutely amazing.

He took in a deep breath, his heart suddenly feeling full.

“This is absolutely amazing. I can’t believe I never knew about this,” Alec exclaimed, leaning over the railing and looking out. 

The almost neon violet blue lights were the only colorful things within the dark landscape as one looked out to the river to gaze upon the horizon. It was a clear night, and the horizon had turned a deep black. Still, the slim white crescent of the moon provided light that shone directly on the tide, which was rolling slowly, one calm surf after the other, toward shore. 

The area was quiet, with only the distant echoes sirens and street sounds coming in from time to time. 

The tide rolled with a low rumble that was like soft music that permeated the atmosphere.

Alec just stared at the tide rolling in; he found himself becoming hypnotized as he watched the dark water continually rolling in with a low rumbling sound. It was so serene, which was really ironic since they were still in New York City…

“Ah, you feel it too, don’t you?” Magnus said softly. 

He had come to stand next to Alec, and now they were both looking out at the water, their arms casually dangling over the railing. 

They weren’t touching, but Magnus could feel Alec’s presence next to him. To him, having Alec so close to him was intoxicating, and so tempting. The night breeze whisked by and gently stung his cheeks and face – so refreshing and making him feel so alive.

Did Alec feel it too? The chemistry between them at this moment?

“Alec,” Magnus whispered into the night breeze, not wanting to waste an opportunity if this happened to be one.

Alec turned to Magnus just then. Magnus could see that Alec’s eyes were dilated.

“Magnus,” Alec said huskily. Magnus looked gorgeous, with his face partly illuminated by the blue lights, the rest obscured by the shadows.

They couldn’t take their eyes off one another.

Magnus seemed to step forward at the same time Alec decided to lean forward. Their eyes closed as their lips brushed in a feathery kiss, just barely touching each other. Yet they both gasped after having done so. 

Damn, Alec thought, his eyes flying open, that was barely a kiss, but the spark he had just felt from that brief moment was incredible.

“That was nice,” Magnus murmured.

Alec laughed throatily.

What a nice laugh, Magnus thought, not for the first time today. 

They both moved in again, this time, encircling their arms around one another. Their mouths opened, and tongues licked inside, before the kiss deepened greatly, their hands caressing each other’s necks and backs.

Magnus pulled away for a moment. “Let’s sit on that bench by one of the wooden pillars. It will be more comfortable,” he tiptoed to whisper in Alec’s ear. Alec nodded. They walked to one of the benches and sat down, and then they resumed kissing one another, exploring each other’s mouths, hands in each other’s hair – gently pulling and tugging as strands became entangled in fingertips. 

They both moaned, as they pressed their bodies closer together. Magnus was definitely getting turned on, the more they were kissing. He broke off the kiss to gently kiss Alec on the temple, then slowly trailed down his cheek, then his jawline, and then the side of Alec’s neck. He started to suck, gently.

Alec sighed, as the sensations from the kisses hit him. It just felt so good. 

Now that they were both sitting on the bench, the height difference no longer was an issue, and Magnus urged Alec back to lean against the pillar. Alec offered no resistance; the only thing he was acutely aware of was Magnus sucking on his neck, drawing all types of sensations throughout his body. 

Coupled with the night breeze and the hypnotic sounds, it provided an intriguing sensory experience.

Magnus had placed both arms on Alec’s biceps as he was sucking lightly on his neck. As the passion intensified, his arms clutched at Alec a bit more tightly. Alec tugged a bit harder on Magnus’s hair in response.

Magnus moaned, increasing the intensity of his ministrations on Alec’s neck. Alec’s head fell back as he softly moaned. Magnus moved in closer, pressing more insistently against Alec. His body was partly leaning on Alec, with Alec’s back pressing into the pillar. He moved his lips to the hollow of Alec’s neck, and put small kisses there. Then his lips found Alec’s again, mouths opened, and there was no mistaking the absolute chemistry between them.

They made out for a while, embracing one another tightly, their hair lightly ruffled by the night breeze. Their kisses became more insistent, and Magnus leaned in further still, practically wrapped around Alec’s torso. Magnus could feel himself harden in length as they continued kissing deeply, and he definitely felt Alec respond as well. Soon the men were starting to rut against one another.

Magnus felt really, really good right now, but this was hardly appropriate for such a public place, even at night. He pulled away slightly from Alec, and Alec looked at him questioningly.

“Is it getting a tad cold right now? I really like what we are doing right now, but I’m thinking maybe some place less drafty would be better,” Magnus said, his words in a rush. He was still slightly out of breath from making out.

“What?” Alec gasped, still a bit spacey from the kisses. “You want to go somewhere else? Should we grab a cab?” That was the extent of what Alec was able to say at that moment -- his heart was still pounding in his ears, and he was not able to think, either.

“Hmm, how about a limo ride?” Magnus asked. “Cabs are kinda scarce right now in this area, let me call my limo. Perhaps the limo driver can just drive around a bit while we figure out the next place to go. I always call them for emergencies,” Magnus stated. “Give me a second.”

With his free hand, he fumbled in his coat pocket for his phone. He turned it on and dialed, soon speaking into it and giving their location to the receiver on the other end.

“Uh-hmm,” Alec murmured, not really listening as he was still out of breath, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. He just buried his head into Magnus’s shoulder as he shivered a bit from the breezy night air.

One of Magnus’s arms tightened around him in response to feeling Alec shiver, which felt really, really nice….

******************************

As Magnus predicted, the limo came in less than 15 minutes.

Magnus opened the door of the limo, allowing Alec to step on first, and then him next, shutting the door after them.

Alec marveled at the sight before him. There was a glass table right in the center of the space, with a champagne bottle resting in an ice bucket, along with cheese and fruit in a sealed plate. The sitting area was lined with red velvet cushions and seats. Two minibar refrigerators flanked the back portion of the seating area.

Hmm, Alec mused. Good space to entertain his clients.

Or guests...

"Let's sit in the back part," Magnus suggested. He went, motioning Alec to follow.

Alec did, and sat down, with Magnus sliding in right next to him.

The limo driver turned his head around to acknowledge them. 

"Mr. Bane," he said formally.

"Good evening Roger," Magnus greeted him.

“Where to, tonight?” the chauffeur says formally. 

“We haven't quite decided yet. But it was getting chilly, so we called you. Please drive around for a little while while we decide," Magnus said. " By the way, this is Alexander."

"Nice to meet you, Roger," Alec said cordially, his mouth a little dry. He suddenly felt shy.

"Hello, Alexander, nice to have you join us this evening," Roger acknowledged in kind. Magnus shut the door, and Roger turned around to start the limo. "You know the drill, just press the button if you need anything, sir," he said. 

The divider in back of the drivers section started going up, to give them some privacy.

Alec watched the divider slowly climb up, eventually separating him and Magnus from the driver.

Wow, they were alone... Really alone together. 

He gulped.

Magnus and Alec sat next to one another, leaning into one another, silence between them… It wasn’t an comfortable silence.

Magnus turned to look at Alec. Alec looked like he was contemplating something.

Magnus decided to break the silence first.

"So... What'd you think?" he asked, indicating the space around them.

"You're certainly well-prepared," Alec said after a while. "It's nice."

Magnus grinned. "It is nice, isn't it," he stated. He was really happy that Alec liked it. Certainly beat calling an Uber, that's for sure.

"You want water? Or champagne, anything?" he offered. "It's just us, so..."

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind trying some champagne. That's a vintage one right?" Alec stated hesitantly. 

Magnus nodded. "A client of mine gifted that to me. It's quite lovely. I will take a glass too," he murmured, as he found two champagne glasses stowed away under the seats. 

Interesting, compartments underneath as well, Alec noted.

Magnus reached for the bottle, popped it open, and poured some into each glass. He held one out to Alec, who took it by the stem. He sniffed it. There were some fruity notes in it. 

They clinked glasses. "To a great first date. I had fun," Magnus said. 

Alec nodded. "I'll drink to that," he stated, agreeing. 

They sipped at their glasses and then put them down. 

"Music?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," Alec agreed. 

Magnus leaned over the table and pressed a button. "I had this custom made," Magnus explained, as the beginning beats of a track started flowing through the speakers in the back.

"Ah, I know this, Depeche Mode!" Alec said in recognition as he turned to Magnus. "I love them. Didn't think many knew them in the States. "

"Oh, yea baby," Magnus purred, "Brit New Wave all the way."

Intense dark brown eyes looked directly at him as Magnus leaned closer, one hand on his cheek.

Hearing Magnus purr suddenly, seeing Magnus look at him that way, and feeling his hand on his cheek hit Alec in the gut, sending warm shivers down his spine along with other regions. 

Gulping, he looked straight into Magnus's eyes. God, he was so beautiful, Alec thought. He felt himself drowning in those eyes.

And... They were in a limo. 

What was going to happen...tonight? 

Here?

"I love this song, _Stripped,_" Magnus murmured, leaning even more, until his lips grazed Alec’s, just lightly. 

It sent electric tingles throughout Alec, and he gasped at the intensity.

"Come with me... into the trees," Magnus sang slowly, playfully, withdrawing slightly, and then leaned forward again to trace the shape of Alec's lips with his tongue. 

Alec shuddered, leaning forward to kiss him. Their lips met, lingering.

Magnus gently urged Alec back to lay down onto the seat as they kissed.

His mouth gently moved to Alec's ear and his lips slowly moved over the earlobe, nibbling at it.

_"We'll lay on the grass --"_

_"And let the hours pass--"_

Magnus somehow was singing softly even as his mouth was doing maddeningly skillful things to Alec. At some point Magnus's kisses had moved to Alec's neck, and they were both now laying down on the seat, Magnus kissing and sucking on the side of his neck, while his hands were tangled in Alec's hair. 

He closed his eyes, and allowed the music and sensations to meld, to take hold of him…

_“Take my hand, come back to the land…_

_Let’s get away, just for one day…”_

_“Let me see you…stripped down to the bone…”_

_“Let me see you…stripped down to the bone…!”_

Alec groaned as he felt Magnus's fingers gently pull and tug at his hair, sending tingles to his scalp. Alec didn't quite know what to do with his hands, so he ended up just moving his fingers to the nape of Magnus's neck, and caressing the soft hairs there, running his fingers through it. He felt it give way as his fingers threaded through, mussing up the styled portion of it.

"Sorry," Alec murmured.

"Hmm," Magnus half-responded -- probably to indicate that he didn't care? Alec thought -- as Magnus did not stop sucking on his neck. 

Magnus's mouth was driving him insane... Alec sucked in his breath as similar sensations from their earlier make out session in the elevator came back to him.

Drowning, drowning in them. But in a good way.

And yet, Alec was immediately aware that this was a different situation than before. 

Now they were alone, and this was practically private. Also this was Magnus's limo, designed for entertaining.

Exactly who had he entertained here, prior to Alec?

How many people had he brought in here, to make out? Or to do even more than that? 

This, admittedly was not one of Alec's strong suits. He could count the number of people whom he'd dated on one hand.

Magnus, however, was a different story. Great with all types of people, insanely attractive, a fashion magnate, and everyone gravitated to him.

Surely, a few might have ended the night, like this...

Stop thinking about it, shut off brain, Alec thought.

At that moment, Magnus's mouth trailed from his neck to his mouth, and Alec's brain short circuited as his tongue licked inside. 

_Metropolis _

_has nothing amiss_

_You’re breathing in fumes_

_I taste when we kiss---_

_Oh my God..._

Alec gave in to the amazing sensations, as well as the lilting, hypnotic lull of the music, as he responded to Magnus’s kisses. 

Magnus moaned. 

He now had both hands in Alec's hair, caressing, pulling. Magnus's knee was slotted in between his legs, and his body was pressed tightly against Alec’s. His weight bore down on Alec's body in a very comforting, sensual way, pushing him back into the seat.

_“Let me see you…stripped down to the bone…”_

_“Let me see you…stripped down to the bone…!”_

Alec became dizzy with waves of desire. All his senses were focused on Magnus and how good everything felt.

Faintly, he felt Magnus's fingers glide over the front, then down to the waist where his shirt was tucked into his pants, and then travel back up toward the buttons of his shirt, stopping at the topmost button by his open collar. His hand seemed to linger there as if uncertain of what to do next. 

Magnus then broke off the kiss slowly, sucking on Alec's lower lip for a moment, before moving his mouth to Alec's ear.

"Do you mind?" he murmured softly.

"It's cool," Alec murmured back, nodding in assent. 

Magnus grinned. "Thank you," he murmured as he caught his mouth again in a kiss.

Alec felt fingers quickly undoing the first... Then second, then third buttons of the shirt. Alec casually pulled his shirt out from the waistband of his pants so his shirt was now less constricting. Alec hummed as he felt the air hit his chest.

He gasped as he felt Magnus's warm hands, contrasting with the cold metal from his rings, touching his exposed collarbone, then running his fingers up and down his chest, lingering over his chest hair with a feathery light touch. 

Magnus broke off from the kiss, looked down at Alec with a loving gaze. 

"Let me hear you make decisions, without your television," he sang again playfully, in tune with the song, using his tongue to flick at Alec’s nose.

Alec wrinkled his nose but giggled. 

That mouth was suddenly at the base of his ear, by the tender part of his neck.

"Let me hear you speaking just for me," Magnus sang huskily, while seemingly simultaneously being able to slowly lick a stripe from that tender spot, and around to the hollow of his throat. He pressed his body more insistently against Alec's.

That tongue continued its journey down, lapping lazy circles on Alec's chest, as his nose nuzzled against the chest hair. Alec's breath hitched. Alec felt Magnus’s fingers approach one of his nipples and slowly run his palm over it, which sent tingles to his spine. He felt his nipples harden under the contact, and something else grew hard south of his waist. Oh my god...

Had anyone ever done that to him before? He didn't think so.

The whole experience, up until now, had been so sensual, it had made Alec moan again, his body rutting against Magnus's before he could stop himself. 

He then flushed, glad that Magnus couldn't see his face – the way his body had responded that quickly to Magnus’s touch had taken him by surprise. 

Now Magnus would know how aroused he had gotten.

Even if Magnus had noticed, he didn't say anything as his tongue continued to trace around Alec’s chest. Alec flinched as he felt Magnus's tongue on his nipple, flicking slightly. Alec stiffened, yet moaned. Magnus seemed to take that as encouragement as that turned into full on sucking, then -- was that the slight scrape of teeth? 

Either way, it was _delicious_.

Alec's eyes widened at this unfamiliar amazing sensation, his fingers entangling themselves further into Magnus's hair, totally messing up his hairstyle. Both men were breathing erratically and rutting against one another. 

One of Magnus's hands had snaked around to Alec's back and his fingers were running up and down the skin on the small of his back, stopping at the waistband of his pants. The other hand had wandered to the side of his thigh with a firm caress, his fingers splayed out and slowly moving back and forth, gripping much more insistently than before. And edging higher, and going toward his inner thighs. 

It felt really, really, really good. And yet...

Alec froze, stiffening a bit.

He was not used to anyone touching him in those areas. He had barely any dating history as it was, and those had not gone very far in general.

Suddenly he was too aware that he had voluntarily gotten into the back of the limo with a date – on the _first_ date, to be more specific. 

He was now lying on his back in said limo, alone with this man, a very handsome man -- but someone whom he had only met 4-5 weeks ago -- on top of him, grinding into him.

Magnus was also quite strong, actually. In fact, despite being taller, Alec found that he could barely move from under him.

Even crazier, Alec’s shirt was open, and he had allowed Magnus to put his mouth on his neck and his chest. At this rate, his pants would soon be unzipped, and open… and perhaps even on the floor in a few minutes! Everything felt really good though, and Magnus certainly knew what he was doing -- 

Wait, did Magnus and he ever talk about how many people they were with, before? 

How many ended up in the back of this limo, like he currently was? 

Did flings end up in the back, all debauched like this, with their clothing half hanging from their bodies?

Was he… just a fling?! Was he??! Was he??!

His mind was racing.

He didn’t think he was – they seemed to click since they first started talking to one another, and today it really seemed like they had potential as a couple.

But…

His head suddenly swam with uncertainty and all these questions.

Or was he just being really, really silly right now?

Should he just go along with it? He wasn’t young anymore. _He needed to give it up sometime._ Also, Magnus was a decent guy – not to mention smoking HOT -- and he could definitely have done a lot worse for himself…

"Alec?" Magnus's voice, sounding hesitant, broke into his thoughts.

Alec, abashed, turned to look up at Magnus. Magnus's eyes had a concerned expression in them.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit off," Magnus continued in that hesitant voice. His worried brown eyes looked into Alec's hazel eyes searchingly. 

He had felt Alec stiffen as his hands explored further, especially when he had started touching his leg; Magnus had stopped immediately.

"I'm fine," Alec replied quickly.

Magnus knew exactly how that sounded.

"Uh, no, you're not," he said firmly. Magnus got up. "Cmon, sit up," he insisted. 

Oh boy, Alec thought, starting to feel miserable. I've ruined everything. Things were going so well.

Defeated, he swung his long legs over and sat up. He didn't bother rebuttoning his shirt -- he just sat up, feeling like a loser. 

He turned to see Magnus looking at him with the same concerned look. 

"I'm sorry I ruined our night," Alec finally choked out. 

He hung his head, feeling dejected. Damn Alec, you can't even get past a first date, shit, what's wrong with you??

Magnus just looked at him, feeling a pang in his heart as he heard Alec’s words. _No he hadn't ruined the night! Oh my god..._

Instinctively, Magnus sat back down on the seat, and slowly inched toward Alec. Slowly, he put his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec looked up in surprise, but his face was still guarded. 

He blinked twice as Magnus somehow maneuvered the rest of his body, legs and all, ending up in Alec’s lap.

Alec looked at Magnus, doe-eyed, with a surprised and anxious expression on his face. His arms automatically folded Magnus into an embrace. 

A minute passed as they held each other just like that, not moving. They locked glances, trying to look into each other’s hearts. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus then smiled shyly at Alec, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. He sighed and settled in comfortably.

And the look on Alec’s face started to change. As if suddenly realizing that Magnus had crawled into his lap _voluntarily,_ the anxiety on his face began to disappear – replaced with slight hope. 

His arms instinctively tightened around him even more.

Magnus then lifted his head up to look at Alec, a sincere look in his eyes. 

"Alec,” Magnus murmured, “Just so you know, you haven't ruined anything, mon cher. But I think we should talk about this."

Alec, still looking at Magnus with a doe-eyed expression, only nodded in response.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Alexander,” Magnus stated. 

Alec started to shake his head in denial.

Magnus shushed him. “I could sense it. It’s not a big deal to me how far we go, but it is a big deal to me if you were uncomfortable before. Why didn’t you just say so?”

Alec sighed, feeling sheepish. “I was uncomfortable,” he demurred. “I haven’t dated much, or met the right type of people over the years. And you sure know my track record with being social/outgoing. It’s not there. Hell,” Alec said, exasperated at himself, “I’ll just let you know right now, I’ve never slept with anyone. Isn’t that just so pathetic?”

Magnus put his hand on his forearm. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he murmured.

But Alec kept speaking. “Also you have been wonderful, and this date has been wonderful. If I were to decide to go further at some point, it would definitely be with you…”

Alec looked at Magnus with a sincere, open expression on his face. Alec’s words registered in Magnus’s head, and he was left speechless. His brain short circuited.

“Uh..." Magnus finally said. _That was so freakin hot..._

“Just kiss me,” Alec said, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. “How did I get so lucky to get you?” he whispered.

“Right back at you, gorgeous,” Magnus whispered. He placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. They continued making out, nothing more, as the limo drove through Manhattan.

….

“So, what do you want to do? Should we have the limo drop you off?” Magnus said, after a while. He was definitely out of breath following the make out session.

Magnus was more than fine with the date ending right now, if that was what Alec wanted. He already knew on his end that there was going to be a second date, and then a third…and then more.

He was surer than anything that Alec was worth it.

Alec seemed to be out of breath too. His hazel eyes were dilated, and his lips swollen and ruby red.

“Uhh, I kinda don’t feel like going home, just yet. Is that okay? Can we hang out at your place?” he blurted out.

Magnus just stared at him. Oh boy… talk about the angels placing extreme temptation right in his face…

“Alexander, you are such a menace,” Magnus murmured. 

_Did Alec even know what he was doing to him?_ He was so turned on by Alec. But he needed to do the right thing by him.

Magnus nodded.

“Sure, no problem. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior,” Magnus said gallantly. He winked at him. .

“No worries, I trust you,” Alec said, again with that honest, open expression in his eyes.

Oh boy, Magnus thought, feeling a twinge in his heart as he looked at Alec.

_I’ve really fallen for him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Magnus's apartment! Hmm...yea i don't think you want to miss out on it. Coming soon...


	10. The Right Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect date has lasted beyond expectations. 
> 
> Alec ends up asking to come up to Magnus's apartment after the limo ride, which Magnus had not expected him to do
> 
> Mind, heart, and sexual tension -- Magnus is in a state of heightened flummox on all levels once upstairs. 
> 
> How will this date end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait. I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> This fic earns its rating in this chapter. :D Happy reading!

The limo sped its way down First Avenue. There was still a while before they would reach Yorkville, where Magnus's apartment was located.

Magnus was still sitting in Alec’s lap, with his back leaning against Alec’s muscular body. Alec was currently nuzzling Magnus’s neck, which Magnus was enjoying very much. Alec’s arms had looped over Magnus and were holding him in a gentle embrace.

Over Alec’s head, Magnus watched the streets fly by through the limo window.

Magnus was glad that Alec seemed relaxed now, judging from the ease that Alec was holding him, and the way his soft lips were just casually moving on his neck… 

Because Magnus was anything _but_ relaxed.

His thoughts were currently running a mile a minute as all his senses were in overdrive.

He wondered if Alec could tell he was tense. He tried to relax himself a little bit. 

Even so, Magnus could feel Alec’s arms tighten around him, so his back was pressed in further against Alec.

And Magnus would have been lying if he said he wasn't feeling tingles at the points of contact.

In fact it was nearly driving him wild.

Not to mention that Alec's suggestion of their next destination had sent him reeling.

Alec had suggested that they go over to Magnus's place. 

Which Magnus had not expected the younger man to say, at all.

After what had just transpired, when Magnus had inadvertently misjudged Alec’s level of experience – he had almost put Alec into an uneasy situation, given that Alec was a virgin.

By the way, his brain offered, virgins don't usually suggest going back to someone's apartment after a steamy situation. 

Magnus wondered if Alec had ever been in this situation before, on a date - - and he and his date had actually just watched a movie once at someone's apartment, without anything happening. 

Because Magnus had never experienced that. 

Going to someone's apartment after a date, well -- it usually meant sex.

And usually, by the time the suggestion was made, both parties were clearly aroused, and both knew how the night was going to go.

Which Alec was clearly not ready for, given his hesitation before.

Magnus of course didn't mind pulling back at all. He was willing to wait for as long as it took, with Alec -- however it was going to be really, really hard, if Alec was going to make impulsive decisions like this.

Alec had requested it. Alec had made the decision.

What had Alec been thinking? Magnus found himself wondering.

Magnus craned his neck forward just a little bit to move Alec’s mouth off his neck. As much as he hated to do so, he had to give Alec the option to change his mind…

Alec whimpered softly as his lips lost access to Magnus’s neck. Egad, even that was adorable, Magnus thought.

"It's not too late to go somewhere else, if you've changed your mind," he said softly, taking Alec's hand and squeezing it softly. 

He looked intently at Alec, trying to see if there was any underlying nervousness or anything that would hint at any hesitation.

Alec’s gaze was soft as he smiled softly and caressed Magnus’s face with his fingers.

“No, not at all,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss Magnus lingeringly on the lips. “No, I haven’t changed my mind – I suggested going to your place, so we’re going.” 

His brows knitted together as if in anxiety, and he asked, “Unless you had other ideas?”

His eyes searched Magnus’s face.

Magnus took in a slow deep breath and smiled serenely.

“No, I was just making sure,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss Alec’s nose. ”By the way, I was loving what you were doing to my neck. I can return the favor if you wish. You are quite yummy, Alexander.”

Alec started giggling. 

“Oh my god, I felt that go down my spine. Sheesh, Magnus,” he said softly.

“Mr. Bane, we’re here,” a deep voice called. 

Both Magnus and Alec looked up. 

They had arrived at the valet section of Magnus’s apartment building. The chauffeur had rolled down the barrier separating them, and was casually looking over at them, without any sense of judgment. 

Alec blushed at being seen cradling Magnus in his lap. Magnus however, did not seem perturbed at all.

“Thank you so much for the ride,” Magnus said happily. “C’mon Alexander.” 

Alec let Magnus open the limo door and lead him out. They watched as the limo pulled away. They then walked into the building, nodded at the doorman, and saw an elevator that was just about to close.

“Hey, let’s try to catch that one!” Magnus said excitedly, as he dragged Alec across the lobby.

Both jumped in the elevator just as the door was about to close.

“Whew, that was close!” Magnus giggled as he huffed and puffed from running so hard. With adrenaline pumping through his veins still, he jumped and punched the button for the 14th Floor.

The doors closed again, and they were on their way up.

Alec leaned against one wall and sighed, trying to calm his heart down.

“Oh my god, Magnus,” he panted. “Was it that important to make this elevator?” He really felt out of breath. “We could have waited for the next one.”

“But where is the fun in that?” Magnus pouted. 

Seeing that, Alec had to smile. Magnus was extremely adorable when he pouted. 

“Okay, okay. I see your point,” Alec conceded, laughing. “But let me know ahead of time the next time you suddenly drag me across the floor without warning.”

The doors opened on the 14th floor, and Magnus impishly pulled Alec out of the elevator and down the hallway until they reached his apartment.

Magnus fumbled in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door.

He flicked the light switch on and immediately blinked as he saw his living room littered with shirts, several bills on a table, and his pjs slung over a chair, along with shoes in the foyer. 

He flushed with embarrassment. 

“It’s a little messy,” he apologized, a bit mortified. “I was kinda in a rush when I went out this morning to meet you. Just give me a minute. Please sit.”

Alec chuckled, and Magnus turned to him.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t a dealbreaker or anything,” he laughed. “This isn’t even that bad. You should see how I left my own room, there’s clothes in a heap on the floor after Izzy and I ransacked my closet because I had nothing to wear."

He pointed to himself. "See this shirt, it's so nice right?" he said. "We did find this one. But this is for a cosplay thing; it wasn’t even part of my own wardrobe! The only decent clothes I have are suits for work – otherwise my wardrobe is pretty bland...well except for the samples you got me – those were really _hot_."

Alec grinned. "But then, I couldn’t exactly wear the same clothes to our date, right?” he said sheepishly.

He shrugged, feeling slightly awkward. Damn, he really did need to take Izzy up on her requests for shopping trips – she was always asking him to go, and he would usually find some excuse not to go.

But if he was going to be going on more dates in the future, then he had better plan accordingly. 

"Aww," Magnus said. "Why didn't you or Izzy say anything about this? I certainly don't mind dressing you up. I end up with so many samples that are totally your size by default -- just let me know. It's really no bother to me. Especially if I have someone so hot to model my clothing for me _personally_."

His voice had become husky toward the end, and Alec felt a shiver go down his spine.

They both locked glances in that moment.

Then Magnus broke the silence, as he chuckled.

"And I was going to say, I love the shirt you are wearing tonight. Thats an amazing color on you. So, really? That’s a cosplay shirt? And you’re into cosplay? Hmm we will need to have a conversation about that later. Anyway that’s a pretty nice shirt for being part of a costume," he said animatedly. 

Magnus ran his hand through his dark hair, suddenly looking sheepish. "Thanks for making me feel a little better about the mess here. Still, though – I will tidy up a bit,” he said, as he motioned for Alec to sit.

Alec nodded. Taking off his leather jacket, he put it on the armrest and sat down on the velvety couch. It was quite comfortable, the type you could sink right into, and somehow it accommodated his tall frame as well. 

He watched Magnus run around quickly, gathering up his things, bringing them to his room, then putting the extra shoes back in the closet. 

Then Magnus was in front of him again, smiling, but also slightly out of breath.

“There, that’s a bit better, don’t you think?” he said. 

Alec nodded.

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. “Anyway, I’m having a martini, would you like one too?”

“Sure,” Alec said. With a bright smile, Magnus motioned that he would be right back, and turned to go toward the minibar.

Alec looked to the right, and his eyes were drawn to the balcony, where they had talked after that disastrous party, made plans for a date, and had their makeup kiss. 

He rose from the couch and headed to the balcony, looking out at the dark, cloudless sky.

From where he was, he could see the lights from Roosevelt Island and the rest of Queens in the background. 

He leaned against the railing, looking out.

It had been such a lovely night for their first date...

It was hard to believe they were still on it. A

he marveled at how well he and Magnus got along. It definitely felt like they had known one another much longer than just a few weeks…

“Feel like watching a movie?” Magnus had returned with two martinis in hand. He handed Alec one. 

"Thanks," Alec said, accepting the drink. They toasted to one another and drank.

"So, what should we watch?" Alec asked.

"Let's look through the listings and decide," Magnus suggested.

....

They decided on the romcom "Always Be My Maybe," starring Ali Wong and Randall Park. "I heard this was really good," Alec said, pointing it out as they surfed Netflix.

"Oh?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec, then at the selection title with interest. "I didn't think you would have been a fan, since it's a romcom and all."

"I'm normally not," Alec laughed. "Ali Wong though, she's hilarious as a comedian, so anything of hers should be really good right?"

"Can't argue there," Magnus said, smiling, pressing the remote to start it.

They both settled in on the couch together. Alec's arm easily slid around Magnus's shoulders as they sat back.

Magnus looked at Alec with affection. "This is nice," he admitted. "I'm glad we are doing this."

Alec grinned at him. "Me too," he said, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "Anyway, this has been such an amazing date, I can't believe we are still on it!" 

"I know, right?" Magnus said. "It's a first for me, really. I’ve never had a first date last this long. It was a really great day though..."

"Hmm, yes," Alec murmured. He looked at Magnus, drinking him in from head to toe.

What an amazing guy, he thought, not for the first time that day. The look in Magnus's eyes was soft and full of affection. He leaned in and brushed his lips with his softly. 

Magnus returned the kiss, once, twice, three times lingeringly. With each time he shivered. After a while, he forced himself to push Alec away slightly.

"We are supposed to watch the movie!" he protested lightly, his hands on Alec's chest, even as his heart skipped a few beats. 

Yes, let's keep it at this pace. Magnus couldn't think of anything more that he wanted to do then to kiss Alec hungrily and with abandon, then have it lead to other things -- but no, he was going to behave tonight. 

_Even if it killed him inside on some level..._

He smiled ruefully.

Alec groaned. "Okay, okay. Yea, you're right," he said sheepishly, as he hugged Magnus closer to him. They both turned back to the movie.

Overall, the movie seemed quite enjoyable -- well, at least during the times that Alec had not leaned over, trying to distract him. For instance, a really dramatic scene had been coming up, and Magnus had been intently riveted to the screen -- however, suddenly soft lips had nibbled on his earlobe, and then the flicking of a tongue tracing his ear. And oh god, who could have concentrated on the movie then?

"I couldn't help it," Alec explained with a straight face. "I just had an impulse to do it. And to see your reaction.”

Magnus just looked at him for a minute. “Oh,” he had said, breaking into a smile. “Well, that was nice." He picked up his drink from the table and took a sip.

Again, they directed their attention back to the movie, still cuddling together. Not too much time passed before Magnus felt warm breath and then lips nuzzling his neck, right before his ear, and then the light scraping of teeth along the skin.

Magnus's eyes widened, as the sensations were threatening to unnerve him. As if Alec wasn't aware what this might do to him. It was already tough enough not to grab him and reciprocate.

Magnus jumped up quickly, and his eye fell upon Alec's empty martini glass. "Would you like another?" he asked quickly, trying to keep his breathing even. 

"Are you having one, too?" Alec asked, curiously.

"I'm actually going to have a shot of Patron this time, I think," Magnus replied.

Goes down really smooth and it would certainly help to calm the nerves, he thought.

"Oh, tequila?" Alec asked. "I've wondered how that tastes. Do you do it with the salt-lime combo?"

"Only when I'm trying to seduce someone," Magnus murmured offhandedly.

Then he realized what he had said, and his eyes widened. He looked furtively at Alec, not knowing how he'd react. 

Alec didn’t seem judgy; his look was more curious than anything else. "I've never tried it before," he said hesitantly.

"Otherwise I just drink it. White tequila goes down pretty smooth," Magnus said quickly.

"Want to bring some over here?" Alec asked.

"The salt and lime also? Or you want to try it straight?" Magnus asked.

"Let’s try it both ways," Alec said lightly. "Why not?"

Magnus nodded as he went to the mini bar and got the bottle of Patron, shot glasses along with salt and a plate with lime wedges.

"Do you want to try it straight first?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," Alec said. Magnus carefully poured some Patron into a glass and handed it to him. 

Alec looked at it and shot it straight down. "Hmm, not bad," he mused. "Now how would you do it with the salt and lime?"

"Here, this is the typical way," Magnus stated. 

Alec watched as Magnus poured tequila into the shot glass. Then --_ what was he doing? --_ he lifted his hand to his mouth, and delicately licked the area between his thumb and index finger. 

It inadvertently sent shivers down Alec's spine as he recalled how Magnus had kissed his neck and chest in the limo earlier. He was spellbound as Magnus proceeded to put salt on the area, licked it again, downed the shot, and then bit down on the lime. Magnus's face winced slightly from the sourness of the lime.

"So, what were you referring to before?" Alec asked.

Magnus turned to him, the lime still in his mouth. "Hmm?" he hummed. For some reason Alec found this incredibly adorable.

"You were saying something about... seducing someone?" Alec asked awkwardly. "Is that right?"

Magnus turned away as he spit out the lime. Oh, that question, he thought wryly. Were they going to have the history talk..._now_? That usually would be later on in the dating history. 

He winced inwardly again with how carelessly he had responded before. Was Alec going to think that he was used to doing a lot of hookups? Well -- he had. But that had been a different time, _after_ Camille had stomped on his heart. 

He had frequented clubs quite a bit and gotten lost in the scene with the alcohol -- there had been a lot of tequila actually --- along with recreational drugs. It had been a different person every night, just to drown his feelings of devastation away...

He shuddered. Luckily, he had been able to pull himself away from that, along with a very watchful Catarina and Raphael, who had been incredibly concerned for his welfare and mental stability. And he had sworn never to fall for a pretty face again, or a really good flirt. In fact, he had gotten incredibly good at flirting too, in order to keep company around him, but never for anything long lasting. And usually, if someone was a practiced flirt, he could smell that right out upon first meet...

"Magnus, are you alright? You seemed lost for a moment." Alec's voice was hesitant again.

"What were you asking again?" Magnus murmured, still in his thoughts.

"I was curious what you meant by tequila, and... you know," he said.

_Oh, right, _Magnus thought, back to the present. "Yea," he said awkwardly. "Um, body shots."

"Oh, you mean back in college, like during frat parties?" Alec asked enthusiastically.

Magnus thought about lying. But, ultimately, he decided not to. "Uh, no, like during clubbing. I went through a very bad time after I dumped my ex a few years back when I caught her cheating on me. I wasn't at my best. So not proud of it," he muttered.

Alec was silent as he processed those words. 

Magnus felt the need to say something.

"Alexander, I --"

"Magnus, it's okay. We sometimes do things we do in order to move on. It sounded rough for you though," Alec commiserated.

"It was," Magnus whispered.

There was silence between them for a bit. Magnus sneaked a look at Alec. What was he thinking?

"So, are you going to show me how you did these body shots, or what?" Alec suddenly asked. 

Magnus looked at him. Alec's voice had been teasing, and his eyes had darkened a bit. He could tell Alec was a bit tipsy. 

Alec bit his lip just then, and Magnus shivered. Oh, my lord, did he know what that did to him? 

_I should say no, but.._.

_Eh, a body shot couldn't hurt, right?_

Besides, he was dying to kiss Alec again... He was just too irresistible right now...

"Okay," Magnus said finally, hoping his voice was not trembling too much. He certainly felt on edge. He felt Alec's eyes on him as he poured another shot into a shot glass.

"So how do we do this, exactly?" Alec asked curiously. 

He himself felt like he was on a precipice. But something within him kept daring him to continue. Something about this was incredibly appealing for some reason...

Magnus looked up just then, and Alec's direct gaze made him gulp. "Uh, you need to take your shirt off, and then lay down on the couch," he said delicately.

"Oh, is that right?" Alec teased in a sing-songy voice. "I can do _that_..."

Alec felt too relaxed from the previous martinis to sit up completely, so he settled for reclining slightly against the armrest so he was half lying down. His shirt was now rumpled.

He brought his hands to the buttons of his shirt, and started undoing the first one. 

As he did that, he lifted his eyes toward Magnus, looking at him from under his eyelashes.

Magnus was riveted by the vision that Alec was inadvertently projecting. 

He looked slightly disheveled right now, his hair a little wild from being outdoors all day.

His cheeks and his lips were pink, his mouth slightly parted, as he fumbled with the buttons.

Alec's hazel eyes were dilated and they were threatening to unnerve him. 

Magnus's mouth went dry.

Alec finally wrestled his shirt off.

Magnus inhaled sharply. 

He had already seen Alec shirtless back in the limo, but he hadn’t had time to fully appreciate the view.

However, now, Alec was here in front of him

"Wow, that was a bit harder than I anticipated,” Alec said lightly. “I guess I am slightly tipsy.”

He laughed, half to himself. 

Was he being flirtatious right now? He wasn't sure, as he was not a natural flirt -- but right now he felt pretty good. He was still cognizant of what he was doing, but it was a floaty sensation right now. 

It was definitely a lot better than that night at the party when he hadn’t been able to control his actions, or what he was saying…

He winced. 

He would never want to be that way again... turning into someone whom he didn’t recognize…

"Alec, are you alright? We don't have to do this," Magnus said, concern in his voice and in his soft brown eyes. 

His eyes were so beautiful, Alec thought, dreamily. 

"No, I was just thinking about something. I want to," Alec said softly. 

He let his gaze linger over Magnus, who was looking intently at him. 

_Magnus is so beautiful... even more so with that look of concern and empathy in his eyes. Has anyone ever affected me like this? _

Somehow, he knew Magnus would never hurt him...

"So, what's next? Should I lay down now?" he heard himself say his voice sounding quite husky now.

Magnus nodded quickly. 

Alec did as he was told. As he did this, he saw Magnus' eyes rove over him, and dilate in response. 

He liked being the reason why Magnus was reacting like that...

"Well?" Alec continued lightly, going with the floaty sensations that were swirling through him. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you supposed to sprinkle the salt on me?"

Magnus gulped. "Well, yea," he ventured uncertainly. "But uh, I need to, ah, lick you first – and that’s where I would put the salt at. Hmm, maybe over here?”

Alec watched as Magnus took his finger and lightly brushed the area where his neck met his clavicle. His touch seemed to burn into his skin.

Alec took in a sharp inhale of breath.

Alec smiled. Shrugging, he looked at Magnus and bit his lip, again. "Whatever you think is best," he said huskily.

"O-Okay," Magnus stuttered. His heart was pounding. “Well, I think the tequila would go either in the hollow of your throat or your chest area.”

Alec shrugged. “Sure, whatever’s clever,” he said. “Come, then.”

Magnus felt like he was moving in slow motion, as he stretched over to crawl over Alec, his face _this close_ to that amazing chest, and then neck, salt shaker in hand. 

He ended up face to face with Alec, whose eyes were full of emotion and drinking this all in.

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus breathed, his lips just inches from Alec’s.

“So are you,” Alec whispered.

Magnus let his gaze linger a bit, resisted the urge to kiss him, and backed up slightly so that his mouth was at his throat. 

He parted his lips, and licked a slow stripe from the bottom of Alec’s chin down to the base of his throat, passing over the hollow part, and then to the left clavicle. 

Then he did it again, more slowly than before, letting his tongue drag over the skin, nipping it occasionally

Alec moaned softly.

“Damn, just as good as before,” he muttered. His hands started to make their way into Magnus’s thick, dark hair.

Magnus lifted his lips from his neck, making Alec let go off his hair. Alec looked at him questioningly.

“Can’t forget the salt,” Magnus whispered. Propping himself up a little, he took the salt shaker and sprinkled a little over the left clavicle, now running his lips lightly over the area. 

Then Magnus sat back, reaching for a lime from the plate.

“This lime will go in your mouth,” he said, as he held it up.

“Go ahead,” Alec said softly. 

Magnus nodded, as he brought the lime to Alec’s lips and gently urged it in. Alec’s lips parted slightly, and held the lime in place.

Magnus couldn’t help but stare at Alec, lying down on the couch, looking up at him for further instruction.

For some reason it was ridiculously arousing to see Alec with something in his mouth while his chest was bare…

“Okay, last part, I’m going to pour some tequila on your throat,” he said quickly. He got up to pour a small amount of tequila in a shotglass, and then brought it to Alec’s throat.

“This is going to be a bit cold,” Magnus admonished, as he carefully poured the tequila on Alec. Alec noticeably flinched as the liquor hit his skin, and collected in a small pool at the base of his throat. It was spilling a little bit off on either side, with some going toward his chest.

“You alright, darling?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec was not able to speak or move due to the tequila on his skin and the lime in his mouth. “Mmhmm,” he managed.

Magnus smiled softly, and then ran his finger gently along Alec’s jawbone. Alec’s eyes dilated as he did so. Magnus leaned in close to Alec’s ear and whispered, “Here we go...” 

He blew softly into Alec’s ear, soon replacing that with his tongue. Magnus licked slowly down his jawline, then down the side of his neck, and over to his clavicle, where he lapped at the salt slowly, making small circles with his tongue.

The lower part of Magnus’s body was now pressed against Alec’s, and he felt Alec’s body shudder as he moved his lips to Alec’s throat. He took a deep breath and blew lightly across the pooled tequila on the skin, before sucking all the tequila in one fell swoop. 

The remnants of the tequila had dripped down Alec’s chest.

Magnus’s tongue traced that path down to the patch of chest hair, feeling Alec’s body shiver slightly. 

Magnus stopped briefly as he turned his cheek, resting against Alec’s chest, listening to Alec’s heartbeat. A strong sound.

Then Magnus took another deep breath, blew lightly over the chest and hair, feeling Alec react, before hauling himself up so now he was facing Alec, his lips very close to the lime wedge that was on Alec’s lips.

Alec’s hazel eyes were heavy-lidded, yet dilated, as they surveyed Magnus.

Magnus did not see any fear or apprehension in them, only intensity. It took his breath away…

“So that was a body shot,” Magnus murmured. Alec hummed in response, softly.

“And now, the last bit,” he continued, as he leaned down to take the lime with his lips. 

Magnus practically licked at Alec’s lips, causing a deep moan to come out of Alec, as he arched backward, throwing his head back. 

Magnus couldn’t help but grin to himself as his mouth held the lime in place, and he sucked hard at it. Sour juice dribbled past his chin and down his neck.

But he couldn’t care less at this point.

Lifting the lime out of Alec’s mouth, he turned his head to the side and spit it out onto the floor.

Bringing his hands to Alec’s face, he gazed at him deeply, before lowering his mouth to his for a hungry kiss that nearly made his own heart stop.

The amount of chemistry between them at that moment was_ ridiculous. _

Alec, in turn, seemed into it. 

He clutched at Magnus’s head, entwining his fingers into Magnus’s hair, pressing his mouth to his, pressing his body closer to his, his tongue probing into Magnus’s mouth. 

Magnus could feel Alec’s hardness in his lower region.

Magnus’s tongue met his, and they were kissing wildly, his arms and hands having gone down to Alec’s sides and snaked around his back, lightly dragging his fingernails up and down Alec’s back. 

Alec broke off the kiss just then, only to moan, “Oh my god, Magnus. That feels incredible,” before capturing his lips again and getting back into a frenzy.

This, was good, thought Magnus, his mind in a whirlwind at the moment, as Alec explored his mouth with his tongue.

His hands gently glided down Magnus’ chest – and in fact – was he now pulling at his shirt from the waistband of his pants? And were Alec’s warm, large hands sliding between his shirt, pressing Magnus even closer to him, while his long legs loosely wrapped themselves around him? 

Magnus’s brain short-circuited.

Oh, how he wanted to just _go _with the moment – Alec certainly seemed less hesitant right now, and it felt like they were both on the same page_. _

_But still…_

With all his effort, he pulled away, his chest heaving. Alec’s eyes were still closed, and he had lifted his chin to chase Magnus’s lips.

A soft sound escaped his lips when no contact was made.

His eyes fluttered open.

“Magnus? What is it?” Alec murmured.

“I just wanted to make sure there weren’t any mixed signals, Alexander,” Magnus said with some difficulty, his heart still beating a mile a minute. 

He put his fingers under Alec’s chin, and tipped his chin so he was looking directly into Alec’s eyes.

There was no hesitation in his eyes, only undeniable_ want_ –

It was making Magnus feel things… _lots of things_.

_But still –_

Magnus swallowed hard, before continuing, “Being that this is all very new to you –”

At that, a soft smile spread across Alec’s face, and he put his hand on the side of Magnus’s face. It was so very warm and soft.

Magnus leaned in, closing his eyes, savoring the tenderness of the moment.

“You are beyond amazing,” Alec said quietly, his eyes full of emotion. “And you don’t need to worry. I trust you. It feels right, this._ I want you_.”

Those three words barely registered in Magnus’s mind before he felt Alec pull him close, his lips crashing upon his again, with even more urgency now.

_So that’s a yes_, Magnus thought, as warmth filled his heart. 

He wanted Alec -- god did he want Alec – but it was so much more than that.

_So much more._

This was in no way anything casual. Not even close…

And he wanted to show him that.

“Don’t you think you should take this off?” Alec’s voice broke into his thoughts again.

Alec’s fingers were at Magnus’s shirt collar, lightly tugging, a teasing smile at his lips.

Magnus sucked in his teeth. 

That had gone straight to his groin, and he was finding it really hard to think straight.

His blood was singing, and driving him absolutely mad.

“Alexander, you are a menace,” he murmured.

His hands flew to his buttons, and then he had a thought.

“On second thought, would you like to do the honors?” he said flirtatiously, as if he was daring him. 

Alec regarded Magnus’s face as those words registered.

He shrugged.

“Sure,” he drawled softly. 

Magnus was still as Alec’s hands flew to his collar. 

Slowly, the buttons came off, and Alec was sliding his hands over Magnus’s muscular shoulders, revealing the golden skin beneath, the shirt easily making it on the floor.

“Wow, just wow,” Alec breathed. “Talk about beautiful.”

Tentatively he leaned in, placing small kisses and nips along Magnus’s bare shoulder.

Magnus closed his eyes, shivering. Soon he felt himself being pressed down into the couch, Alec’s weight on him, as Alec started sucking at his neck, first gently, then increasing in intensity. 

Magnus in turn reached up to entwine his fingers in Alec’s hair, pulling slightly at first, then even harder.

Alec moaned, and sucked even harder on his neck in response.

Oh, that is so going to leave a mark, Magnus’s brain thought. _Alec’s marks on his body…_ _god, was that arousing…._

Magnus was already hard, and he couldn’t help but rut against Alec, his breath coming in short gasps.

Alec stopped, and lifted his face from Magnus’s neck to look at him with a tender, loving look.

“Darling,” Magnus whispered. 

His eyes fell shut as Alec leaned in for another deep, lingering kiss. 

Alec rutted against Magnus’s hardness, causing both to moan even more loudly than before.

They clutched at one another tightly as their movements against one another increased.

Magnus was getting increasingly uncomfortable in his tight pants...

"Uh, darling," he managed to gasp. 

"Yes?" Alec's head lifted in response to Magnus’s question. Alec seemed to be having trouble breathing as well.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Magnus asked breathily. He carefully watched Alec’s face for his reaction.

Not even a minute passed before Alec exhaled, and said, “Yea,” with a quick nod.

Sitting up, he reached over to help Magnus up, and they were kissing passionately again. Then they parted, long enough to walk each other to the bedroom, fingers laced together.

There were huge smiles mirrored on each other’s faces, twinkles in both their eyes.

The moment felt so amazing. Magnus couldn’t believe how this night had all played out.

_It was just so perfect…_

As they reached the bed, they started kissing each other again, and somehow, they both fell onto the mattress.

As Magnus felt himself being pressed into the mattress, he sighed, feeling the delicious weight of Alec’s body pressed against him.

He could just imagine staying like this forever…

Alec’s rutting against him brought him back to the present. Again, he was reminded of how tight his pants were. It was extremely uncomfortable now…

“Any objection to my taking these off? I mean, since we are here?” Magnus asked, as he broke off the kiss. He lightly put his hand on the waistband of his pants.

He was feeling a bit self-conscious.

Ugh hadn’t there been a more eloquent way of saying or implying that.

His brain was just not totally there right now…

In response, Alec brought his own hands to the button on Magnus’s pants and unsnapped the button.

Gently, he started to slide his hands under Magnus’s briefs and pants as he slowly worked them off his hips…

Whoa, Magnus thought, that was unexpected. 

Electric tingles followed every touch from Alec’s fingers as his pants and briefs were eased down his legs and then off his legs, ending up on the floor. His member popped free, and Magnus flinched as the cool air hit his skin.

A new wave of arousal hit Magnus, and he felt precome pooling at the tip. He was so hard right now it was insane, and he inadvertently jerked as he realized Alec was drinking him in with his heavy-lidded gaze.

“Better?” Alec asked impishly. “Is that what you wanted?

Magnus was slack-jawed.

“Uh, yea,” he murmured. “God, you turn me on _so_ much, Alexander…”

“I can see that,” Alec whispered in a teasing time of voice. “You’re so, so beautiful, by the way.”

Magnus flushed. 

“Well,” he said, finding his voice, which was still a little bit strained.“ Uh, this is hardly fair…I’m all naked, and you are still wearing clothes…”

“Well, you can help me out this time. If you’d like,” Alec quipped, gesturing toward his pants. 

Magnus’s mouth went dry. 

He looked up at Alec, who was grinning at him, his hazel eyes dilated.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec’s suggestion.

In one fell swoop, he suddenly pounced on Alec, flipping him on his back, and kissing him from his neck down, marking a trail of nips and sucking purple bruises as his hands went to the waistband of his pants.

His hand lightly brushed the tent in Alec’s pants, and a moan came out from Alec. 

“Liked that, eh?” Magnus couldn’t help teasing.

He took his hand and gripped around Alec’s clothed cock and gently pulled.

“Oh my god,” Alec moaned. “That felt…Damn. Please. Don’t stop.”

Magnus bit back a laugh, as he made quick work of discarding Alec’s pants and briefs. 

Now the men were both naked, kissing, skin on skin, filthy moans coming from each of them. 

Somehow, each of their hands had made it below their waists, and they soon had each other in hand, gripping and pulling, feeling such delicious ecstasy.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped. “This is…incredible. Feeling…_so good._ I’m not sure if I’m going to last much longer…” 

“Same,” Magnus gasped. He was finding it hard to retain control with Alec’s continuous strokes unnerving him…

He wondered if he should push it a little further.

“So… we could just continue on like this,” Magnus continued, leaning upward to whisper in Alec’s ear. “Or if you want…” 

“I don’t mind,” Alec breathed back, panting. Magnus leaned to the side, and opened the drawer, getting out condoms and lube.

“I think it’s probably best that you be on top, and then maybe we can switch the next time? I’m fine with either, so it’s not an issue with me,” Magnus suggested hesitantly.

Since Alec was a virgin and this had not really been planned or talked about, he wanted it to be easy on him.

“Um, sure,” Alec replied.

“Give me a second,” Magnus said. 

He opened the cap of lube, put some on his fingers, and reached toward his back. He started moving his fingers.

Alec’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized what Magnus was doing -- _Magnus was opening himself up! Holy hell!_

His cock right now was so_ hard _just from watching this. 

_ Oh God, was there anything that looked more perfect_ – Magnus’s golden skin, with a thin layer of sweat glistening, his soft brown eyes focused in concentration, his lips partially open and breathing heavily… 

Alec felt some precome escape the tip, as he shuddered. _He hadn’t known that he had this kink…_

“Egad, you didn’t tell me you were about to do that, Magnus,” Alec huffed. “I nearly came just from watching you. Maybe next time you will let me help with that. Or you can do _me_.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, darling,” Magnus said lasciviously, in a low tone of voice, as he finished preparing himself. 

“Now lay back.” Alec did what he was told, breathless with anticipation.

Magnus put the condom over his cock, then climbed over Alec, positioning himself.

As he sunk down onto Alec, he leaned forward to kiss Alec deeply and tenderly, interrupting the loud moan coming out from Alec.

_“OH MY GOD…”_

Holy, this was nothing like getting himself off, Alec thought, his eyes wide open as all the new sensations came in and overwhelmed his senses. 

His body felt like it was on fire.

As Magnus bottomed out, he started to move. Magnus’s movements were slow, yet rhythmic, and he knew _exactly _what he was doing – tightening here, a slight twist there, gentle with some, going hard other times. 

His arms shot out to steady Magnus, gripping him by the hips, to bring him in deeper.

“You feel sooo good Alexander,” Magnus panted, continuing to move above him. Magnus had already managed to hit his prostate twice, as he moved up and down, making him shudder, his erection stiffening ever more. 

He was feeling so incredible right now.

“You have no idea how good you feel,” Alec choked, “It’s s-so warm and the grip is just perfect. It’s driving me insane…”

Alec lifted his head up, his lips meeting Magnus’s lips, their tongues meeting and caressing one another, as they continued to move against one another.

“Please,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus smirked at Alec then, taking in the debauched sight, and increased his movements, pounding his body into Alec, causing Alec’s body to arch up involuntarily and his eyes to roll back. 

“Holy shit,” Alec breathed, as Magnus continued this for the next few minutes.

Alec’s mouth fell open as his grip on Magnus’s hips tightened dramatically. “Oh my god, oh my god,” Alec moaned.

“Yes, that’s it, let me know how much you like it,” Magnus muttered, as he increased his ministrations.

Magnus sped up even more, pounding more furiously, moaning loudly, as Alec became more and more vocal, until he cried out, “_OHHHHH---"” _

Magnus finally felt Alec pulsating, as Alec reached his climax, huffing and puffing, his beautiful hazel eyes dilated and wide. 

With one last huff, Alec fell back on the bed, his eyes falling shut as his breaths gradually slowed and his body relaxed.

Magnus grinned, looking down at Alec. Alec was so beautiful right now…

Magnus did not move off Alec just yet; instead he leaned down toward Alec and tenderly pecked him on the lips.

Alec’s eyes flew open just then, and warm shivers went down his spine as he gazed at his lover.

“I trust that was good for you?” Magnus teased. 

Alec flushed as he groaned. “How could it not be??! You were phenomenal. Holy shit, that was something else,” he muttered. “I’m still seeing stars right now…”

“Well I’m glad,” Magnus said sincerely. “This was really great for me as well…”

Alec then seemed to become more alert all of a sudden.

“But wait, how about you?” he asked. 

He had just realized that Magnus still had an erection, and had not climaxed yet.

Magnus smiled devilishly.

"What_ about_ me?” he asked huskily, keeping his eyes on Alec.

Something in Magnus’s voice just shot straight to Alec’s groin. _God, he was so hot…_

For some reason, Alec _knew_ what he was going to do next.

“Maybe I can help with that,” he said softly. “But you will need to get off me first.”

Magnus shrugged as he did what he was told. Now sitting propped against pillows, Magnus watched as Alec carefully rolled off the condom, tied it together, and tossed in in a wastebasket near the bed. 

Alec then took his finger and gently touched Magnus’s cock, which was hard, red, and leaking. 

Magnus’s body lurched with that sudden contact.

“Ohhh,” Magnus gasped.

Alec grinned. “Got one of those condoms handy?” he asked. 

Wordlessly, Magnus handed him one. “Hmm let me try something,” he suggested, as a look came into his eyes. “Lay back.”

Magnus wasn’t going to argue that. He laid back, shifting himself as he got comfortable. 

Alec straddled his body, looking down at him. One hand went down to grip his cock stroking it firmly, making Magnus gasp and moan, while Alec’s mouth went to Magnus’s neck, lightly sucking.

Then he started to move downward, kissing as he went. 

Magnus’s breath hitched as he realized what Alec was about to do.

He suddenly felt Alec’s hand at the base of his cock, and he thought he would faint. 

The grip of the condom as it was rolled down this cock nearly sent all his senses into overdrive.

Oh god, he thought, how was it going to feel –

He didn’t even have time to finish that thought before he felt himself surrounded by the moving, tight seal that was Alec’s mouth. 

His hands clenched at the bedsheets, as his body lurched at the unexpected sensation.

_Holy mother of god…_

The pressure applied was perfect, and it was making him come undone, with every motion.

Alec moaned, as he moved up and down, sometimes with a twist that made Magnus buck unexpectedly.

_Where did he learn to do that?_ Magnus faintly wondered, barely able to keep his eyes open as a filthy moan escaped his lips.

He looked down at Alec’s lips, wrapped around his cock – _god he’s just too exquisite…_

He arched his back as his hands flew to Alec’s head, entangling his fingers in his thick dark hair…

“I’m close, Alexander,” he moaned. “Holy _Fuuuuuuuuck _\--”

Alec had actually deep throated him, _twice,_ just at that moment, and that had been enough to send Magnus over the edge. 

Magnus blacked out for a second, then came back down to Earth, still seeing spots in front of his eyes…

Alec had not gotten up yet from his position between Magnus's legs, having gotten too intrigued with watching his lover climax. 

Slowly, as Magnus's body relaxed further, Alec lifted himself off and arose to a sitting position. He wiped at his eyes sightly, and then looked at Magnus intently.

“So, how was that?” Alec asked, trying to keep a straight face. He bit his lip to keep from grinning.

Magnus huffed, and looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “As if you needed to ask. Uh, there’s no way you have never done that before,” he said, somewhat accusingly, but with a smile on his face.

Alec shrugged.

“Scout’s honor,” he said. “Actually, that’s just from watching a lot of porn. I guess it was effective after all.”

Then he shook his head, grinning. “It was amazing to watch you come though. So very hot.”

“I could certainly say the same of you,” Magnus said softly. He quickly discarded the condom, and then he sat up, leaning over to give Alec a soft kiss on the lips.

“Any regrets?” he asked.

“None what so ever,” Alec responded softly. “I’m really glad that my first time was with you. With us. It couldn’t have been more perfect.” He smiled. 

But then a panicked look arose in his face, and he sat up immediately.

“Oh no,” he said, smacking his head. “Izzy had wanted me to text if I was going to be late. Shit!” 

He leapt up, found his underwear and pants, and jumped into them. 

“Where’s my phone?” he said, searching through his pockets.

“Uhh, over there?” Magnus asked, pointing to the black object on the far corner on the carpet. It must have fallen out when they had undressed each other.

“Thanks,” Alec gasped as he ran to get it. He clicked on the display. Sure enough, it was all Izzy’s messages. _All 10 of them_.

He looked over a few of them.

Izzy (8pm): Heyyy, are you on your way back? Anyway, if you are, give Mom a call, she called to see how you were doing. Yea, I know you’ve been out of the hospital a few weeks now, but you know her, she worries!

Izzy (830pm) Oh, never mind, saw Magnus’s Instagram post, Battery Park City, love that place. And so romantic…hmm going to make out huh…LOL

Izzy (11pm) Hm, still not home…something must have happened….HMMMM

Izzy (1102pm) _USE PROTECTION! Love you!_

Izzy (2am) Yea, I’m not going to wait up. _YOU TWO TOTALLY DID IT!! HAHHA._ Okay, I’ll get the deets tomorrow. _LALALLLALA_

Alec closed his eyes. Oh god, Izzy, he thought faintly.

“Uh, Alec?” Magnus said, in a half-strangled voice. 

He held out his phone. Alec looked at the Instagram post. It was a photo of Izzy, looking pitiful and holding a tub of ice cream.

_Fairylights: _Poor little me, home on a Saturday night, after waiting up for my irresponsible brother who said he was going to be home by 8pm, but it’s now almost midnight, and he’s probably getting someright now and having a blast. Guess it slipped his mind to come home. By the way, hii Magnus! :D xooxo

Alec groaned. _Queen of Instagram, indeed. Ugh..._


	11. Back to the Grind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from the wonderful night they spent together, Magnus and Alec experience a sweet morning after.  
After Alec leaves, Magnus decides to call his mom Jasmine, and they have a nice time catching up.
> 
> That Monday, both Magnus and Alec both slowly get back on track regarding work.  
Alec, expecting to sleep in that Monday, unexpectedly get called into work, by the last person he expects to be calling him...

The first thing Magnus was aware of, upon waking up, were the pleasantly sounding snores that were practically right by his ear. 

Hmm, that’s new, his brain thought. 

Then the next minute – _Alec. Alec spent the night here, next to you…_

He turned to see Alec, peacefully sleeping next to him – his eyes were closed, with his long eyelashes brushing against his high cheekbones. His chest softly rose and fell, in rhythm with the snores.

Alec looked beautiful.

Magnus couldn’t help breaking into a grin. He still couldn’t believe they had come back to the apartment last night, then everything had come together perfectly -- so sweet, and so hot –

And that he got to wake up next to this wonderful man this morning…

Magnus couldn’t resist edging close to Alec to kiss him on the nose.

Alec shifted slightly in response, and his eyelashes fluttered. “Hmm?” he hummed as his lips curled into a slight smile. Then his eyes opened. And his smile widened upon seeing Magnus.

“Hi,” he said softly. “I didn’t know you were already awake,” he murmured. “What time is it?”

Magnus smiled. “I’m not sure, maybe almost noon? The light normally comes in through the window around that time. Anyway we did get in pretty late last night.”

“And we went to sleep much later than that too,” Alec said, giggling. His cheeks were pink.

“And that was so worth it, darling,” Magnus said softly. “How are you feeling?”

Alec hummed. “Pretty good. I’m so glad I stayed over,” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips against Magnus’s.

Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s neck to bring him in closer, and opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Alec moaned as he responded.

Soon their limbs were entwined and they were rutting against one another, their erections rubbing against one another, and their breaths coming fast and uneven once again. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Magnus murmured, eliciting a loud laugh from Alec.

“I guess I just can’t get enough of you,” Alec said, nipping at Magnus’s neck, his hands now gliding down smooth abdomen muscles to wrap around Magnus’s engorged cock. And then he started moving his hand using a smooth steady rhythm.

“Mmm, that feels amazing,” Magnus sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations. 

After a few minutes, Magnus felt Alec shift his weight so that he was now on top of him, and then his lips and tongue were softly tracing a slow stripe down his chest and his abs, Alec slowly moving lower and lower. 

“Got any more condoms?” Alec murmured, looking up at Magnus with hooded eyes. 

Magnus laughed softly. “Wow, you’re eager,” he said.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulled out condoms, handing one to Alec.

“Thanks,” Alec murmured. 

He put the condom over Magnus’s engorged cock. His mouth formed a warm and tight seal around it a moment later, and then he started to bob up and down on it.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure washed over him. “Nnnnth,” he moaned, threading his fingers into Alec’s hair, giving in to the sensations…

….

Some time later, both men were lying in bed, panting and exhausted but happy. Magnus had finished, and had returned the favor, now leaving Alec in catatonic bliss. 

“Goddamn, that was amazing,” Alec breathed once he had regained consciousness, his chest heaving. His skin was coated with a slight sheen of sweat. “Damn, now all I want to do is to lie in bed all day with you,” he said, stretching out leisurely, yawning.

Magnus chuckled affectionately, as he leaned in to kiss Alec’s hair.

“That would be the ideal way to spend my Sunday,” Magnus said, smiling. “But didn’t you say something about needing to do some paperwork before you return to work next Monday?”

Ah, Alec had nearly forgotten about that. He groaned.

There was supposedly a huge backlog with regard to his work presentation due to him having been out from work all this time due to his accident, so he had decided to spend this upcoming week catching up on work-related things he could do at home before returning to the office. Thank goodness the presentation wasn’t due until month’s end -- so he had a decent amount of lead time.

Not as ideal as he had hoped, given that he had been out for weeks for to his accident, but at least it was something.

“Yea,” he said dejectedly, sitting up in bed. 

“Aww,” Magnus said. 

He shifted himself so he was now sitting up next to Alec. He placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, making Alec turn to him. He leaned in to kiss him on the lips softly.

“Well, let’s not think about that now,” Magnus said. “How about we order in some late breakfast or brunch and relax for a bit before you go? I’d offer to make you something, but I’m afraid I forgot to stock up, so my refrigerator is pretty much empty.”

“That sounds good,” Alec replied, kissing him back.

“I guess we should get dressed now, shouldn’t we?” he laughed. 

He leaned over the bed to retrieve his clothing from the floor on the side of the bed.

..

“Man, that French toast really hit the spot,” Alec said, pushing his plate away from him. “I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“It’s just as well, it’s almost 4pm now,” Magnus said, taking a quick look at the clock from the breakfast table where they were both sitting.

“Wow, it’s that late? Damn, I really need to get going,” Alec said regretfully, standing up from his seat. “Ugh so not looking forward to working again, I kinda got used to all of these days off.”

“Aww,” Magnus said comfortingly. “It will probably take a while to psych yourself back into work mode. This week, you should try to focus on what you need to do, but also take lots of breaks – go do something relaxing for yourself, hang out with Izzy, maybe even message or call me, I’m available any time, day or night. And my weekends are definitely yours, if you want me…”

“Of course I want you, always,” Alec murmured. _How he loved being able to say that…_

“Izzy, oh god,” Alec said faintly, smacking himself on the head. “I forgot she was going to be home tonight. Shit. I’m about to do the walk of shame, aren’t I?-- going home in the same clothes I wore yesterday…”

Izzy was not going to let him live this down, not for a long time. He winced, remembering the Instagram post she had put up last night, practically announcing that he had lost his virginity with Magnus…

Magnus chuckled. “If you are thinking about Izzy’s Instagram post, don’t even worry about it. She was cryptic enough about it – I mean, I don’t think anyone will know that it was your first time last night…And besides, isn’t it about time that you give her something to gossip about? Hehe. She’s just happy for you. God knows I haven’t been able to hear the end of it, ever since we started seeing one another – I have the bruised ribs to prove it too. Girl’s been super-hyper lately.”

Alec grinned at the description of his incorrigible little sister. True, he was lucky to have a little sister so invested in his happiness. Even better, she loved the guy that he was seeing. 

It couldn’t be more perfect…

….

At the door, Magnus smiled as Alec leaned in to kiss him lingeringly on the lips.

“Have a good rest of the day today, I’ll miss you this week,” Alec whispered. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Magnus whispered. He felt a wondrous shiver at Alec’s words. He opened the door for Alec, and then kissed him again before Alec smiled and left.

Magnus closed the door, still lost in thought.

What a date yesterday – and what a development in their relationship.

He was still floating about being Alec’s _first_ – this man was everything he’d ever dreamed of…

_Mom would love him,_ he thought. 

And with that, he felt a pang in his heart. He hadn’t spoken to his mom in about a week, due to it being really hectic at work. She lived out in Westchester, so he wasn’t able to see her as much as he wanted, but she did come into the city for lunch from time to time. 

He reached for his phone and dialed up his Facetime. 

A smiling face appeared on the display.

“Sayang!” His mom Jasmine’s surprised and happy voice rang through. Magnus’s heart warmed upon seeing her.

“Mama!” Magnus said happily. “Sorry I haven’t called. It’s been so busy…”

“Pshh, never say that. You’ve got to run that company, you know. I see your success everywhere. You know how proud I am of you,” Jasmine gushed. “So, how’s everything going?”

“Things are fine,” Magnus said, smiling as he thought of Alec, about last night, and this morning. He couldn’t stop grinning.

“Ahh…sayang,” Jasmine said, her voice lowering in that motherly way that every mother seemed to perfect. “Who is she? Or should I say, he?”

“What?” Magnus asked, knowing fully well that his mother had already figured it out.

“Sayang, ayolah, I’m your mama, I know these things. And besides you are smiling so hard, it just emanates from within you. Your eyes are shining, my son,” Jasmine said. “So tell me!”

Magnus sighed happily. “Alexander,” he said. An image of Alec from this morning, gazing at him from hooded, large hazel eyes flashed into his mind, and he shivered at the warmth that surged throughout him at that moment.

“So you’re bringing him the next time you come over?” Jasmine demanded, laughing. 

She loved it when her son was happy. She had been anxious after his last relationship – that girl had been no good for him, but he had not listened to her. Eventually it had ended badly, and she could tell how it pervaded every aspect of his life and his persona. 

Now, though, this was happiness, through and through. And she was thrilled for it.

“Mama!” Magnus protested, blushing furiously. “It’s way too early for that! Anyway, I was calling to see If we can meet for lunch one day. I wish I could take off sometime soon but work is really piling up – you know holiday window season is coming up so Raphael and I need to buckle down and work. But if you wanted to come down for a few days, of course you would stay with me -- we could go for lunch, and then walking around the city to see all the holiday decorations – the snowflake is already up at Fifth Avenue – I know you love that! We could go shopping and then dinner, and/or even ice skating if you want…”

Jasmine laughed heartily. Magnus knew she loved ice skating. He had gotten his love for ice skating from her – they used to go to Rockefeller from time to time, braving the crowds. He smiled, imagining her reaction once he showed her that he could actually skip the line due to company privileges…

But he would tell her that later…

“I would love to come down! I’ll check and let you know, okay?” Jasmine said, laughing delightedly. “And when I come down, I better get to meet that Alexander of yours!”

“We’ll see….” Magnus said, acting coy. He loved to tease his mom. “Anyway, I really need to get things done, but let’s keep in touch. I’ll call again sometime this week, okay?”

“Okay, Aku Cinta Kamu lah,” Jasmine said. “Talk to you soon.”

Magnus smiled as his mom hung up. He felt so blessed that he had been brought up by such an amazing woman. To this day he credited all his success to her. She had taught him there was nothing that he couldn’t achieve. And even with his sexuality, she had not acted any differently when he had come out in his teenage years, letting her know that he might be bisexual. She only cared that he knew that she supported and loved him, and would always do so. 

“You are a gift, Magnus,” she would tell him. “You have so much to offer. Whoever ends up with you is going to be so lucky.”

Unfortunately that message had been lost on him when he was dating Camille. 

His thoughts darkened slightly. Now that was the worst mistake he had ever made – he should have known it when he introduced her to his mom, and his mom had said something about her that was less than flattering. But back then, he had not listened, as he was in too deep for her…

Well, luckily for him, that had ended – and then Alec had happened.

Alec, despite his inexperience with relationships -- was amazing, and so open, sweet, and honest. In meeting him, he felt all his walls crumble around his heart – it both scared and exhilarated him. Somehow he felt like he could already trust him. Well, that was also partly because of Isabelle – he was close with her, and she was close to Alec, so her constant reassurances about her brother’s feelings for him did instill more confidence into this relationship a lot earlier than otherwise. 

He hoped that wouldn’t eventually hurt the progress of the relationship. He really, really liked Alec.

…..

Alec had just opened the door to his apartment, when he was suddenly caught in a bear hug from Izzy. 

“What? Home so soon? What happened, did you guys run out of condoms?” Izzy joked, when she had pulled away.

Alec groaned. “Izzy!” he protested. “Not funny. And don’t think I didn’t see what you posted last night.”

Izzy pouted. “Well, I was bored! And you didn’t come back, so I acted out. It wasn’t that bad. No one knew you were a virgin before last night, or anything. All I said that you were getting some. It really wasn’t a big deal…”

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

“Well, who said I was a virgin, anyway?” Alec retorted.

“So…you weren’t a virgin, before?” Izzy challenged him, looking directly at him.

Alec shrugged.

“I know how to find out,” Izzy said, grabbing her phone, and starting to press some keys. Alec’s eyes widened_. Fuck._

He lunged for her phone. Izzy shrieked, ducking out of reach, and ran off.

“Hey, get back over here!” Alec yelled, running after her, Izzy’s laughter floating through the air.

…..

_Monday 9am_

_Rinngggggg!!! _Alec’s cell phone was ringing.

Alec’s head snapped up from slumber, his eyes still relatively closed. 

“Oh my god, who’s calling this early?” he groaned. He had planned on starting his work a bit later, like in the afternoon. 

He fumbled for his phone, and looked at the display. Oh, crap, Work! he thought, frantically clicking it on and putting it on speakerphone.

“Alec Lightwood,” he managed, as cordially as he could, trying to sound awake and professional.

“Wow, you sure sound super formal and serious. Thought you were at home convalescing,” a familiar smooth sounding male voice chuckled_. _

_He knew immediately who it was – especially since he used to hear it in his dreams way back…_

_From his work crush of 2 years..._

_Jace._

….

“Uh, hello? Alec, are you still there? Hello?” Alec suddenly realized he must have dazed out for a moment.

Oh crap, he thought.

“Jace, yea, I’m here. Sorry about that,” Alec said, clearing his throat as he spoke into the speakerphone.

“No worries. Just thought I lost ya over there for a sec,” Jace said smoothly.

“Anyway,” Alec said. “What’s going on –”

“Hey,” Jace said, his voice a bit lower now, “it’s been so busy here. I didn’t mean to not visit you after that first night. But you know, with you gone, we had to hold up our ends a bit more and all. But I was thinking of you. Anyway I was so glad to hear you got discharged –"

“Oh, it’s cool,” Alec said, trying to sound nonchalant. “I was still iffy for a while – wasn’t really up for seeing guests. You know, pretty much Izzy and stuff, that’s it really.” He didn’t really see the need to mention Magnus, since work was work, and separate from his personal life…

“Anyway, it’s not the same without you here,” Jace continued in the same tone of voice, almost as if he was confiding in him. “I’m so used to leaning over in my chair while talking on the phone and winking a hello at you, or making faces while talking to a horrible client, and you looking back with wide hazel eyes and trying not to bust out laughing…” A low chuckle followed that statement.

It was hard for Alec to not chuckle at that as well. 

He knew of Jace’s disdain with sweet-talking clients who were pompous or just plain assholes, and he would just lean back in the chair, with a huge smile on his face, while rolling his eyes. In the next cubicle, Alec would be doing exactly as Jace had mentioned – biting his lip while trying hard not to crack up right then and there. 

In fact, it was due to that bonding, that Alec had eventually developed his longtime infatuation for Jace -- it hadn’t just been for his looks, but it had been his personality which had won out. The ease that he had with handling situations…

“Yea, definitely miss those times,” Jace mused. He almost sounded…wistful? 

Anyway, no sense reading into things…

Alec cleared his throat again. “So, was there an important agenda you needed to inform me about? Or some update to the Presentation?” he asked.

“Oh! Right!” Jace sounded as if he suddenly remembered something. “The boss actually wanted you to come in sometime today or tomorrow, he wanted to discuss something with you. Well, that is, if you are up to it. He said it won’t take that long.” Jace sounded a bit breathless. 

Alec couldn’t imagine why he would be sounding like that.

“Uh, would the afternoon okay? I can probably get there around lunchtime,” Alec said. 

Ah well, if the boss wanted to talk to him about the project, perhaps it was better to hold off working on it at home --- especially if new information needed to be incorporated into it.

“Yea, I think that’s good. Actually the boss has a lunchtime client but he’s free all afternoon. If you’re up for it, why don’t we grab lunch? It’d be great to see you after all this time,” Jace said.

Alec didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he felt silly. Why was he even hesitating? This was Jace, his coworker. They could have lunch together – anyway he was going there to meet with the boss anyway, what was getting there an hour earlier to have lunch?

“Sure, a guy’s gotta eat, right?” Alec said lightly.

“Great! I mean, cool, cool,” Jace said. “So, I’ll tell the boss you’re coming by 1pm, but let’s meet by Bryant Park about 5 minutes to 12pm.”

“Sure,” Alec said. “See you then.”

“Right back at ya,” Jace said, clucking his tongue, and hung up.

Alec slowly put his phone down. _Well, a meeting with the boss…wonder what that was all about._

_And a lunch with Jace before that._ He didn’t know why he felt slightly weird about that. Had Jace ever invited him out to lunch before? 

_Don’t be silly, of course he must have_. Three years…coworkers invited each other all the time. Perhaps it had just been that long ago since then…or perhaps his accident had just made him temporarily a bit more forgetful than usual…

Okay, he would handle both accordingly.

But first, he needed to get up and shower. 

With resolve, he got up out of bed to start his day.

…..

_Bryant Park, later that afternoon_

Alec stood in front of the fountain at the top of the steps, after walking out of the subway, just looking around at the rest of the people hurrying by, to or from lunch spots, doing their usual day to day.

It’d been weeks since he was around this particular area. During the spring and summer, he would take lunch out here, since it was just a few blocks away from the office, book and bagged lunch in hand, and just sit on the grass to relax or take one of the small tables if there were any free ones around. 

But since his accident, he had not been back here. 

Clad in his gray suit, white collared shirt and tie, and black loafers, he felt oddly out of place standing there – even though he’d been here a zillion times before. He felt so far removed from the rest of the rat race, who, as far as he knew, didn’t have something crazy happen to them that just completely usurped their daily life.

And so they just kept trudging on, with work, with their families, with their daily routines –

While a big pause button had been activated on his –

And he suddenly realized how completely he had been living on automatic pilot up until now.

Three years at this company…like in a blink of an eye. Where had all that time gone?

And what did he have to show for it? His thoughts flew back to his conversations with Magnus during the date over the weekend. About his aspirations of being a writer, stemming from his mother’s love for writing – but even she had eventually needed to give that up…

Talent that was innately passed down to him. Why was it that he hadn’t followed up on this more seriously? A class, freelance writing… hell, even starting his own blog _– _it was still writing of some kind.

But no, he’d done absolutely nothing. He had nothing to show for effort. 

Well, that was going to change fairly soon, he decided. He was going to look into writing courses, and maybe think about taking some time out for himself to just write freelance – it was something he had done in college, and he had notebooks full of the stuff, but ever since he had started working, those notebooks had been scattered somewhere in his apartment, and he had no idea where they had gone…

Well maybe he could employ Izzy with helping him to find those notebooks sometime this week –

_“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes…”_

Alec looked up at the voice, caught off guard as he had been lost in thought.

His hand shot up automatically to shield his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. _Oof._

Then the focus was complete. 

_OH._

Twinkling eyes – one blue, one brown. Heterochromatic eyes -- unlike any other. And that devastating upturn twist of the lips. Perfect gold strands of highlighted sandy blond hair fell along the side of his chiseled face, landing perfectly at the base of his jawline.

_Perfect, everything in place, as usual…_

“Jace,” Alec uttered.

Jace’s face was slightly flushed, the top of his cheeks slightly pink.

“Hey, Alec,” he said softly. His beautiful eyes looked Alec over. “You look good, refreshed. That rest did you a lot of good.”

“Thanks,” Alec said. “I definitely needed it. You’re looking great as well.” 

He looked around. “So, where were you thinking of doing lunch?” he asked.

Jace gestured toward the halal cart – Alec’s favorite – which happened to be just down the block.

“Figured we just go easy today, and get halal. Then maybe just sit in the park, since its’ so nice out. You go there all the time, right, buddy?” he asked.

Alec was stunned. “You know that?” he asked.

Jace laughed.

“Sure, I’ve seen you bring it back to the office dozens of times, when you sit at your desk to eat. I always wondered where you got it, it always smelled so damn good. Much better than the crappy sandwiches I normally end up eating,” he said, wryly, as he grinned sheepishly.

Alec couldn’t help bursting into laughter at that remark. 

“Sounds good, let’s go,” he said, turning to go.

Jace smiled widely at that as he fell in step next to Alec, clapping him on the back as they headed toward the cart.

….

“Hmm I wonder what the boss wants,” Alec mused. He and Jace, having finished their lunch, were now walking back to the office. 

Alec felt a bit apprehensive as the imposing, familiar, black marble façade of their office building came into view.

“I’m sure it’s just to update you on stuff,” Jace said. “He knows you are still not 100% with coming back yet, and just wants to catch up with the project. So no need to stress out on that.”

Alec took a deep breath. “Yea,” he said, “I’m sure it’s just that.”

Jace stepped ahead of Alec and opened the glass door of the building and the two men walked inside. After passing security, they both walked into the elevator. 

Jace pressed the number for their floor.

Alec hummed as the elevator doors closed. Then he noticed Jace was looking at him – and in particular, at his face, in an almost scrutinizing way. He flushed slightly.

“Do I have something on my face?” Alec asked hesitantly.

Jace nodded. “Yea,” he said, chuckling. “Just a bit of hot sauce on your right cheek.”

_Oh, how embarrassing…_

Before Alec could lift his hand toward his face, there was already a napkin wiping at his face gently, Jace’s eyes focused upon the task.

“Oh,” Alec said, flustered. He just let Jace wipe his cheek.

“I have no idea how that got there, heh.. Just like a little kid,” Jace said, smiling affectionately, his eyes never leaving Alec's face as he dabbed at the spot. “You were eating much more carefully than I was.” 

Alec wrinkled his nose at the mention of “little kid”, making Jace chuckle even more.

He finished dabbing then looked intently at Alec’s right cheek to make sure the hot sauce was all gone.

“There,” Jace said. “All gone.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, relieved that the stain was gone.

The elevator kept going up. Alec shifted his feet from one to the other. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

“You seem nervous,” Jace observed.

“Yea, just a little,” Alec admitted. “Not sure I’m ready to be in the whole work atmosphere right now. I didn’t expect to come back in so soon…”

Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “You’re just here to meet with him, right? No obligation to stay behind. It’s such a nice day, you should come back out and walk around or something. So lucky, I wish I could ditch work today.” He chuckled.

Alec smiled. “Yes, that’s a good idea. I will take a walk around midtown. Some fresh air would certainly do me some good, especially after talking to the boss,” he said. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Jace said sympathetically as the doors opened.

Easy for you to say, Alec thought, glancing at Jace as they walked.

Jace had an excellent relationship with the boss and could talk with him casually – Alec less so. Alec just had never been good with those things…

They were in front of the boss’s door. 

Jace turned to Alec. “Okay, buddy. Good luck,” he said, throwing him a wink and a smile, as he walked off.

“Thanks,” Alec said. Swallowing hard, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” his boss’s voice resounded through the door.

Okay, Alec thought, as he opened the door and walked in.

…..

30 minutes later, Alec’s boss was walking Alec to his door, clapping him on the back.

“Congratulations again. Judging from all the preparation, I’m sure you are going to do great,” he said warmly, holding the door open. “Just make sure to coordinate your schedule with Jace – as this is going to require you two combining your materials.”

“Sure. And, uh, thanks again,” Alec said, his head still spinning, as he shook hands with his boss.

He was now Project Manager of this project.

And all thanks to Jace, who had shown the boss all of Alec’s work during his absence and stated that Alec had more than qualifying capabilities to lead this project with the help of his team.

Feeling a bit dazed and overwhelmed, yet happy at this turn of events, somehow his legs led him to the right place – to Jace’s cubicle, where Jace was lounging on his office chair, currently surfing the web idly.

“So,” Alec said, clearing his throat, leaning on the top of the cubicle wall.

Jace whirled around quickly, looking like a deer caught in headlights. As his eyes fell upon Alec, his shoulders sagged in relief.

“Damn, you scared me. Thought it was the boss. I was taking a breather. Shit,” he said, clicking the X at the right uppermost corner of the browser window.

Alec chuckled. “Yea, as if you would get into trouble,” he said. “I see how you guys are.”

Jace broke into a grin. “Yea,” he said. “You’re probably right about that.” His eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief and knowing.

“Anyway,” Alec continued in a softer tone of voice, “You didn’t need to do that for me, Jace.”

Jace looked at him with an unreadable gaze.

“Do what?” he said lightly, swiveling his chair around so that now his back was to Alec.

“Jace,” Alec said again.

Jace then swiveled his chair back again, facing Alec.

“You deserved it. You should have been the leader from the very start. I showed the boss your proposal and all your research. He was shocked how much work you put into it,” he said simply. His heterochromatic eyes looked at Alec with an open and genuine expression. “You’re clearly the right person to lead us.”

Alec stared back at Jace. “I don’t know what to say,” Alec said. “You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you.”

Jace smiled. “You’re welcome. Here, let me shake your hand, as part of the team,” he said, standing up and offering his hand. Alec took it, and they shook hands.

“So, how about dinner?” Jace asked, his eyes intently on Alec’s.

“Dinner?” Alec asked, slightly taken aback on the change of topic.

Jace grinned. “Yea. You know, to discuss work – we can do it on the company card and use the company car for transportation. I also think the boss wanted you to come in during the week, once in a while, just to rehash some things with him and me, right?” he asked. “I’d say let’s talk about it now, but the boss wants me to work on the Berger account and train some people on things. I mean, unless you have other things to do tonight…”

Alec mused, “Yea, he did mention that, about having to coordinate with you…”

Well, it was necessary to discuss the project, now that he was leader, and Jace did need to brief him on things.

“Sure,” he said. “6:30pm in the conference room?”

Jace winked at him. “Meet you later – I’ll go clue the boss in,” he said, smiling broadly. “See you then, Project Leader.”

Alec nodded, waved and walked toward the elevators. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Izzy. And Magnus…

Taking out his phone, he quickly messaged them both, then walked into the elevator.

…..

_Later that evening_

“Damn, that was a lot,” Alec said, shuffling documents and handwritten notes around the table in the conference room. Jace was busy looking over his part of the presentation, coordinating index cards with graphs and visuals.

“Well, good thing we figured out a lot of stuff tonight, eh?” Jace said. “By the way, the boss said good call on the working dinner – he was impressed with you for coordinating that.”

Me?” Alec was surprised. “But it was your idea!”

Jace shrugged. “It’s all good – as they said, we are a team – so whatever initiative nets us results, it doesn’t matter who suggested it. I think because you’re now the team leader, the boss assumed you coordinated it. But whatever, we aren’t here to keep count, as long as we bang out this presentation and it gets us the account,” he said.

“You’re right,” Alec agreed. “But for what it’s worth, thank you so much for suggesting this. I will have a lot less to worry about when I’m finally back next week.”

“But look, here we are, done with the organizing, and we barely touched dinner,” Jace said with mock indignation, pointing to the sushi/sashimi platter on the table, which was barely touched. Two bottles of cold sake sat next to the platter.

He looked at his phone. “Well fortunately it’s only 8:30pm, so we made good time. Should we call it a night and eat the rest of this?” he asked.

Alec eyed the various types of sushi/sashimi on the platter, and his stomach growled.

“Yea. I’m starved,” he said. “I think we deserve it.” He reached for the chopsticks but paused, deciding to check his phone first.

There was a message from Izzy. “Wow, that’s the best news ever. Congratulations, Alec! See, you knew your hard work would pay off. No one deserves that more than you.”

But nothing from Magnus. Hmm, that was odd. He usually would respond to texts in a short time…

Ah well, maybe his phone ran out of battery or something, Alec thought. Or maybe he was working all day, and just forgot to check his phone. Not a big deal.

Shrugging it off, Alec clicked his phone off, and directed his attention back to Jace and the food on the table. 

He smiled at Jace, who smiled back at him. “Okay, let’s eat,” he said.

.... 

Two hours later, they were in the company car, on the way back to their respective homes.

“For what’s it worth, I think we make a good team,” Jace said softly.

Alec smiled. “I think so too. This is going to be great, and we are going to get that account,” he said contently. He yawned.

“Aww,” Jace said. “This was quite a bit, considering you hadn’t even planned to come back to work for real until next week. Still, I’m really glad you stopped by.”

His voice had lowered considerably with those words. 

“Yea, I’m glad I stopped by as well,” Alec replied. Jace grinned brightly at him.

The car slowed and came to a stop right in front of Alec’s building.

“Ah, looks like this is me,” Alec said. “Let’s see, lunch/project meeting on Wednesday, right?”

“You got it,” Jace said.

Alec then got out of the car, clutching his work portfolio with all the presentation materials. The car drove away.

Once the car was out of sight, he sighed, setting the portfolio down on the ground.

Damn it was a long day – much longer than he had anticipated. He was ready to crash.

After he unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside, he basically just set down his portfolio, walked into his bedroom while peeling off his work clothes, tossed his phone on the side table, and changed into pajamas. He brushed his teeth and washed his face in the bathroom, then came back and flung himself on the bed, hugging his pillow.

His last thought before falling asleep was that he was glad it was not an actual work week for him tomorrow – all he wanted to do was to sleep in late tomorrow. 

Within minutes, he was asleep.

*****************

_Bzzzz! _

(10:30pm) “Hey, Alexander, sorry I didn’t respond earlier. I somehow left my phone at home today.. Anyway, it’s a little late right now so I’m not sure if you are up or not.

Anyway, you totally deserve this shot, you should have been named team leader to begin with, and I know you are going to do great with the project. If you get this message, text me back. But otherwise I will message you tomorrow. Love, Magnus.”

Magnus looked at his phone for about 10 minutes after sending that message, on the off chance there would be a response. 

No three dots coming in or anything. Alec must have already gone to sleep.

Ah well, perhaps he was worn out from having to commute into the city. After all, he hadn’t commuted in a while that way. 

Magnus yawned, already in his silk pajamas – perhaps he should be getting to bed as well. It had been a long day for him too – unexpectedly. 

Finance had given them the numbers two weeks earlier this year, and they had to tackle it asap before the next shareholders meeting, and also to use toward developing budgets for the upcoming season.

He went into the bedroom, fluffed up his goose feather down pillow, and settled in among his silken sheets as he curled up on the bed. 

His thoughts went back to the events from yesterday when Alec had stayed the night. 

He smiled dreamily.

_Good night Alexander,_ he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Blindsided...In More Ways Than One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a strange week, with work and unexpected people and occurrences pulling at Magnus and Alec's priorities and causing their schedules to miss one another...  
Meanwhile, Alec and Jace's Presentation is coming up fast, but the men are prepared, and things go swimmingly well.  
Fresh from victory, Jace invites Alec to Happy Hour with coworkers to celebrate their win -- and Alec invites Magnus to come meet up at the sports bar.  
The evening turns out quite a few unexpected surprises, not all of them good...drama ensues (with a capital D).

_Almost two weeks later…_

"Excuse me, Mr. Bane is currently working on some figures and would prefer not to be disturbed..."

Magnus was in his office, looking through some reports that had been handed to him earlier that morning. He had been rather annoyed, as he thought he and Raphael had already looked through all the reports last week. But, as the founder, it was imperative that he knew where they stood in terms of the bottom line. He also had a knack for quickly analyzing and spotting certain trends, indicating if certain lines were more successful than others.

So, if there was one more set of numbers -- even one that was brought in last minute, and which disrupted his agenda for today – well, they still needed to be analyzed, so that was that.

Usually he would get into his zone when doing this and would instruct his executive assistant that he was _not _to be disturbed.

However, some part of his brain just happened to catch the muffled words. 

From the recesses of Magnus’s mind, he thought, _Was I expecting any clients today?_

He pursed his lips, slightly confused. 

Then he shrugged, his concentration back on the numbers in front of him.

Okay, he thought, his new Fall Sophisticate line had outdone their projections with regard to profits. Good. He smiled as his eyes went toward the breakdown of overhead costs ---

He heard the door creak open, accompanied by footsteps.

_Someone was allowed in?_

Annoyance flared up within him. He lifted his head, ready to give this disruption a piece of his mind –

Only to have two hands cup his cheeks firmly and lips firmly planted squarely on his. Magnus, too shocked, let his mouth drop slightly open. Suddenly a tongue was in his mouth – and this scenario felt _so _familiar, Magnus’s eyes fell closed as he found himself being kissed. A weird feeling started bubbling up within him, and some part of him yielded to it, for a few seconds ---

_Wait,_ his mind screamed. _This isn’t Alec –_

The lightbulb that went on in his head – exploded.

His eyes widened_. Shit!_ His hands shot up and pushed the person away, staring at the all-too familiar smug green-eyed gaze.

_Fabio!_

“Thought I would find you down here, darling,” Fabio, his long-time client, and occasional fling from London, purred. He touched his own lips gingerly with his fingers. “And as hot and good as ever. Can’t wait for things to begin again.”

“Fabio,” he said weakly, his insides churning as he tried to regain composure. 

_Ugh, you just kissed someone other than Alec, _his mind reprimanded. _Dammit,_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

Magnus took a deep breath. “I didn’t know you were in town, thought you’d still be in Europe around this time,” he said, his voice a bit shaky.

Fabio examined his manicure as he spoke. “Well, you know me, I go wherever and whenever I want. Something told me to come here – we need to talk about the next line we will be working on together.”

“And you seem surprised that I came by out of the blue. I thought this was part of our routine, darling?” Fabio said, throwing him a wink.

Magnus groaned inwardly. 

Right, he should have better anticipated Fabio popping out of the blue. It was his style in the years that they had worked together. 

They had an unspoken contract where they would periodically work on designing together for clothing lines with particular themes per season, aside from the regularly scheduled lines – and as they had gotten closer, part of the unspoken agreement had evolved into them clubbing together, then sleeping together…

And it had just fallen into something comfortable -- and obviously _expected,_ if this unexpected disruption was anything to go by…

Magnus closed his eyes as he sighed. 

“Sorry, Fabio,” he said. “It is really good to see you, I was just preoccupied.”

Fabio smiled. “That’s more like it,” he said happily. 

He boldly stepped forward again, his arms outstretched –

Magnus held up a hand, and Fabio stopped, looking confused.

“What I hadn’t mentioned, was that I’m currently seeing someone,” he stated. 

_There, he had said it._

Fabio looked at Magnus with a searching gaze.

“Oh,” he said, still sounding confused. “Well, that situation never stopped you before. At least it wouldn’t have stopped the Magnus I know.”

Magus looked him squarely in the eye. “Well, people change,” he said firmly, not breaking eye contact. “I’ve met someone.”

Fabio appeared to be scrutinizing him closely. “Wow,” he said finally, with a hint of envy in his voice. “I guess you have. He’s that special to you?”

“Well, it only just started recently,” Magnus admitted. “But, yeah. I don’t want to hurt him for any reason whatsoever.”

Suddenly Fabio was the one who seemed nervous and unsure. He ran his hand through his golden locks, looking sheepish.

“Wow, I’m sorry, Magnus,” he apologized. “I didn’t know –”

Magnus waved it away.

“Exactly,” Magnus said lightly. “How could you have known?”

He smiled slightly.

“And for what it’s worth, you didn’t need to apologize, but it’s definitely appreciated,” he said warmly. “You’re a great guy, Fabio. Otherwise things wouldn’t have developed the way they did, right? I mean, we work well together. That chemistry has never been in question. We are obviously in sync with many other things too, which will remain _unmentioned _at this point –”

Fabio snickered, and Magnus grinned.

“Right,” Magnus continued. “Well, our working relationship still stands – if you are fine with all of this.” He cleared his throat. “But obviously, it’s fine if you decide not to continue, but it would really be such a shame –”

“Magnus,” Fabio interjected in a serious tone. “You can’t be serious. Stop right _there._ You are one of the most prolific designers in this generation. I am happy to have this type of arrangement with you. Whatever personal things we have – _or rather, had _– together would never supersede the brilliance we end up creating when our minds work as one in the industry.”

Magnus hadn’t known he was holding his breath, but upon hearing Fabio’s words, he let out a long, relieved exhale. “I am too happy to hear you say that, Fabio,” he said.

Fabio had a devilish look on his face. “Well, as long as the fun, spontaneous Magnus – as a colleague, and friend – is still around somewhere in that new domestic persona of yours,” he teased.

Magnus huffed. “Stop it. I’m not domestic,” he protested weakly. He could feel his cheeks growing pink.

“Oh my god, you are really gone for this one, aren’t you? Now you need to give me a name, darling,” Fabio teased.

“Okay,” Magnus said. “His name is Alexander.” As soon as he said his name, he couldn’t stop the huge smile that came upon his face.

“Nice name, and yes, I will stand by my statement. You are completely gone for him. I have never seen you like this, about anyone,” Fabio observed with wonder.

Magnus continued to smile, not caring how goofy he looked right now. “Yea,” he said softly, as an image of Alexander’s face floated in his mind. “I guess I am.”

“Then I’m sincerely happy for you, darling,” Fabio said with a genuine smile on his face.

“But – being that I was blindsided by this,” Fabio added, the devilish look back on his face, “And now we are going to be absent a whole lot of fun – now you owe me. In other ways. You can’t say no. You know how it is.”

Magnus sighed in sarcastic fashion. 

Right, of course. 

Aside from their usual arrangement, which had been working together, sleeping together, and going clubbing for the duration that Fabio was in town, they would also usually end up splurging on something spontaneous and daring.

“Okay,” Magnus conceded. “As long as it doesn’t cross any lines…” 

_Had he and Alec ever talked about ‘lines’? _

He couldn’t recall right this second, and it was starting to make him somewhat anxious…

“My, my, this is going to take a lot to get used to,” Fabio said mildly. 

“As far as I recall, you never had set any limits. Is this really coming from the ‘bodyshot king’ of the clubbing world? We did have some good times back then…” 

Fabio clucked his tongue at the mention of it.

Magnus winced at Fabio’s chiding. 

“Yea, well, those days have been long gone, Fabio. But yea, I’m serious. I’m still fun, I promise you. But within limits,” he said firmly.

Fabio appraised him silently. “Okay, then. Fair enough, you made your point,” he said. “Cool. So you think it’s a go for after work today? Or sometime in the week? Or maybe this weekend?” 

He winked at him.

“Weekend’s definitely out,” Magnus said regretfully, “Already got plans.” 

Hmm, might as well get this over with, he thought, or else Fabio would just be hounding him about it all week…

“If it’s not too crazy, I’m good with tonight, after work. I’m actually a bit ahead of work today, so I can even get out a little earlier than usual,” Magnus said.

Fabio brightened. “Great!” he said happily. “How about we go for some sashimi or okonomiyaki before that, at our old spot, Yakitori Taisho?”

Magnus smiled at the mention of their old spot – pretty much a dive, but the food was so incredible, and the place so unassuming – one of those local spots in New York City that you just felt fortunate enough to know of in the neighborhood. 

There had been many good late night stops there…chilling, eating appetizers, drinking sake bombs, talking…sitting in laps at tables all the way in the corner when there was barely anyone there, cuddling, making out, trysts in the dark corners during the middle of the night snack runs after clubbing,. 

His eyes widened as all the old memories started flooding back – _Egad…_

“Uh yea…I’m down for everything, without all that other stuff,” he said quickly.

It _was _a good spot though, and he was craving some okonomiyaki, now that Fabio had mentioned it…

Fabio laughed. “Yea, we sure had some good times, didn’t we?” he winked. “But, don’t worry, everything is strictly platonic now. Just some good times with friends.”

Magnus laughed. “Sounds like a plan then. Stop by again after 4pm, and then we can head to the spot?” he said lightly.

“Yup!” Fabio said happily, bopping Magnus on the nose. Magnus wrinkled his nose, laughing. “See you soon, darling.” 

Smiling, he turned and walked out of the office.

Magnus stood there for a moment, smiling to himself. Fabio was something else, alright. He was glad they were still friends. 

His smile faded slightly, as he thought about the promise he had made to Fabio – about doing something spontaneous tonight. 

Of course he knew he had the right to turn down anything that was a bit too wild. But admittedly, he hadn’t done anything spontaneous for awhile – and he used to love that feeling of being free. 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to live for the moment at least for tonight, in terms of that…

He took out his phone, and typed in a message.

“Hey, Alexander. Going out with colleagues tonight to discuss a project. Will probably be back late. Just wanted to let you know, in case we aren’t able to talk tonight. I miss you though. Can’t wait to see you later in the week. I’ll message or call you tomorrow night -- Magnus”

Well, Fabio and him did work together, and they were probably going to talk about the fashion collaboration coming up tonight, so it made sense, he reasoned to himself.

He pressed Send, then put the phone back in his suit pocket. He glanced at the numbers on his desk.

Right, the figures. He might as well get some more done before 4pm rolled around…

Sighing, he went back to the desk, sat down, and continued perusing the documents.

************

_Bryant Park, lunch hour_

"You want to go over the presentation again, like the key points and stuff?"

Jace and Alec were currently lounging together on one of the benches lining the sides of the pedestrian walkways of the park. They were sitting so that enough personal space was between them. Jace's arm lounged casually over the top edge of the bench, just a few inches away from Alec's shoulder. 

It was their lunch hour, but their boss had allowed them extra time today since Jace had told him they wanted to practice their presentation during lunch. Between Alec unofficially being called back to work due to him being made Project Manager, and then having to organize everything – Alec had been thankful for Jace suggesting project meetings during lunch, and then even a few working dinners over the past week and a half. 

Honestly, he had thought that the working dinners were going a bit overboard, but Jace had been really convincing, especially when he would smile, flashing that dimple on the side of his cheek, and say, _”Please?”_ a bit cajolingly. 

And then, for some reason, Alec would kinda forget why he was even being doubtful about it in the first place…

Before he knew it, one dinner had become three, and every night he would return home, a little buzzed, way tired -- too tired to do anything else but to collapse on the bed and sleep. 

Being Project Manager ended up being a lot more work than Alec had expected. But not in a crazy way. He quickly learned how to delegate the smaller things to the rest of their team. That had left Alec and Jace room to do the more vital things with the presentation.

Alec was happy with what they had accomplished up to now. Well more so, that that they were in a state of food coma from what they had just eaten for lunch.

It had been Jace’s idea to get bulgogi taco platters from the Yogi Korean Grill truck on 3rd and East 47th Street. Then they had both walked back to the park to sit, eat, and chat about the presentation for tomorrow.

It had initially gone well at the beginning of lunch, as they were covering some good ground, reciting the presentation back and forth to one another over tacos.

_But not now_…Alec was so sleepy, sitting here under the sun – he felt like he could just take a nap right here, and not even return to the office.

"Ugh, can we just sit here for a bit? I don't feel like thinking right now, Jace," Alec groaned, not sounding anything like what a Project Manager should be sounding like. “I think I’m regretting having that last taco – even though it was really good.” 

He looked at Jace, his eyes narrowing. "You did that to me on purpose, right? Going to that taco truck, you knew we would get food coma cuz the food's heavy," he said in a mock accusing tone. "You actually didnt' want to work right now, did you?"

Jace looked at him iwth an innocent look, and pouted. "Is that what you think of me? I'm wounded," he said in a mock hurt voice, with a bit of teasing behind it.

Alec rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

Jace flashed his irresistible grin again, making Alec smile. Jace was truly incorrigible...

Alec tilted his face to the sun, his Oakley sunglasses perched on his nose, leaning back against the bench where he sat. Over the past week, he had remembered to wear them, as Jace had kept up outdoor lunch meetings whenever the weather was nice.

And it had been nice outdoors every day a lunch meeting had been scheduled.

"Are those new? I don't think I've never seen you wear those sunglasses before," Jace had said upon first seeing Alec with the sunglasses. He had adjusted his own aviator shades as to be able to peek over them, his heterochromatic eyes intently scrutinizing Alec’s new look. 

"Nah, I've had them," Alec said nonchalantly. "I just didn't bother in the past."

"They look really good on you," Jace observed. “You should wear them all the time.”

"Uh, thanks," Alec said awkwardly. _Again with the compliments…_

_But somehow, after that, he had kept wearing them to work…_

“So, you think we’re good, or do we think we should rehearse one more time, tonight?” Jace asked. “We could ask the boss for the card again for dinner. I mean, this presentation_ is_ pretty important –"

“Do you think we need it?” Alec asked hesitantly. This would be the fourth dinner he would be spending, working for this project. True, if they had been working harder during the day, they probably wouldn’t have needed the dinner meetups over the past week –

He _was _generally okay with the material, and probably didn’t need to research one more time.

His thoughts flew to Magnus. 

He hadn’t gotten to talk to Magnus last night due to some dinner Magnus said he needed to go to, and somehow they had missed meeting up this past weekend like they had planned. 

They had messaged one another during the week, and even called one another once or twice, but both had been really sleepy, so they hadn’t gotten much out of it. They needed some quality time together, and soon…

There was a weird feeling in his gut that just wouldn’t go away. If he did another work dinner tonight, he would probably be too tired to talk to Magnus tonight, yet again…

_But then again,_ his mind reasoned, _you’re only doing this one last time. And it is for an important reason. Everything else can be caught up on, after the fact. After we get this account._

“Okay,” he conceded. “Let’s do one last rehearsal tonight.”

Jace’s eyes lit up.

“Great,” he said warmly. “Seelie Industries isn’t going to know what hit them when they hear our presentation tomorrow.” 

He clapped Alec on the shoulder, letting his hand linger there for a moment. Alec turned to look at him.

“Hey, you alright, Alec?” Jace asked softly, dipping his head slightly so his eyes were visible over his aviators. Concerned heterochromatic eyes met hazel eyes. His hand was still on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing in slight circles. “You seem preoccupied.”

Alec quickly put on a smile and shook his head, leaning forward to stretch a little bit, causing Jace’s hand to fall off his shoulder. “It’s nothing, just thinking about things. Anyway, if we are going to do the rehearsal later, let’s just relax the rest of the time. I’m so sleepy now. Remind me to get a large coffee before we head on back,” he said, rubbing his eyes a bit.

No sense in dwelling on things, he thought. 

He would just talk to Magnus tomorrow…

“Yes, boss,” Jace said, giving Alec a mock salute, before letting his arm rest casually across the top of the bench, just inches away from Alec’s shoulder. He grinned his lopsided grin at Alec as he threw him a wink, to which Alec just rolled his eyes in response.

_Yea, things were great -- just great --- on this fine, sunny day…_

_…._

Magnus was home, after a long day of work, idly nursing his vodka as he surfed channels on the tv.

He happened to glance at the clock on the wall.

_10pm._ And not one message or call from Alec all day. Magnus flicked his tongue in and out of his lips nervously.

He knew there had been no set plans on contacting one another during the week – or last week for that matter. And they definitely hadn’t discussed the frequency of contact – Magnus never believed in imposing any sort of rules on anyone --

But for some reason they just had been missing each other, playing telephone/message tag for the past week or so.

He thought that at least there would be something today or tonight, given the presentation was tomorrow. It was very important for Alec’s company, after all, and in particular, Alec’s career. The chance to show his boss how capable of a leader he could be.

Magnus believed in him wholeheartedly. Alec was born to be a leader, so diplomatic and fair toward everyone he worked with. Magnus knew he would do great tomorrow. 

Still, it would have been nice to tell him that over the phone directly.

But, perhaps Alec was being overanxious about tomorrow, and was rehearsing his presentation overzealously tonight. Magnus certainly wouldn’t blame him for wanting to do that.

He took a deep breath. Well, ok then, he thought, there was no need to be anxious about things.

_But speaking of being anxious –_

Magnus again flicked his tongue in and out of his lips, rolling his tongue slightly before wincing. The swelling had gone down since yesterday, and he had applied antiseptic to it as instructed, so he trusted that things were going well.

Still, when Fabio had dragged him into the back of that tattoo parlour into a sketchy looking room smelling of stank cigarettes, and then the chair that looked like some 16th century contraption that one would strap someone down on against their will, it was all Magnus could do not to pull away and run. 

“Uh, can we do this another time? Like never?” Magnus gasped, attempting to pull away from Fabio.

“What? You promised, darling. You’re not chickening out now, are you?” Fabio said teasingly, half-pushing Magnus through the small doorway.

…

In the end, it hadn’t been too bad. He ended up pouting and complaining to Fabio for the rest of the night.

Fabio had just laughed at him, even as he commiserated with him. “Oh, c’mon, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” he crooned. “I’ve had this done twice already. Not a big deal.”

Magnus glared at him. “If we weren’t as close as we currently are, I swear, Fabio…”

Fabio only laughed.

*************

_BRRRRINGGGGG!_ _Went the alarm at 7:00am._

Alec’s eyes flew open. _The presentation,_ his mind screamed. _Shit shit shit shit shit._

Stop, he thought, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he swung himself to a sitting position in bed. Ugh, he had a slight headache, thanks to those beers Jace had insisted on bringing while rehearsing. But thankfully it wasn’t affecting him all that badly.

Then his phone was buzzing. The display came on – it was Jace. Alec pressed the button for speakerphone.

“Heeyy, boss, this is your wake-up call,” Jace said in a teasing tone of voice.

Despite having just woken up, Alec smiled. “Hey, yourself. And thanks. I was already up,” he said.

“Soooo, we ready?” Jace asked playfully.

“You bet,” Alec said, smiling into the phone.

“Want to meet for breakfast? The coffee place around the corner from the office building,” Jace said.

“Sure,” Alec said.

“Fantastic! See you thereeeee,” Jace sang, and then the dial tone came on.

Alec smiled to himself. Jace was so incorrigible. But he had to admit, all this preparation this past week had been a good idea. He felt ready. 

They were going to do great.

************

_11:00am_

Alec and Jace found themselves flanked by his boss, the CIO from Seelie Industries, and their executives, amidst a flurry of hand-shaking and praises, having just finished their presentation.

They had not only conducted their presentation effectively, as rehearsed, but they had gotten the account right off the bat. Now there was verbiage being thrown all over the place related to the contracts, and other stipulations, and still other things that Alec didn’t quite catch. 

All the executives kept shaking his hand, telling him how amazing he was at delivering the presentation, and congratulating him on leading the team to success. The boss had even given Alec a hearty handshake and lauded him with praise in front of everyone – which had never happened before in his 3 years working there.

He turned to his left, catching Jace’s eye as Jace was chatting it up with the boss. Jace winked and grinned. 

Alec grinned right back.

_It was the best day of his life. _

Once everything had died down, and they were back sitting at their cubicles, Jace leaned backwards in his office chair, until he could see Alec in his cubicle. He clucked his tongue, causing Alec to turn to him.

“Hey, man of the hour – Happy hour to celebrate later?” Jace said lightly.

“Sure,” Alec said, “That’d be great.” Wow, my first invite to happy hour with the company. He grinned at Jace, who grinned back widely. 

Alec was about to turn back, when a thought occurred to him. “Hey, Jace,” he said.

“Eh?” Jace asked.

“Is it open invite? I may want to invite one or two people,” he said.

“Sure, the more the merrier,” Jace said flippantly. “Whatever you want.”

“Great!” Alec said happily. “And thanks, Jace. For everything. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. If there’s ever anything you need…”

Jace looked at him, his heterochromatic eyes bright and intense, holding his gaze for a moment. “No worries,” he said, “I’m sure it will work out somehow.” There was a smile playing around his lips.

Alec nodded, and then quickly ducked back into his cubicle. He was going to call Magnus and invite him to Happy Hour tonight..

Magnus picked up on the 3rd ring. “Alexander.” His voice sounded happy, but sounded just a bit off. 

Probably something with the connection, Alec thought, dismissing it. “The presentation went great! We got the account!” he said happily into the phone.

“That’s awesome. I’m so proud of you!” Magnus said, his voice sounding a bit clearer now. “Anyway, I wanted to wish you well last night too, but I guess we missed each other last night…” Magnus sounded slightly wistful as he trailed off.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Worked late – to prepare for everything. Sorry I didn’t call,” Alec said apologetically. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus said, his voice sounding a bit off again.

“Anyway,” Alec said, cradling the phone closer to his ear. “Some people are going out for Happy Hour tonight, at Tonic Times Square after work. I’m not sure what your plans are, but I want you there.”

“Of course I’ll be there, Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec grinned into the phone. “I just might be about 5 minutes late, I have a meeting at the end of the day that I need to attend.”

“Sure thing,” Alec said. Then he thought of something. “Oh, I need to ask something of you.”

“Yea? Like what?” Magnus asked.

“Uh…not everyone knows I’m out,” Alec said, lowering his voice. “So, do you mind if we are kinda subtle with things. I mean, it’s not like I’m ashamed of anything, but these people are not exactly ideal with things…”

“Say no more, Alexander,” Magnus said immediately. “I remember what you told me about your coworkers. We don’t even need to hold hands or anything, okay? I’m cool with that.”

Alec felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Thank you so much, Magnus,” he said gratefully. “So I’ll see you then,” and hung up.

************

_5pm Tonic Times Square_

Alec and Jace arrived at the sports bar, and there was already a sizeable crowd around them. Alec looked around, craning his neck to see if others from the company arrived.

Finally Jace caught sight of a few people and waved at them. They waved back.

Magnus wasn’t there yet either. Alec looked at his phone. 5pm. Hmm he’s late, he thought.

“Hey,” Jace said. “ Your friend isn’t here yet?” Alec shook his head.

Jace shrugged. “Let’s get some beers and just wait. I’m sure your friend will be along shortly. I’ll wait with you, no problem,” he said.

They walked up to the bar, and placed their orders. They got their beers, drank, and made small talk.

Before they knew it, almost half an hour had flown by. Alec was getting antsy, sitting on the bar stool. He looked around. Still no Magnus…

"So tell me something, Alec. I've been curious," Jace suddenly said. He shifted in his seat, so he was facing Alec. His long delicate fingers held his glass of whiskey by the edges. 

Alec took a swig of his beer, looking around.

"Yes?" he said, distracted. He looked at his watch. Magnus was five minutes late. And where was everyone else from the company? This was happy hour, wasn't it?

"I've heard things..." Jace said, trailing off toward the end, his voice lowering. 

The change in his tone made Alec turn his gaze toward him.

"About the crush you have on me," Jace continued.

Alec froze. "Uh, what?" he managed finally. 

Jace looked at him intently. "Is it true?" he asked. 

Alec suddenly felt his palms sweating. _No need to feel nervous, Alec_, he thought.

It waspractically old news. Especially since he was with Magnus now. _But still,_ to be outed, and by the guy he used to pine for...

Incidentally, where was all of this coming from? They had been working on the project and presentation for the past week or so. And, true, with the lunch meetings and sporadic work dinners over the past week, they had gotten to know one another better–

But -- _not once_ \-- had Alec sensed any vibes from Jace. _ But now…_

What brought this on?

Ugh, Jace kinda put him on the spot right now. Those multi-colored eyes were holding his gaze…

Alec gulped. 

"I...did. Before," Alec blurted out.

_Fuck. Couldn’t think of a good white lie, Alec, to get yourself off the hook? So pathetic. _he berated himself.

"But --"

"Well, what about now?" Jace persisted. "You think I wouldn’t have noticed someone as cute as you? Because I did, since the first day we met. And I do, you know. This past week has been amazing getting to know you more. Don’t you feel it too?” 

Alec was currently in a temporary state of shock from Jace's admission. 

Jace's heterochromatic eyes gazed intensely into his. At the same time, Alec suddenly felt a hand slowly yet firmly caressing the outside of his right thigh in persistent circles.

"I’ve taken my time with you, because you’re special. But I want more now, and I’m feeling those vibes from you as well," Jace purred as he moved closer to Alec.

Alec blinked upon having those two toned eyes staring into him. It made Alec feel disoriented for a second.

The touch just felt...wrong. He felt _cornered_, and those hands were too invasive for his taste. 

Alec recoiled simultaneously as he removed Jace's hand off his thigh. As his balance shifted, his hand automatically shot behind him to steady himself against the counter.

“What?” he sputtered. “You knew since day one, and you never said anything?” 

_You let me flounder all that time with my feelings for you?_

Alec was flabbergasted and slowly getting annoyed. There were no words for people like this. “Anyway, I’m seeing someone ---”

“Am I interrupting something?” an all too familiar voice suddenly interjected, with an edge to his tone. All the musicality was absent. 

Magnus had appeared out of nowhere, and was now standing in front of them. His dark eyes were flashing.

The men were sitting too close for comfort. And he had seen Jace touching Alec on the side of his thigh...

_Did this guy just touch my man? _

_And Alec told me to be subtle. Yea, I'll show them **subtle**..._

_Oh shit_, Alec thought, his heart dropping._ Magnus_.

He had probably seen the whole thing. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

“Magnus,” Alec uttered, his voice choking. “You made it.” 

Hastily, he jumped off the stool and put his hand on his forearm. Magnus’s arm felt tense.

His eyes were hard as they surveyed Alec. Then they went straight to Jace, whose eyes had become as wide as saucers upon seeing Magnus.

“W-Wow,” Jace uttered, drinking him in. _Damn this is a fine piece of ass,_ he thought.

Jace grinned flirtatiously, and his eyes roved over Magnus, taking in the body hugging suit Magnus was wearing, before they traveled back to his face. 

The gaze seemed to linger at Magnus’s mouth.

This was not missed by Alec. Alec felt something stirring in his gut. Something uncomfortable. He didn’t like it. He gritted his teeth.

“This your friend, babe?” Jace drawled, his eyes not leaving Magnus’s mouth. “I don’t think we’ve ever met. I’m Jace, by the way. Although I would have totally remembered _you_. Just like your body and face, goddamn hot.”

Annoyed, Magnus unconsciously flicked his tongue as he glared at first, Jace, then Alec.

Simultaneously, both men froze.

Alec just stared. _Uh, when did he get... that?_

Jace's eyes dilated. A low growl emanated from the back of his throat. 

"Jesus, just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter," he breathed. "You, that candy cane tongue ring, and those amazing lips are going to be featured in my dreams tonight, baby."

Now Alec was staring at Jace. 

Did he just _say_ what he _heard_ him say?? What the fuck? Was he eye-fucking and undressing Magnus right now, right in front of him?

Alec was instantly _furious_.

“Jace,” Alec hissed in a low guttural voice. 

Magnus involuntarily jumped, despite his annoyance at the situation. His eyes widened. 

Holy shit, Alec had never sounded like that before…

Before Alec could respond, Magnus had already opened his mouth to speak. “This mouth does wonders, baby. Worthy ones get to experience it. Not you,” he said smoothly, clucking his tongue.

Jace continued to leer, not fazed by Magnus's retort. "Well, perhaps I can prove myself worthy by the end of the night, baby," he said, sliding into Magnus's personal space. "You've got stuff in all the right places. And you look like you know how to use it."

He grinned, raking an eyebrow.

Magnus took two steps back and to the side so he was out of Jace's personal space. "Wow, you can't take a hint, can you?" he huffed. 

He turned to Alec. "Nice company you keep, Alexander," he said sarcastically. "Was this your reason for asking me to lay low? So other guys could come on to you?" Magnus was angry right now, and not thinking about what he was saying.

"What?" Alec hissed. He had just seen Jace flirt heavily with Magnus, and Magnus was angry at _him_?

“Excuse me,” Magnus muttered. “I’m going to go change the music in the jukebox. Not feeling this shit all up in here.”

Not looking at either of the men, he walked off. 

Alec decided he had had enough. 

Turning to Jace, he said icily, “Magnus is the guy I’m seeing. _Stop_ flirting with him.”

Jace’s eyes widened. Alec nearly smirked. Jace seemed speechless, for once. Whirling around, he stomped after Magnus.

*****

Magnus was fiddling with the music selections at the jukebox, trying to calm down.

What the fuck had just happened over there? Why was Jace calling Alec “babe”? _Just…what the fuck._

After what he had experienced this week, including what went down with Fabio, he was not in the mood for this.

“Magnus.”

He didn’t look up as Alec addressed him.

“Lots of selections up in here,” he observed nonchalantly, staring ahead at the jukebox. “Makes it hard to choose, eh?”

Suddenly there was a hand holding him firmly by the wrist. He closed his eyes.

“Magnus. Stop it. Please. Look at me.” Alec’s pleading voice cut right through his heart. “Whatever you saw when you walked in – Jace initiated it. Took me completely by surprise. You need to believe me.”

“He called you babe, Alec,” Magnus said matter-of-factly, still not looking at Alec. He knew Alec winced at hearing his shortened name, by the way Alec’s nails inadvertently dug into the tender part of his wrist. He wondered if it was going to leave a mark.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I hope I didn’t hurt you. It was an involuntary reflex,” Alec said, inhaling sharply as he released Magnus’s wrist.

Magnus finally turned to look at Alec. Alec looked…_wrecked._ Not from the alcohol, but emotionally. His eyes were glistening.

“Jace… is a pompous ass,” Alec said quietly. “And I never knew that in the two years that I was crushing on him. Just now, I found out he was interested in me. After us working together on this project last week –”

“Wait, you saw him last week? I thought you didn’t return to work until a few days ago,” Magnus said, shocked. His head was starting to spin.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“That had been the plan. But last Monday morning, I got a call from Jace that the boss wanted to see me – you remember that I messaged you saying that the boss called me in to promote me to project manager right?”

“Uh huh,” Magnus said.

“Well, anyway, the boss wanted me to coordinate the project with Jace, in light of that position change. So I ended up staying late, had a working dinner with Jace that night, and then a few working lunches, dinners, and meetings with Jace during the week –”

“Did he come onto you at all during any of those times? And…working dinners? So all those times..when I messaged you, but you didn't respond, it was because you were at dinner? With _Jace. _ Were those _his_ idea? "Working" as you so delicately put it?"

A vein by Magnus's temple had started to throb, and his eyes were flashing yet again. Alec winced at the sight. He couldn't say anything. _Alec had totally missed all the signs..._  
  
"Like,_ really, Alexander. _It sure seems clear to me what was actually going on. It also seems suspicious that he didn’t try anything, in light of what happened just now,” Magnus said crossly, narrowing his eyes.

Alec shook his head fervently. “Nada, nothing. I swear, Magnus. He didn't pull anything,” he said pleadingly. It had been the truth. He needed Magnus to believe him. “And we actually did get a lot of work done. What happened just now – my head’s still spinning. And I am so very uncomfortable –”

He shut his eyes, as if experiencing pain. 

“And then—to have you come in and witness all of that. And for me to just sit there while he turned around and practically undressed and fucked you in his head...”

“Oh my god, please, no visuals,” Magnus complained. “I was doing fine until you said those things.”

“It was even more excruciating to watch it unfold,” Alec retorted.

Magnus sniffed. “I’m used to those types,” he said casually. “They are a dime a dozen. Clubs are full of them. Easy to lure, never good for more than one night, and – oops sorry, Alec.” He realized in horror he had been rambling, and had now said too much.

The look on Alec’s face was unreadable but he had paled considerably.

Magnus hurried to reassure him. “Shit, that didn’t come out right,” he said anxiously. “Alec...you know I’m not like that anymore. Right? I’m _not._”

He took a deep breath. “Jace just annoyed the hell outta me. I can’t even think straight right now,” he said.

Alec closed his eyes, sighing. He _knew_ Magnus was not that person anymore. 

“I know,” he said, feeling defeated in general. “I’m so sorry about that. About everything...”

_He hoped Magnus would forgive him for being so short-sighted. But at least he was aware now._

He reached out to take Magnus’s hand in his, and squeezed it lovingly.

Magnus didn’t pull his hand away.

**********

“So what’s this all about?” Alec asked finally once tensions seemed to clear. Magnus giving him a small smile also boosted his spirits in general.

He gestured toward his own mouth, indicating the tongue ring. “You didn’t tell me you were going to get a tongue ring…when did this happen?” he asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Three days ago. It wasn’t initially my choice,” he admitted. “Fabio…”

“Who’s Fabio?” Alec asked. 

Magnus had never spoken of a _Fabio_ before…

“A long-time client,” Magnus said, his voice sounding a bit off. Alec didn’t like that sound.

“Your client?” Alec asked, not entirely convinced.

“We…used to have a thing. Actually an ongoing thing, ever since he became a client with Pandemonium Fashions. He was single, I was single, so we thought, why not? Every time he had a proposal, he would swing by, even unexpectedly. So three days ago, he did just that. I had no warning from security, since they know him. My executive assistant didn’t even call me with advance warning. Anyway, it was awkward…” He trailed off at the end of the sentence, suddenly looking sick.

Alec didn’t like the sound of this. “How awkward?” he asked carefully.

Magnus closed his eyes. “He basically breezed into my office and flung himself at me,” he admitted. “I pushed him off immediately…”

Alec’s jaw dropped. “What?!” he gasped.

“Well, in his defense, he didn’t know I was seeing someone now,” Magnus ventured. “But, still yea. It was not a nice encounter by any means.”

Alec had something else he was going to say, but Magnus held up his hand.

“I told him that whatever he thinks we had, or have, is over. I’m with you, Alexander. Straight up,” he said solemnly.

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment. “I believe you. But, this..?” He gestured toward the tongue ring.

“I also have a reputation of being extremely spontaneous. Well, used to have a reputation for it anyway,” Magnus said, rather self-deprecatingly. “Fabio double dared me to do it. I did it to get him off my back.”

“And you just went along with it,” Alec observed. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Magnus being so _easily_ persuaded into doing something by an ex, or the fact that Magnus chose to _share_ this experience with an ex, instead of with Alec.

But he decided he would pick his battles. In light of what they had just gone through, he wouldn’t make a big deal about it.

He looked at it more carefully. “Does it hurt?”

Magnus shrugged. “Not really, the swelling has also gone down,” he said.

A small smile came onto Alec’s face. “It’s…interesting,” he mused. “I wonder if what they say is true about those.” His mind was suddenly filled with inappropriate scenarios of him and Magnus…

His cheeks burned.

Suddenly Magnus had a devilish look on his face. “Hmm, no time like the present to find out, eh?” he asked impishly.

Alec was confused. “What?” he asked blankly.

“You know,” Magnus said, in a suggestive tone of voice. His eyes were darkened, almost leering at Alec. “You, me, _this_, bathroom…”

_Was he suggesting…??_ Alec’s mind spun.

"Magnus, we...can't!" Alec stammered.

Magnus grinned. "Well, I've always had a can-do attitude about things," he quipped, flicking his tongue ring out at him playfully.

Alec appeared stunned for a second after Magnus had spoken. He just stared at Magnus. 

Immediately Magnus regretted what he had said. 

He swallowed hard. Had he offended Alec? Had he gone too far? 

He had only been joking -- well partly joking -- with his comment about the "can-do" attitude regarding the tongue piercing. 

Like Izzy, his gift for gab and well executed lines were things people knew him for. They mostly just dismissed it or thought it brilliantly sarcastic.

He was also trying to get his mind off what had just happened at the bar.

This Jace guy, man he was something else. 

If Magnus hadn’t been raised as well as he had been or taught good manners by his mom, Jace would have been on the other side of that bar, slumped on the floor, and Magnus would probably have been led out the door in handcuffs by the police. 

Hitting on my man in front of me, what the fuck, he thought, irate. 

He was annoyed as hell right now.

Then he saw the look in Alec's eyes. And it took his breath away. Alec's hazel eyes were glowing, and his pupils were incredibly dilated. 

"I'm down," Alec whispered.

Magnus, for once, was speechless. "What?"

"You, your tongue piercing. Me. Bathroom. Now," he whispered huskily, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

_God, this was so hot,_ Magnus thought, as he felt himself being manhandled. He could barely think now, as blood went straight to his nether regions. He was so hard right now, it was insane.

“Okay,” he managed faintly, nearly stumbling as Alec pulled him toward the men’s bathroom. He opened the door, and they both stumbled in, locking the door behind them.

“Uh what about Jace?” Magnus wondered aloud, although he couldn’t give two shits about Jace right now – at least not while this gorgeous man was now kissing and sucking at his neck, while palming his front. 

“Fuck Jace,” Alec muttered, as his mouth found Magnus’s – and they both moaned as their tongues melded against one another. They crashed against the bathroom wall together.

“God even kissing with it is hot,” Alec breathed in between kisses. “This was a great idea…”

Magnus, dizzy with passion, managed to turn them around, so that now Alec was crushed against the wall. 

Pulling away slightly, he grinned at Alec.

“Well, let’s get to it then, shall we?” he murmured, as he started sucking at Alec’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Alec gasped, as his knees nearly buckled. He grasped at Magnus’s torso as Magnus slotted his knee inbetween Alec’s legs. 

Magnus’s mouth then started traveling south, over his chest and abs, and his hand went to his belt buckle, deftly undoing it, along with the zipper, then pants and briefs over his hips. Then his cock was in Magnus’s hands, being stroked.

Then Alec’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Magnus’s mouth created a tight seal over his engorged head, with the tongue ring firmly on the underside, where the frenulum was.

_Holy shit…just having that one thing there…_Alec thought, his eyes flying open in shock, and his brain short-circuiting as Magnus started deep throating him. His hand went down to thread his fingers through Magnus’s hair.

“_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_…M-Magnus,” he gasped. “_Nnnnth, Nnnnnth_!” Oh god, his vision was going black, and all he was aware of was the added sensation of that tongue ring, combined with tight warm, wet seal of Magnus’s mouth firmly sliding up and down the entire length of his cock. He gasped every time he hit the back of Magnus’s throat –

Sensations were building, building, building – _god this was freakin intense_ – and then -- _Oh my god, already??? Fuck --_

“_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh crap, I’m going to -- Magnuuuuus, I’m going to – OHHHHHHHHH_!~” His hands clutched at Magnus’s head, practically slamming himself against Magnus’s mouth as he came explosively. 

Alec’s head was spinning. “Holy hell,” he whispered, still seeing spots in front of his eyes. He flinched as Magnus used his tongue to swirl around the head one more time. Then Magnus got back up, slowly sliding Alec’s pants back up over his hips. As he stood back up, he swiped his finger across his own lip, grinning like crazy.

“Boy, that was something,” he murmured seductively, taking his finger and putting it to Alec’s lips. “Damn, if you could only look at yourself, you are so gorgeous, so fuckin hot right now, I want to wreck you right here.”

Alec caught his finger in his mouth, and started sucking on it. “Mmm,” he murmured. He saw Magnus’s eyes darken even more as he did so, then Magnus slowly pulled his finger out.

“Let’s go to your place,” Alec murmured lustfully. “You can wreck me all night, baby.”

Magnus stared at him, his eyes widening. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Oh hell yea,” Alec said huskily. He opened the door of the bathroom, and they both stumbled out. Alec then pulled Magnus to him, crushing his lips against his.

Goddamn…”Mind if I call the limo?” Magnus asked breathlessly. “It would get us home much faster.”

Alec nodded. “Oh yea,” he said, grinning as he kissed him again. “Call them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happened in a certain span of time within this chapter, didn't it now? I'd say Malec definitely needs to catch up, with themselves, along with their friends and family also, and uh, Alec needs to have a serious talk with Jace...
> 
> next chapters coming soon


	13. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the night at the bar, Alec and Magnus try to put the incident behind them.  
Alec tries to cut ties completely with Jace to an extent as far as work goes, but quickly finds out things are not that easy, causing issues in his relationship with Magnus.  
Then Alec thinks of the perfect way to make amends, but will that be thwarted even before he has a chance to bring it to fruition?

“So tell me again, what happened?” Magnus’s voice sounded strained on the other line.

Alec closed his eyes, his hand clenched around his phone. 

His heart dropped at the tone of Magnus’s voice. He wasn’t taking his news well – _not by a long shot. _

“Uh, my boss wants Jace and I to continue working together – especially since we did so well with the presentation,” he said weakly.

“And you didn’t fight this decision?” Magnus asked, his voice rising slightly. 

He could feel his vein throbbing again. 

In light of what had happened at the bar a few weeks ago, Alec had said he was going to try to beg off working with Jace. Magnus had believed Alec that night – that he had no clue that Jace was trying to go after him, despite all the crazy hints that would have alerted Magnus to a ploy a long time ago…but Alec had been completely oblivious -- 

Magnus shook his head. 

Alec’s inexperience really blew up in his face this time and put him in a weird position. 

Jace was just _bad_ news.

Magnus wasn’t happy at all that they were working at the same company, let alone being on the same project team. 

He heard Alec sigh on the other side.

“I did,” Alec said, “Trust me. It was the first thing I attempted to do on Friday…” 

_……………………………_

Alec walked into his boss’s office that morning, ready to tell him that it would be better if Jace was working on another account. But lo and behold, who was in the office with his boss at the time, the CIO of Seelie Industries. Seeing Alec, he got up, giving him a warm handshake and even a hug. 

“How’s one-half of the superstar team?” he joked, clapping Alec on the back afterwards.

“Good, we’re good,” Alec said, licking his dry lips. He hated surprises, and especially if he was ill-prepared to meet a client. 

“Can’t wait to get in on our weekly conference calls starting in two weeks to really make headway on this,” the CIO said. 

“Oh,” Alec said, surprised. “So that’s the schedule?”

The boss nodded. “I was going to tell you two once our meeting ended. But since you are here, might as well clue you in. Do you have anything pressing right now?”

“Uh, not to my knowledge as of yet,” Alec said.

The boss smiled. “Okay then, this is on the top of your agenda as of today,” he said. This earned a smile from the CIO, who clearly looked pleased. 

The boss looked down at his watch and frowned. “Hmm, it’s 9:10am. And I haven’t seen Jace yet. He’s late today?” He looked pointedly at Alec.

“J-Jace said he felt ill this morning, so he might be in a bit later today. Maybe he left a voicemail at the front desk, and you didn’t realize this since you were in the meeting?” 

God, Alec why did you just lie for Jace? He was mentally kicking himself. Old habits…

Just then the secretary – Joanne -- ran in. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, addressing the boss. “This note fell behind the stack of invoices. Jace said he was coming in by 10:00am. I didn’t want him to get into trouble.”

The boss nodded affirmation. 

“Thank you, Joanne,” he said cordially.

Joanne nodded. Her eyes flitted to Alec to whom she gave a shy smile. Alec nodded, smiling back. Then the secretary abruptly left, closing the door behind her.

The boss’s gaze fell upon Alec. “Yeah, you were right, Jace did call in,” he said. He smiled. “That’s so awesome that you two work so well together. It’s hard to find you know?”

Alec blinked. “Yea, I guess it is,” he said slowly. 

Now conflicting thoughts were running through his head – the easygoing way they worked together, laughing over research, having lunch, having dinner, doing so well on the presentation. But then that craziness at the bar – and Magnus. Jace flirting with Magnus –

“In fact, you guys work so well, I want you to manage the Verlac and Valentine accounts too,” he continued.

Alec stared at him. Those were two major accounts that the boss handled personally, due to the high profile nature of the clients. “You are giving them to us?” he repeated. “Me…and Jace?”

The boss nodded. “Well, the projects are done for this quarter, you two have some lead time. Just make sure to do your research, make some calls. We will have a conference call soon with them to pass the torch so to speak.” 

The boss then leaned in over the desk to peer at Alec. Alec felt a bit unnerved.

“You’ll be able to handle it, I’m sure, right Alec?” the boss asked, his eyes on him. “These accounts are extremely important to the company –”

Alec stood up from his seat. “Oh, it is an absolute honor, sir,” he said quickly, in the firm voice that he had used to speak with during the presentation. His boss’s eyes lit up. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. J-Jace…and I will do the company proud,” he said, as he shook hands with his boss. 

Ugh, just saying Jace’s name was putting a bad taste in his mouth. But he couldn’t do anything about it right now. The boss wanted them to keep working together. And that was that. 

The boss smiled. “Great!” he said. “Well, now that’s settled, let’s get back to Seelie Industries, shall we? Alec take a seat. We were about to bounce some ideas off one another. Since you are project manager, you should be involved.” The CIO nodded eagerly.

Alec nodded assent. “Of course,” he said, pushing away any feelings of trepidation as he settled into the high back office chair, across from the CIO. 

“So, what ideas were already on the table?” he asked.

He would deal with the Jace issue later. 

Work was work. Jace was his coworker. _ He could do this. For the job. For the company._

He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders as he lifted his gaze to both his boss and the CIO with bright eyes and a smile on his face.

………………………….

“Well okay,” Magnus conceded, speaking into the phone. “I guess I could see how you were kinda roped into it. But it’s not really the most ideal situation is it?”

Alec’s hand gripped the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white, holding the phone to his ear. He’d heard the slight edge to Magnus’s voice, similar to the confrontation at the jukebox that night. 

“Magnus, please,” he pleaded. “I will handle Jace,” he said.

“Uh-huh,” Magnus said, sounding as if he was not entirely convinced.

“Wait,” Alec said, his mind starting to spin as other thoughts started to fill his head. 

Was it _Alec_ that Magnus didn’t trust?

But Alec thought everything was fine, especially how they had ended the night – from crazy sexual innuendos to that impromptu bathroom session – which had been mind-blowing. 

Then they ultimately had ended up at Magnus’s place.

Alec flushed as he recalled being fucked into the mattress while he blindly screamed Magnus’s name over and over. _For hours_. Yea, that had been totally_ unreal_…

He realized that they had done everything to reconnect that night…everything but the most important part – _talking about it._

The most important part of resolving conflict. 

Hmm, funny how all this time, it had seemed like they had resolved things because he had felt so close to Magnus that night. But it had only been a connection on the physical level, he realized now. 

They definitely had not talked that night. _And they seriously needed to…_

And then there had been no time in the morning to talk, either -- since it had been a work day. With the time he had, he and Magnus had shared a quick peck on the lips, before Alec had gotten in the elevator to go downstairs. He had managed to flag down a cab and headed to Isabelle’s, where he had kept an extra set of work clothes.

………….

A sleepy Izzy answered the phone when he called from downstairs. She sounded very confused. 

Then just as quickly, she was completely alert. 

“Wait,” she said slowly, “Were you at Magnus’s?”

Oh boy, Alec thought. “Uh, yea,” he admitted.

“So... you’re pretty much doing the “Walk of Shame”?” Izzy asked, her voice getting higher by the minute.

Alec sighed. Here we go, he thought. He couldn’t deny it. 

Next minute, he was holding his phone a few inches away from his ear as Izzy shrieked into the phone. 

He sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile as he walked into the building.

Moments later, Izzy’s Cheshire cat grin greeted him when he finally knocked at the door.

“Ha-ha, big brother!” she cackled, wagging a finger in his face. “Now you can never make fun of me again!” 

Her eyes looked him over. “Damn, and I’d say someone is pretty satisfied right now,” she mused. 

“Or is that Magnus who is plenty satisfied?” She fixed him with her most probing gaze.

Alec couldn’t hide it. His cheeks were flaming by now.

“Hee!” Isabelle laughed loudly, despite the fact that it was 5:30am. In the hallway you could hear someone go “SHHHH!” 

Alec cowered slightly.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes. “Ugh, it’s probably just that old lady three doors down,” she said. “She always complains. Anyway, a lot of people get up for work now. Anyway, come on in.” 

Alec nodded a thanks, and followed Isabelle inside the apartment.

…………………

“Alec?” He snapped back to the present, as he realized Magnus was speaking his name on the other line.

“Yes, Magnus?” he asked tentatively.

“You know what? Let’s talk about this another night,” Magnus said wearily. “I’m getting a bit tired right now. Anyway you are right, it is just work. And congratulations again on those two big accounts. You are doing so well for yourself. I’m proud of you.”

Magnus had said all of that a bit too quickly for Alec’s taste.

But then again, Magnus did sound tired, Alec thought. Alec would have liked to talk it through now, as he hated being on edge.

But if Magnus was tired, then they could do it another time.

“Uh sure, Magnus, if that’s what you want,” Alec said. “I’ll see you tomorrow during lunch?”

“Oh, there’s a client meeting during lunch, I’m sorry I forgot to mention it. How about after work? Can I meet you in front?” Magnus asked.

“Yea,” Alec said. “That should be good.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Good night, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Good night,” Alec said. He clicked off his phone. 

He sighed deeply. He did feel a bit off. And he didn’t like it.

…………………..

Magnus hung up, and just stared at the phone. 

He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. 

Alec was still going to be working with Jace.

He just didn’t feel comfortable with it. 

Alec was a bit too agreeable, too gullible, too trusting. Well, at least Alec knew how Jace was now, in the event something like that happened again. At least, Magnus hoped he would be wise to it.

Magnus and Alec still needed to talk about things. He knew it, and he knew Alec wanted to talk as well. But Magnus had felt a bit too heated upon hearing the news today to continue in earnest.

He just needed some time heto digest things. Then they would talk. He felt a bit too volatile now, a bit too emotional, and he did not want to end up inadvertently yelling or overreacting. He had more than his share of that with his ex, Camille. And he did not want to repeat that pattern. Alec was definitely different from Camille, so that was a good thing. But communication and growth was always a work in progress, with any relationship, and it differed from one couple to another.

He hoped Alec was wise enough to keep his wits about him, as long as he stayed with this company.

…………………………….

_The next day at Cyberdyne Systems_

“Alec.”

Alec was still working at his cubicle, marking up statistics that were relevant to his research. He heard Jace call out to him once or twice in the last half hour, but he had pretended not to hear him. However, he was just across the cubicle divide, so he couldn’t really pretend for much longer. 

He sighed. Ok, he was going to have to respond.

“What’s up, Jace?” he asked without looking up. “I’m going over some data for Seelie Industries. Don’t you have some things to work on as well?”

He heard Jace clear his throat.

“Yea, I’m working on that at the moment, boss. But I wanted to talk to you for a second, work aside, if that’s okay.” 

Alec closed his eyes, inhaling sharply upon hearing Jace speak to him in a soft spoken tone. Ever since they had started working together, Jace had taken to calling him ‘boss’ in a joking or affectionate way during that whole week leading up to the presentation. And Jace would use that soft spoken tone whenever he wanted to confide in him about something.

And Alec had liked it. Well, up until the moment that Jace pretty much made a pass at him – anyway….

Well things were different now, in light of that, and he didn’t need to hear it.

“No need to call me boss,” Alec said, without looking up. “Just call me Alec. And work is work. We aren’t going to talk about anything else when we are in the office.”

“Well, okay. Then how about after work?” Jace prodded.

_OH, that was enough! _

Alec whirled around in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Jace. Jace, with the heterochromatic eyes and the chiseled jaw. Who was looking at him innocently.

_Oh really, now_, Alec thought, narrowing his eyes.

“No, I am not available after work. For your information, Magnus is meeting me after work,” Alec said icily. “And in case you don’t remember, I’m_ going out_ with Magnus – and no he doesn’t _need_ someone else, and _neither do I,_ for that matter…”

“Whoa, I didn’t mean to get you riled up, Alec…I actually wanted to apologize to you.”

Jace’s voice sounded contrite. At that, Alec swiveled his chair around to face Jace, who was sitting across from him. Jace’s eyes were pleading.

“Go on,” Alec said, folding his arms to his chest.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He seemed uncomfortable. 

“Well firstly, I didn’t even know you were involved with anyone prior to me trying to ask you out,” he said slowly. “Nothing was ever said, and yes I’d heard that you liked me for a while – but you never really showed it, that’s why I never initiated anything. I mean, I always thought we had a connection whenever we would chat, sitting across our cubicles. But you know, you could have said something too, right? But you never did…”

Well, that was true, as much as Alec hated to admit it. 

“You’re right, I’ll admit that,” he said slowly. 

“And with Magnus, I honestly didn’t know he was your guy,” Jace continued. 

Alec opened his mouth, about to protest that he had hit on Magnus a few moments after he had flirted with Alec...but then decided not to open that can of worms. 

No sense in adding fuel to the fire.

“..And since I didn’t know he was _your_ guy, I saw him as fair game. I mean you had just rejected me, and that was your right to do so. Magnus walked in – I mean, who wouldn’t stare at him, he looks like he could be on a fuckin’ magazine cover. And his personality, shit -- he’s the type that anyone would just flirt with them for the sake of flirting because it is just fun to do,” Jace said blithely, shrugging.

Alec shook his head. He was starting to get a slight headache from this nonsense.

“Okay, so I do see your point about flirting with Magnus because I rejected you. Still insulting to an extent, to whoever you were initially trying to get with. There is something called respect, isn’t there? _Sheesh._ Most people don’t go from being rejected to hitting on someone else while in their face,” Alec stated bluntly.

Jace shook his head, smiling ruefully.

“Yea, you’re right, you’re right. That was extremely disrespectful to you, and I apologize. I wanted to apologize to Magnus too but that’s okay, in light of circumstances, maybe you can pass along the message for me?” Jace said, now running his hand through his blond hair repeatedly. 

It was clear that Jace was nervous.

“Look,” he continued. “The boss does want us to work together still. I’d like to get over this hump and be able to do that as peacefully as possible. Work during work hours only, that’s it.”

Alec sat back in his chair, considering what Jace had said. _Could he trust him?_

“I swear,” Jace said, his eyes looking directly at Alec.

Alec took a deep breath. 

“Sure,” he said finally. “I mean, we have to work together. There’s no choice on that. The boss thinks we are good together. As long as we know our boundaries, and no working odd hours. Sure. We can certainly try that.”

Jace looked relieved. “I’m glad we got that out in the open,” he said seriously. “Really Alec, I am so sorry about everything.”

Alec nodded curtly and started to swivel his chair back to face his desk.

“Oh, and by the way, you and Magnus look really hot together. A great match,” Jace said. “Sizzling.”

He flashed a grin at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Get back to work, Jace. We will touch base again in two hours, and let’s see what we are both up to by then,” he said, not in an unkind tone of voice.

“Sure, Alec,” Jace said, giving him a thumbs up. Then he turned back to his papers on his desk.

Alec turned back to his reports as well, feeling some of the weight lifted from his chest. 

But not all of it.

There was still the talk with Magnus that was unresolved. And Jace apologizing…he should really still be mad at Jace. 

But now he kinda…wasn’t. 

No, he should still be very annoyed with him, in light of what had happened. And yet…

This whole damn thing was making his head spin. 

Ugh, he didn’t want to think about it right now. He should really just concentrate on work. 

He took the stack of papers currently on his desk and started marking things up yet again.

………………

‘Hey, big brother, any thoughts on what we’re going to do over Thanksgiving weekend?” Izzy asked. 

They were sitting at the café around the corner from his workplace for lunch. Izzy had called Alec up last minute, and they had met up.

“Truthfully, I haven’t had time to even think about that,” Alec said, sighing. He looked down. He had been trying to keep his emotions even since the morning. It was relatively easy to do when at work since your mind was concentrating on other things. 

But this was Izzy, and things had happened way too recently. He couldn’t keep it from her…

The situation with Magnus and Jace still lingered heavily in his mind, despite Jace’s apology. It was Magnus he was concerned about. Magnus was not going to be happy to hear that Alec had accepted Jace's apology, and believe he was sincere. 

He hoped Magnus would be able to meet up after work to see one another – it would make him feel so much more at ease about _them_.

Suddenly Izzy’s hand was on his forearm. “Alec?” she asked quietly, her dark eyes full of concern. He looked up at her, and to his horror he felt pressure starting up behind his eyes. 

“I think I might have messed up, Iz,” he whispered, his voice trembling. He gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes briefly. He could feel tears threatening to come out. 

Not here, not here! he thought desperately. He could already feel a lump forming in his throat.

“What?” Izzy said incredulously. “What, how, why?”

“Magnus,” he choked out.

Izzy’s face registered horror upon hearing that from her brother’s lips. 

“Oh my god. No! No way big brother. I don’t believe it,” she insisted. “You are so good for him, and he is so good for you.” 

She shook her head as if in disbelief. 

“What happened?” she asked, once she had calmed herself down a bit.

So he told her. Everything from being appointed project manager and on, to Jace’s suggestions of working lunches and dinners, then how it had all culminated to the confrontation at the bar. 

By the end of it, he was gasping for breath, tears in his eyes. Izzy’s lips were pressed in a firm line, and her dark eyes were flashing.

_“_Dinners_. Really, _Alec?” Izzy asked incredulously. 

Alec winced. She sounded exactly how Magnus had sounded when Alec first admitted everything.

“And, because of those working dinners, you got home so late that you missed out on calling Magnus? Then Jace hit on not only on you, but Magnus, too – at Happy Hour?” 

Izzy was furious. She knew that Jace was bad news, from the very start! 

Now he’d _managed_ to wreak havoc on two of the most important people in her life. 

If she ever saw him again – ugh!

“That’s not even the worst part, Iz,” Alec said, sighing. “The boss wants Jace and I to continue working together on the company’s big accounts. Welll, Magnus wasn’t happy at all to hear about that –”

Izzy’s eyes had grown wide upon hearing that. She laughed hollowly. 

“Did you honestly expect him to take it well? Holy fuck this situation just went from bad to worse,” Izzy said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.” She inhaled sharply. "God I want to _kill_ Jace,” she seethed.

“Well,” Alec hedged slowly, “Jace did apologize to me, and he then asked me to pass along an apology to Magnus too –”

“Oh yea?” Izzy huffed. “Jace can take that fuckin apology and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. I mean, seriously?. I trust that guy as far as I can throw him, and that’s not very far. I mean, do you really think he’s sincere? He’s never struck me as the trustworthy type, Alec. You are _way_ too gullible if you think this is going to work…”

Alec closed his eyes, sighing again.

“Look, I really have no choice, “ he said defeatedly. “The boss finally noticed how much I contribute, after three years of working there. He gave us some of our biggest accounts and he’s counting on me. When he speaks to me now, I see respect, and confidence in my abilities. I had never had that before from him. I can’t afford to mess this up. Even if it means making an effort to work with Jace – work and only work.” 

He said that all in one breath, and now his heart was beating erratically. 

The last thing he wanted was to have to work with Jace -- indefinitely. But that's how things turned out...

Magnus was definitely on edge about it. 

Alec didn’t know what to do.

“Alec.” Izzy now looked at him with an empathetic look in her eyes. “This must put you in such a difficult situation,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to make things worse for you. I just don’t want to see things mess up between you and Magnus. I really like you two together…”

“So do I,” he whispered. “So much, Izzy.” His shoulders sagged.

“Any chance you might be misinterpreting how Magnus is taking all of this?” Izzy asked. “Maybe he understands?

Alec shrugged.

“I’m just not sure,” he said slowly. “He did say that he understood the situation with work and all. But just when I thought we were going to talk about what happened in the past few weeks, he got tired and said he wanted to get off the phone. He didn’t sound like himself.” 

He ran his hands through his hair nervously. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions or anything, but I’ve really given him many reasons in the last 1-2 weeks to be on edge about us,” he said sadly. 

He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“You guys really need to talk,” Izzy said, concerned. “The sooner the better. She reached across the table and took both of his hands in hers, and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Alec looked across the table at his sister’s concerned gaze, and felt an overcoming sense of love for her. “Thank you for being here, Izzy,” he said softly.

“Always, big brother,” she said with a smile. “I know I get very squeaky, along with getting violent on my good days, but no matter what, you know I’m here for you.”

Despite how he was feeling right now, Alec couldn’t help but laugh. He loved his sister.

Just then, Izzy’s face grew thoughtful. 

Her dark eyes sparkled.

“Change of topic,” she said cheerfully, giving Alec’s hands a squeeze once again. “Thanksgiving weekend. We should go up to the family house in the Hamptons! Especially since Mom and Dad are abroad right now. We haven’t been there in forever! Maybe even do a Friendsgiving, I’ll invite our regular friends, you can invite Magnus, of course, maybe Magnus can invite 1-2 of his friends. He talks about them all the time but I really haven’t had the chance to meet them yet!” Isabelle mused. “Catarina sounds so cool, they were friends since college etc –”

At that, Alec laughed. “You know, she was my nurse when I was in the hospital? So you have met her, but just while she was on the job,” he said teasingly.

Izzy’s mouth formed an O, and she smacked herself on the head. “Oh my god, talk about missed opportunities! Well, I’d definitely ask Magnus to invite her along,” she said excitedly.

Alec grinned. “It would be great seeing Catarina again. She was super sweet, as I recall, and she giggled a lot,” he said. She was so friendly…

“Aww she sounds really cute!” Izzy said warmly.

Then a thought came to Alec. 

“Actually, I did mention the house, and the boat to Magnus, on our first date. You should have seen the look on his face. He’s loved riding on boats ever since he was a kid,” Alec said. 

“In fact, I kinda extended an unofficial open invitation for him to come out at the Hamptons with me. I mean, I rarely wanted to go as a kid. But I thought it would be an awesome thing to do with someone special,” he admitted. 

Upon saying that, he felt a tug in his heart, as he relived that moment of the date. It was one of the best moments of his life.

But now, it seemed so _bittersweet_.

He could feel himself tear up again.

“Actually,” Izzy said thoughtfully, “If you did ask him to go away with you to the Hamptons, that would be very special indeed. Don’t you think?’ she asked him pointedly.

Alec considered it. “You’re right,” he said slowly. “That could work…”.

Suddenly he felt hopeful and optimistic. That’s what he would do – invite Magnus out to the Hamptons like he had promised him that day on the boat when they met up after work today.

_Magnus would love it._

And maybe, just maybe it would give them the right atmosphere and enough privacy to finally talk things over properly.

……………………

_Meanwhile, at Pandemonium Fashions Inc._

"Where are the materials we ordered for the holiday windows?" Magnus asked, distractedly. "Didn't we order them way in advance?" 

He, Raphael, and their team of designers with executive assistants were sitting around the large table in their conference room. And Magnus had just realized that one full third of what they had ordered had not come in yet.

Picking up his clipboard, he tossed it over at two executive assistants who were sitting to the right of Raphael.

"How come we haven't been keeping track of this?" he asked, his voice getting slightly louder. "Don't you know the deadline is coming up?"

He received a shocked look from both executive assistants. Even Raphael had raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was so unlike Magnus’s normal, easygoing behavior.

Magnus suddenly was very aware of how abrupt he was acting toward them. 

He flushed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I currently have a slight headache. But that doesn’t excuse my behavior. Please, just go track them down, okay?"

"Of course, Mr. Bane," one of the executive assistants said in a gentle tone of voice, as they both excused themselves from the table.

Raphael stood up from the table suddenly.

"I think we need a break. Take 15 minutes then reconvene," he announced. Murmurs of assent followed, and people started filing out of the room.

Magnus remained where he was seated at the table, his hands clasped in front of him. He was silent, staring out into space.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"_Primo_..." Magnus blinked upon hearing the term of endearment used by his business partner and longtime friend. 

He turned toward him. Raphael had a confused yet concerned look on his face. 

Magnus's shoulders sagged. "So sorry, Raph," he said softly. "I was preoccupied. And I shouldn't have been..."

He laughed self-deprecatedly. 

Raphael was now going to start rolling his eyes, and lecturing him about how he let his love life come before work again – and that they had deadlines. 

He knew all of that. And this time he had really been trying to stay on level this time. But this thing with Alec…

Raphael sighed, before coming around to where Magnus was sitting. He put a hand on his shoulder. 

Surprised, Magnus looked up at him, doe-eyed.

“Look,” Raphael said finally, “Something’s eating at you,_ primo. _I could see it affecting you all day. And I saw how you were trying to work also. You want to talk about it?”

“Wait, you aren’t going to lecture me –?”

“This isn’t you acting like you have your head in the clouds, or like the time where Camille messing you up so badly –”

Magnus winced at the mention of Camille.

“I can tell that this current guy is good for you,” Raphael said. “But something is definitely up. I’m not the best at giving advice, or with eloquent words –”

Magnus snorted. A laugh arose from Raphael.

“But you know I am a really good listener when I want to be,” Raphael said quietly. “That’s what I meant to say.”

Ahh, Raphael, Magnus thought, his heart filling with warmth. He could always count on him to come through in a pinch. Both personally, and with work. It’s why he had agreed to start up this venture with him.

He was so grateful for him….

Magnus motioned for Raphael to sit down. Raphael did so, without a word. He had an empathetic look in his dark eyes.

Magnus sighed, and started talking.

…..

_“Hey, Alexander, it’s Magnus. Work got a bit out of hand today. I need to stay behind and finish things up, so I can’t meet up. Sorry about that. Anyway -- …”_

Alec listened to his voicemail, which had been left around 4pm – while he was in a meeting with Jace and his boss. His mind went blank after listening to that part. He clicked it off without listening to the rest.

_What? He had not been expecting that._ Magnus had also sounded somewhat distracted…

His heart dropped. It didn’t sound very good, from where he was. 

Alec looked at the clock on his work phone. 6pm. _Wow, already? Time flew by quickly today…_

He picked up the receiver and dialed Magnus’s cell phone number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times then voicemail. No one was picking up. 

Hmm, Magnus was probably still working then…

Alec stopped the call, then dialed Magnus’s work number at Pandemonium Fashions. He heard the automated system kick in, and quickly punched zero.

“Pandemonium,” an unfamiliar deep baritone answered. “But it’s after hours and usually we don’t get calls on this line –”

“Um,” Alec said hesitantly. “I was looking to speak with Magnus actually. This is Alec, a…friend.”

“Alec,” the voice said, softening up slightly. “Lightwood. Ah he’s spoken about you. I’m Raphael, his partner at the company. I was actually about to leave. Magnus is still in the conference room, he wanted to catch up on some backlog. Do you want me to transfer you?”

“Please,” Alec said.

“Sure, let me tell him it’s you, first,” he said. “And, he’s had a long day. Just take it easy with him.”

“Uh, sure,” Alec said, not quite knowing what Raphael meant by that.

He waited as Raphael patched him through.

Then Magnus’s voice came on. “Hey,” he said, sounding surprised. “Uh, did you get the message that I couldn’t meet up? I’m sorry that I couldn’t –“

“No, no, I did get that message,” Alec said quickly. 

“Yea, it’s just been that type of a day,” Magnus sighed. “I still have a good amount to do. But anyway, what’s up?”

Alec took a deep breath.

“Uh, I wanted to know if you had plans on Thanksgiving,” Alec said hesitantly. Silence. Alec felt a surge of nervousness come on.

The next words came out in a rush. 

“Izzy’s planning a Friendsgiving during Thanksgiving at the house out at the Hamptons. I was wondering if you wanted to go.” It wasn’t going the way he had envisioned exactly – they should have been in a confident situation as a couple – where they were happily making plans as a couple, with no degree of uncertainty or consternation.

Silence again. Alec wasn’t sure he liked these silences. They just seemed awkward…

“Uh, Thanksgiving?” Magnus asked, sounding as if he was drawing a blank. “I'm not sure what I'm doing. Can I get back to you on that? Sorry, but I can't really talk right now -- I still have things to finish up on.”

Alec didn’t like what he heard in Magnus’s voice. He sighed. 

“Sure, Magnus. Just let me know, okay?” he said softly. “Don’t work too hard, okay?”

Pressure unexpectedly started building up behind his eyes. Suddenly Alec needed to get off the phone, _right away_.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’m going to go,” Alec said quickly, and hung up without waiting to hear Magnus say goodbye.

Tossing his phone to the side of the couch, he just slumped down where he was sitting, leaning his head back, feeling it sink into the soft leather.

He sighed heavily.

_Wondering when and how he had allowed things to go all wrong._

…………………..

Magnus just stared at his phone, after Alec had hung up. 

It had been a long day. He actually had not been in the mood to talk, especially after his unexpected mood swings during the meeting. He just needed to get to a better place mentally at the moment. 

Doing mindless, rote work usually helped with that. 

And he had been in the zone. Well, until Alec had called. He was glad to hear from him, but his question about Thanksgiving had thrown him off. 

Then Alec had hung up so abruptly on him…

Well, now, forget about concentrating on things. The situation with Alec and Jace came back into his head again. 

Yea, not a good time to think about that, he thought, pushing it out of his head. He continued to work.

His phone rang again a short time later. _ Another phone call?_

He glanced quickly at the screen.

Izzy? his brain registered, upon seeing “Isabelle” flash on the screen. Didn’t she just usually text him?

He picked up the phone in his hand, and just stared at the display. _Did he want to pick up?_

Sighing, he clicked the Accept button. “Hey Izzy, what’s up?” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Hey,” Izzy said. 

Magnus frowned. Her voice was lacking her usual squeal or light sounding tone. In fact, it sounded quite short.

“Is everything alright?” he asked carefully. “You don’t sound like yourself.”

“I should be asking you that question, Magnus. Tell me why my big brother rang up my door 20 minutes ago, looking like something died or that he just lost his best friend,” Izzy stated matter-of-factly.

Magnus swallowed hard. “What?” he asked, shocked. _Alec was upset? _

And…

“Wait, are you inferring it has to do with _me_?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, I don’t know who _else_ is named Magnus in my life. And that’s all he uttered before he went into my room and closed the door,” she retorted. "He hasn't been out since."

Magnus’s mouth went dry. He didn’t know what to say. 

The silence that followed was deafening.

_Crickets…_

Magnus winced. Izzy and him have never had awkward silences before. He also had never heard Izzy sound like this toward him. If this had been in person, he bet her dark eyes would be flashing and her lips pressed into a firm line. She would look super scary as the protective older sister.

He smiled for a quick second, before reality set in. The he shuddered at the thought. That wouldn’t be something he wanted to be on the receiving end of. 

Ever.

Just then, Magnus came to a decision.

“Listen, Izzy. I had a bad day today. And Alec happened to call just before. I may not have handled that call too well since I was preoccupied. We are also going through something. It’s all a misunderstanding,” Magnus said, his words coming out all in a rush. 

Silence.

"D-Do you think it’s a good idea if I come by after I’m done here, to see him? I just have a few more things to do, and then I'll head right over,” Magnus managed to get out.

There was a slight huff from the other end of the line. 

“Uh, DUH,” Izzy said sardonically, but her tone was now lighter. “Of course, you’re welcome here anytime. But especially for this. You’re making the right call.” 

Suddenly, he heard Izzy’s familiar cackle, and it lightened his heart. 

“Damn, boi, I didn’t expect to get all regulating on you, of all people. Shiiit,” Izzy said, laughing. She sounded like her regular self again. 

Magnus took a deep breath, and chuckled. “Nah, man. That was scary. Never, AGAIN,” he swore.

Izzy cackled some more.

“Anyway, see you soon. I’m sure Alec would greatly appreciate it. By the way, I’m making beef stroganoff for dinner, which I happen to know that you like. Anyway there’s enough to share. See you in a bit,” she said airily. She then hung up.

Magnus put his phone down, and looked down at the work he was doing. Just 15 minutes more, he thought, and then he could leave. 

“See you soon, Alexander,” he murmured to himself, feeling a tug at his heart at the thought of Alec being upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 to come


	14. Friendsgiving at the Hamptons Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally get together and talk.
> 
> With everyone being able to take an extended weekend during Thanksgiving, it's off to the Hamptons for some fun and relaxation.  
For Alec and Magnus, it's definitely some prime quality time needed, given what they had both experienced recently. Let's hope this weekend does the trick <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta'd. I will be fixing mistakes as I see them. sorry about that!

Magnus swallowed hard as he arrived at the front door of Izzy’s apartment. He rang the bell. He could hear footsteps approaching the door.

“It’s me,” he called out. Immediately the door opened with Izzy wrapped around the door. “Hey,” she said. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “So glad you’re here.”

“I came as soon as I was done,” Magnus said. “How is he doing?”

Izzy shrugged. “He’s alive, I suppose,” she said wryly. “I’ve been trying to coax him out of the room, but I haven’t been able to do so. Anyway, come on in.”

Oh boy, Magnus thought, wincing, as he followed Izzy into the apartment.

“How was your day?” he asked, taking off his coat and hanging it on the hooks to the right of the door.

“Same old same old. It was so busy, just glad I'm home right now,” Izzy said. 

Magnus nodded. 

Together they walked to the front of Izzy’s bedroom, which had been closed for the last hour.

“I’ll try first,” Izzy said. Turning to the door, Izzy said, “Alec, open the door, Magnus is here.”

Silence.

Then Alec’s muffled voice came through. “Stop it, Izzy. He’s not really here. You’re just trying to get me to open the door. I just don’t feel like coming out,” he said, almost in a whine. 

His voice sounded a bit thin and tired.

Aww, Magnus thought, as Izzy looked askance at him. Her eyes flashed. 

_You’d better succeed,_ her look seemed to say. 

Magnus swallowed hard. Okay then, he thought.

“Uh, Alexander?” he called out. “She’s not playing. I’m really here. I wanted to talk to you. Anyway –”

The door creaked open just then. Alec’s head poked out, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Magnus,” he said quietly.

His eyes were bright – a bit in awe -- as they looked at Magnus. But they were red-rimmed, indicating that he had been crying for a good amount of time now.

Magnus’s heart dropped upon seeing that. He never wanted to be the cause of anything like that, even inadvertently…

“Are you up for coming out to the balcony to talk? Or do you want to talk in the room?” he asked quietly. 

Alec just looked at him. “The balcony would be a lot nicer,” he admitted. “The fresh air would probably do me some good.”

“Come with me then, darling,” Magnus said quietly, holding out his hand to Alec. Alec took it, and allowed Magnus to lead him out to the balcony. 

Izzy watched them go, breathing a sigh of relief. They would be okay. Thank goodness Magnus decided to initiate coming over. She smiled to herself. He was just that type of guy.

Magnus and Alec sat in chaise lounges facing one another, just holding hands, each rubbing the inner part of their palms with their thumbs. 

Then they talked. They talked for a long time, about the two of them, about work, about Jace – and how each of them felt about everything. Once in awhile, Magnus may have even lifted their entwined to his lips to kiss Alec tenderly on his knuckles. And Alec might have blushed once, or twice.

Their eyes never left one another. 

Izzy was even nice enough to bring out plates of food for them once dinner was ready, understanding that they needed their private time together.

By the time they finished their food, everything was hashed out. Alec’s hazel eyes were bright once more, and a big smile was on his face. 

Magnus smiled, his soft brown eyes gazing at Alec, his heart melting at how stress-free Alec looked.

“So, am I forgiven?” he said in his low musical voice.

Ooh, talk about sparks hitting the nerves with that voice, Alec thought, his eyes widening. _It really wasn’t fair…_

“Oh god, you know I can’t resist you when you use that tone of voice,” Alec murmured. 

His fingers, laced with Magnus’s were now tingling madly. Suddenly their faces were drawn together in a soft, lingering kiss of soft lips and tongues sliding against one another – as if both were trying to make up for all the miscommunication and misunderstanding. When they finally parted, Alec was seeing stars pretty much, and even Magnus was fighting to catch his breath.

They just looked at one another blankly for a moment.

“Damn, that was fucking good,” Magnus breathed.

“Yea,” Alec said, playfully. “So…I guess we get to continue that tonight, eh? Just like how we did that other night?” 

It was worth it to see Magnus’s eyes darken further in lust with that remark.

“God, you are incredible,” Magnus murmured.

Alec chuckled. 

They ended up grinning at one another loopily. 

Alec eventually squeezed Magnus’s hand lovingly. “This meant so much to me that you came by,” Alec whispered. “I missed you, so much.”

“So have I,” Magnus replied. “And, again I’m so sorry about how the phone call ended. Your question about Thanksgiving threw me off, but it wasn’t because I was having reservations about going due to what we had just gone through…”

Magnus proceeded to tell Alec about the situation with his mom, and about how he normally spent Thanksgiving in the city with her every year.

“It’s her favorite time of year. She stays with me during Thanksgiving, through the lighting of the tree, and then the holiday windows. She was especially excited because Pandemonium’s doing the windows this year,” he said.

"Invite her to come that weekend," Alec said. That was such a no-brainer.

"Really?" Magnus lit up like a little kid, and Alec felt a thrill in his veins upon witnessing that. “Oh, she would love it!" he exclaimed.

"Of course. And in fact, invite Catarina, and one or two other friends of yours," Alec said confidently. 

Now that he knew there was no issues with the relationship, he wanted to invite the _whole_ world to the Hamptons. He was ecstatic.

So that's how they were expecting a small group of people over for Friendsgiving -- Catarina, Raphael, and Magnus’s mom, Jasmine, along with Isabellle, Simon, and Andy Underhill. 

Jasmine was initially hesitant when Magnus invited her along, after hearing that she would be the only older adult at such a gathering. Magnus even tried to convince her by saying that Raphael and Catarina would be there, whom she had met before.

But Alec quickly took the phone from him and personally extended an invitation. 

Jasmine’s eyes lit up upon seeing Alec on Facetime.

“Oh my god, you’re gorgeous! My son didn’t say his boyfriend was this gorgeous! And please call me Jasmine!” she gushed. 

Alec turned beet red. 

“Mom!” Magnus protested, laughing. 

_Boyfriend._ His insides grew warm at the thought_._

_ In due time._

_……_

The waters were blue, the waves calm -- a perfect holiday weekend to be on the water on the Long Island Sound up in the Hamptons. This was where Izzy had planned the Friendsgiving get-together with friends, up at their parents’ home in the area 

It was also perfect driving weather this Wednesday, at just around half past ten in the morning. Even though it was mid 50's, there was no wind chill and the sun was out. He loved the crisp feel of fall. It was certainly a mild one today, and it would be this weekned as well, thankfully.

At least it felt that way to Alec, as he adjusted the rearview mirror to his liking. Then he settled back in his seat, stepped on the accelerator, and the BMW 440 convertible sprung to life, proving its mettle with its 320 horsepower engine as it sped down the scenic highway. 

The wind ruffled through his hair. He was wearing his wool tan sportscoat, so he was actually feeling quite cozy despite having the top down while driving. 

Also, he was wearing his sunglasses, so his eyes were not bothered too much by the wind.

He was so very glad he had taken the extra day off. The boss wasn’t too put out by it either upon his request. He had just clapped Alec on the back, saying that he deserved it for the hard work he had been putting in the last two weeks. Especially since they had acquired the two big accounts of the company, Alec had been giving it his all. He was glad that his boss had noticed.

“Hey, penny for your thoughts,” a soft, musical voice said. 

Alec grinned, giving a quick glance down to his side, where Magnus was leaning on his shoulder, his soft brown eyes looking up at him curiously. 

They were arm in arm sitting in the front bucket seats of the car -- well, Magnus’s arm was wrapped around Alec’s free arm that is.

“Nah,” Alec said softly. “Nah, I'm good. I’m just glad you’re here with me It really means a lot.” Magnus looked so cute, in his dark blue peacoat with the large buttons and oversized collar, and slim dark wash jeans. He gave Magnus a quick kiss on the top of his head.

“Anyway, isn’t this car great?” Alec said happily. “So glad Dad let me take it out for this weekend.” Since Alec lived in Queens, he didn’t really need to drive at all, but for these trips, he was glad to have access to a ride.

“It’s just perfect,” Magnus said. Turning around, he grinned at his mom, Jasmine, who was seated in the backseat, looking out at the scenic road.

“Everything ok back there, Mama?” he asked.

At that, Jasmine turned. Her long wavy dark hair was tied up with a gorgeous royal blue silk scarf with light green and white flowery details, which contrasted brilliantly against her golden skin. Her almond shaped eyes, lined simply with kohl, softened as she looked at her son. “I’m doing great. And this car runs like a dream. Thank you both for inviting me along this weekend,” she said softly.

“Of course,” Alec said. “So happy you could join us. Is it too cold for you, Jasmine? I can put the top on... ”

“Nonsense!" Jasmine said. "I'm loving it." She turned to Magnus. "Ah, such a wonderful boy, Magnus lah. So caring,” she said, clucking her tongue. “You need to keep this one…”

Magnus giggled, turning back to Alec, who had a slight flush on his cheeks. Leaning in closer to him, he snuggled against him. Magnus sighed happily.

He was so glad for this trip. It was a chance to get away from the city. Now that was a place which had evoked stress in the past few weeks. From work and the holiday windows coming up, to all the personal stuff which had happened, the city was actually the last place he wanted to be. 

Sighing happily, he leaned back against the bucket seat, feeling the wind in his hair. He stole a look at Alec. His hazel eyes were hidden behind his Oakleys, with a serene smile on his face as he drove. 

Giving in to impulse, he leaned toward Alec and gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek. Alec didn’t turn his head, since he was driving, but his cheeks turned pink and his smile got just that much bigger. It was adorable.

Soon enough, the large 2 story 6 bedroom colonial with gated entrance came into view. 

“Wow!” Magnus exclaimed upon seeing the house. 

Alec grinned, his eyes crinkling behind his sunglasses, happy that Magnus was excited to come here. Actually the house looked nicer than he had remembered. But then again, the last time he had come here was when he was 11, and he remembered he was bored out of his mind.

He drove up to the keypad on the gated entrance, and punched in the code. The gate opened.

Immediately his cell phone started ringing. _ Izzy_ flashed on the display. Alec pressed on the speakerphone. 

“Heeeey, you guys are here, yay!” she yelled. “We already started without you! Guess who else is here, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael! They say hi to you, Magnus!”

Right, Izzy had decided to go up the night before, taking Simon and Underhill in her car. “Well, someone has to prep for the weekend, right?” she insisted, when Alec questioned her about it. 

“Are you sure you want to be in charge of the food?” Alec asked, trying not to grimace.

“Alec! I’m great now, just ask Simon – he eats my food all the time! But if you are going to be like that, I’ll ask everyone to help. Oh! And I’m picking up Catarina and Raphael at their place too. Thought it would be more efficient to carpool.”

Alec thought that was a great idea. That was the thing about Izzy. Call her crazy, call her over the top, but when it counted, she was truly a generous soul.

“What? Ragnor is here too??” Magnus exclaimed in shock. Ragnor, Catarina’s boyfriend, was practically the 3rd partner of Pandemonium Fashions, but he preferred to stay out of the main operations. And he was not really all that social, so he barely would come out to social gathering. But this was great. He couldn’t wait to see them all!

“Yea, it was a last minute thing!” Izzy said happily. “Thank goodness I had driven up the minivan. It was a fun ride up here!”

Magnus was ecstatic. “Tell them hi back! Also tell them my mom is here, they’ve met her before! We will be in soon!” he said excitedly. 

“HIII Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael!” Jasmine had leaned forward into the front seat to yell into the intercom. Alec and Magnus looked at one another, stunned at Jasmine’s girlish enthusiasm, and then burst into laughter, tears coming out of their eyes. It was too cute!

There was some static, and then cheery voices came on. “Hii, Jasmine!” both Raphael and Catarina yelled back.

“Mama, you are too much,” Magnus said affectionately, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. 

“Jasmine, you are just amazing,” Alec laughed. 

They all shared a smile as they looked at one another.

Izzy’s laughter floated thorough the intercom. “Okay, see you guys inside!” she said, as the intercom clicked off.

………………….

After Alec had parked the car, they all walked through the front door with their bags. 

Magnus and Jasmine looked up, oohing and aahing over the central foyer with the exalted ceiling, boasting a huge chandelier that looked like had lights shaped like flowers. Magnus was sure he had never seen a chandelier quite like that before.

“That is so uniquely beautiful,” Magnus breathed. 

He also took in the skylight at the very top, and the gold glided staircase on the left side leading up to the bedrooms on the 2nd floor. “Someone had exquisite taste with building this,” he said.

Alec smiled. “Yea, that’s my grandmother for you, god rest her soul,” he said. “She loved details, and she loved finding unique things.” He gestured for the both of them to put their bags down, and then they all walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen nearly took up the entirety of the space they entered in. It was all modern – black granite floors and countertops, white cabinets, and chrome grey metal handles and a gigantic chrome refrigerator in the corner. The island had a granite countertop, along with a grill built right in, and small tracklights adorned the top right above it, along with several hanging pots and pans. 

Several metal stools surrounded the island. Ragnor, and Underhill were sitting in two of them, both nursing beers.

At the sink and by the range, Izzy, Catarina, Simon, and Raphael were busy doing all sort of things. There were already some prepared foods on the counter, and some rapid mixing and cutting being done in another corner

“Hey guys!” Alec said in greeting. Magnus and Jasmine followed with similar cheery greetings behind him.

They turned as Alec, Magnus, and Jasmine walked in.

Everyone turned around upon hearing them. 

“Hey, again!” ‘ Izzy shrieked happily, flying toward the three of them, wearing an apron and her hair a bit mussed up. She enveloped them all in a huge bear hug.

“Izzy,” Alec said patiently, “You just spoke with us on the intercom before. You can’t be this happy to see us.”

“But I am!” Izzy said. “So happy to see the two of us all good –”

“You just saw us the night before,” Magnus reminded her.

“And--- Magnus’s mom Jasmine!” Izzy continued blithely, as if she hadn’t heard Magnus, stepping forward to hug Jasmine again.

“Hi! I don’t think I’ve met you before,” Jasmine said, her dark eyes dancing with amusement. “But if I had to take a wild guess, I’d say you were related to gorgeous boyfriend over there.” 

She pointed over to Magnus and Alec, and everyone looked over. 

Magnus flushed as he suddenly became the center of attention. Alec felt himself grow warm as well.

“Well, am I right, or am I right?” Jasmine tittered.

“You’re absolutely right. I’m his sister, the one that was speaking on the intercom,” Isabelle said warmly. 

A dry laugh came from the kitchen counter. 

“I see you finally met our resident cheerleader, Ms. Bane,” Raphael said dryly.

Jasmine's eyes brightened. "Ooh, Raphael!! So nice to see you!" she said happily. 

Raphael lifted his gloved hand in a wave. "I'll come over in a moment, Mrs. Bane, just need to finish this!" he said.

Jasmine nodded in response.

Izzy clucked her tongue. “What's that you said about me, Raphael?! No food for you! You’re supposed to be on _my_ side…” She pouted.

“Raphael! That’s not very nice,” Simon quipped, standing next to him. 

Immediately Raphael turned to Simon. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better. Promise,” he said in a dulcet tone of voice. 

A look passed between them.

The tone in which Raphael used to address Simon made Magnus pause. He squinted at Simon and Raphael gazing at one another. 

It hadn’t escaped Alec’s notice either. 

“Uhhh, did something happen here between yesterday and today that we don’t know about?” he finally asked.

“You’re telling me,” Magnus half-whispered as he stepped closer to Alec. “I haven’t seen Raphael this schmoopy since college, when he was attached to the hip with his boyfriend at the time.”

“Magnus!” Ragnor said. He glanced briefly at Raphael and Simon, rolling his eyes. “Don’t just stand over there, gaping at the two lovebirds. Underhill and I are over here, you know. Come and greet us properly. I haven’t seen you in ages, come over and give me a hug.” 

Smiling widely, Magnus strode over to Ragnor, and became enveloped in the biggest bear hug ever. He had missed his friend terribly.

"Hey Underhill," Magnus said, looking over Ragnor's shoulder at Alecs blond coworker. "What's up."

Underhill smiled. "I'm good, Magnus," he said warmly. "Your friend Ragnor is quite the comedian."

Magnus smiled. "That he is," he said. He turned back to Ragnor, giving him a look.

“You need to come by the office more often,” Magnus said. "Everyone asks about you all the time…”

“Pshh,” Ragnor said in a dismissive tone of voice, as they disengaged. “Two days in, and I guarantee they will want me out because I’m acting too bossy for them.” He laughed. 

Meanwhile, Alec had hung back, and was just standing there, just fondly watching everyone interact. 

He recalled how large and empty this kitchen had seemed during his childhood visits here. 

But now, with all the warmth and laughter in it, he realized this was the very first time that he had ultimately comfortable here. 

Magnus, animatedly talking with Ragnor at the kitchen island, caught Alec’s glance. 

Magnus winked, accompanied with a warm smile. Alec feel his cheek grow warm.

God he was so glad they were okay. These days, he couldn’t imagine his days without him…

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” a warm female voice said next to Alec.

Alec turned. It was Catarina. Magnus’s friend, and his nurse from the hospital. 

“Hey,” Alec said softly. He moved in to give Catarina a hug. She returned it heartily.

As they disengaged from one another, Catarina gestured to the counter. “You drink Riesling? I was about to get myself a glass…”

“Oh I love Riesling,” Alec said. “Is that the Loosen Bros 2020 German?”

She nodded. “One and the same,” she said. 

“Sure,” he said. He watched her go over and pour Riesling into two wine glasses. Then she came back with them, handling one to Alec.

“Thanks, Alec said. They clinked glasses lightly. He brought the glass to his lips, savoring it bit by bit.

Catarina did the same. “Ooh, this is a good one,” she said delightedly.

Alec smiled. “I discovered this while at the Wine Bar in the city --- the bar sold it for three times the amount that we found at a wine store,” he laughed. “Ever since then we just buy it at the wine store and stock up instead,” he said.

They both sipped at their wine.

“How have you been? You’re looking pretty good,” Catarina noted, holding the wine glass delicately by the stem. “Actually better than good, especially with the way you floated in here with Magnus.”

Alec smiled, looking briefly at Magnus still in conversation with Ragnor. God Magnus looked so good today. “Yea, we’re pretty happy right now,” he said softly.

“I’m so glad,” Catarina said. “So, how are you feeling? Any pain or residual effects from the accident?” she asked.

Alec shook his head. “No, I haven’t felt anything,” he said. “Actually the recovery was quick. I was really surprised by that.”

Catarina nodded. “Yes, it’s pretty amazing what our bodies are capable of, given the right amount of time to heal,” she said. Then she grinned. “So how’s my friend been treating you? Hopefully well.”

Alec felt his cheeks redden. “Magnus is the perfect gentleman and date,” he said. “I’m so lucky to have met him…”

Catarina giggled. “He was so gone for you once he realized I was your nurse at the hospital, you know that?” she said.

“Really?” Alec said, surprised.

Catarina nodded. “He was very so very evasive about what he did that afternoon, especially when I saw that wildflower bouquet in your room, I kinda already knew that he was involved, somehow…and then when I called him later that day, he admitted to it. “And then -- he just couldn’t wait to come and see how you were doing,” she laughed. 

“Ahhh, romance. My coworkers still talk about it to this day, and they constantly ask me how you guys are doing,” she said, smiling dreamily.

Alec grinned. “That’s a great floor. You guys get along so well,” he said. “I remember thinking I was going to miss being there because you guys were always so sunny and friendly.”

“Yup, that’s the team, alright,” Catarina said, smiling. 

“Don’t worry, we will stop by at some point,” Alec said, laughing. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint our fans, right?”

Catarina threw her head back and laughed along with him. 

Then they both smiled at one another beatifically

Meanwhile, Jasmine, who had been in conversation with Isabelle at a corner of the kitchen, suddenly eyed the kitchen counter, where Simon and Raphael were still preparing food. They were standing close together but also seemed like they were being incredibly productive at the same time.

“Do you need help? That’s a lot of food you are preparing, “ Jasmine called over.

“Mama,” Magnus interjected. “I thought you wanted to go on the boat this afternoon. I think that’s what Alec said we were going to do –"

Both Isabelle and Jasmine turned around simultaneously—with Jasmine waving her hand at Magnus, and Isabelle shaking her head. “No, Magnus, actually this afternoon you are going on the boat with Alec," Isabelle said. "It was all he could talk about in the past few days. He’s so excited to show you his boat.”

Jasmine smiled." Looks like they need my help here,” she said to Magnus, “Besides it looks like the weather is going to be amazing for the whole weekend, so I’m sure we will have ample opportunity to do that. You two boys go and enjoy yourselves.”

“Are you sure, Jasmine?” Alec asked. “I did promise Magnus I would let you drive the boat…”

Jasmine looked at him. “Aww aren’t you sweet, being nice and inviting me along. No, no, no. I know how much my son loves to sail. Go take him on the water. Have some quality time, you two,” she said, her words becoming singsongy toward the end.

Magnus blushed, and Alec felt warmth creeping up his neck.

Isabelle grinned. “Yea, Alec. Besides, you haven’t been up here for so long, I bet it might take you all afternoon to even figure out how to drive the thing! So why don’t you practice, so when Jasmine does get on the boat, there won’t be any issues then,” she said.

“Sounds good,” Alec said. He turned to Magnus. “Are you ready then, shipmate?” he said slightly.

Magnus nodded. “Can’t wait,” he said, his eyes crinkling.

"The boat is stored at the marina; it’s only a short distance away,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus by the hand. “About 10-15 minutes by car..”

They both went to get their coats, then walked out of the house, and got into Alec’s BMW.

.......

A short drive later, the docks with various boats parked along the pier came into view. They parked, and then Alec led Magnus toward the pier.

“Let’s see, our spot is right about….here!” Alec said, his brows furrowed as he walked past several covered boats, until he got to one with a burgundy cover. On the side there was a Monogram of some sort, reading AGL, with a Crest surrounding the letters.

“AGL…Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” Magnus guessed.

“Yeah,” Alec said, cheeks burning. He felt slightly embarrassed. “My grandparents, they liked to put monograms on everything.”

Ugh, did Magnus think that was overly pretentious? 

To some extent, Alec always thought so…

Magnus shrugged. 

“Well, if things have your name on it, then no one can steal it, right?” he stated.

Hmm, made sense…”That’s true, “Alec said. Magnus turned his way and smiled at him.

Alec lifted the cover of the boat. Underneath was a gorgeous, sleek white and black Bayliner Overnighter , which was a gift to Alec on his 18th birthday from his grandparents.

Magnus’s eyes widened, as he whistled. That was some boat, alright. “Sweet,” he said.

“Best birthday gift, ever. But unfortunately, barely used…,” Alec laughed. “Hey, look! Dust,” he said, blowing some off. Magnus had to laugh at that.

There should be a full gas tank in there,” Alec said. “So we should be set. Just give me a moment and we will be set.”

Alec ran back to the car, ducked in, and then came out with a backpack.

“What’s that?” Magnus asked.

“Sustenance,” Alec replied, slightly mysterious. He winked at Magnus. “Just small things. I mean, we might get thirsty right? Just some snacks and stuff to drink.”

“Oh, okay,” Magnus said, smiling. “That was smart.”

“So, shall we?” Alec said gallantly, gesturing to Magnus to step in.

Alec grinned as he saw Magnus’s eyes light up. That’s exactly how he wanted Magnus to react. He was so happy to be able to take Magnus on the boat today….

Magnus carefully stepped in, and sat down in the passenger seat. Alec walked to the back and took off the anchor for the boat. Then he came around and stepped into the driver's seat. 

Sitting down, he faced Magnus, a big smile on his face. “Well, are you ready?” he said cheerfully.

“I’m so excited. Thanks again for bringing me here,” Magnus said. Leaning in, he kissed Alec softly on the lips.

“Mmm,” Alec murmured, his lips lingering on Magnus’s for a moment, before parting. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He turned toward the engine, and turned the key. The boat revved to life, and it was vibrating. Magnus felt chills. This was so exciting! 

“Okay, and we are off!” Alec said happily, as he started to drive the boat out.

The waters were blue, the waves calm -- a perfect holiday boating weekendiweekend up in the Hamptons.

Soon they found themselves speeding along the Long Island Sound, the boat skipping effortlessly over the waves of the Sound.

It was so freeing, so amazing to be speeding along, the waves licking by the bottom of the boat. Magnus was mesmerized by every detail, every splash of the water, the blue green and foamy combinations coming together. 

Next to him, Alec drove the boat, but snuck peeks at Magnus from time to time to see how he was doing. 

“How’s it going?” Alec said to Magnus.

“I’m doing great, this is amazing. Wow, this boat sails like a dream,” he said happily. “My mom’s going to love this when we take her out in the next few days.”

Alec grinned, feeling warm inside. Right now it was perfect weather, the sun was out but not too glaring, the wind was not too wild, and here he was, with the guy he cared about so much – it couldn’t be more perfect…

He drove the boat for another few miles – it had been nearly two hours that they been driving nonstop just zipping back and forth. 

Alec slowed down the motor. Surprised, Magnus turned to look at him. 

“Oh, we are stopping?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“Yea,” Alec said, just for a little bit. “We will start up again in a little bit.”

He then unzipped his backpack, taking out a bottle of wine, plastic cups, some cheeses, grapes and other deli meats.

Magnus’s eyes lit up. “You bought all that with us today?” he asked.

Alec nodded. “I figure it’s your first time on the boat, so we have a reason to celebrate,” he said. 

He looked at Magnus, whose eyes were warm and soft as they gazed back at him. 

“And also, we have not really had much quality time together as of late. I figure this could start to make up for it…”

He had trailed off, his voice choking slightly on the tail end of his words.

The awkwardness of the past few weeks caught up with him again. 

_How silly_, he thought. _There's no reason to get this way... He and Magnus were just fine..._

He shut his eyes for a moment, as he dipped his head. He breathed in the sea air, deeply into his lungs as he tried to compose himself.

“Alexander?” Magnus’s hesitant voice broke his reverie. 

He didn’t open his eyes just yet. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Hey…” He felt Magnus come closer to him, and his wonderful arms looped around him in a loving embrace. Alec leaned his head into the crook of Magnus’s’ shoulder. It felt so wonderful to be here right now. With the one whom he wanted to be with the most….

“That was then,” Magnus whispered, continuing to hold him, his breath tickling his ear. “And this is now. You are amazing, Alexander. You never need to doubt us. I am here for you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me, or us.” 

He embraced him tightly. Alec just held on, embracing Magnus as tightly in return, savoring the feeling.

They just remained as they were, with the sounds of seagulls in the distance, and the occasional splash of sea water against the boat. 

Alec took one last deep breath, inhaling in Magnus’s wonderful scent of Sandalwood, before he finally whispered into Magnus’s ear., “I’m good…”

“Are you sure, love?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

“Okay, then,” Magnus said. As they slowly started to part from one another, Magnus lifted up his face toward Alec’s and gave him a soft lingering kiss, caressing both his top and bottom lips. Alec inhaled sharply, as his lips caught Magnus’s bottom lip and moved his tongue lightly over it. Magnus moaned softly, his hands moving up to Alec’s jacket lapels, and drawing Alec in closer to him. Alec’s mouth became more insistent in response, as his hands moved to Magnus’s thick hair, entwining themselves in the strands.

Magnus moaned again as hands pulled at his hair slightly.

“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, as their kisses intensified. 

Tongues were now sliding against one another, creating tingles around his nerve endings, and hands growing even more insistent, their hands both in each other’s hair and sliding up and down their backs. They had also shifted more closer to one another now, their knees slotting perfectly in-between one another….

After making out for a bit more, Alec finally lifted his face from Magnus’s. 

He smiled at Magnus’s eyes being all dilated, and his hair completely wild from their makeout session. 

“You look…so hot,” Alec breathed.

Magnus chuckled awkwardly. 

“You mean I look a complete mess,” he said, self-consciously .

“You always look perfect to me,” Alec said softly, reaching out to trace his jawline with his finger. As the finger reached Magnus’s lips, Magnus kissed the fingertip tenderly.

“Oh my god, that was so cute,” Alec said, giggling slightly, “Awww.”

He caught Magnus looking at him contemplatively. 

“You good?” he asked.

Alec took a deep breath. 

“Yea,” he said gruffly. “Sorry about that. I hadn’t realized that was still bothering me a little.”

He reached over to take Magnus’s hand. “But now, everything is perfect.” 

He grinned at Magnus, bringing their hands up to his lips for a kiss. “Now, how about a little wine and a little bite to eat, and then we can start sailing again, if you want,” he said.

“Sounds great,” Magnus said happily. “Or…we can eat…and then if we feel like making out again, we can do that too. It’s such a different feeling to be making out on a boat in the middle of the water…”

His tone had gotten quite suggestive at the end of that.

Alec waggled his brows at Magnus. “What are you suggesting? Hmm?” he asked in a similarly suggestive sounding tone of voice.

Magnus shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said innocently. “Maybe we can just play it by ear…” 

He whistled, looking away.

Alec grinned. “Well, I’ll say that there are sleeping accommodations downstairs, with a fresh set of sheets and pillows, if such moods arise,” he said a bit boldly.

“Oh? Magnus asked, his eyes widening. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Yup,” Alec said. “I thought about that too…”

They both gazed at one another lovingly.

“But first, some wine?” Alec asked, taking out two cups. 

He handed one to Magnus, and then popped open the wine. He poured some into Magnus’s cup, and then into his.

“To more amazing times together,” Alec said, his eyes directly gazing into Magnus’s eyes. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Magnus said lovingly, gazing back at Alec.

The sun was a little lower in the sky now, and it shone partly into the soft gaze directed his way. Alec never thought he saw anything more beautiful than what he was looking at right now.

“You are so beautiful, Magnus,” he whispered.

“As are you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. 

They toasted one another, and drank the wine. Next came the cheeses and fruit, where they started playfully feeding one another, back and forth, and then a bit more wine, and so forth. 

Somehow they ended up with Magnus sitting on Alec’s lap, his arms around his neck.

“Uh, I don’t’ think this is how we were supposed to end up,” Magnus said, laughing softly in his ear, “I’m definitely feeling it…”

“Oh my god, are you buzzed, already?” Alec asked, incredulously.

“I barely ate anything today,” Magnus confessed, “But that’s a secret…so, shhh.” 

He smiled winsomely, and fluttered his eyelashes at Alec.

Alec was feeling buzzed too, but it seemed like it had hit Magnus a bit harder. He was so cute like this though. He couldn’t help smiling. 

Magnus leaned toward Alec’s neck and started licking and sucking on his neck. Alec’s eyes widened. Wow, Magnus was being really affectionate right now.

“You like that?” Magnus murmured, pressing his body close to Alec’s. At the moment Alec was finding it slightly hard to catch his breath.

“You know I do,” Alec murmured back, as sensations started to overcome him. He looped both his arms around Magnus and brought him closer to him, entwining his hands in his hair. Magnus moaned yet again, his mouth more insistently nipping and sucking at Alec’s neck as he sat on his lap. Now his hands were starting to wander. Somehow they had both slipped under Alec’s jacket, and managed to nearly slip it off.

“You really want my jacket off, huh,” Alec murmured. 

“Mm-Hmm,” Magnus hummed, giggling slightly again as he started to leave a trail of kisses down Alec’s jawline. 

Alec slid off his jacket and let it slide off onto the floor. 

By now, Magnus’s mouth had traveled up near Alec’s chin. “Kiss me?” Magnus breathed, his brown eyes staring intently into his.

Alec was not about to deny him. 

“Certainly, my love,” he whispered, shifting Magnus on his lap slightly before leaning in to capture his lips with his. Suddenly they were both in the middle of a full-fledged makeout session, as mouths opened, tongues licking into each other’s mouths, and breaths coming short and fast. They were both clutching at one another as their tongues moved together more furiously, their bodies pressing together much more insistently. 

Alec could feel himself getting hard. Oh god, he wanted Magnus so much right now, he thought, as his blood sang and tingles ran all through his veins, quickly going south...

Magnus moved his mouth to Alec’s ear, and started tracing the outline of his ear, and Alec nearly lost it. He shuddered at the sensations. .

“Hey, Didn’t you say there was accommodations beneath?” Magnus said breathlessly. “Should we go try it out?”

Alec pulled away to look at him. “You sure?” he asked.

“Yea, lover,” Magnus said, leaning in to kiss him again. Alec wasn’t going to argue with that…

……………………………

The sleeping area/with the mattress pad under the boat didn’t have high ceilings, so they needed to duck a little bit to get around. However, the bed was certainly large enough to accommodate both their heights.. 

Continuing to kiss deeply, they both fell onto the mattress pad, laden with fresh sheets and pillows. 

Magnus started tugging at Alec’s button-down shirt. 

“This needs to come off,” he said playfully. “Oh, and so does mine!”

He rolled away slightly to unbutton his shirt quickly and tossed it to the side, and turned back to Alec, who was struggling to unbutton his own shirt.

“Need help with that?” Magnus asked coyly, as he scooted over a bit, taking hold of Alec’s shirt, which was already halfway open. Magnus deftly undid the rest of the buttons. Soon that shirt joined the other one on the floor 

Magnus leaned in, his body nearly flush against his. Then he started lowering himself slightly, his tongue tracing down Alec’s chest.

Alec arched his back and moaned. “God, you’re so sexy,” he murmured., his hands again in Magnus’s hair.

Magnus’s tongue reached a nipple and he bit down slightly on it. He felt Alec hiss, his body lurching yet again. He smiled, as he used his tongue to trace to the other nipple, sucking hard at it. Alec’s hands found Magnus’s face, and gently urged Magnus back up so he was facing him.

They both gazed at one another with such tender looks, it was making Alec dizzy with emotion. 

Unable to help himself, he rolled himself onto Magnus, his hands holding down his wrists.

“Ooh, Alexander, I love it when you take charge,” Magnus purred. 

Somehow the combination of Magnus’s sexy voice and the situation made Alec suddenly claim Magnus’s mouth, kissing him hard, as he pressed Magnus into the mattress, his knee slotting in between Magnus’s legs. Magnus sighed as he lifted his chin to kiss Alec back. Alec started to roll his hips against Magnus’ body, rutting against Magnus’s body in a such delicious way, it made Magnus gasp. Soon Magnus was responding as he attempted to rut against him in response, seeking friction, as the kisses intensified.

A short while later, the rest of their clothing had joined the rest on the side of the bed on the floor, and hands were siding up and down smooth back, thighs, and eventually both gripping one another, stroking one another firmly yet lovingly in time to their erratic breaths.

“Oh god, that feels so amazing,” Alec moaned, his hot breaths against Magnus’s ear. 

“That feels really good too, what you are doing to me,” Magnus whispered in kind, unable to keep his breaths even, as he thrust into Alec’s grip. “Did you bring anything?”

At that, Alec pulled away slightly. “You know, I thought I did, but I forgot, in the mad rush of packing. I was going to pick some up at the store on the way here, but then I forgot,” he said sheepishly.

Magnus rolled over toward the edge of the bed, leaned down and went into his pants pocket, bringing out a small bottle of lube. “This is the only thing I have,” he admitted. 

He looked at Alexander. “Well, we _were_ both tested..." he mused. 

Alec nodded. He recalled he and Magnus had decided to get tested a few weeks prior. After all they were both in a steady relationship -- planning on staying that way and planning on being sexually active -- 

Thus, that was just one more necessary step to take...

..._.._

_Magnus realized he was overdue for testing since he had not gotten tested in awhile -- he always meant to but it kept slipping his mind._

_ He was instantly regretful, and kept apologizing to Alec for this. _

_Alec, while a bit taken aback by that, just took Magnus in his arms and said it was okay, only saying that they just need to be mindful going forward. _

_And, Alec -- even though he had only been with one person (Magnus) -- still thought he should get tested regardless, just to be safe._

_He smiled, remembering the day they met up after work, each having their test results to share with one another..._

_"Clean and clear!" Magnus said, immensely happy and relieved that those mindless months post-Camille did not leave any unpleasant things in its wake..."I am so relieved..."_

_"Same!" Alec said happily. He embraced Magnus, glad that now they both could have peace of mind about the entire thing..._

....

“We’ve only been with one another since, right?” Magnus was saying. That brought Alec back to the present.

“Of course,” Alec said confidently. "There's only been you, without a doubt."

"Same," Magnus replied firmly. 

He appeared to be contemplating something. Then he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Well, then, I guess this time, we can do without it,” Magnus concluded. "I mean it's still good practice to use protection regularly, of course..."

“Oh?” Alec said, his brain short-circuiting. So they were just going to do it -- _outright_? this was a development. Wow, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how that might feel.

“Okay,” he said gruffly. Magnus beamed at him.

“Now the next question, who’s going to top?” Magnus mused. “You know I don’t’ care –”

“Why don’t you top first, and then we’ll switch,” Alec declared.

“Hmm okay,” Magnus said. “This means I get to have my fun in opening you up. Lift your hips.”

Alec did as he was told. 

Taking his pillow, Magnus put it securely under Alec’s hips. 

Suddenly Magnus rolled on top of Alec, and was kissing him, then moving down his body, while tracing areas of skin with his fingers and tongue. Alec closed his eyes, his fingers in Magnus’s hair as Magnus explored every inch of skin. He lightly nipped at Alec’s hipbone, then took Alec in so deep into his throat, that Alec nearly lurched off the bed. 

“Damn!” Alec swore, as his eyes rolled back. At which point, Magnus looked up at him impishly. 

“I got you with that, didn’t I,” he teased. 

Alec huffed. “Yea, you did,” he said, still fighting to catch his breath.

Magnus continued to deep throat him a few more times, sending Alec into waves of ecstasy as his hands gripped the sheets. He then lowered his face in between Alec’s legs, his tongue flicking against every inch of skin. As it got closer and closer to his rim, Alec’s body nearly levitated a few inches off the bed. 

Then his tongue, hot and insistent, was alternately licking and sucking and demanding entry. All these sensations were driving Alec absolutely crazy as he started writhing helplessly on the bed, as he attempted to fuck himself on Magnus’s tongue, pressing himself more and more into Magnus’s face.

“NNnnnth,” Alec moaned. “Nnnnth!’

“Mmmm,” Magnus hummed, as his fingers pressed harder into the sides of Alec’s hips, continuing to drive Alec more even over the edge with his tongue. As Alec involuntarily writhed and lurched off the bed, Magnus couldn’t help smiling. 

God he loved when Alec started to make all those lovely noises. 

He lifted his face and looked up at Alec from between his legs. He climbed back over Alec, rolling his body against his, until they were face to face again. . Alec’s hair was mussed up, his eyes dilated, and his lips parted and ruby red. 

“Please,” Alec breathed. He arched his back to try to reach Magnus’s lips. Magnus pulled away slightly, out of reach, teasingly. 

Alec wrinkled his nose. “So not fair,” he whined.

Magnus hummed, as he lowered his face, to give Alec what he wanted, a deep kiss, while grinding his hips down, their erections rubbing together.

Alec moaned loudly , clutching at Magnus’s back.

“You look amazing, my love,” Magnus whispered after lifting his face from Alec. 

He reached over for the lube. Flipping open the cap, he squeezed a good deal on his fingers. Then rolling back on this side, he slowly leaned in and kissed Alexander, his tongue slowly opening up Alec’s mouth and licking inside. Alec responded passionately. 

Magnus slowly reached down until his hand was in between Alec’s legs. He pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. “I’m going to start opening you up, okay?” he asked. Alec nodded, his eyes blown wide, and his breaths a bit ragged. Magnus put a finger at Alec’s rim, and started pushing in.

Alec inhaled sharply, as Magnus penetrated him. His eyes fell shut, it felt so good as he felt his body clench against the finger, as it started to slide in and out of him. “More,” he moaned. “Please.”

Magnus looked at him devilishly. “Ooh you’re quick today,” he said seductively, as he added a second finger. As he entered Alec, he felt around for the prostrate, and then abruptly twisted his fingers upward. Alec yelped, as he lurched off the bed. Precome pooled at the tip as he blacked out temporarily. 

“Oh my god,” he said faintly, too overcome by all the sensations currently enveloping him. And then – even before he could finish the thought, Magnus’s hand had thrusted in once again, twisting upward, hitting the spot yet _again_ – causing Alec to black out.

_HOLY ---_

_“Nnnth, nnnth,” _Alec babbled. And suddenly he fell incredibly full, he didn’t’ even realize it but Magnus had probably added a third finger between then and now -- he hadn’t realized it. 

And _now_ he was in ecstasy, as something was deliciously dragging at his walls, lighting all his nerves on fire, rubbing against that sensitive spot _so roughly_ he jumped like crazy as his eyes rolled back. He gasped as his cock also lurched involuntarily as some precome shot out --

_DAMN_

_He was so gone and he knew it…._

“Please,” he said faintly, still swimming in sensations and emotions, not knowing what he was saying at this point, continuing to writhe madly amidst the sheets. _His body was in need of something and all he knew was that he had not gotten it yet…_

“Are you ready for me?” Magnus suddenly purred. He had gotten up on his knees and was looking down at Alec, his brown eyes intense and dilated with desire.. Suddenly Alec’s eyes widened, and he got so hard it felt insane. 

Magnus’s golden body, with his glistening muscles and gorgeous face was before him, like a beautiful vision, and all Alec knew was that he wanted him. _Now._

“Yes,” he breathed. “Please.”

Magnus grinned lopsidedly. “Yes, Alexander, whatever you want,” he purred, as he moved closer. Alec felt Magnus place his cock at his rim, and then Magnus slowly pushed in. Alec’s eyes flew open as the sensations overwhelmed him. .Oh my god, was this how it felt like to not use a condom – he felt so full, and the dragging of skin against his walls as Magnus thrusted within him as literally, deliciously, insane.

“Harder,” Alec murmured. 

“Harder?” Magnus teased. “Tell me how you want it, baby…”

“Fuck me so hard that I feel you for days, baby,” Alec muttered. “Bite me, claim me, fuck me until I feel nothing but you…”

“Damn Alexander, you’re so fucking sexy like this,” Magnus muttered, as he leaned down, his mouth crushing his, his arms clutching around Alec’s body, as he continued thrusting into Alec harder and harder. 

Then he lifted his face from Alec’s lips, and started alternately biting his neck and sucking hard at it. Alec cried out a few times as Magnus thrust into him, with more and more intensity. Magnus then shoved himself deeper into Alec, as he braced his body against his, trying to get in deeper. 

Alec didn’t know what was going on right now, all hie knew was that Magnus would hit his prostrate every so often, he was blacking out, and also a very delicious feeling was building up in his lower region right above now.

“Are you getting…_close_, Alexander?” Magnus’s voice, kinda teasing yet sounding a bit wicked at the same time, was so sexy that Alec’s whole body lurched forward with some pleasure at the sound of it. “Oh god, I almost came from that voice alone,” Alec huffed. “Why are you so damn sexy…”

Magnus continued to thrust, as Alec cried out. _He was actually really close._

He started babbling_ \---__“OH OH OH OH OH Oh my god, Magnus you feel amazing, holy shit this is so amazing you’re hitting my spot and it’s fucking amazing and--…OH OH OHOH OH_ \---” 

Alec’s eyes rolled back as his lower body jerked several times involuntarily, sending white ropes of cum all over himself, and Magnus.. 

He nearly collapsed back onto the bed, incredibly spent -- but still somewhat held up by Magnus. 

Through clouded thoughts and vision, he saw Magnus, his handsome face and glistening golden muscular body over him, still taking care of him. _He was so amazing._

_I love you,_ he thought faintly, his eyes never leaving Magnus. However, Alec knew it was too early for this. So he didn’t say this out loud. 

However, he allowed that thought to float within his head like some lovely, amazing revelation that just added to the _intensity_ of this experience…

He sighed. He was so content.

“Damn, Alexander, you came untouched – damn. You are fuckin amazing,” Magnus murmured seductively. “Well I’m nearly there….” 

A few moments later, Magnus moaned as he lurched forward, spilling into Alec. His whole body trembled.

Alec blinked a few times, as he became more conscious again. Magnus was still kneeling on the bed, looking half debauched. 

But even he was blinking now, coming back to reality. 

He looked down. “Uhh, I think we need to get cleaned up.” he asked. "As for round two, I vote that we postpone to a later time, I'm _exhausted_. Do you mind if we just hold one another, for a little bit?"

Alec nodded. “That sounds great. I'm pretty worn out myself. But that was really really awesome, ” he admitted with an awkward laugh. Magnus nodded enthusiastically in return. “Anyway, I have some towels that we can wipe ourselves down with for now. But I think when we get back to the house we should take a shower. After all we do need to get ready for dinner with the group in a few…”

Alec looked away, suddenly feeling shy.

Magnus nodded. “Yea,” he huffed, looking away as he ran his fingers through his hair. Uh I think that would be best.” 

He chuckled.

“God Alexander, to see you writhing in pleasure like that was such a turn-on for me,” Magnus said suddenly. 

Alec smiled. “Really?” he asked. He felt happy upon hearing that from Magnus. 

“Well, then, I want to be all that and more for you,” he murmured. 

They just continued to gaze at one another lovingly, as they folded themselves in each other's arms, cuddling in bed with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/Chapter 15 to come


	15. Friendsgiving at the Hamptons -- Part 2: Dinner and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus return to the house after their just excursion where dinner is already set up.
> 
> Dinner, stories, and other group interactions ensue, including a nice family game of Monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta'd sorry for any mistakes!

The trip back to the house didn’t take too long at all.

Alec knew it wouldn’t. However, his nerves were acting up. 

They had spent way longer on the boat than he had anticipated. Even as they had left the house before to go to the dock, he hadn’t missed Izzy’s sidelong glance at both him and Magnus - -the typical Izzy’s “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” type of look. 

Alec hadn’t anticipated getting so carried away on the boat. But with them finally being together – alone -- the lack of quality time together as of late had really caught up to Alec, making him emotional. Then,, combined with the wine, both he and Magnus had gotten tipsy.

And --- things happened as they did.

He knew neither of them had regrets about what happened. It had been beautiful, catching up one another – their hearts and bodies in sync.

On the car ride back, Magnus had laid down while sitting in the passenger seat, so that his head was resting upon Alec’s thigh, kinda as a joke. 

No hanky panky there, but the whole scenario had felt really nice and cozy like Magnus belonged there.

Alec had looked down at him when they stopped at a red light. Magnus had smiled up at him with that dreamy, wonderful smile of his.

Alec’s feelings had overwhelmed him at that moment. He smiled softly, as his fingers gently threaded through Magnus’s thick hair. Magnus had hummed in response, his eyes falling shut.

_I love you,_ Alec thought as he gazed upon him. 

Magnus snuggling and lying on him, just looked and felt right. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else like this…

He felt lighthearted and happy driving all the way back to the house.

Now, they were back at the house, and he was half holding Magnus up, who had suddenly gotten a bit giggly on the way back home.

Alec quietly opened the front door, attempting not to make a spectacle of himself and Magnus. 

And…there was Izzy, giving them both a knowing look.

“So…” she said coyly, “Had a real good time on the boat, eh?”

Alec shrugged, trying to downplay things. “We had a good time, speeding around the Sound.”

Izzy nodded. “I’ll bet you did,” she said, smirking.

Magnus looked up. “We did. Got to talk a bit more. Your brother was still a bit upset about things. I made sure to set things straight. We are just great now,” he said.

That made Isabelle grin widely. “Oh,” she said happily. “I’m so glad. Things do have a way of festering and then getting out of control if not straightened out to begin with.” She stepped in to give both of them a hug. “Come on, dinner is just about ready, you guys can come and help set the table.”

Magnus and Alec shared an affectionate look with one another, as they followed Izzy into the dining room.

………………….

About an hour later, the group surveyed the table that they had set up, along with all the food. 

The Friendsgiving spread looked perfect. 

The baked turkey was basted with a special glaze -- thanks to a last minute suggestion by Jasmine, and voted in by everyone, who was tired of the regular recipe for turkey. The glaze made the turkey gleam with a rich darkness and the aroma smelled scrumptious. On the side was garlic mashed potatoes, gravy, stir-fried green beans, honey glazed carrots, some buttered noodles, pilaf rice, and cranberry sauce, as sides.

“Wow, you guys really outdone yourself! Great job with dinner!” Alec exclaimed happily, hugging Magnus warmly against his side. Magnus beamed up at him. He looked at Jasmine, who was staring back at both him and Alec, with a huge grin.

“You two are way too cute,” she crooned, in the way that a happy mother would.

“Mama – you have heart eyes!” Magnus said incredulously, feeling his cheeks redden. “Oh, c’mon!” 

Izzy, standing beside Jasmine, started cracking up. 

“OMG she is the best!” she cackled.

Alec laughed warmly. “Awww. It’s okay,” Alec said, looking down at Magnus. “Your mom’s happy for you. For us.” He learned over to kiss Magnus on the temple. “There could be worse things that that, right? And besides, It’s nice to know that I have her approval…”

Magnus looked at Alec, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yea, yea, I know,” he said,. his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Anyway, I’m famished, let’s all sit down and eat!”

………………….

There was nothing but pure happiness around the dining table. 

Alec and Magnus, Jasmine, Ragnor, Catarina, Underhill, Isabelle, then a blushing Simon sitting next to an uncharacteristically dreamy-eyed Raphael were eating and talking. Jasmine had led the table in saying a blessing prior to dinner, and then she had carved the turkey.

The aroma of the marinade she had created had soaked into the turkey and it smelled delicious.

And tasted delicious too, according to everyone at the table. 

“Oh my god, Jasmine,” Izzy moaned, after taking a huge bite of her turkey wing. “This turkey is phenomenal – it’s so juicy, savory, and so flavorful, and look how the marinade clung to the skin. This is soooo good. What is in this marinade? I need the recipe. The turkey actually tastes amazing this year, not to mention how nice it looks overall.:

Jasmine beamed. 

“It’s dark soy sauce, rice wine, sesame oil, and thai basil,” she said happily, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “ I reduced it so it thickened, and it coated the bird nicely. I find that turkey gets really bland if you don’t use the right marinade on it, and I cannot stomach plain turkey – that’s just my preference. But we decided to move here, so I needed to try to adapt to American traditions. Magnus has always liked the way I made my turkey every year.” 

Magnus caught her gaze and grinned affectionately at her. “You’re so right about that, Mama,” he said.

“Anyway, so how was driving the boat? Did you two have a good time out there?” Jasmine asked, in all innocence.

Alec involuntarily coughed. 

Magnus turned to look at Alec, feeling his cheeks grow warm. 

Then he turned to Jasmine. 

“The boat was fun. It was a beautiful day out, and we made the most of it,” he said in a cheery voice. “Yea, Alexander really commands the boat well on the water. We will have fun tomorrow, Mama. He’s a great instructor.”

“Not to mention cute,” Jasmine added, winking while giving Magnus a knowing type of look. Now someone in the background seemed to start coughing and giggling simultaneously, which suspiciously sounded like Izzy. 

Alec, despite his slight embarrassment, smiled. 

“Yea, it’s going to be a lot of fun. You’ll really enjoy it. The boat drives like a dream, and it’s very easy to steer. You’ll see,” he said warmly. 

His eyes flitted over to the left of them. He nudged Magnus.

Speaking of cute, look at them,” Alec said in wonder. 

Magnus turned and saw Simon feeding a forkful of mashed potatoes to Raphael. 

“What?” Magnus exclaimed, forgetting that they were supposed to stay quiet. “Raph, you hate the texture of mashed potatoes!” .

Alec’s eyes widened as he gave Magnus an incredulous look.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s only Raphael, he and I go way back,” he huffed, smiling.

Both Raphael and Simon turned to look at them. 

Raphael’s face was pink. 

“I know, I know, Magnus,” he said, sighing. “But I never had _garlic_ mashed potatoes before, and they smelled so good. So Simon persuaded me to try some.” 

His voice sounded endearingly awkward. 

“Anyway I may have jumped the gun on that. This was actually pretty good,” he added, his voice softening.

“Are you sure it wasn’t because it was the cute guy next to you that offered?” Ragnor snarked from across the table. 

Next to him, Catarina tittered, and Underhill laughed heartily.

Simon flushed. “

“Could have been,” Raphael said, turning to him and smiling. He reached over and took Simon’s hand, giving him a tender look. This only intensified the flush on Simon’s face. 

Magnus started cracking up. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed. He turned to Alec. “And all of this just happened in the last two days? I think they just took the cute new couple title away from us…” he said incredulously.

Alec reached over to lace their fingers together.

“I wouldn’t say we are that new anymore, would you?” he said, smiling. “Even though we only started going out this month, we actually met two months ago, when I had that accident. But for some reason, it feels like we have known each other longer . And I feel like we have gotten quite close in such a short time.” 

Magnus’s eyes were shining as he looked back at Alec.

“I know. I feel the same way, Alexander,” he murmured.

“Well,” Alec continued in a lower tone of voice, “Aside from the drama, everything else has been pretty damn great.”.

Magnus squeezed his hand, and Alec smiled.

“And even with it, we did get to air out some issues, and now we know where we both stand on things,” Magnus said.

They both smiled beatifically at one another.

“Well, I still think you two are the cutest here,” Jasmine interjected, poking her head in between the two and grinning widely. 

Both Alec and Magnus flushed. 

“But anyway,” Jasmine continued enthusiastically, “Raphael was starting to tell us about Christmas stuff, and the project your company is doing! I would hope that you had been planning on bringing me to see that! Maybe you two want to rejoin the conversation. I don’t want you guys to miss it…”

Oh? Magnus thought. _Was Raphael telling them about the holiday windows for Saks Fifth Avenue?_

Raphael was talking animatedly to a captivated audience around the table, with Simon looking at him adoringly.

Raphael caught Magnus’s eye just then, and winked at him. “Yea, so Pandemonium Fashions is in charge of the Holiday Windows at Saks Fifth Avenue. It’s a really cute theme that we have been working on for weeks –“

“What’s the theme, can you tell us?” Izzy asked enthusiastically.

Raphael smiled at her. 

“No, I really can’t,” he said regretfully, “It’s strictly classified…”

And with that, his voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. “And I really have to emphasize this, just because the mastermind of the theme is right here with us,” he said in exaggerated fashion, gesturing over to Magnus. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance.

“Ah Raphael, you already went ahead and told them that much?” he asked, pursuing his lips. But he kept his tone light. _He wasn’t really perturbed by it…_

“Wait, you’re already working _with_ an official theme?” Alec asked, surprised. He turned to address Magnus ,“But I thought you told me that you hadn’t come up with the concept yet –”

He suddenly realized everyone was looking at him rather curiously all around the table, including Raphael -- who was now giving both him and Magnus a questioning look, his eyes narrowing.

“Well, at the time he had mentioned that to me, he hadn’t,” Alec said, suddenly feeling like he had to go on the defensive. 

Magnus laughed lightly.

“No, you’re right, Alexander. I hadn’t come up with anything at the time. But within the week, an idea had taken shape. Everyone in the company adored it. And then we pretty much just fast tracked it from there. Our design department are rather awesome with window displays,” he said. “it’s going to be really great. Raphael’s a great partner, he kicks everyone’s butt into high gear during this time. And Ragnor, you are so going to love it this year, it’s totally your thing.”

Magnus turned to smile at his friend.

Even though Ragnor wasn’t involved in the day to day operations, he knew how much Ragnor loved Christmas – and that he was especially excited that Pandemonium had won the bid for the spectacular this year.

Ragnor smiled, settling back in his chair. “I totally can’t wait for this,” he said, a big smile on his face.

Magnus turned to Alec. “And everyone here gets to be at the unveiling, on the first day,” he announced. Everyone cheered. Alec exchanged happy looks with Izzy, who looked excited.

“Woo!” Izzy shrieked, rushing over to hug Magnus tightly. 

“Oof,” Magnus stated. Alec couldn’t help but grin widely as Magnus looked like he was being squeezed half to death.

“Your friend,” Alec deadpanned, as Magnus shot him an imploring look.

“Yea…but _your _sister,” Magnus managed to utter.

“Oh, stop it. You love me,” Izzy huffed, as she let go of Magnus. 

They all laughed.

…………………..

After dinner, everyone was just sitting in the living room, with Jasmine telling stories about Magnus when he was younger, with everyone hooked upon her every word. 

Magnus, who was initially sitting comfortably against Alec on the floor, started flushing, burrowing his head into the crook of Alec’s shoulder. 

“Oh my god”, Magnus lamented against Alec’s neck. “Mama_ loves _to talk about me. …”

Alec grinned. “Weeeeelll, she’s proud of you. And you are her baby boy. Of course she’s going to do this,” he teased gently. “At least there’s no photo albums she can bring out to make things worse. Back in the day, my grandma used to do that, and embarrass all of us in front of everyone…”

Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s shoulder and snorted.

“Oh boy, the old school photos bit,” he drawled sarcastically. “Yea, the photo albums come out whenever people get invited over for dinner at my Mom’s. She especially loves to embarrass me in front of _serious_ boyfriends. I bet you that’s the first thing she’s going to do when _you_ come over ---”

Magnus suddenly stilled, his throat dry. 

_Oh shit…Did he just insinuate that they were going to be a long-term thing, that they would still be serious about one another, months down the line?_ _Talk about the fastest way to scare off a potential relationship!_

Magnus coughed awkwardly, to break any tension that might be existing. Then he slowly turned toward Alec, not sure what he would be seeing in Alec’s face.

Alec’s face did not seem to hold any sort of tension at all. 

Instead he had a huge smile on his face, and a warm look in his large hazel eyes directed at him. His gaze didn’t waver as he spoke. 

“I bet you were absolutely adorable as a baby,” he said warmly. “Can’t wait to see those.”

Magnus smiled sheepishly, grateful that Alec had let that slide. He was so embarrassed about the slip of the tongue -- he really needed to stop doing that!

But wait…hadn’t Alec done something similar a few weeks ago? 

A memory crossed his mind – of his and Alec’s first date at the Top of the Rock, where Alec had told the elderly couple to take a photo of him and his “boyfriend”. And Alec had flushed slightly, before regaining composure and attempting to shrug it off.

Magnus had found it endearing.

Thinking back upon it, it made Magnus feel all warm inside. It was just another sign of how comfortable they were together. 

Maybe it wasn’t such an impossibility of them becoming serious after all --

Thing was – he could actually see them together long-term, as crazy as that might sound. And it amazed him. He never thought he could feel this way, especially after Camille –

******

“Magnus was so cute when he was very young -- he would take my scarves and hats and play dress-up, and attempt to strut down the hallway like some model,” she said gleefully. “But the thing was, he held his head up high, like he was so proud of it.:” She shook her head, smiling. “And he was so good at coordinating colors too!”

Alec grinned, as Magnus squirmed in his seat, next to his mom, his cheeks reddened.

“Well,” Izzy teased. “I see how he ended up in his line of work!” 

She then glanced over at Jasmine, who was currently wearing a body skimming deep neck cowlneck long sleeve sweater dress with an off-center tie at the waist. 

“But then again, looks like fashion sense runs in the family,” Isabelle mused, noticing how well Magnus’s mom’s outfit was put together. “Did you ever have any fashion aspirations growing up?”

Jasmine laughed. “Me? Nooo,: she said. “However I did sew and make dresses a lot.” 

She glanced over at a still flushing Magnus with affection. “That’s one thing Magnus did pick up from me. He used to sew and make a lot of his own clothing and accessories. That’s when I also noticed that he was playing around with various color combinations as he got older. I persuaded him to study color and fashion, since he seemed like such a natural..”.…”

“Good call,” Izzy said admiringly. “I knew Magnus was a good catch since day 1…”

Everyone laughed at that, Jasmine especially. “Is that what you kids are calling these days?” she tittered.

“Oof,” Magnus laughed. “Don’t remind me…” He mock-glared at Izzy, who stuck her tongue out at him.

“What’s this all about?” Alec asked, good-naturedly.

He turned to Alec, who was now looking at him with a quizzical look on his face. “Your sister meant that _literally _by the way. I’ll never forget it…” Magnus mused.

“Well, we got to meet, didn’t we?” Izzy protested. “You were peeking into my brother’s hospital room, in the hallway and I caught you!”

”I was not peeking!” Magnus protested. “I was walking by, the light was on and he still had his light on…”

“Well, how were you even able to get in, Visiting hours were almost over by then,” Izzy stated.

“Sorry, that’s on me,” a female voice stated, sounding a bit guilty. 

Everyone turned. It was Catarina. 

She looked a bit sheepish. “I may have enticed Magnus into coming to visit – as opposed to just sending flowers and care packages semi-anonymously. This was after I saw those rare wildflower bouquets Alec was receiving at the hospital – those completely s_creamed_ Magnus –”

“Hold on, I’ll be right back, my phone’s buzzing,” Jasmine stated suddenly, getting up. “Okay, so I want to hear this particular story when I get back—" 

She threw a quick look at Magnus, who was currently not looking in her direction, before making her way out of the room and down the hallway to answer her phone.

“Wait,” Isabelle protested, turning to Magnus. “So I wasn’t the first one to figure it out?” She pouted.

Magnus looked at her . “Izzy,” he said wryly, “You didn’t _figure_ it out. You pretty much _tackled_ it out of me!”

Izzy grinned. “Oh, right,“ she said, smiling at the memory. “Well I did get you coffee afterwards by a way of an apology…You said I was forgiven. _Wasn’t I_?”

She gave him her most winningest smile.

Magnus laughed. 

“How could I not give in to that smile?” he said affectionately, grinning back, as the memories of how they met rushed through his mind. 

They had all gotten so busy as of late, he and Izzy had stopped meeting up for lunch like they been, earlier on. 

Well, of course, everything had seemed to be pushed aside once he started seeing Alec – but that didn’t mean other things needed to stop either…

“Hey, Izzy,” Magnus said casually, “If you’re free for lunch sometimes midmonth next month, I would love to get together for lunch. It feels like it’s been a long time since we have done that. I miss it…”

Izzy looked at him, as a lovely giggle escaped her lips. 

“Aww, so you_ do_ remember me after all, even though _he’_s around now, ” she said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

“Hey!” Alec protested.

“Of course I do!” Magnus stated emphatically. 

Izzy beamed. “Sounds great,” she said finally. “And you will have to give me the story too, of how you got_ that_…” She had lowered her voice, as she gestured toward her own mouth, partially open as she spoke to Magnus.

_Ohhh,_ Magnus thought. _The tongue ring…_

He felt his cheeks redden. ”You could see it?” he asked. “I wore a blush colored one, to kinda camouflage it.”

His mother hadn’t mentioned anything, so he thought it hadn’t been visible. He even took care not to flick it around too much…

Isabelle smiled wickedly. “I’m just very, very observant,” she stated. “Spicyyyyyy…” 

Suddenly, everyone was looking at Magnus’s – mouth – with interest and awe, Ragnor with an eyebrow raised, Catarina giving him her typical knowing look, and Raphael rolling his eyes, giving Magnus his “_Ay Dios Mio, what now, Magnus_” look.

Magnus bit his lip to stifle a grin. He loved his college buddies…

Meanwhile, Simon had rushed over, barely acknowledging Alec, and plopped himself next to Magnus, his eyes wide with awe. “You have a piercing? That is so rad!” he said. “Can I see? Did it hurt? How long did you have to wait to eat things –”

“Apparently not _too_ long,” Alec murmured, humming.. 

_Alexander…_Magnus thought, biting his lip in mirth as he nudged Alec. 

Alec let out a giggle.

Simon seemed really intrigued though. No harm done, Magnus thought. Delicately, Magnus opened his mouth slightly, revealing the tongue ring.

Simon just s_tared_ at it. “Oh god, that’s so freaking hot,” he gushed. 

_What?_ Alec raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you think?” he huffed.

Simon immediately paled. “Uh, I didn’t mean it _that_ way,” he said defensively. “Just being observant. Magnus’s already good looking to begin with -- having something like this just ups his hotness factor. Anyway, I already know what_ I_ like.”

Simon turned to look at Raphael, whose eyes widened with surprise. Then they became soft as Simon made his way over to sit next to Raph, leaning into the crook of his shoulder

Raphael’s eyes brightened as he turned to look down at Simon affectionately.

Catarina cackled. “Awww, Simon,” she said. “You are so good for Raph. And great for our entertainment as well. We haven’t Raph act like this in a long time--”

“Okay, I’m back.” Everyone turned at Jasmine’s voice, who had returned from the hallway, having taken her phone call. “So I missed the rest of the conversation from before. What’s this about Alexander being in the hospital and getting special flowers…and how is Magnus involved in all of this?”

Alec turned to Magnus. 

“You didn’t tell your mom what happened?” he asked incredulously. 

Magnus shrugged. 

“I was swamped that whole time, and it was not a big deal – I mean, you needed rescuing, and I- I was just there, at the right place, at the right time. Nothing to brag about, “ he demurred.

Ragnor piped in, “I don’t believe I got the entire story about this either! Just bits and pieces…” 

“Oh god,” Magnus said, looking upward and sighing. _He really didn’t want this to be turned into such a big deal…_

Ragnor looked to Catarina and Raphael quizzically. Raphael shrugged, while Catarina smirked. 

“See what you miss when you’re not around?” she stated lightly to Ragnor.

“I did! Thanks to Izzy!” Simon piped in. Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course Izzy told everyone…_

“Uh,” Underhill stated, sounding a bit awkward. “I got the story straight from Jace.” 

There was a dead, almost uncomfortable silence as Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle all stared at him. Alec closed his eyes. Oh god. Magnus was_ right_ here…

“Oh, not that he told the whole department,” Underhill stated hastily. “Jace had just left the boss’s office, and then we had our meeting and you weren’t there. I went ahead and asked Jace about you. Jace then told me what happened, and that he went to the hospital to see you. In fact, both he and I did the collections for the Get Well card and the monetary gift to help out. It was actually Jace’s idea.”

“Hmm, really?” Alec asked. That was news to him. 

Again, the timing of this news was not too great…

Next to him, Magnus was silent. 

Ugh, he didn’t want to have a reason to _like_ Blondie. He wrinkled his nose. There were already enough reasons to him to have a bad taste in his mouth when thinking of him…

Alec smiled weakly. 

“Well, that was nice of you guys,” he conceded. “And yes, I did tell the paramedics to call Jace, and I did give Jace the okay to tell the boss.” 

Underhill nodded.

Alec tightened the hold onto Magnus’s hand, causing Magnus to look at him. “Sorry about that,” Alec murmured. “It made me uncomfortable too…”

Magnus nodded, feeling slightly uneasy. But he managed a smile. “It’s cool,” he murmured back. Alec was here with him right now – that was what mattered.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was looking at Magnus with a very curious look on his face. 

“Uhh,” Magnus said, flushing. 

Alec looked at him. “I don’t mind telling the story, if you don’t mind, that is,” he said quietly. “But keep in mind, you are my hero. And it’s going to be portrayed that way.”

Magnus winced slightly. “Uhh…alright,” he said. 

Alec smiled, as he turned to everyone, specifically nodding at Jasmine and Ragnor, and spoke. “So there was one morning in October…”

….

Jasmine’s eyes had grown wider and wider, as Alec told the story of how he had fallen off the tracks after fainting – and how Magnus had swooped down and rescued him. 

Her head turned from one to the other with nervous energy – supported by Isabelle nodding enthusiastically, stating, “Magnus is a hero!” – while Magnus flushed more brilliantly, looking embarrassed --- and Catarina interjecting about the time Alec spent at the hospital. 

As Catarina talked, Alec had fallen silent. He listened to her wax poetic about how awesome Alec had been during his stay…and how Magnus kept sending flowers and gifts, and treating the nurses so well…

Alec grinned, upon remembering how cool everyone was on the floor.

Thankfully Catarina had left out the details about the impromptu kiss Alec had initiated with Magnus that evening. Alec’s ears were already burning slightly from the memory of it…

Then Alec continued to talk, and eventually he was finished with the story.

He let out a huge sigh, relieved.

“Wow,” Alec stated. “I can’t believe all that happened nearly two months ago. Feels like more time has passed since then --”

He was interrupted, as Jasmine flew across the room to give him a huge hug.

“You poor poor boy,” she crooned, hugging him tightly. “You could have gotten seriously hurt. I hope you are taking better care of your health now. This can’t happen again, okay?”

“Ahh,” Alec stated, overcome by Jasmine’s warm hug, but feeling butterflies rise up. 

He loved how affectionate and caring Magnus’s mom was toward him –this early on in the relationship. It made him feel good that Magnus’s mom seemed to like him.

He hugged her back. 

“I-I appreciate it, Jasmine,” he whispered. “Thank you. I thank God every day that Magnus came to my rescue…”

“Oh!” Jasmine said suddenly, disentangling herself from Alec, and drawing back, but not before giving him a warm, affectionate peck on the cheek.

Now her attention were focused on Magnus, who seemed to flinch upon realizing that she was looking straight at him.

“Magnus, why didn’t you tell me you went through all of this last month?” she asked plaintively. Magnus looked contrite. 

“I was so busy, Mama, with work and everything else,” he said apologetically. “I barely had any time –”

And then Jasmine had engulfed him with a big hug. 

“Ah, my son is the best. What an amazing boy,” she stated happily. “Going through all of that to save someone you didn’t even know. I am even more proud of you today than before, honey!” she said, embracing Magnus in her arms.

Magnus’s cheeks were red, but his dark eyes twinkled as he hugged his mom. Alec looked at both of them, feeling all warm inside.

This was the cutest thing Alec had ever witnessed. 

“My, my,” a deep voice said, sounding impressed. “That was indeed a story.”

0Jasmine and Magnus disengaged from one another, as everyone turned.

It was Ragnor, who was grinning.

He turned to Magnus. 

“Now this was totally worth my coming here, to hear about that,” Ragnor said happily. “I guess whatever you had going for you as the most exciting or anxiety producing event of the year, -- that just topped it, eh?”

Magnus huffed. 

“That goes without saying,” he said. He shrugged, as he looked over at Alec. Alec smiled brilliantly at him, and he felt a tug at his heart. “Anyway, it did lead me to meet one of the most sweetest and kindest person ever –”

“Me!” Isabelle screeched, interjecting.

Magnus and Alec both turned to look at her. Isabelle stuck out her tongue. Then everyone started cracking up.

After everyone had calmed down a bit, Magnus took Alec aside. 

“Obviously I meant you, bud,” he teased, poking him in the chest. “Although, your sister _was_ pretty forward…”

Magnus hummed, glancing at Alec from under lowered lashes in a teasing sort of way.

Alec smiled widely, his eyes crinkling in the corners. 

“You _better _have meant me,” Alec growled playfully. “After all, your mom seems to like me. You’re not getting rid of me_ that _easily.”

As his mouth ran with those flippant words, Alec’s heart started pounding nervously. It was fun flirting and teasing….but was this too much too soon to say, this early on in the relationship? he wondered.

Magnus’s smile seemed to brighten, though. 

Right now, Magnus was the shiniest thing in the room, at least to him. And _his_. 

_I love you,_ Alec thought once again, helpless to resist, as he smiled back giddily. Magnus was just so _magnetic…_

It was confirmed. Alec was too far gone now…

……

Everyone was still sitting around comfortably, chatting, when Isabelle jumped up from where she was sitting.

“I’m getting restless,” she announced.

“Uh, and what else is new? Exactly when are you NOT restless?” Alec said dryly. Simon and Underhilll started cracking up, and even Magnus’s hand flew to his mouth as his eyes widened. 

Immediately Izzy narrowed her eyes at Alec. “Hey! Stop calling me out,” she protested. “I was just going to suggest we play a game or something!”

She pointed at the cabinets in the far corner of the corner, which held board games.

Jasmine yawned. "Sounds like a great idea for everyone. I think I'm going to sit this out, I am getting a bit tired...I woke up really early this morning. But I'll try to stay up to watch the first few rounds," she said, smiling.

Magnus turned to her. "You sure, Mama?" he asked..

She nodded, patting him on the head affectionately. "Yes, sweetheart," she reassured him. 

"Okay," he said, smiling. 

“Ooh!” Simon said suddenly, pointing at one of the boxes. “Good ol’ fashioned Monopoly – the perfect game for groups! I actually haven’t played that in awhile!”

“Yea,” Raphael said wryly, upon coming up next to him, “If you want to start a fight, that is…” 

“Oh, right, Raphael, because you’re such a sore loser,” Ragnor kidded.

Magnus turned to Alec. .

“Right, Raphael and Ragnor have this rivalry thing with Monopoly, they always try to beat each other at the game…”

Simon shrugged. “Well, we can agree on rules, and agree that it doesn’t turn into a fight to the death. Right?” he said in all seriousness. 

Ragnor and Raphael both looked at him in disbelief.

“I mean, we can all be adults about this, right? I mean., when was the last time you guys fought over this? Like eons ago when you guys were much younger?” Simon asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

“Errr, it was during the summer,” Catarina said slowly, causing everyone to stare at her.

“Really?” Simon asked, incredulous. He looked at Raphael. “It’s just a game, guys. Anyway we are in a big group this time, maybe that will curb the behavior right?”

Raphael looked at Simon. “You’ve never played a round of Monopoly with a big group, haven’t’ you?” he said.

“I have!” Simon protested. “I was just saying, it doesn’t’ always end up in a fight! Things can be negotiated…” 

He threw Raphael an imploring look. “Come on,” he said. “it can be a civil game this time, right?”

“That is true,” Magnus interjected. 

He eyed both Raphael and Ragnor. 

“I’m sure you guys can behave yourself if we decide to play this game, right?” he stated. 

Both Raphael and Ragnor harrumphed, eyeing one another. “I suppose we could try…” Ragnor stated.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “In your dreams, Ragnor,” he huffed.

“Wait,” Alec said. “I don’t think Izzy likes Monopoly. Right Izzy? You always vote it down –”

“Actually, I’m good,” Isabelle interjected. “I’m down to play, if everyone is.” She turned to Magnus. “You, Magnus?”

There was some sort of gleam in her eye; and Magnus recognized it. He knew it, because he had it himself.

Magnus grinned back at her. 

“I thrive on competitive spirit. You’re on,” he declared. 

“Well, okay, then,” Alec stated. “Monopoly it is. I can be banker, if no one objects…” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Alright, then,” he stated. He got up and walked to the shelf, getting out the box.

Truthfully he wasn’t great at the game – but he didn’t care about winning, so it would most likely be bearable. 

And besides, Magnus was here, so that would make it even more bearable, right?

……

Half an hour into the game, Simon’s eyes widened as he surveyed the group of people in front of him.

It was clear that Monopoly was not _just_ a game. 

At least to this group of people.

Simon had already started to question this choice of game when as Raphael and Ragnor had started bickering, as Ragnor had landed one too many times on Raphael’s properties, laden with hotels – causing Raphael to laugh extra hard.

Ragnor had not taken this too well, and he was out of liquid cash – thus he needed to start mortgaging his properties and selling a few houses. 

Then Raphael had landed on one of Ragnor’s hotel properties on his next turn, and Ragnor had thrown the trash talk right back. Raphael’s eyes had narrowed…and by this time Simon was ready to bolt from the room, as the tension escalated between them two.

Meanwhile, Izzy kept eyeing Magnus’s complete dark blue Property set – the much coveted Park Place and Boardwalk properties – and his one dark green property. It wasn’t hard to figure out his intentions – to monopolize that whole side of the board. 

Also Magnus was not very discreet about pulling Alec over to the side, while glancing down at Alec’s set of two dark green properties – which of course Magnus was trying his hardest to get.

Isabelle sighed dramatically. 

“Magnus! Stop pestering Alec, okay? He is NOT going to give up those two dark green properties. I don’t care what sweetheart deal you’re trying to make him, no one is that shortsighted! It’s never going to work!”

However, twenty minutes later, Magnus had the dark green properties in hand, with a grin rivaling the Cheshire Cat on his face. 

Izzy stared at Magnus with an incredulous look on her face. 

“Hey! How did you manage to get all the dark green properties? Didn't you only have one??” Izzy said, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Magnus, who averted his gaze, and then to Alec, who just looked plain guilty. "Didn't you just have the two other green properties, Alec? You weren't supposed to allow him to take over a whole side! C’mon!!"

Alec flushed. "I told you I'm not good with this game.,” he said awkwardly. “And you still wanted to play Izzy, you could have voted down the game..."

Alec ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Ah, well Magnus he can be awfully persuasive when he wants to be," he mumbled.

Magnus did nothing, just continued to flash Izzy that same winning smile. He glanced at Alec from out the corner of his eye. 

“Alec was also getting a bit tired. He’s not used to these pressure rounds, when the professionals play,” Magnus said lightly. 

Izzy threw him a mock glare, and Magnus threw it right back.

“Yea, man, I voluntarily stopped playing.”

They all turned. It was Simon, who had come over from where he was formerly sitting next to Raphael. He glanced over at Raphael and Ragnor, who were now glaring at one another. “I don’t think I’m ever going to vote for this game ever again. They seem ready to kill one another…”

Alec laughed. “Yea, Monopoly can definitely bring the worst out of people,” he said. 

He glanced at Simon. “That doesn’t affect your opinion of Raphael at all, does it? Because…you two seem pretty cute together…” Alec stated.

Simon blushed. “Of course, it doesn’t affect my opinion of him,” he said.

Magnus grinned. “I’m glad. Raph’s awesome. You two are so cute,” he said.

“You think so?” Simon stated, flushing again. A dreamy smile came upon his face.

“Um-hmm,” Magnus concurred. Then a wicked look came across his face. 

“Hey Izzy,” he asked. “Why don’t you say we team up, and beat out Ragnor and Raphael…”

“But…that would mean it would be you against me in the end…” Izzy began, before a big smile came upon her face. “Actually, I love the sound of that. Count me in!”

Alec turned to Simon, “Uh oh, the sharks are in effect,” he cracked. I think we should take a seat. All I have is cash now, and the utilities,” he said. Picking up whatever he had left, utilities and cash, he threw it into Free Parking.

Everyone’s eyes bugged out at that.

“What?! Can he do that?” Raphael asked.

Magnus shrugged. “House Rules,” he said. “Free Parking is a thing in this game. Anything goes!”

“Nice!” Raphael said. "Well then, looks like the four of us are left!"

"So it seems," Magnus said, smirking. "Now we get down to business." The four players stared each other down, as Magnus and Izzy were trying not to crack up. 

Meanwhile Magnus was already feeling bad for both Raphael and Ragnor -- especially since he was working with Izzy to get rid of them...

_Both of you are going down, he thought._

_……………._

Sure enough, the game did come down to Magnus vs Izzy.

Jasmine had gone up to bed, having retired shortly after watching the first few rounds of the game. Catarina had followed shortly after. 

Alec was sitting on the floor, half lying on a pile of couch cushions. He had tried to watch the game but his head kept nodding off. Still he tried to hold up his head, fighting to stay awake. It had been a long day…

Simon and Raphael were both snuggled on the loveseat recliner, Simon sitting in between Raphael’s legs, with Simon resting his head against Raphaels’ shoulder. . Raphael dipped his head to kiss Simon on the head. 

Simon had the biggest grin on his face.

He turned his head to face Raphael. “You don’t really care that you lost, do you?” he asked softly.

Raphael shook his head. 

“Nah,” he said, his lips twisting into a lopsided grin. “I actually mostly do it to rile Ragnor up. He’s funny when he gets competitive, doesn’t he?”

Simon’s eyes widened. “Damn,” he breathed. “Remind me never to reveal my weaknesses – you might just go ahead and exploit them!”

Raphael laughed. “Nah, I wouldn’t,” he promised. “I only do it because its Ragnor, we’ve been buddies forever . You know, it’s that type of thing…”

“Oh,” Simon said, suddenly understanding. “Okay, that’s different.” They smiled at one another. 

Then Simon gestured toward the three people still sitting around the Monopoly game. Raphael snorted. “Uhoh, drama,” he stated.

"Damn, Magnus!" Ragnor was huffing. "I thought we were friends! How could you wipe me out like that?"

"There's no friends in Monopoly, dude," Magnus quipped. “I thought you knew that by now.”

Then Magnus giggled. "I'm sorry, Ragnor. I couldn't resist,” he said, in a more congenial tone of voice.. “Dinner next week at your favorite spot, on me?"

He fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Ragnor's eyes brightened at that. "Ooo, Shake Shack?" he stated. 

"Hey, not fair," Raphael said from his place on the loveseat. He pouted. "You ran _rampshod_ over me as well, how come you're not offering _me_ anything?" 

"Raph, this offer extends to you too!" Magnus said. "You can come with, my treat!"

Both friends looked less disgruntled after that. 

“Anyway, I’m going to turn in,” Ragnor said. He turned to Magnus and Izzy “Don’t kill each other with that game, you two. Have a good night.”

Everyone wished Ragnor a good night, and he went upstairs to this bedroom.

“Boy, he sure can’t hang,” Magnus teased. “Meanwhile, it’s just us –"

“Hey!!” All heads turned to Izzy, who was looking at them indignantly. She flashed an annoyed look at Magnus. 

“Are you playing…or not, Magnus? Or do you forfeit?” Izzy protested. “Or, are you trying to – distract me?”

“What?” Magnus pretended to be affronted. “Me? Now would I do that?” he asked.

Izzy shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Maybe I don’t know you as well as I thought I did…”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. 

“Maybe I don’t,” he said, matching her tone of voice, biting his lip to hide a grin. “Okay, let’s play, just you and me.”

He started rearranging his properties. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izzy do the same.

And then the game began again, with Magnus and Izzy both trying to bankrupt one another. They were pretty evenly matched however, and this went on the next hour. 

By this time, Simon and Raphael had dozed off on the loveseat together, oblivious to the battle going on in front of them.

“Give up, Izzy,” Magnus taunted, gritting his teeth, after the 10th go around the board. “This time we have to charge double on the hotels, otherwise this game is never going to end…”

“You wish!” Izzy sang in a high falsetto voice. “_Neverrrrrrrr!!!”_

For some reason, that hit Magnus a strange way. He stopped, and stared at Izzy. Then he started cracking up. 

Izzy stared at him for a second, looking at him as if he’d gone mad. Then Izzy started cracking up. 

They laughed so hard, in fact, that they both ended up falling back slightly on the floor.

Alec was roused awake upon hearing the hysterics occurring. 

_What was going on??_ he thought, blinking the sleep away.

He spied the board, now organized as if there were two players at the board, with all the hotels and houses all bought out.

My god, Alec thought, were they _still_ at it with Monopoly? he thought incredulously. _ So competitive…_

_And yet…_

Izzy and Magnus, both in front of him -- were both on the floor, not playing Monopoly, but laughing like crazy for some reason. 

Then Izzy stuck her tongue out at Magnus.

And that did it. 

Magnus bit his lip, his eyes widening, and he suddenly tackled Izzy, and they both hit the floor, a full out ticklefest starting up. 

“Forget about Monopoly,” Magnus gasped. “I say _THIS_ counts. Whoever taps out is the winner!”

“_Noooooooooo_,” Izzy shrieked loudly. “_I hate hate hate hate getting tickled!!!_” 

They struggled, laughing and yelling. One of their foot kicked the game board by accident, sending the board and all the pieces flying.

“Hey!” Alec said loudly, suddenly sitting up, “Uh, what are you two doing?” he asked, confused, looking from one to the other.”

Both Izzy and Magnus had stopped when Alec started speaking.

They both looked at each other blankly, and then they both looked at Alec.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know what happened,” Magnus said sheepishly. “I think we both got tired of Monopoly…and then we got super silly.”

Izzy giggled. “I can’t help but be silly around Magnus, he somehow brings it out of me,” she teased.

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly at her. 

“Uh, okay,” Alec said. “Anyway I think it’s getting late right now, and we have a full day tomorrow. Let’s clean up and turn in.”

The three of them, suddenly serious, were hard at work picking up all the game pieces which had scattered all over as a result of Magnus and Izzy’s tumble.

As they did so, Alec turned to Magnus. “So, should we take your mom on the boat shortly after breakfast? That way, other people can use the boat if they want. Maybe we can then go to the farmer’s market in town, and get stuff for BBQ and bonfire at dusk right by the shore. That’s always fun…”

“Ooh, sounds good to me,” Magnus said, smiling.

“A bonfire is an awesome idea, big brother!” Izzy said. “And we can make Smores, too!” She clapped her hands together . “Remember how we used to do all of that?”

Alec smiled at his impetuous sister. “Yea, those were great times,” he said.

“Psst,” Izzy said, pointing to the loveseat, where Raphael and Simon were fast asleep. “Hmm, looks like they are both out of the night, doesn’t it. I should get them a blanket,” she said. “I’ll see you both tomorrow, sleep well you two.” 

She hugged Alec, then Magnus good night, then headed toward the closet upstairs to get spare blankets.

Alec and Magnus looked at one another. 

“Come on,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’s hand, we can sleep in the den, we converted that into a spare bedroom ages ago.”

Magnus smiled, letting Alec lead him to the den. Sure enough there was a gorgeous Queen size sleigh bed with large fluffy pillows. Also, both Magnus and Alec's belongings were already in the room. 

Wordlessly they both changed into their sleepwear and then they were soon spooning against one another, Alec's strong arms hugging Magnus tightly to him, his lips against the nape of Magnus's neck.

Magnus's soft sighs with every movement of Alec's lips nuzzling against his skin was like heaven to his ears...

_It was so wonderful, Alec wouldn't have minded staying like this forever..._

"Alexander?" Magnus murmured, nearly half asleep.

"Yes," Alec's voice came back, sounding just as sleepy.

"It was so much fun being here today, thank you for inviting us," Magnus murmured.

Alec hugged Magnus tightly against him. "Of course," he murmured tenderly, lightly moving his lips over Magnus's skin.

Magnus's hand found Alec’s and laced their fingers together. He gave Alec's hand a warm squeeze, and then ran the pads of his thumbs in slow circles on Alec's inner palm.

Alec hummed softly, continuing to run his lips lightly against the nape of Magnus's neck gently.

Magnus's breathing eventually settled, and soft snores indicated he was asleep.

Alec smiled, feeling warmth encompass his heart. It was a wonderful, floaty sensation.

"Love you," he whispered. He closed his eyes and relaxed his head against the pillow.

And eventually, both of them were lulled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 to come!


	16. Friendsgiving at the Hamptons -- Part 3: Winding Down the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get in some more quality time together.
> 
> The gang wind down the weekend with more fun times,  
and a bonfire bbq at twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes

The first thing Magnus was aware of, upon waking up, was how comfortable the big fluffy pillows were on the bed. And the mattress was a good consistency. It was like lying on a cloud. 

He had slept so well. 

And there was this lovely feeling of being cuddled, as Alexander had continued to spoon him for the rest of the night, managing to keep his arms around him. 

His head was still somewhat flush against the back of his neck, and he could feel the steady rhythm of Alec’s breathing against him as he continued to sleep.

Boy, he must have been really tired after dinner and Monopoly last night, as he went to sleep right away. 

He remembered thanking Alec for letting him and his mom be part of the weekend – that part had been so amazing in itself! -- 

And then he must have fallen asleep right away ---

Of course, Alec’s nuzzling his neck so deliciously also helped with that. If he hadn’t been so tired, that might have led to some fun, but instead it led to him drifting off quickly.

And Alec’s lovely voice, murmuring “Good night” or whatever he had said. 

Magnus had been too far gone into slumber to ask what he had said, but he recalled it giving him warm vibes at the time. 

He hummed, as he attempted to turn slightly to see Alec better. Somehow that only made Alec tighten his arms around Magnus. His brows even knitted together, almost as if he was fighting who or whatever was pulling Magnus away from him, and a soft noise escaped his lips. 

Magnus’s eyes widened, then a silly smile crept across his face. 

Alec was so adorable, even in sleep.

Sighing softly, he leaned back a bit in Alec’s embrace. Alec shifted in response to his movement. And then Magnus felt his cheeks flare up as he felt something hard pressing against his back. 

_OH._

Magnus was instantly turned on. 

But he also felt kinda awkward, since this was an unfamiliar bed, in Alec’s family home. 

Well, they didn’t have to do anything, he decided, as he closed his eyes and shifted slightly, enjoying the feel of Alec’s arms and body against him.

Suddenly he heard a low, breathy chuckle against his ear.

“Pity,” the warm voice said huskily. “I was so hoping you would respond to that.”

_Alec!_ Magnus’s eyes flew open, and he turned quickly to face him. Alec’s heavy lidded hazel eyes, framed by those amazing long lashes, peered at him with a loving gaze.

“I thought you were still asleep!” Magnus whispered.

“I was…until you moved. That woke me up,” Alec murmured. “Not that I minded though. I slept well. I hope you did too…”

Magnus nodded. “I did. This bed is super comfortable,” he said.

Alec grinned. “Isn’t it? So fluffy, right?” he stated. Then he waggled his eyebrows at Magnus, and stated in a lower tone of voice, “So, I think we were in the middle of something…?”

He tightened his arms around Magnus, and attempted to pull him to his chest.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s chest, temporarily making Alec halt. “But this is your grandma’s house!” he protested. "And this bed..."

Alec laughed, shrugging. “Oh, don't worry about that. Yes, this is her house – but it’s the family home to all of us. Also, we routinely launder all bedding right before we leave, so there’s always fresh pillows and sheets on the bed for the next time. So you can totally think of this as a hotel or something. Besides, even I haven’t been here for years, so it might as well be one, right?”

Hmm, that did make a lot of sense… Magnus grinned. 

“When you put it_ that_ way,” he drawled, moving closer to Alec, "Then what better time than the present?" 

Looping his arms around Alec, he embraced Alec tightly, pressing his body to his while rolling his hips forward. Their clothed cocks rubbed together, and Alec's eyes dilated as he emitted a low moan. 

Then Magnus's warm lips were on Alec’s, with his tongue licking into his mouth as fingers threaded through Alec's hair, which was slightly messy from sleep. 

Alec suddenly pulled slightly backwards, breaking the kiss. "I forgot about my morning breath," he said awkwardly, a bit dazed.

"If you don't care, I don't care," Magnus said, pulling Alec back in. 

Alec shrugged. "Mmmm," he agreed, as they crashed their lips together again.

Now their kisses were growing more deep and passionate as their hands started to move under each other's pajama tops, firm and eager hands on skin. Buttons undone, and tops slowly shrugged off. Magnus's hand had already started to move down south, and glided lightly over Alec's clothed erection. 

Alec flinched upon feeling Magnus brush against him. He then sighed as Magnus's hand grabbed him a bit more firmly through the pajama pant fabric and started stroking softly, applying delicious pressure as he did so.

His eyes rolled back as he moaned softly into Magnus's mouth, feeling his cock thicken as Magnus stroked him. His hand wandered in turn, found Magnus all turned on and erect, and began stroking him through the fabric. 

Magnus moaned into his mouth, causing him to intensify the kiss even more. 

After awhile, both their hands had traveled under the pajama bottoms, and their fingers were wrapped around each other's cocks, stroking more firmly and consistently.

Suddenly, Magnus rolled himself on top of Alec, holding him down by his wrists. Surprised, Alec looked up at him. Magnus only glanced at him under lowered lashes as a huge grin spread across his face. He leaned in to nuzzle Alec's heck, and then his lips on his sensitive skin over there, sucking in a purple bruise. 

Alec moaned, his back arching, as his fingers entwined themselves into Magnus's hair. 

Then Magnus slowly moved down, mapping each part of Alec's torso with his hands and tracing with his tongue. 

Finally he reached Alec's abdomen and kissed it, while undoing the snap closure at the front of his pants. He felt Alec's fingers pull at his hair more urgently, which made him grin to himself. He took his fingers, tracing lightly, humming as he felt Alec flinch in response to that -- then hooked his fingers and slowly unrolled the waistband, sliding his pants and underwear off, nipping at Alec's skin as he did so. Upon hearing Alec moan more loudly, while arching his back -- it sent amazing shivers through Magnus, and he could feel himself hardening with arousal as well.

"I love your sounds," Magnus murmured, "They are so hot..."

Slowly he turned his head to the side, as he licked the underside of Alec’s cock, tracing the frenulum, sending Alec arching and moaning even more. Then he swirled his tongue around the head, ending with his mouth caressing and sucking at it.

Alec's fingers in Magnus’s hair tightened even more, sending electric tingles to his scalp, making him double his efforts. Within a short time, Alec had laid back, dazed, his eyes fully dilated with uneven breaths. 

He blinked, then turned to Magnus.

“H-How did you even do that?” Alec asked in wonder. “That was the _fastest_ I ever came…”

Magnus chuckled. “Glad I could please you,” he said, looking at Alec with hooded eyes, and a huge grin.

He climbed back up toward Alec, and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. “Anyway, I think I heard some people walking around in the living room and kitchen . Should we get up now?” he asked. He then sat up, reaching over to grab his pajama top from the side of the bed.

He felt Alec grab his wrist, and he looked up at him. “I think we should take a shower…don’t you?” he said. He waggled his eyebrows at him. God, Alec was so adorable. Magnus bit his lip in mirth.

“Besides, it gives me to chance to return the favor. Not to mention it’s always a turn-on to have my hands all over you,” Alec said huskily.

The thought of Alec running his wet, soapy hands all over him made Magnus shiver. 

“Well, how can I say no to that?” he stated, humming. 

He moved to shift himself off the bed. 

However, Alec grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him back down so Magnus was nearly lying on top of him. 

“Ah this is a nice position indeed,” Magnus murmured, looking into Alec’s large hazel eyes. Alec wrapped his long legs around Magnus as he looped his arms around him, kissing and rutting against him slowly.

It was sensual, it was _hot_, and Magnus was getting even more antsy now. “If you keep this up,” he murmured, we will never make it to the shower.” He gasped, as Alec’s tongue started tracing his ear., nearly buckling and falling on top of Alec.

“Well, then,” Alec whispered, his breath tickling Magnus’s ear, “We should get a move on then, eh?” Sitting up, he swung his long legs over the bed and stood up, helping Magnus to get off the bed as well.

As Magnus stood up, he grinned goofily at Alec. It was so cute, it made Alec laugh. He lightly smacked Magnus on the bottom, making him yelp as they both ambled toward the shower.

In the shower, both were giggling as Alec made quick work of soaping up his hands, then sliding his hands deliciously down the length of Magnus’s body with lovingly caresses as he helped to shampoo and wash him. Of course if he paid extra attention to certain parts of his body over others, no one could blame him for that…

Magnus’s soft sighs, and him suddenly buckling with several gasps as Alec made quick work with his hands, were quite satisfying. Then Alec’s mouth was working its magic, forming a tight seal as he moved up and down upon him --- with the hot water coming down on them both. 

Upon reaching his climax, Magnus was so boneless, Alec needed to guide him out of the shower. Taking a giant fluffy bath towel, he started drying Magnus’s hair and body.

Magnus just stood here, still really dazed – Alec smiled, humming as he took care of Magnus.

He found that he really did like taking care of Magnus in this way…Magnus was so soft and sweet as he was sexy…So perfect.

Magnus soon regained his strength, and took out his clothing for the day from the suitcase. After getting dressed, he just sat on the bed while waiting for Alec to finishing drying himself. When Alec came out, he was wrapped in a towel, water still dripping from his wavy hair, down his back, he saw Magnus looking at him, his cheeks pink.

“Thank you for helping me towel off,” he said softly. “That felt so nice…”

“Anytime, hot stuff,” Alec said. “Best shower ever, by the way…”

Magnus could only grin widely in response. 

His eyes roved over Alec’s bare arms and chest, still glistening with drops of water from the shower.

“Uhh, you better put on your clothes, because the sight of you just in a towel is doing things to me,” Magnus admonished, clucking his tongue.

Alec rolled his eyes affectionately at him. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, holding up his hands. “But only because now we really do need to get to breakfast. Then we can take your mom out to the Marina.”

"Right," Magnus agreed.

Alec quickly got dressed. Then they both opened the door and walked out of the room.

....

Magnus and Alec walked into the kitchen, holding hands. Upon hearing their approach, Jasmine turned, with a big smile. She had been busying herself at the kitchen counter. Ragnor and Catarina were both sitting at the counter, with breakfast plates in front of them, partially eaten.

“Magnus! Alexander!” Jasmine’s lilting voice said in a loud whisper, upon seeing them. 

Magnus waved at his mom. “Good morning, mama, hope you slept well. Looking forward to the boat today?” he asked cheerfully.

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically. Then suddenly her hands flew to her mouth with one finger to her lips, indicating for them to keep quiet. She then pointed the men’s gaze toward Raphael and Simon, who had not budged from the recliner loveseat from last night following the Monopoly game – they were both in the same clothing they were from last night, covered with a duvet, and still snoozing away, their heads leaning toward one another.

“I think we need to keep our voices down,” Jasmine admonished. “Although I wonder why they didn’t go upstairs to sleep…”

“Oh my god,” Alec said. “They are still there?! Oh boy….”

Magnus clucked his tongue. 

“Well, they do look comfortable, thought,” he said agreeably. He turned to his mom. “They never made it upstairs. They fell asleep while Izzy and I were going head to head over Monopoly…”

Alec looked at him. 

“What I find crazy,” Alec stated bemusedly, “Is that they didn’t wake up when you and Izzy were wrestling on the floor, and kicked the board pieces everywhere. Sheesh. I mean, even I woke up from _that_…”

He threw Magnus a mock glare, and Magnus promptly stuck his tongue out at him.

“Boys,” Jasmine said in a pleasant tone of voice. “Come, get some breakfast.”

“Yes, Mama,” Magnus said. He rolled his eyes at Alec, while beckoning him to follow. 

He and Alec made their way over to Jasmine. 

“Good morning Jasmine,” Alec said shyly, stepping forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Magnus turned to look at Alec in amazement. That was sooo sweet, he thought, his eyes crinkling.

Apparently, Jasmine thought so as well, because she blushed. 

“Oh my god, I just got a kiss from a handsome boy,” she crooned. “You are so wonderful, Alexander.” Magnus then greeted his mom in similar fashion. 

Jasmine ended up all smiles, as she looked at both men. 

Then she quickly looked at the kitchen counter, and something seemed to click in place. 

“Oh, right,” she said, “Here, sit, the both of you. Sit down…” She proceeded to shepherd both men toward the kitchen island, where the others were sitting. 

Magnus and Alec exchanged amused looks with one another. 

When they had seated themselves, Jasmine came over with two breakfast plates. 

“I made French toast with strawberries, the syrup is on the side, along with bacon and sausage on the side, you can pick whether one you want,” she said cheerfully. 

“This looks great, Mama. Both Alexander and I love it. Thank you so much!,” Magnus said enthusiastically. Alec grinned in kind, looking at his breakfast plate with appreciation. His stomach growled.

“Oh, Magnus, you always say that!” Jasmine bubbled, blushing. 

Magnus then frowned. “But how about you?” he asked, concerned. “You should sit down and eat, I can help take care of anything else that needs handling –”

Jasmine laughed. “Oh, I ate before everyone else did!” she said. “But I will have some coffee and sit with you all…”

“Yes!” Magnus said happily, eliciting nods all around the island. 

Jasmine went over to get some more coffee for herself, and then she came over to sit next to the four. Soon they were all talking and laughing with one another.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today, boss man?” Ragnor asked Alec, as he sipped at his coffee. He peered over the cup at Alec.

Alec smiled. “Well, we promised Jasmine that we would take her out on the boat, and teach her how to drive it on the Sound,” he said. “But, actually, all of you are going to get a chance to go on the boat today after we get back. I was actually thinking of a BBQ and Bonfire in the back, by the water tonight, and maybe lighting a few sparklers for fun –”

“That sounds great, Alec,” Catarina said happily. “You guys need any help with getting things from the market?”

“Actually, Magnus and I have got that covered,” Alec said. He looked over at Magnus, who grinned back in return. 

Alec didn’t miss the way Catarina’s gaze softened upon looking from him to Magnus. 

Right, he had almost forgotten about what Magnus had told him – Catarina had been incredibly curious and vested in the two of them meeting and getting together. 

Well, he recalled liking Catarina as soon as they had met. Not only was she a hell of a nurse, she was a great person in general.

Magnus spoke up. “No need to worry about a thing, dear Cat, you just stay and enjoy yourselves. Basically Alexander and I had our fun day yesterday, so now it’s everyone else’s turn.” He looked at Alec. “I think we are going to the farmer’s market downtown, right?”

Alec nodded. “They have the best shiskhabobs for BBQing. And I want to go to the gourmet mart for Smores stuff,” he said. 

Catarina clapped her hands together. “Ooh I’m so down for that, love Smores!” she cried happily.

“Ooh, who’s having Smores? For breakfast?” a sleepy voice called out.

Everyone turned – to face a yawning Izzy, still in her robe, her hair a bit in disarray. 

She had just come down the stairs, and actually was eyeing the two boys still asleep in the loveseat with a puzzled look on her face. She gestured toward them, while mouthing the words, “They slept…_here_?!” 

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

Izzy started cracking up, but clamped her hand over her mouth. She then walked quickly to the kitchen, and then continued to crack up, but in a more quiet way. “Wow,” she gasped. “Wait until they wake up…they are going to be like “What is going on!” She turned to everyone. “Did anyone take any photos of them??” 

Everyone looked at one another.

“Uh, no,” Ragnor stated. “We didn’t’ even think of it.”

“But, I guess there’s no harm in doing it, for fun,” Magnus added cheekily. Izzy grinned, walked over to Magnus, and proceeded to high five him.

Behind them, Alec traded glances with Ragnor. “Oh boy,” Alec stated sardonically, “It’s the dastardly duo…”

Catarina started cracking up. “I see what you mean,” she stated.

Ragnor turned to him. “You don’t say,” he said thoughtfully. “I can see how Izzy brings that part out of Magnus.”

Catarina turned to Ragnor. “Don’t tell me you forgot all those times in college when Magnus used to prank both you and Raphael. And he got you guys good, plenty of times,” she cracked.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Yea, well,” he huffed. “That was then, this is now. Anyway, I was merely pointing out that Izzy complements that part of Magnus…”

Magnus, having heard that last part, turned and stuck his tongue out at Ragnor.

“Oh boy,” Ragnor said wryly, “Looks like _that_ Magnus is back…”

Magnus grinned impishly, as he walked quietly toward Simon and Raphael, who were both sleeping on the loveseat, covered with the duvet. Taking out his phone, he pointed it at them, framing them perfectly in his display and snapped a few photos.

The men didn’t even move from their positions. 

“Aww,” Magnus said, craning his neck back to address everyone in the kitchen. “They are pretty cute together, aren’t they?” He looked down at his phone. “Oh my god, the picture is freaking adorable, too!”

“Oh, they’re cute,” another voice said. It was Underhill, who was already dressed, and who was surveying the sleepyheads from a few feet away.

“Underhill!” Ragnor and Jasmine said almost simultaneously. 

“Come, have some breakfast,” Jasmine added, gesturing for him to come over. 

Underhill’s face brightened. “I love the sound of that,” he chirped, as he made his way over.

Magnus shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“Okay, my job is done,” he announced, sauntering his way back to the kitchen. Izzy was grinning, and she immediately threw her arms around him, giving him a hug. Magnus giggled, giving her a hug right back. 

Then he moved to sit next to Alec.

Alec was side-eyeing him. “What happened, Alexander?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Uh, I already finished breakfast,” Alec said. He pointed to Magnus’s barely eaten French toast and bacon.

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Magnus said dismissively. “Watch me eat this in the next 10 minutes.”

And he proceeded to do just that.

“Food and me, that’s nothing,” he said in-between bites, as Alec watched him with a mixture of dismay and fondness. Ragnor and Catarina started chortling in unison.

“This guy used to put away dinners like nothing back in college,” Catarina said, wiping a tear away from her eye. “We would all be wondering where did it all go.”

Magnus stopped eating long enough to turn toward Catarina, giving her a mock glare.

“I was also working out nearly every day or running!” he protested in between bites. “These days, it’s hardly, ever. Well, except for right now.” And with that, he turned back to his food, continuing to inhale French toast from the plate.

“You sure can put away a lot,” Alec murmured absentmindedly. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. Magnus had also stopped eating midway upon hearing this, and turned to look pointedly at him. There was a long silence, and both of them started cracking up. 

Magnus, still with food in his mouth, started half-choking. 

Ragnor, who was watching them for the past few minutes, sighed heavily. 

“Oh my god, we’re lost Alec,” he said to Catarina. He pointed at the two laughing uncontrollably. “And here I thought we had a rational one in our midst…”

“They’re cute,” Catarina stated happily. “I knew they would hit it off since I knew it was Magnus wooing him.”

Magnus stopped laughing and turned to Catarina. 

“I was _not_ wooing him since day one!” he protested vehemently. “I was just…intrigued. When I rescued him, his poor face was all bruised up, but I just had a_ feeling_ about him. So I gave the paramedic my card…and I sent him flowers. I did rescue him, so I thought I had an obligation to check up on him…”

Alec was staring at Magnus as he spoke. 

“I actually had a _feeling _about you too, when you were talking to me while I was lying on the platform,” he said slowly. “My vision was screwed up since I was dazed from the accident, but I remembered almost everything else about you…”

They both stilled. _How was it that they never spoke to one another about this?_

“Kismet,” a new voice said, sounding bored. It was Raphael, who just wandered into the kitchen area, with Simon practically hanging on him, still half asleep.

“Ah the prodigal son has finally arisen, along with his paramour. Rise and shine, lovebirds,” Ragnor said sardonically, wagging a finger at both Raphael and a sheepish looking Simon. Simon yawned, and then his eyes fell upon all the semi-empty plates on the kitchen island. “No one woke us up for breakfast?” he asked plaintively.

“Everyone actually woke up early,” Jasmine said gently, “So you two are okay. Alec, Magnus, and I are going on the boat soon, so we needed to finish early. That being said, we need to get ready, right?”

Magnus and Alec nodded.

Jasmine turned to everyone. “Breakfast is on the counter and on those plates, help yourself,” she said, smiling.

“Thanks again, Jasmine!” everyone yelled out in chorus. 

As the three walked off, they could hear murmurs of appreciation, and Izzy’s muffled “Oh my god, this French toast is incredible!” declaration, clearly having just started her breakfast. 

Alec and Magnus grinned at one another upon hearing that. They walked with Jasmine to the foyer, where she retrieved her peacoat from the closet, along with a hat. “It gets windy when boating, right?” she asked. “This is probably a good idea, to wear a hat.

Alec nodded. “Yes,” he agreed, “We should def bundle up, it tends to get colder out on the water.”

After that, they all drove out to the Marina together.

***************

_“WEeeeEEE!”_ Jasmine squealed, as she gripped the steering wheel of the Bayliner, driving the boat at a gentle speed over the crisp waters of the Sound. “Wow, riding on a boat is one thing, but feeling the potential power of this boat firsthand is something else!” 

She laughed in delight.

Alec, sitting in the seat next to her, turned and grinned at Magnus. 

“Your mom’s doing great!” he said, giving him a thumbs up sign..

Magnus, who was sitting behind the both of them, smiled back. Alec had been driving the boat most of the time at a medium speed from the docks on out, into open water. But ten minutes ago, Alec had volunteered to show Jasmine what to do. And now they were enjoying watching Jasmine get the feel of the boat.

Guided by advice from Alec from time to time, Jasmine had managed to drive the boat fairly decently. 

“I think you can add a little more speed, Jasmine. Don’t worry, I’m here,” Alec said. “Just make sure not to go much faster than that.”

Jasmine was having a blast. She was really getting into it. 

“I want the whole experience! Skimming over the water, having the wind in my hair…” she sang.

And with that, she took off the hat she had used to cover her head, and her hair had fallen down her shoulders, immediately being whipped back and forth by the wind, with combs holding the top part in place.

“It’s not that cold out,” she insisted, when Magnus had stepped forward to protest. “I love feeling the wind in my hair, this is great!” 

Magnus had looked at Alec pleadingly.

Alec only shrugged. “I think she’s made up her mind.” he said. “It’s okay, it’s pretty mild out…”

Then he turned to Jasmine.

“You’re doing great! This was made for you!” he said grinning.

“I know, right?” she laughed. “Now hold on, boys -- I’m going to do what Alexander said, let’s see now…” The engine started humming as she increased the speed. The boat soon kicked into medium gear, Jasmine laughing delightedly.

Magnus threw Alec a wide-eyed look. 

“She’s having way too much fun right now. You are soo not getting this boat back from her, you know that, right?” Magnus said knowingly. “Next thing you know, that cover will have a monogram of_ JB _instead of _AGL _– like when you’re not looking…”

Alec threw his head back and laughed. 

“By all means,” he joked. “I’m hardly up here as it is. The really great seasons for boating are spring and summer -- it gets so nice up here.” He paused, and then called out, “Hey, Jasmine! Just wait until the spring or summer! There’s nothing like boating on an awesome summer’s day.. You’ll love that!”

“You couldn’t t keep me away!” Jasmine said, her eyes on the water in front of her.

“She’s going to hold you to that, you know,” Magnus said in a mock warning type of voice.

“Sure thing,” Alec said easily. “I’m not going anywhere…” 

He grinned as Magnus looked at him doe-eyed. 

“You’re cute,” Alec teased, bopping Magnus on the nose with his finger, before leaning in to kiss him in the same spot.

Magnus blushed. 

“And you are so incorrigible,” he murmured, as he caught Alec with a quick peck on the lips before he could turn away.

These easily turned into Eskimo kisses, as they started rubbing their noses together affectionately, which soon turned into rubbing cheeks, alternating with small kisses. 

Magnus started laughing softly, his mouth against Alec’s cheek. “I think we shouldn't get too distracted," he murmured. " My mom is right there..."

Alec sighed. "So true," he said. 

His hand reached for Magnus's hand -- only to pull him forward, straight onto his lap. 

"I think it will be more comfortable sitting this way," Alec said, his eyes twinkling.

Magnus shook his head as he regarded Alec with affection. "Ohh, you," he said fondly, wrapping his arms around him. 

Together they hummed, as Jasmine continued driving the boat at a gentle to medium speed, enjoying the ride together.

...

The morning passed by quickly, and they needed to get back so the others could have a turn. 

Alec drove the boat back to the marina, drove them back to the house, and dropped the keys off with Izzy, who was now going to take Simon, Raphael, and Underhill on the boat. 

Meanwhile, Catarina and Ragnor decided not to go -- Ragnor begged off since he was still a bit tired from last night. He and Catarina ended up making use of the hot tub out in the backyard gazebo.

Jasmine then ended up wanting to rest up a little bit upstairs in her room, as she was feeling a little tired. Thus, that left Alec and Magnus to go into town to do the shopping for tonight's BBQ and bonfire. 

"Where are we going to get the meat for tonight?" Magnus asked. "You guys have a go-to place up here?"

"Sorta," Alec said. "We would always just go to Peccato’s Prime Meats in town, they always had good shiskabobs and other meats. And then I think we can go to Citarellas for the rest, which is a regular market."

"Sounds good," Magnus said. 

He watched Alec furiously type down a list of things they needed to get into the phone. Then they were off to the market downtown in the BMW.

“Well, we have a lot of time, so why don’t we do the scenic tour,” Alec said.

“Sure,” Magnus said, humming agreeably, enjoying the drive. Sighing, he leaned against Alec, tilting his head up to look at him under lowered lashes.

_God he was handsome…_

Alec looked down at him just then, his large hazel eyes dilating as a big smile spread around his face. 

They cruised down the highway, and then got to the smaller roads leading to what looked like the downtown of South Hamptons. 

Magnus peered out the windows at all the small yet well-kept storefronts, many of which were famous brand name designers. The bigwigs, some of whom he had actually met in person during Fashion Week a few years after he and Raphael first started out. He recalled feeling a bit out of place, at the time, as he was new to the world, and had not been adept at networking or knowing the right people to talk to, upon getting out of college. 

He himself didn’t have a storefront in the Hamptons. For some reason, he never thought to do it. He was not even really up here too often. To him, he had always assumed that it was a very niche-y type of community, not much diversity. It was the East End of Long Island after all, and that was known for certain types of people, with certain tastes.

People whom he knew how to dress, of course. 

But he veered more toward the young mobile professional, in an urban city. At least that’s why he wanted to start with. 

So he had not considered trying to tap into the market here. Even as he knew, it could be potentially lucrative....

At least for now, anyway. He had decided long ago, that he was going to start small, test things out, establish firm footing in areas he was more confident in. And then maybe trying to

But little by little, he had built his networks, from perseverance, talking straight from the heart, and basically being himself. 

And a big part of himself consisted of being able to talk to nearly anyone in the room, by reading the particular person, their cues, and body language – then being able to pick up on what their preferences were, and what they wanted to project. 

Slowly but surely, he had met more and more people. He wasn’t doing too badly, by any means. Still green, but already known to some extent – already with an ‘IN” at top department stores in the city. 

It had happened a lot quicker than he had expected. …

In engaging and networking with other designers in the industry, even the top designers of those huge fashion conglomerates, he’d found that at the root of it all was someone who adored fashion, and hoped that they could contribute something of themselves to it. 

_Well, at least that’s how he viewed himself. _

To those on the outside, when they looked at him, they saw Pandemonium Inc. He still felt like that wide-eyed young aspiring designer, in their junior year of design school, grasping a huge portfolio, and being in a huge group of interviewees, trying to vying for anyone to glance at their portfolios, as they applied for internships, then the technical jobs in a huge department where you were the one of many.

He was jarred from his thoughts as Alec leaned in to kiss him on his temple.

They had stopped at a red light.

“You looked like you were deep in thought,” Alec said, smiling his lopsided grin at him. 

“I was,” Magnus stated. He turned to him. “Tell me something, I’m curious.” ‘

Alec looked at him inquisitively.

“How was it, coming here every summer?” Magnus asked. “How’s the community as a whole? I mean, did people know…”

He trailed off.

Alec seemed to understand what he was alluding to. “Yea, well,” he said, “I think people in the town are okay to an extent. Well either that, or they are just polite like they are supposed to be, and mind their own business…”

He huffed, grimacing slightly. “I never came out to my parents. But I think my mom knew to some extent. My dad was one of those strict, straight-laced people, who just couldn’t have a gay son,” he said wryly.. “And yet…as the years went on, it seemed like the community became more diverse. And more of a LGBT presence. But my father still remained the same. And I’m the oldest. He kept trying to tell me what to do in all areas of my life – including who to date.” 

He shook his head in disbelief. “When I think about all the dates he tried to get me on, the setups -" He huffed a laugh. “I’m actually friends with one of them. Lydia Branwell. We dated a few times, then I confessed to her that I was gay, and we both laughed. She actually already had a boyfriend, but he was a musician, and her parents would never approve. So I was also her cover. Imagine that.” 

Magnus giggled. “Of all the way to make friends with people,” he said.

They shared a laugh. 

Then Magnus thought of something else, and stated, “Did people in town know? I mean, here we are, about to go back into this town – and I confess I’m a little intimidated since I have never been here before…”

“Oh,” Alec said, smiling, still looking straight ahead as he drove, “Well, the places we are going to, the butcher shop – that’s family-owned for years. And I know that one of their cousins came out in the last few years, which I heard from my parents. I do hate it when people talk, but you know how people get.” He grimaced, then continued. “So I would think they are pretty open with their views. And you know, people just really need to get with the times. Don’t you think?”

Magnus nodded. “I agree, wholeheartedly, Alexander,” he said softly.

He paused for a moment. “Did you ever have any crushes growing up? Or was…Jace your first interest?” he asked hesitantly, partially choking toward the end. Ugh, he did NOT want to bring up Blondie.

_…but he couldn’t help it. _

Actually it would make sense that Alec was so awkward and even regarding the situation with Jace, if he was not experienced in that sense…

Alec shook his head. 

“Nope,” he stated ruefully. “Mom and Dad kept me on such a tight leash, it wasn’t until Isabelle moved out, that I followed her sometime later. Once I was on my own, and figured that I could survive, that’s when I really started trying to live for myself…” 

“Yea, Jace. Well, everyone in the office knew he went both ways, and dated around like crazy. All but me. And I should actually have been _turned off_ when I realized my boss had picked him over me as Project Manager to begin with,” he said. “But…me, clueless.”

He wrinkled his nose. 

“God, was I ever,” he stated. “And then when I had the accident, I actually gave the paramedic both Izzy’s number, and his number . I don’t know what possessed me to even do that. So they both came. I mean, like the world _stopped_ because Jace Wayland decided to leave work and come see me…”

He trailed off, as his eyes widened. 

Jace had been holding his hand while they were in the hospital, when he was laid up after being brought into the ER…Funny, he _had _realized that at the time, but hadn’t focused upon it. Because at the time, all he could think about was the mysterious Good Samaritan who had rescued him. So Jace had given him some signals – _but he himself had already moved on, to some extent…_

“What is that look on your face?” Magnus asked curiously.

Alec stopped again as he came up to a red light. He turned to Magnus.

“Jace _did_ give me signals that he liked me,” he said slowly. 

Magnus’s mouth formed a small o, and it seemed like he was about to say something. 

Alec hurriedly added, “If I remember correctly, he was even holding my hand after the accident…but all I could talk about were the warm hands with dark blue nails and the amazing honey voice that got me through until the ambulance came.” 

He paused, and then said, “I believe I even called you “quite magical” --”

He abruptly stopped talking as he heard Magnus utter some strange sound. Then Magnus started cracking up. 

“You really said that?” he gasped.

“It was not my finest hour. You do recall I just fell onto the tracks and busted my face right?” Alec deadpanned. “Please don’t judge me…”

Magnus tittered. “Okay,” he said in finality, letting the subject drop. 

They both smiled, feeling a bit silly.

Alec then realized that the light had turned green. “Ah, we are almost there, 5 minutes,” he said.

“Perfect timing,” Magnus quipped.

Five minutes later, Alec parked the car in front of the butcher shop, and they both walked into the shop. Both peered through the glass at the selections.

Suddenly a deep voice beckoned. “Oh my god, is that Alec Lightwood? It’s been years. But you look the same. More handsome, of course.” Magnus turned to look. Alec didn’t even need to -- this was the owner, who he had known since he was a young boy.

“Hi, Mr. Peccato,” Alec said, his eyes crinkling. “Yes, it certainly has been. Here to pick up some meats for BBQ. Business doing well?”

“Yes, as well as could be,” the butcher said, smiling. He peered at Alec more closely. “All grown up. You certainly look like you’re doing well. How’s that sister of yours? Isabelle? Last I heard, she was doing great in PR, well, according to Robert,” he said.

“That she is,” Alec confirmed. 

“What are you picking up? Shishkabobs, chicken, hot dogs and burgers?” the butcher inquired. 

“All of that, and steak tips,” Alec said, smiling. He turned to Magnus, who was busy looking at his phone. . “Can you think of anything else.”

Magnus looked up from his phone, about to answer. 

Then the bell at the front of the store rang, and someone walked in. 

A very pretty blonde with large green eyes, dressed in well-cut clothing. Actually that clothing was very familiar, Magnus realized…

“Uncle Larry!” the girl said, stepping in behind the counter to kiss the owner hello. 

“Susan!” the butcher said happily, receiving the hug. He then turned to both Alec and Magnus. “This is my niece, Susan.”

They both nodded a hello. “Susan, this is Alec Lightwood, his family has been coming here for years…”

But Susan was not paying attention to her uncle. She was staring at Magnus.

Ugh, Magnus thought, shrinking internally. This is the last thing he needed, to be stared at. Small towns –

“You have good taste. Love your hairstyle,” she said, indicating his spiky black hair with long bangs, highlighted with blue. “And that military style jacket with flare pants. That’s like how that designer from Pandemonium Fashions dresses…”

The butcher turned to Susan, looking surprised. “I didn’t know you were up to date on fashion designers, Susan,” he said.

The girl huffed. “Not _all _designers. But that’s one of my favorite ones,” she said. She pointed at herself. “It’s what I wear. “And coincidentally this guy in front of us is_ also_ Asian…and if you don’t mind my saying, freaking HOT –”

“Susan!” the butcher exclaimed, sounding appalled.

“He is!” Susan insisted, still looking at Magnus, and grinning. “And damn, actually come to think of it, you TOTALLY look like him! But I don’t want to be all crazy and make it sound like everyone looks alike…because they don’t. But _shit_, he really does look like him –”

By now, Alec and Magnus now were both wearing shit-eating grins. 

“Uh, I would be him,” Magnus spoke up shyly.

Susan’s eyes widened. “W-What?” she exclaimed. “You’re Magnus Bane? Of Pandemonium?” 

“Wait, there’s a celebrity in here?” the butcher stated incredulously.

Magnus felt his cheeks redden. “No, no, none of that,” he murmured. 

Suddenly he felt strong, familiar, and secure arms around him, pulling him in. “He’s with me,” Alec stated, with a huge smile.”

Surprised, Magnus looked at him. Alec’s warm hazel eyes looked down at him, with an impish smile.

“Oh, blah,” Susan remarked, envy in her voice. “Figures. Super-hot guy with super-hot boyfriend. Of course…” She threw her hands up, huffing. But she was still laughing.

Magnus flushed. “Uh, we aren’t –”

“Guess I’m just lucky that way. Right, Magnus?” Alec quipped, hugging Magnus to his side again.

Warmth filled Magnus’s heart. “Yea,” he said softly, as they looked at one another.

“My god, they are relationships goals,” Susan observed.

It was then that Magnus and Alec realized that the butcher had been watching this whole exchange, and he couldn’t stop grinning.

“This is very sweet. How long have you two been together?” he asked.

“Almost two months,” Alec stated.

“Wow, that’s so new!” Susan stated. “But, you two really seem perfect for one another…”

Alec felt his lips turn up at her comment. “Thanks,” he said, feeling his cheeks burn.

“I’m glad you like the designs. They look great on you. Really well put together. I also like your accessories, very unique,” Magnus stated, looking the girl over with a keen eye.

The girl looked pleased.

“You really think so? Thanks!” she said, now flushing. She reached into her pocket and took to her phone. “Uh, do you mind?”

Magnus smiled broadly.

“No, not at all,” he said easily. Together he took a few selfies with the girl, even putting his arm around her and making cute faces.

The girl was grinning from ear to ear once it was all done. “I can’t wait to tell my friends I met Magnus Bane while visiting. This is crazy!” she said. “Anyway I gotta go. Uncle Larry, my mom just wanted to tell you that dinner is at 8pm, and that you can bring wine if you want…” 

The girl hugged her uncle. 

“Will do, see you later honey!” the butcher stated, kissing her on the head. Then the girl turned to wave at both Magnus and Alec, giving them a dazzling smile, before she left.

“Wow, that was really something,” Magnus chuckled. 

He looked at Alec affectionately. Alec flushed under his gaze. 

Just then the butcher handed two large sturdy shopping bags to Alec. “Everything you asked for,” he said pleasantly. 

Alec looked inside. There were several packages wrapped up in brown paper, tied with white string.

Magnus looked at the bags skeptically. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” he asked hesitantly. “You look like you have enough food to feed an army,” he said.

Alec looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Uh, have you met Izzy?” he asked incredulous, “My little sister can eat! And then there’s Simon and Underhill, not to mention your friends. Don’t tell me Catarina eats like a bird…”

At that, Magnus guffawed. 

“No,” he laughed, wiping at his eyes. “Catarina can put away as much as the guys, alright.”

Alec smiled. “I thought so,” he said, grinning. 

He turned to the butcher. “Thanks again. It was great seeing you, after all this time,” he said. He stuck out his hand to shake.

Mr. Peccato came around the counter and shook Alec’s hand warmly.

“Don’t be a stranger,” he said. “It’s always so nice to see families come back year after year…and to see how they’ve grown.” 

He turned to Magnus. “You come back too, okay? You obviously make him really happy,” he said.

Magnus flushed. “…Uh, Okay,” he said. He looked at Alec, shrugging with a smile. 

Alec stepped back toward him and laced their fingers together. “Let’s hit up Citarella’s,” he said, his eyes crinkling. “We still need to get stuff for Smores and other things.”

Together, they headed out of the butcher shop, and were soon on their way to the regular market.

*********

“We’re baaack!!!” Magnus sang, as he and Alec strode back through the doors of the house. 

"We're in the living room," two people chimed in. As they walked into the living room, they saw Raphael with Simon sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Aww, aren't you two just adorable," Magnus said, smiling.

"Shut up," Raphael grumped, but he was biting his lip --with a hint of a smile. Next to him, Simon's eyes lit up, as he saw Magnus and Alec.

"How'd your guys like the boat?" Alec asked. "Izzy took you out on the water, right?

"Yes that was pretty cool," Simon says smiling. "Afterwards we decided to stay here. I think Isabelle, Underhill, Catarina, Ragnor, and your mom Jasmine went shopping --"

On the TV, large words started scrolling down the screen...

"Star Wars?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a distinct look to Star Wars movies, especially the introduction.

The edge in his voice made Simon whirl around to face him..

"The Empire Strikes Back," Simon started proudly. "Raphael said he'd never watched it, so I'm showing it to him..."

"Oooh, fun," Magnus cooed. Raphael had turned to face him at the moment, and was discreetly shaking his head, his eyes bugging out. 

Magnus knew that Raphael was not really the biggest fan of Star Wars. So, for him to sit there, because Simon wanted to watch it, was pretty sweet, indeed. 

"Well, you two enjoy that then," Magnus said sweetly, as Raphael's expression turned to one of veiled annoyance. Magnus stuck his tongue out at him in response. 

Magnus was resisting the urge to crack up. It was horrible, but he loved teasing Raphael for fun. Raphael was the type to get annoyed easily, and Magnus know how to press his buttons

"Well, anyway, enjoy the movie, we were going to prepare this for the BBQ tonight," Alec said. 

He then turned to Magnus. “We should bring this meat to the kitchen and start marinating it for tonight, along with making the salad and cutting up the fruit –”

“By all means, right after you,” Magnus said, smiling.

They both made their way to the kitchen, and started putting things away, and putting meats out on cutting boards, readying everything for prep. 

Alec opened up the upper cabinets, taking out several sauces and condiments, and mixing them in a bowl. Then he started marinating the meat, piece by piece.

Standing next to him, Magnus was taking care of the salad vegetables and fruit – washing and cutting them up appropriately for salad and fruit platters respectfully.

Magnus hummed happily. It was so domestic, what they were doing, but there was also some serene joy in doing so. Just being with one another.

Alec looked over at him just them, his eyes crinkling. 

Magnus threw him a wink in response, which made Alec positively melt.

They both continued working on each of their individual tasks in silence, but it was a comfortable one -- with occasional looks and smiles at one another.

When they had both finished, they stood back, proud of what they accomplished. 

They were all ready for the BBQ and bonfire tonight. 

"Now all we need is everyone back at the house," Alec mused.

….

They hadn’t needed to wait too long. 

Soon Izzy's raucous laughter, mingling with other pleasant tones, and including Jasmine's pleasant girlish tone could be heard as they entered the foyer. If was Izzy, Jasmine, Catarina, Ragnor, and Underhill -- and they were all holding shopping bags.

"Hi boys," Jasmine said, grinning, as she walked up to them, kissing them both on the cheek individually. 

"Isabelle returned from boating earlier, and asked if we wanted to check out downtown and do a little shopping."

" Aww," Magnus said, affectionately, "I'm so glad you had fun, Mama." 

Izzy's eyes widened as she looked past the two men, at the counter, neatly arranged with meats, shiskabobs, cut up salad in bowls, and platters with artfully arranged fruits. There was even a giant bowl of pasta salad with vegetables, which Magnus had whipped up spontaneously, as Alec had been finishing up with the meats.

“Ooh you guys did a great job! And I’m famished!” she stated happily.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, grinning. “We make a great team,” Alec acknowledged.

“That we do,” Magnus stated, his eyes never leaving Alec’s face.

“Oh my god, your room is _right there_, “ Izzy said wryly, indicating the den. “Can it wait?”

Behind them, the rest burst into laughter.

....

Soon the festivities were underway, as the BBQ started up. Alec was manning the grill, a large silver propane model – several steak tips on the grill, along with shishkabobs, burgers, and hot dogs. 

It was late afternoon, and the sun had already lowered in the sky. The sky was just starting to darken slightly. All in all, a great evening ahead for a BBQ.

He surveyed the gathering before him, with a big smile on his face. He’d never thought he would be back here, of all

Izzy was deep in conversation with Underhill, Catarina, Ragnor, Jasmine, and Magnus, chatting and laughing it up Standing next to them, but about half a foot away, was Raphael, holding hands with Simon -- so they had progressed to that part, eh? Alec noted – both intently focused on the conversation, yet still looking blissfully _into_ one another…

Just then, Magnus looked up, and caught Alec’s eye – and his face blossomed into something soft and lovely all at once, his brown eyes shimmering as he gazed at Alec under lowered lashes.

Alec shivered under his intense gaze. 

_I love you_, he thought, not for the first time that weekend. The warm feeling intensified in his heart.

He never thought he could have this. Being at a group gathering – and with someone special, whom returned his feelings.

And not just anyone. Someone as beautiful, and kind, and amazing as Magnus. ‘

_He was the luckiest person in the world._

………….

As dusk fell, the sky turned a lovely arrangement of colors. 

Pink and yellow intermingling with the varied shades of dark blue had befallen the horizon. The huge bonfire that Izzy had started was robust, and everyone sat around it, some with warmer inserts in their coats, as the temperatures had dipped even more, now that the sun had set.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous!” Jasmine said, almost mesmerized by the flames, which were dancing about. 

“Get the marshmallow sticks and things for Smores!” Izzy yelled.

Underhill and Magnus, who were chatting by the food table, quickly brought over the plates, and everyone took a marshmallow stick and huddled around the fire. Catarina, Ragnor, Izzy, Magnus, and Jasmine started chatting animatedly, while turning the marshmallow sticks evenly to make sure they were evently toasted.

Hanging in back, Raphael and Simon were snuggled together, sharing a blanket and warmer while sitting on a white patio chair with cushions made for two, already eating their toasted marshmallows.

Just then, Alec walked out of the house, having changed after turning off the grill – he had been smelling of smoke and food since he was the one tending it all evening. He was now wearing a navy cable knit sweater under a t-shirt, a black woolen scarf at his neck, with black cargo pants and tan Timberland boots. He strode toward Magnus, who, upon looking up and seeing him, grinned at him.

He raised his hand in greeting, which held two sticks of marshmallows, there on each stick. “I got one for you,” he said, smiling cheekily, as Alec sat down next to him.

“You’re too good to me,” Alec stated. They leaned in, their foreheads touching.

They ignored the soft groans which followed. Alec knew it was probably coming from Izzy, and pretty much everyone else. 

Sighing in contentment,. Alec took the marshmallow stick from Magnus and held it over the fire. Magnus followed in turn. Then they just sat, leaning against one another, as they toasted marshmallows, along with everyone else – chatting while watching the flames, all with big smiles on their faces.

"This is so nice," Magnus murmured to Alec. "Wish we didn't need to return to work tomorrow."

Alec groaned.

"You just had to remind me about that, eh?" he stated wryly. He was definitley not looking forward to getting back into the grind...with Jace, with the executives, and everyone he needed to play nice with.

Magnus sighed. "You think I want to have to think about all of that?" he chided. 

He sighed.

"At least the drive home is short," he mused.

"Yea," Alec said. He put an arm around Magnus, hugging him closer to him. "So glad you're here with me, though. Wouldn't have wanted it any other way," he murmured.

Magnus hummed in assent, as he snuggled against Alec, savoring the moment.

It was a great way to end the weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 to come

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for beta-ing Chapter 7 and on-- these chapters are as great as they are because of you. Love you!
> 
> Comments? I appreciate them! Good or bad/constructive, I read them. I love knowing what readers think about a chapter or the story in general. Kudos? I definitely appreciate them. Updates? I work fulltime, so they may not be as regular as I would like. But I never abandon fics, so don't worry about that! Thank you for joining me on this journey, and I promise it will be worth your while. 
> 
> Don't miss any updates, subscribe! Cheers!


End file.
